


Celestial Beryl (Steven Universe Story) (Editing)

by Mayomayomay



Series: Inspired by Celestial Beryl [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: (Steven Universe) OC's, Blushing, Captivity, Crying, Eventual Romance, F/F, Garnet - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Major Original Character(s), Memory Alteration, Mystery, Original Character(s), Other, POV Original Character, Repressed Memories, Secrets, Steven Universe References, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 94
Words: 149,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayomayomay/pseuds/Mayomayomay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had been trapped for millennia, but she couldn't remember what happened. Why couldn't she remember? Why did it hurt so  immensely to try and what are these visions she keeps receiving? So many questions, but they brought only more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 Trapped

        Steven sat at the kitchen counter staring intensely at the warp pad. Amethyst, Pearl, and Garnet were off on another adventure without him, again. Steven pulled at his hair in boredom. He could go to the Big Donut and hang out with Lars and Sadie, but what he really wanted was to see Garnet and the others. It had been a while since they hung out and who knew where Lion was.   
Steven sighed as he climbed down from the chair. "Why do they always leave me behind? I'm a Crystal Gem too!" At his sudden cry the warp pad lit up revealing Amethyst. Steven beamed as he stared at the gem.   
   "Amethyst! You guys are done? Where's the others?" her eyes widened at the over-excited kid before she rolled them and headed towards the fridge.

   "No, Steven we aren't done yet. It's just taking forever with Pearl's _perfect_ plan," she grumbled, ripping a bag of chips out of the fridge. Stuffing a few into her face, she headed back toward the pad.  
   Steven frowned, "Aw, come on! Take me with you,"  he cried, following after her. Steven's frown deepened as she ignored him and activated the warp pad to leave.  
 "Amethyst," he complained.  
        A thought crossed his mind, he grinned and hopped onto the still glowing  pad... She hadn't said no after all. He giggled as the warp deactivated and he landed on top of the Gem's head.  
   "Steven!" Amethyst cried now lying crushed under the small child. Not wanting to hear Pearl's soon to come squawking she looked around, "Come on Steven, go back before—"

        "Amethyst!" It was too late. Steven looked around in amazement. This was a place he had never been before on the warp pad and instead of the usual wide open areas they went, they were somewhere deep underground it seemed. The caverns were huge towering so high Steven couldn't see the ceiling or the sky above. 

        A hand plopped onto his head. He looked back into Garnet's visors. Peeking behind her he could first see Amethyst and Pearl arguing, but what he saw next made his jaw drop.What was once a solid wall of stone was smashed into and recently it seemed, for what purpose Steven couldn't tell, but when he looked in he could see towards the back what looked like glass coated the stone.  _This is what they are working on?_  Looking back at Garnet he then noticed her worked gauntlets and fatigue. They all looked tired now that he thought about it.

        "Uh, guys what's going on?" he questioned. The arguing stopped, the others' attention, caught at his worried tone. Pearl smiled at Steven but it was strained,

        "Oh, nothing Steven, we should be... Um finished soon here just go on back to—"

        "We tried to use Sugilite to smash through that wall back there," Pearl whipped around,

        "Amethyst!"  
        "What? You know as well as I that he'll just keep asking until we tell him, especially now that he's already seen it!" before they could continue fighting Steven spoke up.

        "But why? What's the point?" He seeks Garnet this time for an answer.

        ".... It's causing earthquakes in the eastern hemisphere..."

        Steven raised an eyebrow."The wall?"  
        "No Steven, something behind the wall... Or well, within." Pearl corrected. "Garnet was able to trace the trimmers here. We know somewhere in these caverns are more Gem tech... Personally, I think another Kindergarten... I mean, why else have a warp pad, underground in these caverns?"  Pearl seems to be on a rant. "However if there is a Kindergarten down here it wouldn't be causing these trem—"  
        "So it's a creature." Garnet cut in. Pearl frowned.

        "But it makes no sense Garnet. Instead of causing earthquakes under the surface wouldn't it have burrowed its way _to_ the surface by now? And if it is some type of monster, it's either on an enormous scale or there's many of them... Like a nest," she paused to ponder. "That would be bad if that's the case and this wouldn't be the best way to go about dealing with this," she trails off.  
        "Uh, but this was your idea Pearl!" Amethyst shouted in anger.

        "Yes, but under the premise of Garnet's instructions! Besides, it was just a theory." And they were back to arguing... That is until the ground started to shake suddenly.

        "Whoa!"  
        "Steven!" Pearl shouted in worry. Garnet had been already on it. She snatched Steven out of the way as rocks came crashing down from above. Pearl sighed in relief as she dropped her hand from her chest. The tremors died down as everyone gathered closer together. It was quiet once more.  
        "I still don't understand." Steven suddenly throws in. "Why didn't you guys just finish the job with Sugilite?"  
        "Besides the fact that she's unstable?" Pearl bit out.  
        "Doing that almost brought the tunnel we started down on us," Amethyst explained.  
        As the others began to bicker with each other trying to figure out a plan, Steven frowned.   
        "Guys? Guys! Hello, I have a shield!" Steven shouted, causing them to stare at him in shock.  
        "Steven, we know you have a shield... But you're still just learning how to use your powers... We didn't want to put you in unnecessary danger," Pearl explained.

        "One way or another we need to get through." Garnet was getting frustrated. Everyone could tell. What she wouldn't tell the others was that she couldn't  _see_  what could possibly be behind there. She couldn't see what could happen. All her sight could tell her was that it was... Something big. It left a... Hole, a void in her map. That was the only way she could describe it and it bugged her to no end.

        With all the danger they attracted she has to be prepared for anything at this point. What was worse was she couldn't even sense if it was another corrupted Gem or not... But it was the only explanation otherwise what was the ideas with the quakes? Pushing away her thoughts, she took off running at the wall, she gauntlets twice their size and at a ready.  
        "Garnet wait!" Pearl shouted in alarm. But there was no waiting there was just doing. They've waited too long if the tunnel was going to come down on top of any of them it would be best if it was just her. There has been just too much at stake for them to just wait for it to destroy more on the surface. Pulling her arm back Garnet slammed it into the weaker parts of the wall with a strength she had been holding back before.  Sure enough, the wall shattered by the force and quickly took on another texture as that also shattered... Crystal?  
        There was a deep silence which caused the others to panic as they strained to see past all the dust and debris.  
        "Garnet!... Are you okay?" Steven shouted. The silence continued... Running forward after Garnet they feared the worst.  
  
        Garnet's mouth hung open at the sight before her... And the [sounds](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xmDlkdxoHCY). The inner cavern she was now standing in was circular all around and the walls were coated in a thick crystal. There was a chill in the room and the light somehow had managed to find its way, even down here through the slight cracks in the jagged crystal on the cavern's roof. The music that played confused Garnet... Kept her calm, it was gentle and fit the environment. The soft tone would play once, stop and then repeat. It had an effect on her... Magic. She tensed, cautious.

        There weren't many things in the room so it didn't take her long to find the source of the music, but in her awe, she lost sight of the source at the sight of an octagon shape pillar that stood behind it. The pillar was made out of the clear crystal and it seemed to have grown out of the ground in that shape. What amazed her more, was the Gem that was inside. It was cranberry red in color and in the shape of an elongated diamond... This was not a gem Garnet was sure she knew.  
        "Garnet!!" She looked behind her as the others approached. "Are you okay?" Steven said, trying to help her up. To her amazement, she hadn't pulled herself from the floor.  
        "I'm fine Steven, Thanks." Standing tall she looked back at the source of the music as the others took in their surroundings. Floating in front of the pillar was a music box, something about the music box looked familiar to Garnet.  
        "Is that.. A Gem?" Steven shouted in excitement. The others were all silent...  
  
        "... Garnet... What does it mean?" Pearl whispered. She didn't know... But this Gem was the cause of the Earthquakes... She had to be, which meant she was some form of bad news. Garnet's frown lingered, her glaring at the dormant Gem was hidden by her shades. She either couldn't reform because of the crystal or wouldn't reform because she wasn't finished healing. Either way, this Gem had stupidly led them to her.

        "What should we do Garnet?" Amethyst quietly voiced. The tensions were high if their leader hadn't decided yet.    
        "Awesome! Is this a music box?" Steven said.

Garnet eyes widened.  
        "Steven no!" Pearl shouted. But it was too late. The young half gem already had the box in his hands admiring it. The eerie silence was heavy in the air...  
"... Steven!" Pearl growled out. "What did I tell you about touching, magical items?!"  
  
        "Oh... Ugh... Not to?" Steven said, looking down at the ground.  
        "Relax Pearl, at least another rock didn't come crashing out of nowhere to flatten him." Amethyst laughed in relief... Honestly they needed the tension broken.

        A sudden screeching roar filled the room, throwing the joke aside quickly.  
        "Steven, over here now!!" Garnet demanded. The young boy picked up his once slow pace as he nervously scrambled over to them. The tremors began anew as a shape began to rise up out of the crystal floor. With their weapons summoned the Crystal Gems watched in horror as the massive beast grew.  
        "Whoa! A dragon!" Steven shouted in pure amazement. The beast looked very much like a creature from out of Steven's story books, but instead of flesh and bone, it was made from crystal. Garnet smirked lightly as she rushed forward and smashed her fist once more into the easily broken texture. Sure enough, she watched in content as the beast screeched in pain and started to fall apart. They watched as it thrashed around at its shattering pieces.  
        "We should get out of here," Pearl said as she grabbed Steven.  
        "Yeah, before something else comes after us." Amethyst huffed. Turning to the other Gems Garnet gave a small nod, they'd need to figure out a plan first anyway...  
        "Garnet!! Look out!!" The horror on their faces was the only thing that saved Garnet as she swiftly turned around gauntlets up and guarding her face as the rapidly reforming Dragon swung it's barbed tail at her knocking her backwards. This was going to be a tough battle.

* * *

  
        Amethyst was down for the count and Pearl would be up next if they weren't careful. No matter how many times they shatter the beast it would just pull more Crystal from its surrounding to reform itself. It was very Gem like, but had no Gem.  
        "Garnet we should run!" Pearl shouted in fear. There was no taking this thing out... It was a trap, it had to be some type of Gem defense mechanism or something, were Pearl's thoughts but Garnet remained quiet.

        "Garnet!" Pearl shouted a plea. Steven clung to Amethyst's Gem tightly as he watched the other two fight.  _What can I do?_ _I want to help but how?_ Tears filled his face. He couldn't stop as Garnet continued to fight despite Pearl's pleas. ~ _Then open the Music Box little gem. ~_  
        His tear filled eyes snapped open as he heard a voice. He looked around himself... Looking around the cavern, his eyes traveled to the Gem. She was no longer trapped inside the crystal! The crystal dragon had pulled and pulled the matter to reform its body.  _~Open the Music Box little one. ~_  
        Steven watched the still dormant Gem closely. It started to glow, hovering in the air. Carefully he picked up the Music box again. Admiring the design he looked back up at the Gem.  
        "O-open... This?" He questioned. ~ _Do not worry little quartz... ~_ Steven opened the Music Box and once more [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_gPl_JJzt7Y) played again.

Edited: 02/26/2018


	2. Chapter 2 Awaken

   Garnet struggled to pick herself back up. She couldn't just sit here she had to move. She jumped out of the way just as the Dragon's talons came crashing down where she once rested.  
        "Pearl flank it again!" Garnet shouted. Raising her spear she circled to the beast's side daring it to come at her. Pearl froze, staring hard at the monster's sudden lack of movement. She watched as it just stood stock still as if a statue.   
        "Garnet..." Pearl narrowed her eyes watching its sudden strange actions. It turns its head in the opposite direction as a voice filled the air. It was in that moment they both noticed that music was playing once more. Following its attention to the opposite side of the room, they were amazed to see the now active Gem as she was in mid-reform. As she took her shape her hands reached out towards the Crystal beast that was already making its way over to her.  
        The young Gem continued to lure the creature with her voice as her bright light slowly dimmed. The beast seemed to lean forward slightly as if listening. As the Gem's light drained away, they saw a young looking female. Her hair was a soft pink and fell just above her shoulders. She stands about a foot taller then Pearl and wore a long tight fitted light cranberry colored shirt with a flared collar that hid most of her chin. She wore dark burgundy shorts and white boots cover her feet. Her eyes were a bright red and her Gem laid right between those same eyes.         The creature was stock still again as if a statue. Steven stared in shock before scrubbing at his face clearing the tears away.  
        "You...you did it!" Steven shouted.  
        "What...is going on?" Pearl whispered, still holding tight to her weapon. Garnet didn't waste any more time as she rushed forward and smashed the beast once more. It didn't move or make a sound as it crumbled to shards slowly.  
        "Garnet!" Pearl shouted in alarm. The Gem stood unmoving as its protector clattered to the ground in pieces. She kept her hands outstretched as it rained down shards. They all watched as she seemed to be caught in a haze.  
        "Who are you?" Garnet snapped getting into another fighting position, that was one threat down.  
        The Gem didn't answer Garnet as she glanced around stepping cautiously as she bubbled the shard pieces in her hands, an action she seemed to question herself.   
Garnet clenched her fists tighter as she glared.

        "Garnet..she's obviously a threat we should take her down before she causes more trouble!" Pearl grasped her weapon tight as she watched the girl stasis the shards.  
        "Guys! Guys are you okay?" Steven ran over with a beaming smile looking up at them. Their eyes didn't leave the new gem.

        "Steven, get back," Pearl said. She held out her arm to block him.

        "But why? We have to see if she's okay too." In that moment, Amethyst's gem glowed in Steven's pocket before Amethyst appeared next to him stretching.  
        "Alright, guys... What did I miss?" Amethyst raised an eyebrow at the tense aura.  
        "State your purpose?" Garnet tried again. Pearl rolled her eyes, raising her weapon.  
        "That's obvious." she said. The question seemed to have grabbed the gem's attention though, as she finally turned to them as if just realizing they were there.  
        "My... Purpose?" Her voice was soft. Upon seeing them at a ready, she took a step back, clinging a bubble to her chest in alarm.  
        "Wait, guys, come on! She doesn't mean us any harm!" Steven ran out in front of his group defending the gem.

        "Garnet she helped us." He held the music box out. "If she didn't tell me to open this the dragon thing would still be attacking you guys." He tried to reason with them but they looked skeptical.

        "Steven, she also controls that beast! Who do you think it was that sent it after us?" Pearl crossed her arms dismissing him.

        "Well... Wasn't she asleep in her gem?" Amethyst said. "Can a gem do that from their... Well gem?"  
        "... Opened the music box?" Steven to turn to the girl. "Who closed it?" he blushed.  
        "That... Would have been me too."She let go of the bubble she was clinging to as she looked them all over again. They were all hurt expect, Steven? Was that the child's name? Her eyes grow weary as she came to rest her hands cupped in front of her. She seemed to be slowly focusing into the situation finally. How long had this gem been asleep? Her words were slurred as she spoke.

        "I'm sorry. My name is... Scarlet. Scarlet Beryl and... I-I don't know how to answer your second question." Everyone remained silent. She had caught up rather quickly and was rather polite. A few more moments of silence passed by before Garnet released her Gauntlets. She sighed, calming down.  
        "Why are you down here Scarlet? How did you get trapped down here?" Garnet demanded. They had to be cautious. They knew nothing of this Gem or where her loyalties lied, but they couldn't just blindly make assumptions either. It was best to question her first. Garnet had her vision. She would be able to catch her if she lied.  
        Scarlet seemed to be in thought as she closed her eyes for a moment. When they flew open and she stared into space for a minute did they start to wonder if something was wrong with the gem. She gingerly placed her hand on her head as she tried to think. Not wanting to make them more anger with her, she took a moment longer to think and gather her thoughts before looking around the room.  
"The images are fleeting, but..."

        "Images?" Pearl tilted her head. Turning back to look at them, she gave a small nod. "I... Can see into memories! I'm shown what is deemed necessary usually or whispers... Of what happened." She frowned in confusion. Something was missing. Something was wrong...

Who was here with her all those years ago?

        Her frown deepened as a figure moved. She couldn't make it out, just a silhouette really- darted past her mind's eye. Pain followed.

        "N-no that isn't right..."

        "Scarlet?" Steven was frowning up at her. Grasping her head, she shook it trying to clear her vision. It was too much and the pain was unbearable.  
        "Scarlet!" Steven called again trying to get the girl's attention, but she simply grasped her head and whined. A panic was taking her.  
        "... She's trying to turn her ability off but can't." Garnet realized. Looking at the music box still in Steven's hands, her eyes widened. Its magic had calmed the creature and herself when she had first entered the cavern. There was something to it.

        "Steven quick open the music box!" Startled Steven looked at the music box. When a clear sound could be heard, they knew whatever Garnet planned to do was too late. Looking back at Scarlet, her gem dropped to the floor, she was once more inside resting.   
        "Oh no!" Steven called in worry. He runs over and picked her up.   
        "Steven that dangerous!" Pearl scolded as Garnet sighed.  
        "Amethyst...Pearl... Start bubbling." Garnet said, looking down at Steven's tear filled face as he held Scarlet's gem up to her.  
        "Will she be okay Garnet?" he whispered.   
        "She'll be just fine Steven... I promise." she said with a small smile taking the gem. How she could never resist that face.

* * *

  
        When Scarlet awoke once more she found herself in a strange place. She stepped carefully looking around the space. A lounge of some sort sat in front of her against the wall. The floor above was a quarters area and behind— she turned, was a small... She didn't know. The objects were unfamiliar and the equipment foreign. To the left was a door leading out and to the right was another door, but what caught her eye was the warp pad.  
        "I see you are awake..." Jumping at the sudden voice she whirled. Another stranger sat on the stairs leading up to the bedroom. How hadn't she noticed her? She wore a skin-tight suit. One pant leg was red while the rest of the outfit was black with a pink star on the front and pink and red sleeves. Her hands were covered in one-fingered gloves. Trailing up to her face, Scarlet's eyes traced the visors and then her black hair. Such an... Odd choice in form.  
        "Oh... Um, yes..." It was awkward... She was very quiet as the gem just sat there staring at her, at least she thought she was staring.  
"I'll get straight to the point... Are you from the Kindergarten or elsewhere?"   
She was very stern with her question and if Scarlet could she'd have answered her but didn't understand her question.  
        "K-Kindergarten? What is that?" She stumbled back as the tall gem suddenly shot up.  
        "You don't know? You should... You're a gem..." She found her approach daunting and tried all she could to calm herself. Creating space between them, perhaps? But then Scarlet found herself being cornered.  
        "Now if not the Kindergarten... What side were you on?" She chewed on her lip gazing back up at her in terror. Panic settled in to stay slowly.   
        "Well... You see," The slam of her hand against the wall sounded louder than it actually was as she blocked Scarlet's escape resulting in her retreat back into the corner.  
        "What side were you on."No longer was it a question somehow. She was demanding an answer out of her, interrogating her, but Scarlet didn't have enough information to know what the gem was talking about.   
        "W-well... I-I don't know what you are talking about!" She finally yelled out and closed her eyes tight. A silence dragged on for a moment.

        "How long have you been in your gem?" After a few moments, she opened her eyes and timidly gazed back at the strange gem.  
        "I...I don't know..." she deflated further. "I-I can't remember." As that dawned on her, she slipped to the floor in dismay.


	3. Chapter 3 Memories

        Garnet frowned as she stared at the distressed gem. She had gained no ground in finding out more about her and what she knew.  _Steven and the others will be back soon._ She would just have to keep a close eye on her. With a sigh the fusion retreated to the couch, it would send the wrong message if Steven thought she was the one that made her cry. Right on cue Steven and Amethyst came through the door holding a bag of doughnuts.  
  
"We got doughnuttts!"  Steven waved the bag in the air, while the Amethyst was busy devouring her own bag. Steven nearly dropped the bag of doughnuts when he saw Scarlet. It had only taken the girl moments to pull herself together.   
"Scarlet! You're awake! How are you feeling?" Garnet tensed slightly observing the pair closely as Steven ran up to her. _Let's see how she reacts._  
        "S-Scarlet? Um, please call me Beryl...And what is your name again?" She gave a small smile hiding her dismay. Steven pouted.

        "Oh well, my name is Steven. That's Amethyst and that's Garnet.... Pearl should be somewhere around here." He looked around before looking back at the Beryl, after a few moments Steven seem to catch on.  
        "Beryl... Are you okay?" he questioned her. Garnet watched as her eyes widened before she gave a gentle smile.  
        "I...I'm okay. Thank you Steven....If you don't mind?" She paused for a moment looking at the young boy. Tilting his head he raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
        "It's just...You are a gem, yes?" Realizing her question was rude she bit her tongue.         "I...I'm sorry. I just can't sense...All of you." She tilted her head in confusion.  
        "Oh! Yea, I'm a gem... Well a half-gem." Steven stated. Beryl placed her hand on her cheek in thought.  
        "Half?" She seemed confused.  
        "Steven is part human." Garnet spoke up. She observed her reaction carefully. Any hint of disgust or displeasure would tell her all she needed to know,  
        "What...is a human?" There was a pause among them. Amethyst's doughnut fall out of her mouth and hit the floor was the sound that could be heard as everyone stared at the Beryl.   
        The girl was quick to noticed the looks they were giving her causing her to drop her hand and blush.  
        "There's no way you don't know what a human is!" Amethyst yelled.  
        "For once I agree with Amethyst. What game are you playing at?" Pearl makes herself known as she steps off the warp pad.  
        "Aw, guys come on. If she doesn't know what a human is then we can just teach her." Steven looked excited as he ran up the stairs to grab his action figures. Climbing back down he flashed one of the figures to Beryl with a smile.  
        "This is a human." The gem just looked more confused.  
        "Steven... You don't look anything like that..." Steven glanced at the figure and laughed, 

        "Yea, I guess you're right. Okay, she just needs some hands on training is all."         "Steven, whatever you are thinking the answer is no," Pearl said putting her spear away. Beryl looks over at Pearl to see how strict she was being with Steven. She could tell they all cared about the young half-gem and it was one of the reasons they were so caution with her. Despite this she needed them. Even she knew that. She was in a place she didn't recognize, with... Creatures...Like humans apparently that she didn't yet understand, with-granted gems she didn't know but she could at least relate to. She wasn't _trying_ to be this huge mystery for them. It was best she be as forthcoming as she could be to clear the air, make her intentions known and hope for the best.  
        "Um, I... Do not mean to cause any trouble or harm... And as silly as it must be to you all," she paused her stress returning. "I don't know who I'm supposed to be...I don't remember... Besides a namesake." 

        They all glanced around at each other as the gem stopped to ponder her words, "I...I won't get in your way or anything just please...Allow me to stay? Even if it isn't for long."  They all stared at her stunned at her modest plea.

        Who was this gem? How did she make it to Earth? Surely, she was no warrior or soldier as she didn't carry herself as such. Their thoughts continued unknown to her, "...I have nowhere else to go..."  
        "...Fine." Garnet voiced.  
        "Garnet?" Amethyst and Pearl yelled as Steven's shouted in joy in the background. He ran up to the new gem and grabbed her hand. Beryl eyes widened but she smiled at the boy. Dragging her out the door he shouted back. "We'll see you guys later!"   
  
        Amethyst was just about to follow them out when Garnet's voice stopped her.  
"Let them be..."  
        "But Garnet we have to be careful! We don't know this gem! Even from Homeworld. Her type, nothing." Pearl argued."She _just_ said she could see memories but she can't remember her own?"  
        "If she _is_ a threat she doesn't remember being one that much is clear, for _her_ sake...Let's just hope it stays that way. Until she gives us a reason to mistrust her let's treat this as an opportunity to gain an ally, rather than another foe."  
        "Yea, we have plenty of those." Amethyst joked lightly. Garnet stood up and walked towards the temple doors at a brisk pace finalizing the argument. 

* * *

        Beryl let the half gem lead her around the town. She paid rather close attention to his words. She would learn what exactly humans were.  
        "Okay, we are at one of our first stops. Want a doughnut?" Steven grabbed at the handle of the door.  
"Big Donut..." Beryl stared at the sign for a second trying to understand the word 'Donut.' "What's...A donut?"  
        "What?! You've never had the joy of tasting one?" As Steven shouted, she looked down at the little half gem.  
        "But...gems don't need sustenance.."  
        "Well, besides the fact that eating is actually good for me because I'm half, It's not just about eating a doughnut. It's the amazing taste of doughnuts that matters!"  he said dragging her to into the establishment.  
        "Even so, you brought in these... Donuts earlier for everyone to share, correct? I can't have you buying more just because of me."    
        "Well, Amethyst probably ate them all by now so it's okay."he smiled pulling Beryl to the front. "Plus we are here for you to meet my two best friends and humans all at once."  
Beryl stared at the two beings behind the counter. They were not gems, something told her such.  
        "Sadie! Lars! Lay me down with some of your best doughnuts!"  Steven called.  
        "Steven weren't you just in here for doughnuts? You're going to get a stomach ache again if you keep eating them like that." The short blonde went back to wiping the counter.  
        "Well, Amethyst ate all of those but there not for me they're for my new friend Beryl here. She has never had one before, can you believe that?" Steven placed his hands on the counter as Beryl wandered the strange building.  _Lion Lickers?_    
        "Don't tell me you brought one of your weird friends here... Again." The taller one stared at the gem with a blush on his face when she turned back to Steven.  
        "Steven, are those humans?" She pointed at the cold machine,  _Lion Lickers_  written across its top.  
        "No, Beryl...And those are gross. Sadie and Lars are humans." Looking at the couple behind the counter she realized that seemed more likely.  
        "You've never had a doughnut before?" She stared at the shorter human.  
        "Well, she has been asleep for hundreds of years... So that might be why..." Steven answered. Lars and Sadie stared at Steven oddly.  
        "I told Steven I would try one while he showed me what a human was," Beryl explained but that seemed to confuse them more. _Perhaps I sound something wrong._  
        "Ummm okay...Beryl would kind of doughnut would you like to try?" Sadie pointed at the case in front of her with all the different kinds of doughnuts. The gem's eyes were drawn to a pink covered one with little colorful sticks on it. Pointing it out it was Lars that pushed Sadie out of the way and bag it for her. He was definitely an odd one she decided. Sadie glared at the boy as she rang Steven up. Walking out of the store Beryl stared at the doughnut in deep reflection.  
        "...So those were humans...And this is a donut..."  Steven gave a laugh.  
        "You know it's dough-nut right?" He pronounced it.  
        "..but the sign says 'Do-nut' that's obviously right Steven...Why would they spell it on the sign wrong?" Steven giggled covering his mouth.  
        "Yea, I guess you're right." he said in a sing-song voice. Beryl sniffed the doughnut before taking a bite. All the while Steven watched with stars in his eyes though she wasn't sure why— The young gem gasped.  
  
        "...This is a donut?" Her face turned hot in pure enjoyment. "S-Steven! It's...it's really good!" she took another bite and another before pausing and sticking it back in the bag. _I want to save it forever._ She looked at the half gem who was beaming ear to ear. That's how they spent the day. Steven showed the gem all kinds of humans and foods and places. By far the doughnut had been the Beryl's favorite. She thought humans... Were fascinating, they had such strange ways to waste their time and worried about such trivial things but despite this she learned they found ways to survival and be happy.  

        They had meanings in their small lives. No matter how simple those meanings and purposes were.  _Compared to me, I don't know...Anything._ She continued back to the temple in silence. She had zoned out as the boy talked, now stuck in her own thoughts. She thought back to the caverns were she woke. Who had been there?  
        Steven, Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, and...her instincts told her something or someone else was there... Renaming them in her head again she tried recalling the conversations.  
Steven shouting that someone did something... But what was done? Garnet demanding her name but... what did she say exactly? It was nothing odd. Her name is... Beryl. The others were hurt but...Who attacked?  She stopped walking for a second.  _D-did...I attack them?_    
        "Beryl?" Steven said. Her head whipped up and she looked at him with a nervous smile.  
        "Thanks for today Steven. I learned a lot." Was she acting strangely to the boy? Would he question her?

        Steven stared at Beryl for a moment longer...He knew something was wrong...But he felt like it wouldn't be a good idea to ask her. Maybe he should get Garnet or one of the others to? He frowned. They didn't like her very much yet. Maybe...Garnet if he explained to her how she had been feeling down.   
        The sun was setting on the horizon when they made it back to the beach. Steven watched as Beryl lost herself in her thoughts again. The blank look and her face scrunched in thought made Steven make up his mind. Placing his hand on her arm Beryl looked down at him with a smile. It was the kind of smile he was already used to. One of those smiles the gems would give him when they were trying to hide something as to not make him worry. Even as a kid Steven could tell she needed someone else to talk to, she needed another gem.  
        "Don't worry." Was the only thing he said. Her eyes widened and she watched as Steven gave her a reassuring smile before walking back to the temple, leaving her on the beach and to her thoughts.

Edited: 5/5/2018


	4. Chapter 4 Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy my story.

        Beryl stared up at the sunset, careless to the rising tide soaking her through. She had long since lost herself to her thoughts at Steven's departure. She wanted to remember, she tried hard to, but her pain had only started again. Shooting pains, that not only hurt her form but made her gem throb. She grasped her head...  Thinking about it brought her pain, and pain frightened her. The pain in the past rendered her powerless and she'd no choice but to retreat into her gem, which was the last place she wanted to be. She was out here alone, and if that happened now she could be stuck forever out at sea. A shudder ran through her at the thought.  _What does that really matter though? I am a useless gem_.

"A defect..." she murmured. _I can't even remember my facet and cut..._ "A wretch..."

       "...You know...You probably shouldn't say things like that..." Garnet made herself known. Beryl jumped wondering how she wasn't able to sense her.

"Bring negativity to yourself..." The strange gem spoke in such a deadpanned way. Glancing up at her, Beryl saw that Garnet stood just out of reach of the tide, her hands resting on her hips as she kept her deadpan.  
        "Steven sent you, didn't he?"   
        "...He did, but I saw this. I'd have shown up either way...Probably."By the look on Beryl's face, Garnet could tell she was trying to understand what exactly she had meant.

        "You saw this?"  
        "Future vision. I can see possible futures...Not too different from your ability to work with past—" Beryl scoffed,  
        "Oh, yeah  _that._..You mean the one where I instead retreat to my gem because I'm too weak to control it? I'm an insufficient, defective gem."she sat up. "That's probably never been any use...To  _anyone_ ,"  
        "...That's what this is about?" The huff that was forced through Beryl's nose told of her frustrations. Garnet glanced down at her from behind her visors, she was completely soaked. Despite not knowing her she was trying to make her feel better.

        "Tell me...When I reformed," the Beryl paused." ...What transpired before I emerged?"  
        "You can't remember?" The stranger chewed on her lip. Garnet knew her shades made reading her expression impossible. It's what often gave her, her advantage.

        "We fought a large creature...And we were...Not faring so well." She shifted.         

        "Steven said you spoke to him," Beryl glanced up at her confused, "and told him to open your music box...Which in turn stopped the dragon from attacking." She explained slowly and kept her features and tone schooled.  _At least she’s not being accusatory._ Beryl's thought slipped by.  
        "...Dragon?" Beryl asked.

Garnet watched her gears turn and nodded,

        "A large beast...It was made out of crystal..."  Beryl’s sudden pain went unnoticed by the fusion.  _Made out of crystal...Crystal._

        Crystal. Not just simple raw mineral it was a name. That much Beryl was sure of and every time she thought of the name her pain grew stronger and stronger. That name held meaning. It was a name Beryl could never forgetor let go of. Something inside her warned her to forget it, begged her to but—Tears wet her face.  _I just don't understand!_  She thought.

Garnet was looking out at the water when the Gem gave out a cry of agony. Looking down at her she had her face buried in her hands, trembling in pain. Garnet hesitated, she wasn't sure what to do. She crouched beside her and placed her hand on her back.   
        The next few seconds went by so quickly. It took only a second for her to register the gem clinging to her, though. When Garnet had, she tensed, not only had Beryl startled her, but Garnet did not know Beryl well. She tries to remove the arms from around her, it was awkward and Garnet was uncomfortable with it.

        She pauses...Beryl was trembling and murmuring to herself. She doesn't know what stopped her from rejecting her further. It was just... The gem clung to her like her life depended on it. 

"What...are you doing?" The fusion didn't know what Beryl was saying. She couldn't make out the words. She just kept repeating herself. Garnet forced her to sit up to search her face. Beryl's lips trembled. She looked almost haunted, beyond terrified and dazed.  
        "This is Garnet,” Said Beryl, in a trembling voice “...there's Amethyst, then there's Pearl, and S-Steven...This is Garnet...Garnet... n-no f-focus! Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven...This one is Garnet," She nodded as if to confirm her own words and reassure herself. She had to forget the name she remembered. Uttering the name, just thinking of  _her_  name brought her pain. Garnet's eyes softened from beneath her visors. If she was an enemy or not... It had been a long time since Garnet had seen a gem so haunted, so devastated, at least in front of her.

When Garnet had relaxed her grip Beryl buried her face back into her trembling as she continues to mumble her saying. They sat like that for a while.  
        "Beryl...what happened?  Did you remember something?" she said gently placing her hand on her head. "It's important..." The silence lasted for a time.  
        "...Nothing. I don't want to remember any of it. I don't want to remember her." She whimpered. Garnet's eyes widened. Who was it that she was so fearful of?

 

* * *

 

        A week had passed. Beryl laughed as Steven posed in the air on his tippy toes.  
        "A tree!" she yelled,  
        "It's Pearl!" Amethyst shouted.  
        " I do NOT look like that!" Pearl argued.  
        "A ballerina!"  
        "Yea, you got it! " Steven congratulated. Beryl beamed ear to ear with stars in her eyes as she clapped her hands together in excitement.  
        "Smh..Whatever, same thing," Amethyst grumbled. Pearl glared at her from her spot in the kitchen. This was a game that Steven introduced to Beryl. He had thought it a good way to teach her more things about Earth and humans. So far she had learned about the Crystal Gems and what it was they do and about the planet Earth. Since Beryl stopped trying to remember things she was happier but that lead her to start avoiding Garnet. Who wanted her to remember. The one individual besides Steven who had gone out of their way to comfort her, she was avoiding.  She preferred even Pearl's presence over Garnet's, and Pearl always seemed grumpy with her around.

        "Oh cheer up Pearl! She's only indirectly complimenting you on your flawless movements." Beryl smiled at the stubborn Gem. Pearl's eyes widened before a grin came over her face.  
        "What? I am not!" Amethyst yelled.  
        Beryl giggled as she hopped off the couch to avoid Amethyst's incoming couch cushion. In her fun she didn't notice or sense the new gem in the room, so when she bumped into said gem in her haste, bouncing off of her to hit the floor she thought nothing of it for a moment, distracted...that is until she realized she hadn't hit the floor.  
        Garnet had caught her by her arm in a firm grip and set her back upright, "I think someone needs some balance training." She lightly teased with her usual deadpan. Beryl paled and she didn't have much time to be discrete as she rushed out the house.  
        "...Whoa...What was that about?" Amethyst questioned.  
Garnet sighed lightly, "So you guy hadn't noticed."

        "...You mean...How she's conveniently never around when you're here, Garnet?" Steven blurted out before covering his mouth. Everyone stared at Steven for a moment.  
        "If you ask me, it's suspicious." Pearl voiced putting the last dish away.  
        "It's nothing to worry about," Garnet said sternly warping the bubble in her hand away.  
        "Maybe you should try talking to her again," Steven suggested.  
        "She wouldn't like that very much..."  
Steven frowned at Garnet. Something like that never stopped her before. He should know.  
        "Still, whatever she’s trying to hide or run away from, it can't be good. For any of us." Pearl voiced wiping her hands off.  
        "I...agree with Pearl...though it would be pointless trying to beat it out of her." Amethyst throw out when Pearl had grinned. She frowned.  
        "And why not? We'd know once and for all if she's a danger to Steven, or a spy, or—" Amethyst shook her head,   
        "If you haven't noticed she's avoiding Garnet, not us. She's even put up with your grumpy attitude and abuse." Pearl blushed and frowned deeper as that shut her up.  
        "As unwelcoming as you been Pearl she's smiled through it all but then Garnet walks through the door and she's nowhere to be found." Amethyst finished.  
        "I..." Pearl blushed deeper as Garnet groaned.  
        "Garnet...You have to talk to her again," Steven pleaded. "Only you can." She said nothing but slowly walked out the door.

 

* * *

 

        As the wind whipped through Beryl's hair she pulled her legs closer to her chest as she gazed out at the ocean.  _What was I doing? Why am I hiding on top of the lighthouse?_ She was quiet wanting the time to herself but it was quickly broken as for once she could sensed her energy...Something about it was different this time. It wasn't as overbearing...She didn't intrude on space.  _Maybe it's her who can't sense me..._  
        Beryl looked over the edge slowly and her eyes widened as they locked with Garnet's who stared up at her from the ground. She wasn't intruding in on Beryl's space or demanding answers of why she was avoiding her.  _What am I doing? I'm acting foolish..._  
        With a sigh she slowly started to climb down the lighthouse. Beryl dusted her hands off as she hesitantly approached Garnet. She awkwardly shuffled her feet as she watched Garnet stand. Neither of them said anything. Beryl cleared her throat as she scratched her head. "...I'm sorry." She whispered.  
        "With the way you climbed down that lighthouse, I think we really do need to start training you also." Garnet lightly joked again trying to lighten the mood. Beryl's eyes widened in confusion. "B-but didn't you want to-"  
Garnet held her hand up.  
        "You'll remember at your own time and at your own pace. The...Past can be quite frightening at times." Garnet frowned at that. "Do I think it is important that you remember no matter what? Yes."  
        "B-but I—"  Garnet cut her off again.  
        "You were worried about who you are. Your past is part of who you are." Garnet stared at the gem who still looked unsure and terrified. She pulled off her visors again to look at her directly. "...The good....And the bad things."  
        "But...Why do you care? You don't even know me..." Beryl stated in shock. "I don't even know you..." She murmured glancing at the ground.  
        "Yes, that's true. Yes, it will take time. Regardless, you have nowhere to go and nowhere to call your own...As far as I can gather so far you seem a decent gem. How would it look if your own kind turned you away?"

        "Just because we protect the planet Earth doesn't mean we shun what we are." Beryl looked back at her stunned. She was a gem. Her name was Scarlet Beryl. She loved Doughnuts. She couldn't remember her past and Steven, Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet was all she had in this whole universe right now. It was like she said:  
She needed them.  
        "Start small," Garnet started placing her shades back on her face with a small smile. Beryl wiped at the tears on her face.  
"Yea...Okay." She promised.


	5. Chapter 5 Instinct

        Beryl followed the beat pretty easy as she glanced over at Garnet as she stretched preparing for the training session. She touched her gem gently hoping by some miracle she would activate and her weapon would come out. She looked over at Steven, he was huffing and puffing at his 'training'. She frowned. It just wasn't fair. Steven's training had consisted of more of a workout than anything.   
        As Garnet suddenly got in a fight stance Beryl stood stock still nervous.   
        "Just try dodging my punches." Monotone voice.  
        "Garnet, maybe she should watch us first. " Pearl suggested. Beryl wouldn't say no to that! She immediately went and sat next to Steven to watch. Garnet didn't voice a compliment so Beryl was sure she was fine with it. As she watched them fight she was surprised to find she was able to keep up with their movements pretty well. It was like time slowed around her.  
        Beryl's mouth dropped open in awe. She rubbed at her eyes and watched them fight again. She could see every movement! The longer they fought the more she could pick up on. Garnet was  faster than Pearl but Pearl used her lightweight to her advantage making that Garnet's disadvantage. Pearl would slip out of harms way at the last possible second.  They hadn't even summoned their weapons! Where did they learn to fight like this?

        The smallest slip up was all it took for smaller agile fighter as Garnet finally overpowered Pearl with a punch to that clipped her side. It hadn't sent her out the fight but it had been her down fall. The next one connected with her jaw knocking her off her feet. When she landed she was quick to stand but it was clear that it was over.  
        "Whoa..." Steven and Beryl stated at the same time.  
        "Beryl you're next dodge my punches." She said sternly...there was no getting out of this one. Beryl didn't know a fighting stance so she just stood there awkwardly as Garnet got into hers.  
        "Garnet's going to cream her," Amethyst whispered with a laugh. She gulped at Amethyst's words trying hard to focus. She knew She'd probably end up on the ground like Pearl, in pain even though she didn't want to. When Garnet came at her she cowarded and threw her hands over her head. She could hear Amethyst laughing really hard and blushed looking at the ground in shame. Beryl definitely couldn't look up when I heard Garnet sigh lightly.  
        "...Again." Garnet. She looked at her in shock and gave a small nod.  She came at Beryl again and she choked up again falling back in fear.  
        "I..I'm sorry I—"  
        "Again..." She didn't understand the exercise and looked at her in confusion but regardless she slowly stood up.  
        "You can do it, Beryl!" Steven cheered. She came to her again and again...her heart pondering in her chest until her stood her ground.   
        "Well, she didn't chicken out this time.." Amethyst voiced amused. Beryl stood stock still with her eyes screwed shut...slowly she opened her eyes to see Garnet's fist inches from her..  
        "...Better again."

         "H-how is this better?" she whispered.

        "Try keeping your eyes open this time!" Steven tried to encourage. She bit her tongue clearly in frustration glaring at Garnet.

         "Give me a moment..." She stared intently gauging her movements. She looked at where her eyes would be if the shades weren't in the way. Beryl's eyes suddenly shoot to the curve of her neck as she tilted her head in confusion. Then quickly over her legs and down to her feet as she shifted then bounced on the balls of her foot preparing to fight. Time seemed to slow again as the red gem watched her movements. She clenched and unclenched her fists and it was then Beryl understood.

        "Okay, I...think I'm ready." Time wasn't slowing. She simply could keep up with the movements. When Garnet came at her again...she stepped out of the way.  
        "She did it!" Steven cheered but a kind of dance was in play a focused and Garnet saw that. She came at Beryl again.  
        She dodged her again. And again. Their speed picking up and only stepping out of the way wouldn't work soon.The smaller gem frowned. As in now. The fusion paused, then lunged forward coming at the Beryl head on. Her eyes widened. It was too fast. She couldn't follow the taller gem's movements anymore and  panicked focus and confidence slipping.  
         "Focus!" She demanded. Beryl's eyes widened for a moment but then she at the last moment before Garnet could smash into her leaped back several feet out of her reach and dropped into a low fighting stance of some kind.  
        "...It seems your body remembers the movements." Garnet commented with a smile. Beryl blinked before slowly standing up.  
        "W-what do you mean?" She said looking at her hands.  
        "All Gems know how to fight...one way or another...some shape or form"         Garnet paused waiting for a reply. "..It's not something forgotten easily."   
        Beryl had felt her stance was familiar and for once thinking about it didn't bring her pain. She smiled as she bounced up and down on her toes..that motion also felt familiar. Garnet crossed her arms as she looked over at Pearl. She seemed to be in deep thought.  
        "Beryl, prepare yourself...fight me." At those words, she summoned her weapon and got into her traditional stance.  
        Beryl frowned.  "But...but Pearl I don't know my weapon...or even how to summon-" Her words fell on deaf ears and her eyes widen as Pearl rushed her.

        "As Garnet said," The blade sliced at her narrowly missing as Beryl stumbled back. "The action of summon," She swiped at her again." is not forgotten!"  
The frightened gem shouted in panic.

        "Pearl!" The others called in alarm.

        "Now! Let your instincts take the lead!" Beryl jumped backward as she swings her swear again and jumped again turning to run when  Pearl was quick to follow her movement. "B-But I..."  
        "Pearl!" Steven yelled in worry. Beryl didn't have time to question her any more then that as she ran. Their 'fight' went from the temple, to the hill a top the temple housing the lighthouse. Beryl tried to shake the Pearl but she seemed to be at every turn she's make,  
        "There!" Pearl suddenly shouted. Beryl's eyes widened in dismay when Pearl's swear was jabbed towards her and much like how Garnet rushed her at the first chance opening she got...except Pearl didn't plan to stop.  
  
        Time seem to slow for a moment as Beryl's gem glowed brightly and her weapon flashed into existence. Her body seem to more on its own as she grabbed hold of it in both hands just moments before Pearl's spear collided with it causing sparks to fly as Beryl held fast to the weapon.  
She pulled back slightly only to push back out at a quick pace, forcing Pearl back.  
        "Whoa..." Amethyst gasped. They all watched in astonishment. Beryl brandished her weapon like a sword as she got in another fighting stance.     
        "What is it?" Steven asked. It was clear it wasn't a sword. It was bulky and looked heavy just by its size but Beryl held it up in one hand now just fine. The look in her eyes and the older gems could tell she wasn't all there. She wasn't seeing 'them'. She seemed in a haze. Each gem took it differently.  
        "...I knew she was hiding something." Pearl voiced. She was the first one to snap out of her shock. "It's foolish for you to challenge me...you can't beat me," Pearl said sternly.  
        "Pearl wait! I don't think-"   
        "Stay back Steven!" Pearl cut him off as she advanced forward slightly wondering who was going to instigate the- Beryl rushed forward crossing 'blades' with Pearl once more. Pearl's eyes narrowed. She was a dirty fighter. She knew before Beryl even raised her foot to try and kick her away.   
        Pearl jumped away before her foot could land and in that moment Beryl mimicked her. Both now standing several feet apart they stared at each other.  
        "Pearl Stop! I think you knocked her into some type of trance or something!" Amethyst shouted out. At those words, Beryl dropped one end of her weapon letting it hit the floor as she held it like a staff.  
        "I knew that thing had to be too heavy for her!" Pearl said smugly. She rushed forward at the now open gem.  
        "Pearl wait!" Garnet demanded. She continued forward, though. Beryl opened her weapon to reveal...  
        It was a fan. A huge fan! The cloth of the fan was a flower pattern. Little purple flowers covered the cloth as she opened it only halfway. She suddenly tossed it up in the air only to snatch the end of the fan in her hand again opening it fully. They watched with their mouth's a gaped as she waved the fan in one swift movement at the still changing Pearl. The wind suddenly picked up rapidly as it blows a shocked Pearl clear off course. She went flying over the other's head landing on her back a few feet away.  
        "Pearl! Are you okay?" Steven wondered. Pearl was just staring up at the sky in shock. Her hair was a complete mess sticking up in ever which direction and her clothes were covered in mud...  
Amethyst bursted out laughing falling as tears came to her eyes.  
  
        "She handed your butt right back to you!" She snickered trying to hold her laughter in as she spoke. "You should see your face!"  
  
        "Beryl." Garnet suddenly snapped.  Beryl had raised her fan again but flinched when Garnet had called her. Her pink eyes slowly traveled to Garnet's face.  
        "..Come on Beryl...the fight is over." Steven was worried. Her head slowly turned to Steven.  
  
        "Beryl...But my name...it's...Scarlet?" she said quietly. She seemed disoriented, confused even. The others looked at each other. She had told them days ago that she preferred to be called Beryl. What was the sudden odd change?  
        "Who are you gems? And why are you here?"  
        "Beryl...you..do not remember us?" Steven said sadly. Beryl stared at Steven longer.  
        "...Wait you're a Quartz...like...I...like Crystal.." Garnet's eyes narrowed when she said that.  
        "What?" Steven was confused. Garnet suddenly stepped forward blocking Steven.

        "Who is this Crystal Quartz? Is she someone who's held you captive before?" It was a dirty trick and she wasn't sure if it would work..but if it brought Beryl back around... The gem's eyes widened and her eyes filled with tears as she dropped her once raised weapon, as it hit the floor it poof out of existence.

        "W-Where is she..." she bit out angrily. In that moment, she grabbed at her gem and fell to her knees shouting in pain. They all rushed forward.  
        "Beryl! Beryl calm down!" Garnet struggled to get her attention. She grabbed onto Beryl's shoulders and shook her once.  
        "Beryl!" Steven cried. Amethyst and Pearl watched in dismay not sure what they should do.  
        Garnet sighed crouching down in front of the gem. She pried her hands away from her gem which was glowing brightly. Looking her in the face Garnet roughly grabbed her cheeks and wiped the tears away with her thumbs.    
        "No more tears..." She said seriously but gently. "I already told you...we are all right here...now fight though it. Fight through the pain. Clung to what you remember." Beryl's cries and sobs slowly turned into whimpers until she was finally able to open her eyes.  
        Garnet was still holding her face in a firm grip as she wiped her thumbs over the Gem's eyes again to get rid of the last of the tears.  
        "You did well...do you remember?" Garnet let go of her face. "..Do you know what your weapon is?"  
        Beryl wiped at her own face even though the tears were all gone.  
"...I-it's a fan." She said. She pulled her face completely out of her high collar shirt for once, instead of hiding in it. "I summoned a fan."   
        It was small but Garnet could see that Beryl had gained a bit of confidence from this experience and even a bit of confidence could go a long way. And she would need every bit that she gets.  
As they both stood up Steven jumped on Beryl burying his face into her thigh as he hugged her legs.Beryl stared down at Steven in surprised.  
        "...Good Job.." The compliment had came from one of the least likely of places...Pearl. Beryl couldn't help but blush as she smiled back at them. 

Edited: 5/2/18


	6. Chapter 6 Love? and 6b

       

 "Lars?"

 

       "Y-yes..Beryl?" Lars answered awkwardly rushing to stand up from his chair behind the counter.

       "Sadie said she needs your help with the donut deliver!"  Beryl shouted into the store from the door. Steven had left Beryl at the Big Donut. He had said something about getting the couple back together after explaining that they had had some fight. Steven's explanation had confused Beryl greatly but apparently she was the key to getting them back together.

       "Are you sure you don't just want me to carry them all in?....I can handle it easy." Beryl questioned Sadie after returning to the truck.  Sadie had just finished signing all the delivery papers when she had returned. She smiled up at Beryl before handing the clipboard back to the driver.

       "Nah...it's fine. Lars can handle the whole shipment himself." Sadie's tone had started out sweet towards her, but as soon as Lars came out of the store it had turned bitter. "Isn't that right Lars?" She forced through her teeth.

"Yea, yea.." He mumbled.

       "What was that? You're not planning to make the girls do all the work are you?!" Sadie bit out. "Did you throw out your back again?"  Beryl watched the transaction between them carefully…... Iit didn't seem like they were very fond of each other. If this was how human relationships worked then Beryl was very confused. _It's probably really hard for them to fuse also._

       "Now,, now there's no need to fight.. Here if you're sure you can handle it Lars,, Sadie and I will just get out of your way."  Beryl smiled nervously as she tried to defuse the argument. Lars didn't dare complain or voice that he wanted help,, less Sadie give him even more grief. Gently pushing Sadie back to the store, they both heading inside.

       "So, what brings you to the Big Doughnut Beryl?" Beryl thought about revealing the reason she was here, but thought better of it when she remembered Steven's plea for her not to. _Hmm… Humans are so strange… Why not just be honest about more things?_

"Well...I still don't know much about humans and your strange ways....I guess so that we can converse?"She said. Beryl knew loads about humans but she was sure she didn't know everything yet. Plus, this was a good cover for her to be here.

       "...You...You mean...like hang out?" Sadie looked absolutely giddy at the idea. Beryl smiled at the word she had heard Steven use a lot when he wanted to spend time with her or the others. Sadiehe seemed excited about the idea of it, so Beryl sat down at a table. She watched the mood change drastically though as Lars walked through the store to grab a box cutter from off the counter.

"Uh...How long have you known Lars, Sadie?" Beryl watched her glare settle as she sighed at the question.

"Several years..." Her vague answer made Beryl feel awkward. The silence dragged on and neither of them knew what to say. _..oh...Steven...what did you get me into?_

"Hey Beryl?....do you have anyone you like?.."  She sounded sad as she asked.

       "Of course." Beryl smiled at the human. She looked shocked at Beryl's confident answer. "Really? W-who is it?"

       She held her hand up as she counted off. " Steven, Amethyst, Garnet...and of course there's Pe—"

 

       "No, no...I mean..like...that you want to be with.." Sadie explained awkwardly with a blush. Beryl tilted her head in confusion.  "..But Sadie..I want to be with all of th-" The short female groaned.

       "Nevermind.." She whispered. Beryl watched her, carefully observing her. She looked sad and it definitely had to do with Lars.  

       "....Are you asking me...if I have someone I am fond of, adore...like a inamorata?" Beryl lowered her voice as she tried to understand the depressed human. "A...lover?"  Sadie’s eyes turned back to Beryl's. The Gem had caught on rather quickly. "..Well..yea.."

       "Why didn't you just say that?" She frowned. Human lives were just too short not to just say what they mean the first time. At least, that is what Beryl thought. Sadie's blush deepened as she sipped at her now cold drink. _Maybe...there is just something I'm not understanding?_

 

       "..Well..I..I don't know...and what is a ina-moreeta?" She hadn't quite heard Sadie though because she was still stuck on the human's first question. Did she have a lover? That question started to worry Beryl the more she thought on it. What if there was someone she left behind? She couldn't remember...                                                                                                                                                                                                 

"If..there is..or if there was I would just tell them how I felt with my words..."

       "..Your words?" She questioned.

       "Yea...I would open myself to them. I would spend time with them getting to know them more and more." Beryl placed her hand gently on Sadie's shoulder. "..and then one day...I would ask them how they felt about me."

       "..B-But then what? How do you like...do all of that if all they keep doing is hurting you?" She shouted as tears came to her eyes.

 

       In all her hysterics Beryl's hand slipped down her arm and she was unprepared for the memory that filled her. She watched the events of yesterday in pained flashes. ... _So Amethyst had the fire salts Pearl had been looking for._ She shook her head clearing it. From what she could see, Lars had lied to Sadie to get out of working.In which case, Steven had offered his assistance and in the end, prank Lars. The love sick girl was still hurting over all of it though despite them coming to terms that day.

       Probably because this wasn't the first time Lars had done hurtful things.

Beryl gave a small sigh as the vision ended. The girl still sitting there in her tears hadn't even known the Gem had such a power or that it just happened to work for her in this moment.

       "...Sadie...it's okay... _if_ he keeps realizing that he has messed up and he changes because of it, _really_ changes, then it's okay to keep loving him...if he doesn't then don't hold yourself back..." Beryl smiled as Sadie started to wipe her tears.

"..That's..pretty sound advise...Thanks.." Sadie finished off her coffee before pushing her doughnut over to Beryl. She seemed to have cheered her up a bit.

       "No problem...besides there are plenty of other humans to fuse with." Beryl's beaming closed eyed smile is what made her miss Sadie's shocked expression. "Oh, also inamorata is someone's lover." She finished nonchalantly.

       "Wait fuse? What...what do you mean?" When Beryl finally opened her eyes and spotted the doughnut she lite up and took a bite before she answered.

       "Well, you know! When you both decide you want to be together forever and you become one! Fusion is for other things too but," Beryl shrugged. "That's one option."

        Beryl laughed at Sadie's silly question. When she was only met with silence she raised her eyebrow as she looked at Sadie. Her face was beyond confusing. She was giving Beryl a really strange look.

       "Sadie...are you okay?" Her face was red and her mouth hung open.

       "Sadie?...maybe I didn't explain well.." Beryl whispered. Looking at the remainder of her doughnut she split it in half. Holding both pieces in her hand she began again.

       "Sadie, fusion is when you decide your going to merg—"

       "Stop! Stop! Stop! I already understood what you meant!" Sadie glared at her. "We're too young to be talking about this!" That really had Beryl raising her eyebrow but then she laughed, "I'm much older then you, Sadie!" Beryl giggled. "Though, I'm ageless and I don't know what that has to do with fusion?" She pondered. At that moment Lars came through the door, finished with stocking.

       Looking at her now mushed doughnut Beryl frowned. "Lars, can I have another doughnut?" Beryl smiled sweetly. "You can put it on Steven's tab thingy."

After all, her deed here was done, Steven owed her a doughnut.

 

       "Come on, Amethyst I need this space!" Beryl pouted as she tried to shake Amethyst awake. She was sure she was pretending to be sleep because Gems didn't need sleep but she refused to move from her spot on the floor...laying on top of all the couch cushions.

       "Ugh!" She groaned in frustration as she sat on the uncomfortable, no cushion, couch. Steven was on the top floor looking down on them from his spot.

       "..If you want to pretend sleep too you can use my bed." He offered.

       "No, Steven you have to actually sleep. I don't pretend sleep like Amethyst. I meditate...well kind of.."

       "Meditate?" He questioned.

       "Well..I kind of travel into my mind..or at least I try to.."

       "What for?"

       "Remember Steven, I have the ability to see the past...well when it works."

       "...But why would anyone need to see the past?" Beryl frowned at the unintended insult.

       "Think of it like this...do you know every Human or Gem event or movement? Dates and times it happened precisely? Maybe the names of all the people involved in assassinating well known Kings and leaders?" Beryl stared at Steven as he moved to come sit on the cushionless couch with her.

       "Well...no and no offense to you Beryl.." Steven rushed out at her deflated look. " But people can just pick up a book and learn these things can't they?" Beryl didn't notice at all that she now had two more individual listening to her explanation.

       "They can...but how much more easy would it be for people to just go and see what happened for themselves? Books are off sometimes, some authors even lie. Not to mention there are parts of history that haven't been recorded. There's parts of history that can't be recorded because it's just too far back...like past lives.." Steven touched Beryl arm gently causing her to look at him...his eyes held stars in them.

"Show me my past life.." he whispered.   

       Beryl laughed nervously. "Yea...about that...I haven't been able to get it to work since I've awoken..expect for earlier today with Sadie and Lars issue."

       "Awww!" He complained.

       "Plus...the past can be scary sometimes..." She mumbled.

       "What? Why?" Pearl questioned. Beryl jumped as she turned to see Garnet and Pearl...Amethyst...and the couch cushions were nowhere to be found.

       "Amethyst!" Beryl shouted glaring at the temple door that just finished closing after her.

       "Come on Beryl, how can the past be scary?" Steven pleaded. She sighed as she sat back down. Garnet took a seat on the only place left on the couch while Pearl started with her routine cleaning.

       "Well...the past can't hurt you in any direct way on its own...beside its cause and effect. Cause being what you did. Effect being the result of what you did in the past."

       "Wait...what?" Steven liked beyond confused.

       "Like...if you decided that you aren't going to go to sleep, later you're going to be tired. Because you decided that you weren't going to sleep the result, the effect is that you are tired. Cause and Effect."

       "Ah...continue." He smiled.

       "The past...it has the possibility to repeat itself...which isn't a bad thing per say...it just depends on what's repeating. That's the funny thing about the past though it's like it has a mind of its own sometimes and loves to be forgotten so that it can repeat itself. That's why it's so important not...to...oh..." Beryl eyes widened and her face turned dark red. "...forget it..." she finished.

       When she finally glanced over at Garnet she wished she hadn't. The small grin on her face just made her more embarrassed.  " ...Ohh." She groaned placing her hands to her cheeks trying to hide them as she swiftly headed out the door.

       "....whhaat..just happened?" Pearl questioned.  

       "Beats me." Amethyst answered.

       Everyone looked over at her as she was busy squeezing mac and cheese cheese into her mouth from the fridge...with one couch cushion resting under her arm. When and how she had got there they didn't know.

       Beryl sat on the beach once more. Well kind of sat cross-legged in the air. Ever since Beryl had summoned her weapon she easily found that wind came naturally to her...that she could manipulate it. With a sigh she went a little higher in the air wanting to be alone.

       As she thought about her day her thoughts went back to Sadie's question to her...about having a partner. She hadn't let herself ponder the question all day. She had hoped that she would have been searching for a answer in her mind alone right now but that didn't happen.

       "Mostly because of Amethyst." She grumbled. She didn't expect her alone time to last as long as it did so she finished watching the sun settle over the horizon before slowly descending down until she was just above Garnet's head.

       "You're getting good at that." She voiced. Beryl's eyes widened as she looked at Garnet.

       "You...knew I could fly?"

       "...I've seen you once or twice.." She left the comment open which wasn't like Garnet. When Beryl decided to land she was surprised to see Garnet turn her head from her. She stared at the ground wondering if she should burden Garnet again with her worries.

       "I think you forget I can see possible futures. You have something to say you just haven't decided if you are going to tell me or not. Your indecision is what makes it so I can't see other possible out comes...well it makes them more flimsy and unlikely. " She was staring at her, Beryl knew she was.

       "...and let me guess..If I decide too quickly...not even you can see it coming. I wonder what's faster...me making up my mind and speaking out right immediately after or your vision telling you what I decided?" She lightly challenged. _..and you forget..even though it doesn't work right now..I can see the past,...I know I can..meaning.._

       "...I know how to deal with this situation." Beryl smiled at Garnet confusing her, seeing as she remained quiet.

       "Why do you watch me?" Beryl questioned lightly. She was surprised she was able to hide how she truly felt. _If she can surprise me...I'll decide..._

Beryl cleared her mind of thoughts. She know how Garnet's vision worked because she held it's opposite somewheresome where in her. This relied on her being unpredictable.

 

       Garnet was staring down at her. There was nothing strange about her question and she was staring up at her innocently. The fact of the matter was Garnet just didn't want to answer. She didn't like when she couldn't see more reliable outcomes.

       "...I watch you because...you look pretty." Garnet was looking away from her again.

...

       "Ugh!" A sound of surprise could be heard suddenly. Garnet sniffed lifting her hands as she was suddenly be splashed with water, "W-What are you doing?" Beryl continued to splash her now standing in the tides as she spoke,

       "I-I wonder if someone is looking for me..family,friends,...a lover." She said between splashes. Now it was Garnet's turn to be shocked as she mentioned all of this. Her mouth was slightly open as she stared down at the equally shocked Gem. She didn't see that coming. Beryl stood straight again, panting softly as she looked at the now soaked Gem in front of her. Unpredictable.

       "...when you fly...you look so at peace and free...it's how I feel when I punch things. When I fight. Not for my life. Not for my duty as a Crystal Gem, just...because. When you're flying anyone watching can see you're a different person...you smile, you laugh...you let all of you out...you look so honest and genuine...you hold back with us."

       Beryl placed her hand to her chest...she truly didn't know anyone was watching when she'd go flying. She truly didn't think that would be Garnet's answer.

 

"Ha...and here I was worrying that you didn't trust me...or that I had been burdening you with too many of my problems..."

       "...Stupid." Beryl's looked up at her once more.

 

       "How many times do I have to reassure you?" Garnet asked. _...I really am stupid._. Yes everyone was still getting use to her but that didn't mean that they hated her. "...I'm sorry."

       "...Now what's this about family and lovers?" Garnet changed the subject for her. "Gems...don't have actual families...you know that right?"

       "I do...a human...one of Steven's friends asked me if I had a lover...and it made me wonder if anyone...like that was looking for me..." Beryl voiced. "..but none of that matters..at least not right now. If I did they have probably given up looking for me and I can't remember them anyway...so I would only cause them pain." Beryl glazed up at the moon. "I can't remember if there was ever a ' _Goodbye_ ' or a ' _See you later_!' when I left wherever and ended up trapped or if anyone knew me at all..." Garnet watched the Gem summon what she thought was her weapon at first.

       "...So I'll say my own...just in case.." Beryl turned to Garnet holding the music box in her hands with a smile. "...you know?"

       Garnet had a lot of questions...but she wouldn't interfere with the Gem's grieving moment.When she open the music box[ music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZIXFNl4MJKg) began to play and Beryl began to sing.

 

(NOTE: These are not mine and the link is at the bottom)

_"A long long time ago, in a tragedy_

_If ever comes a day that I go away_

_In a forest deep, you'll sink like a stone_

_From that moment on, you'll go alone_

 

_Feeling a warm temperature in the hands we hold_

_If ever comes a day they gently unfold_

_A dry bell will sound echoing on its own_

_From that moment on, you'll go alone_

 

_For we are two of a kind; When we walk, we are one_

_The sound of lies being told disappear like the sun_

_And now we both bow our heads; only a single shadow_

_Didn't you know that I'm also going alone?_

 

_You fell into love of a gentle kind_

_With a flower on top of a high, high cliff_

_"It's so hard to reach." I know you know._

_So this time, you'll have to go alone_

 

_A long long time ago, in a tragedy_

_If ever comes a day that I go away_

_In a forest deep, you'll sink like a stone_

_From that moment on, you'll go alone_

 

_And I am one of a kind; when I walk, I am alone_

_I've grown weary of lying to the bone_

_Now I bow my head in this golden room_

_I was here with you, and now, it's gone too soon_

 

_In a forest deep, I sank and I knew_

_I'm a charred and dirty, forsaken fruit_

_And that is the end - there's nothing more to recount_

_From this moment on, you'll go alone"_

 

       Beryl held the music box close to her and just as she was about to close it she saw something shine causing her to pause for a moment.

       "It was a pretty song." Garnet voiced. Closing the box gently she smiled at her.

       "Thanks." The silence between them filled the night air but it wasn't awkward.

       "...Sorry for splashing you..." She gave a small laugh,"It's alright. Come in when your ready...I'll make sure Amethyst put the cushions back before that." Beryl watched as Garnet slowly walked away. She was just as slow as she looked back at the beautiful music box. Music began to play again when she opened it but that wasn't what caught her eye.

       "...what...is this?" Beryl eyes slowly began to widen as she stroke her finger over the smooth surface of..the clearish blue gem that was embedded in the lid of the music box. She paled slightly as it glowed dimly for just a moment at her touch.

 

What did it mean?   

  


*[ Hatsune Miku's 'Alice'  English Version By Mado-san ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qyVedkDGlAk)

  


Edited: 5/2/18

 

Chapter 6b

 

_Beryl_

       I frowned as I stared at the warp pad in complete boredom. Everyone was gone today, even Steven. They were out on a mission and I was here...alone. That thought bothered me more then it should. _I'm fine with being alone...right?_

       I hung off the top floor loft of Steven's room. He had left the T.v on for me to watch because I didn't know how it worked still but honestly the thing creeped me out. Humans and other things stuck in a box or a screen. It wasn't a projection. It wasn't a hologram. They were stuck and everyone was okay with it! I brought it up to Amethyst once and she laughed at me and I never brought it up again. Hearing the unmistakable sound of the warp pad I perked up.

       Water came gushing in from the temple side of the house, a laughing Steven with it. I watched him spin around twice before the water drained out the windows and front door before jumping down.

       "Hot potato, we're doing that again, right?" He shouted in excitement.

       "You guys are back!" I had my own sense of excitement. "How did your mission go?" Seeing Pearl's face I already knew the answer but I'd do anything to fill this strange feeling in me whenever I'm alone.

       "Unfortunately, we'll have to wait another 100 years for the sea shrine to reform because _somebody_ can't keep their hands to themselves.

       "I watched her pull seaweed out of her hair as she glared at Amethyst, "Well...what was in the sea shrine?" I looked to Garnet.

       "...Hourglasses. One of them had the ability of time travel,"  My eyes narrowed. "...You have a lobster on your butt..."

...

       Amethyst and Pearl looked at me...as Garnet and I looked at Pearl...

       "Ahh!"She started to freak out as she spotted the crustacean. I shook my head as I watched Steven run out the house yelling something about a beach.

_Later-Sky Arena_

       "Hold it up higher."

       "I...I don't know if I'm going to be able to." I called out in worry as my arms started to tremble.

       "You're going to have to be able to. Your weapon is going to be useless to you if you can't."

       I frowned as she held her arms up unflinchingly. Her gauntlets were summoned and she held her arms out in front of her perfectly parallel, perfectly straight. I copied the stance, like she told me. It seemed easy enough but as more and more time went on, my arms started to feel the burden of the weapon. It was kind of all you could focus on also when you were doing nothing else.

I brought my arms back up to be in line with Garnet's, "I...I don't...I can-"

       "It's okay if you're have a hard time, it's okay if you shake...just don't give up." She shifted slightly. I groaned slightly but listened as I tried to focus. Training was hard even when somethings came naturally or felt familiar.

       In terms of weight Garnet's and my weapons were the closest. When they realized I could barely hold it up let alone open it and wave it around this had became a daily thing.

       So she was right. If I can't hold up my fan without any issues, I can't fight with my fan. So even if I wanted to go on missions...which I kind of did. I didn't like being at the temple alone.

       I wouldn't be able to defend myself properly. I'd get in the way. They shouldn't have to coddle me when they should be watching Steven. Steven didn't know. I just didn't remember.

       My eyes snapped open and I cringed as I just barely managed to lean out of a punch aimed at me from the front.

       "Don't drop it!" She demanded. I gritted my teeth, "But...but how am I supposed to-" My eyes widened and I leaped back not getting as much momentum as I wanted because of the heavy weapon I was now clinging to.

       In the spot I once stood a whip cracked, Amethyst. So there was two today. Garnet followed me. I could read her movements but I was slow too, slower than usual. A bead of sweat rolled down my face as I made it inches out of her punch range. _This stupid fan is heavy!_

       I jump back once more and was rewarded with a moment to catch my breath, watching both her and Amethyst. The smaller Gem was standing on a pillar in this old Sky Arena. I groaned slightly glancing down at my weapon. I shifted and as I did something zipped by me.

...

       I stood stunned for only a moment before ducking behind a pillar,

       "Oh, come on! All of you!?" I complained.

       "...1 more minute Beryl." My eyes snapped open at hearing that, and dived out of my cover right as she punched it. _No no no!_

       I panicked as my weapon almost touched the floor in my roll.  Back on my feet I managed to sidestep Pearl's 1st thrust. 2nd thrust. 3rd thrust. When...

"Nooo!"

       I was yanked into the air by my ankle. My fan slipped out of my grasp and hit the ground with a heavy thud.

...

My weapon poofed out of existence.

"...You lost."

       I looked up at Amethyst who was still holding me in her whip before looking back at Garnet, "That's not fair Garnet! You didn't say all three of you would attack."I was hanging upside down swinging back and forth trying my best to glare at her.

       "I never tell you the number..." They simply watched me swing back and forth, it was kind of hard to have a conversation like this and be taken seriously.

       "That's not fair either."

       "You're complaining but I think it's the quickest way to teach you." She crossed her arms as I pouted.

       Pearl gave a nod, "You're not a new student, you've just forgotten...that and building your strength again."

 

“Besides it’s fun playing tag with you,” I looked up at Amethyst. “Especially when we’re it.”

She laughed.

I glared at her. “But it’s three against one!”

“Exactly,” she grinned.“best fun ever.”

 

"Amethyst..."

"Right." I dropped back to the ground, "You did better than last time..." Garnet tried to cheer me up. I twisted around looking up at the tall Gem, "R-Really?"

"You only had 47 seconds left." She deadpanned. I frowned.

 Last time I had 48 seconds left. I glowered at them as Pearl and Amethyst tried to hold in their sniggers as she helped me up.

 

Edited: 5/2/18


	7. Chapter 7 Trust

        "Now Beryl...please please don't get upset." Steven pleaded as she opened her eyes. She had been attempting to look at her memories again. That's what she had did all night. Beryl tilted her head in confusion at everyone's attention all on her,  
"...why would I be upset?" She smiled.  
  
"Well, Garnet said we needed your help on a mission." Amethyst started before starting to pick at her nose.   
        "...And how would that make me upset? I never said anything but...I really really wished to go on missions with you guys, it gets boring here alone..." Beryl blushed as she poked her fingers together. She didn't like being alone...but she didn't think she could tell them that anytime soon. Of course without embarrassing herself. 

        "We just have few questions," Pearl stated pulling a pad out. Garnet snatched the pad out of Pearl's hand tossing it on the kitchen counter.  
        "Garnet!" Pearl protested. Amethyst started snickers causing Pearl to glare at her.  
"It's not an interrogation...We were just wondering about something that has happened since you've been here...It hasn't happened since but..." Garnet said. A awkwardness filled air. Beryl remained quiet, she would answer what she could.  
        "If nothing else we just want to make you aware of the things that went on...maybe it will help you somehow." Beryl frowned. Why was Garnet trying to reassure her?  _Oh right...I was the one that thought they despised me and could never come to trust me._ Garnet felt by asking her...whatever they wanted to ask her she would think that again.  
        "Just ask me...though...it probably will just leave us both wondering.." Beryl said in guilt.  
        "When you summoned your weapon for the first time...you questioned as to why we called you Beryl.." Garnet started.  Beryl raised her eyebrow.  

        "You called yourself Scarlet....and compared Steven to a gem by the name of Crystal...uh Quartz..." Garnet paused as Beryl threw her hands over her ears at the name.   
        "I-I don't know who she is...I don't remember." Beryl stared down at her hands after she placed them in her lap. "I-I can't shake the feeling that...she's an important piece to this." She looked back up at them. "Of course, I'll help you guys...but please..." She pleaded. "..take me back...where you found me.." There was a long silence before the others turned to also look at Garnet. "...I need to know what happened."

        Beryl was no fool they had all been avoiding talking about it..no doubt under Garnet's command.  
        "...no not yet." She voiced.  
Beryl eyes widened.  
        "But why?" Beryl demanded, standing. "I'm not getting anything here! Just more and more questions! I need something to go off of Garnet please!" She followed Garnet who had started to walk over to the warp pad."...It was you who said I needed to figure this all out! So why can't-"  
        "And if it turns out you _are_ our enemy?" Garnet said. Beryl sensed no ill will in her statement, though..it was more like Garnet was trying to buy time.  
"...What did your vision show you?" Beryl whispered staring at her back.  
"Nothing serious about you." Her answer was short as the other joined her on the pad.

        And that was what bothered Garnet. As much as she tried to see deeper into the Gem's future the more she couldn't. Unless it was simple things like what her day would look like she couldn't read too much into the Gem's future...that is without her 'map' making no sense. It was sort of like the time they found her. Except now she was getting bits and pieces about the girl at least.  Garnet didn't want to take her back because she couldn't see what would happen. She stared at the ground pouting but finally looking up...With a sigh she climbs onto pad next to Pearl slipping in.  
  
"What's the mission?" She complained in defeat.

* * *

        The Beryl frowned at all the ice around them. It coated everything and bought a thick chill to the air. She liked it but would frown every time Steven shuddered.  
  
        "Steven...maybe you should stick closer to Garnet..." She voiced as he dragged her along by her hand. She had been pretty bummed out at Garnet's refusal to tell her anything and taking her back to the caverns.  
Steven had made it his business to cheer her up but was too cold to make his usual jokes.  
        "Or..." Amethyst started, butting into their conversation and space. She ripped Steven's coat out of his backpack and slipped it forcefully over his head causing him to let Beryl's hand go. Steven gasped when his head emerged,  
 "T-th-thanks Amethyst." He called rubbing his hands together.  
        "This way!" Pearl called from farther ahead.  
"Come on guys you are wasting time we have to get to the Shooting Star." Pearl bickered.  
        "Geez Pearl chill out we're coming!" Amethyst rolled her eyes as they walked onward.  
        As they traveled farther in the colder it got and it was soon figured out as to why when everyone leaped out of the way as a giant hand crashed down on where they all once stood, everyone except..Beryl that is.  
        "Beryl!!" They all shouted.  
Pearl sat Steven down as the monster emerged fully from the ice wall. As the monster slowly lifted its hand they could see a hand shaped crater with a unmoving Beryl smashed into the ice inside.  
        "Pearl! Amethyst!" Garnet shouted summoning her weapon. The two were close to follow as they jumped after her into action. Garnet first punch was enough to force it back and away from the still dazed Beryl. Pearl and Amethyst flanking it made it lose it focus on her altogether. The creature slamming its hand down was directly aimed at her. Beryl Slowly she pulled her head from out of the ice in pain.  
  
        "Beryl!" Steven yelled carefully sliding down into the hand print. He placed his hand gently on Beryl shoulder before trying to pull her out. "Are you okay?" He asked in worried. Beryl grabbed her head as she also pulled herself from the indent.

        "...Little Quartz?" She questioned. Steven paused at the name...  
  
        "...Beryl?" She didn't answer him though as she slowly stood up watching the others as she held her head.  
  
        "Beryl? Scarlet?" Steven tried again. She glanced down at him for a moment before picking him up and easily jumping out the crater. This was not Beryl.

 

Edited: 5/2/18


	8. Chapter 8 The Dark

        Scarlet place Steven down as the monster roared loudly at them. It's ice body was tattered but it was still going strong. She raised her hand as her gem started to grow and her weapon appeared. The weight of the weapon was strangely no problem, not that she seemed to have known it had ever been recently. She wasted no time opening the fan to its full size as the monster swiped at the others in a sweeping motion almost cutting through them as they leapt out the way.  
        "Stay back." She voices out to them. "You also." She glanced at Steven from the corner of her eye. He shuddered but nodded stepping back.  
        Raising her fan up high she brought it down in front of her. A gust of wind burst forth. It grew stronger and stronger as it raced towards the corrupted gem forcing it into the wall.  
        "Alright, everyone!" Garnet called. Scarlet glanced over at Garnet. Was she to follow her lead?  
        "Once more?" Pearl asked.  Scarlet closed her fan brandishing it like a weapon as she had before. Garnet launched at the monster slamming it into the wall again with her attack. It screeched again in pain as it began to fall apart, everything began to shake around them. Scarlet looked up at the tall ceiling.   
        "Good, now that that's over there's nothing standing in the way of us and the Shooting Star." Pearl voiced determined. Scarlet had twisted around focusing in on the cave in. A crack began forming and spidering along the ceiling of the caverns.  
        "..I wouldn't be so sure of that." Garnet's head snapped to Scarlet.

        "What do you mean?" She demanded. Everything began shaking violently, shaking rocks and debris loose from above.  
        "G-guys...It's getting dangerous!" Amethyst warned as the ground began to shake quite violently. "Ohh, geez..." She sounded nervous. Scarlet frowned as she was still following the crack in the ceiling. Her eyes narrowed as they traveled ahead of it.

         Amethyst called out as rocks landed on her causing the half gem to rush to her aid,  
        "Amethyst! Don't worry I'll get you out!"  He was looking around for ways to do just that when—  
        "Steven!!" They all shouted as a stalagmite fell from above him. Garnet feels the Pearl push her out of the way as the dust raises from the crushed rock.  
        "Pearl!" The ground was still shaking, they had to get out of there. Hearing the coughing behind her, she frowned.  
        "I'm...Here Garnet!" Pearl voiced. She only stared at the uninjured gem for a second before she turned back, the dust settling. Holding the boy by the back of his jacket Beryl was standing on the other side of the fallen rock staring up at the ceiling. In her other hand she held her fan still.  _How did she move that fast with her fan?_ The fusion wondered.  
   "Look out!" Garnet shouted once more. So focused on the collapsing ceiling still Scarlet missed the floor caving in where they stood. The action startling her, she lost grip of her weapon in favour of keeping grip on Steven. She ceased all her movements holding Steven close as she watched her weapon disappear into the emptiness below.  
        "P-Pearl!" He shouted nervously. The floor shifted and sink a little more.   
        "Don't move." Scarlet demanded.   
        "Beryl! Get out of there!" The panic in Pearl voice could be heard clearly.  
        "She can't moving will cause the floor to completely collapse." Garnet replied for her. The mountain continued to shake around them. The ground supporting Scarlet and Steven could fall any second.      
        "...Steven.." Scarlet spoke in a leveled way trying to calm the half gem.  
        "Y-yea?" He gulped.  
        "On the count of three I'm going to throw you to Garnet."   
        "No! What about you?" He hadn't moved but tears had come to his face. She didn't answer him as a soft sign released from her nose. "No...I can't just leave you here you're my friend!" He shouted at her.  
        "There is nothing to worry about little Quartz." She smiled...it was genuine like Beryl's smiles usually were. The ground under them in that moment decided to sink more almost giving way. Most of the ground around them had broken away revealing the dark abyss below.  
In a slow motion, Scarlet snatched Steven up and her eyes looked to Garnet's. Staring at the Gem above her and Steven, she tossed the boy up to her. Garnet easily caught him.  
        "We gotta get Steven out of here!" Pearl shouted looking up at the collapsing ceiling. Garnet looked back down the hole at the nervous Beryl who still hadn't moved. Why hadn't she just flown out by now? Garnet gently placed her hand on Steven's head.  
        "I'm sending you back to the temple."  
        "But Garnet how are you going to do that? And what about-You can bubble me?" That was the last thing Scarlet could hear as the collapsing rock became deafening. She desperately looked for ways up, the gap was bigger now. She wasn't sure if she could clear the jump...but she had to try. Scarlet continued to try scaling the wall looking for a way to clear her jump.  
        "Beryl? Just fly out!" Garnet looked down on her in confusion. Why did she linger? What was she doing?  
  
        "Quit playing around! We have to move!" Pearl spoke also as she helped Amethyst back up.  
        "Why do you call me simply that? My name is Scarlet." she frowned staring down into the abyss nervous. She looked up at them. 

        "Just come on." Garnet clenched her fists trying to control her panic. She reached down towards her leaning into the hole as far as she could. At the chance Scarlet jumped and grabbed onto her arm. Dangling in the air she watched the ground where she once stood completely give way. She looked up at the fusion as she began to pull her up with the others help. Her eyes widened at the stalactite falling from above.  
        "Garnet!" They struggled to pull her. Her foot lost its perch and slid useless against the wall and time slowly slipped away.

        "You have to let me go!" Looking in her face and Scarlet could see past her shades and into her three eyes clearly, her determined face and silence told the red gem she wouldn't and that none of them would. They cared about her...  
        Scarlet let her arm go causing the fusion to lose her grip, it slipped up to her wrist. "What are you doing?" She demanded. Scarlet lifted her other hand and smirked in apology. The others struggled to hold the fusion gem up as she slipped trying to grasp at Scarlet's hand with both her own now, a unknown panic welling in her.

        The blast of wind came from Scarlet's hand as Garnet finally lost her grip on her. The wind forced them out of the hole just as the large stalactites came crashing down after her as she fell. Garnet stared at her hand a moment before rushing to stare back down the abyss after her. She couldn't actually see her but all her mind _could_ see...Was Beryl falling into the abyss as well as a vision. A small piece of the past.  
        "Garnet! Garnet!!" Amethyst and Pearl called shaking her.  
        "We'll find her!" Pearl shouted trying to reassure her.  
        "Yea! Don't worry she can fly!" Amethyst followed looking worried at Garnet's reaction.  
        "Garnet! Please, we have to get out of here!" Pearl pulled on her. Even Pearl looked over at the dark empty nothingness in concern.  
        "W-we'll find her, don't worry!" Pearl cried. Somehow they had managed to pull her to the warp pad without being crashed by the still collapsing cavern.

* * *

        As the Beryl opened her eyes there was only darkness and as she moved to sit up, she gingerly placed her hand on her gem, no damage. Her body was badly damaged though. She resisted the pull to retreat to her gem... It wasn't safe.

        "Uh... What happened to me?" She got separated from the others. How? Her eyes widened as she thought she remembered,  
 ~~ _My name is Scarlet._~~

        She frowned at the gap in her memory. Her name _was_ Scarlet but why did the statement feel so out of place? _I don't remember saying it clearly enough._ What was this...Two personalities? Something else? Was it what Garnet had been talking about? It was certainly just more questions.  
  
 _Who am I?  
Who was Crystal Quartz?  
Why are these things happening to me?  
What happened when I first woke up?  
What was the vision Garnet saw?  
And why couldn't I use my powers when I needed them most?_  
  
        She grabbed her head in pain as the migraines returned at her deep panic. Laid out on the ground, she could barely move, it was so dark.  _Where are you guys?_  
        "....It's so dark..."she cried.

* * *

        "Do you really think it will be able to find her?" Pearl voiced looking down at the centipede in doubt.  
        Steven smiled down at his little friend. "She's gotten us this far."  Steven held out another chip before centipede continued forward. As it got darker the further they went, Pearl finally lite up her gem to light the way.  
        Through the situation everyone could feel Garnet's tension but she proceeded calmly and rationally so they didn't worry.   
        "Hmm..." Amethyst voiced looking at Garnet from behind.  
        "Amethyst? What's wrong?" Steven whispered. Amethyst glanced over at Steven before frowning in thought.  
        "It's weird...Garnet's been...really disturbed by all this." Amethyst whispered back.  
        "Of course she is...we're all worried about Beryl." Steven stated in confusion. They had told him very little as to what happened to her. Pearl had just kept reassuring him that they would find her...of course once they had calmed down about Centipede that is. He could only image what happened after Garnet had bubbled him away.    
        "I know that...but something is different..." Amethyst was suspicious but said nothing more. As Amethyst suddenly walked into Garnet, with a startled yelp she fell back. "H-hey what's the big idea?!" She yelled.  
        "Shh," Garnet snapped out as she pointed ahead of them. Looking ahead none of them saw anything but they did hear crying...It echoed off the walls.  
        "Do you think it's Beryl?" Steven whispered. They continued forward slowly looking around at the fallen and crushed limestone and rock. Once in awhile they would pause while listening carefully for which directions to go. Centipeetle seems to be frightened of the place so stay shivering behind Steven refusing to take the lead any more.

Edited: 5/3/18


	9. Chapter 9 Found me

_Beryl_

        The tears rolled fast and they didn't prove to be stopping anytime soon. I wanted to retreat to my gem but I was too afraid of not waking up again and of the others never finding me.  
  
 _~Beryl, don't cry...~_  
  
        My eyes snapped open. Next to me sat the Music box...My music box...It glowed dim. "W-what?" I watched in shock as the music box glow brighter and seem to vibrate slightly.  Reaching my undamaged arm out slowly I grazed my hand over the box's lid before opening it. I gasped at the brightly glowing gem still embedded on the inside of the lid. A hologram shoot out of it and my eyes widened at the slender looking hands that reached out towards me. There was definitely a figure but no defining details could be made out except shape.  The projection finished forming its shape as the gem kneed down in front of me, just a all white glow of a body. The white glow reached for my shoulders but paused as it's fingers slipped through me. So it wasn't a Gem? But a hologram...I slowly sat up as best as I could unsure as to what to do or what this all meant.  
  
 _~Don't cry...~_ Was repeated.  
  
        "W-who are you?" I demanded flinching anyway. The figured said nothing at first.

~. _Don't cry.._ ~ Was repeated again...like a recording. ~ _...Do you remember?_ ~

After a moment of silent music from the music box began and her words merged with it:

[*ENGLISH "Unravel" Tokyo Ghoul /Lullaby Ver/ (AmaLee)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c0UR2-ElL6g)   
  


_So, teach and tell me_

_Teach and tell me_

_The way these things work out_

 

_Is someone else in me?_

_Just waiting to break free?_

_My world keeps twisting – still it’s twisting without an end in sight_

_You laugh cause you can’t see beyond the black and white_

 

_(Oh, please unravel my soul_

_Please unravel my soul_

_And give me control…)_

 

_I'm struggling just to breathe again_

_Could this one be my last?_

_Unravel me_

_Please unravel my soul_

_Make reality FREEZE_

 

_I’m breakable, unbreakable_

_I’m shakable, unshakable_

_And finally it drives me mad_

 

_Unravel this world around me just before it pulls me under_

_But now at this rate I fear it’s too late_   
  
**~~~I can only stare in surprise...why..why did her words sound so familiar?~~~**   
  


_Give up your searching_

_I don’t want to be found_

_Your gaze would haunt me_

 

_I’ve thrown away reality and it has changed me_

_I’m not the same, don’t call my name_

_I fear I’ll taint you_

_But if you must see look through your memory_

 

_That’s where I will live on…_

 

_This loneliness is infinite_

_It’s laughing at the innocent_

_I can’t tune out the memory_

_I’m screaming out for mercy_

_Unravel me_

_Unravel me_

_Unravel me_

_Unravel me_

_Unravel me_

_Unravel my soul_

_Unravel ghoul_

 

_Inside I’ve been shaken, my sanity taken_

_Our broken halves, they intertwine_

_From once was yours and once was mine_

 

_I’m breakable, unbreakable_

_I’m shakable, unshakable_

_I’m breakable, unbreakable_

_I’m shakable, unshakable_

_I’m breakable, unbreakable_

_I’m shakable, unshakable_

_I won’t let you contaminate me_

 

_Unravel this world around me just before it pulls me under_

_But now at this rate I fear it’s too late_

 

_Give up your searching_

_I don’t want to be found_

_Your gaze would haunt me_

_I’ve fallen for a wicked trap_

_But still, you reach for me_

_So close your eyes and say goodbye, before I’m history_

_But if you must see look through your memory_

_Because that’s where I’ll live on_

_So, don’t forget me_

_So, don’t forget me_

_So, don’t forget me_

_So, don’t forget me_

_The changes inside were enough to paralyze_

_You’d never survive in this hellish paradise_

_So, if you miss me look through your memory_

 

 _As the music began to fade so to did the figure._  
  
"W-wait!" I tried to call out but it was gone...  
What should I do? What did it mean?

What did this mean? This message...

  
        "Beryl!" Startled I twisted as best I could. My eyes widened when I lite my gem searching around. Almost immediately a light shined into my own face.  
        "Beryl!!" The familiar voices I recognized.  
        "S-Steven?" I called squinting my eyes at the light in my face. Sure enough he came flying over giving me a big hug.   
        "You're okay!" He said in relief. Out of the darkness more faces came Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet. I felt the tears hit my hand before feeling more of them roll down my cheeks.  
        "You guys...found me?" I whispered stunned.  
        "Of course, what did you expect us to do?" Steven said. At everyone's relieved smiles I covered my face as more tears came. Thankfully no one questioned it,

        "Come on, let's get you out of here." Pearl kneeled next to me. I winced, at the same moment Garnet flashed her light towards my legs both were crushed under the fallen stone and rocks from the fall...

        "Beryl, why didn't you retreat to your gem?" Pearl was quick to scold me. I remained quieted for a moment. I guess they were all wondering because no one would say anything. I bit my lip,         "Because I don't want to...be in my gem..." I watched Garnet shake her head at one of them before they started working on getting me free...

  
        When they had gotten me free,  
        "W-wait.." I cried from between Amethyst's and Pearl's shoulder, pausing they looked at me in question. Looking back in the direction of my music box. I froze. I tried to summon it...

It was gone...   
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
note: Also listen closely to the song it does have meaning.

edited: 5/3/18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: there's dialogue in the song. look for: ~~. Also listen closely to the song it does have meaning.


	10. Chapter 10 Crystal Quartz

_Beryl_  
  
        "You're lucky your gem isn't damaged." Pearl scolded. It was the second lecture I received since I regenerated. Which I didn't have a choice in after a certain point. The first  lecture being from Pearl also. I was 'taking it easy' as Steven had called it. I had been in my gem for two weeks. I hated it and I had missed a lot. Which was a understatement since the first thing Steven asked me when I woke up.  
  
 _~~~_  
  
        "Beryl you're back!" Steven shouted. I smiled brightly at the young half gem as he ran right into me forcing me into a hug. I barely finished forming before the kid was pressing his face into me throwing me off balance.  
        "Steven—"  
        "Can you fuse together with Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet so we can all have dinner and impress Connie's parents?" he rushed out. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped slightly open as I stared down at the boy.

 _~~~_  
  
        I frowned at the memory.  
        "I-I know..." Pearl continued to scold me but my thoughts were definitely not on the topic at hand.  
        "Beryl? Are you even listening?" Pearl glared at me.  
        "Yea, SB you seem to have something on your mind. What, are you scared to fuse with us?" Amethyst teased with a grin. She'd been in the room when Steven had asked and witnessed my reaction to the... Unexpected question first hand. I cringed at the name Amethyst had started to call me for some odd reason. She called it a  _nick_ name.  
        "Does the idea of fusing with us bother you that much?" Pearl questioned in amazement.  
        "N-No! It's not that..." I frowned unsure as to how to express how I was feeling with them. I glanced over at Garnet who had remained quiet up until now. The only one missing was Steven, was hanging with his dad today.  
        "It's... My music box....it's gone." The statement confused me even though I had said it.  
        "What do you mean it's gone? Just summon it." Pearl said. The odd comment had got their attention but they didn't understand my worry.  
        "Ohh...I didn't say anything before because I thought I was just making a big deal out of nothing but...I  _can't_ summon it." I looked around at them. "It's gone... And ever since you told me about the Lapis Lazuli incident it's been freaking me out more and more!" I said grabbing my hair in panic.  
        "What is it?" Garnet finally voiced. I bit my lip for a moment, " I...I didn't know before... There was no way I could of but...I think...my music box had a gem in it... if it wasn't a gem...I don't know what it was...A message? A simple hologram?" I stared down at the floor continuing to bite at my lip.

        "I don't know... Because I can't say if what I experienced was similar to what Steven did with Lapis..." 

        "W-what?" Pearl voiced. "What if you...tried looking at his memory and comparing?" She offered unsure. Looking up they all were staring at me.  
        "T-that's just it...I've always been able to sense it before but now _that's_ gone to..." I said sadly. Everything was just so confusing.  
        "SB spit it out!" Amethyst demanded. Chewing on my lip still I looked at Garnet...praying she'd may have some type of answer, anything.  
        "My vision, seeing memories...it's _gone_."  
        "What do you mean it's gone?" Pearl freaked out.  
        "Well...I-I don't know," I started. "...the gem uh...the message was in a strange form..." Garnet frowned.  
        "What did it say?" Amethyst asked. "Did she tell you her name?" I shook my head.  
        "Beryl...I don't believe this vision is your ability." Garnet finally cut in with a sigh.That had caught everyone's attention.  
        "W-what?" I stared stunned.She crossed my arms in thought. She looked reluctant...  
        "Before you had fallen...you shared a vision with me..." I simply stared.

* * *

  
 _~~Past~~~_  
 _A dark colored gem slowly ascended the stairs of the moon base. A long flowy cape covered her face with its hood but dark pink hair could be seen peeking out from within the hood. Many Gems had turned to observe her, curious of the newcomer in their ranks. The new Gem had traveled far from Homeworld to be here but she was no stranger to traveling. Her strong build proved she was agile, battle ready and her confident stride told others she was also no stranger to being observed often, whether out of plain curiosity or awe or any other means. As she traveled tier by tier guards joined her seeming to have expected her arrival._  
        "It's good to see you have made it safely." A small quiet Pearl spoke gently looking at her.The newcomer paused for a moment observing the Pearl before pulling her hood to her cape down. Scarlet Beryl eyes were gentle but stern looking at the Pearl giving her a nod.  
 "Thank you," she herself spoke quietly but there was nothing timid about the way she spoke.

 _"My Diamond is prepared to meet with you now...she wants you to start immediately." The Pearl went straight to business after greetings. Following the Pearl into the room the Beryl wasted no time kneeling to a gem of higher power, Blue Diamond._  
        "Red Beryl, I see you wasted no time getting here. Which is good because my task for you is of great importance." She was stern and merciless but was pleased with the Beryl's punctuality.  
        "What light do you need me to stamp out?" Scarlet's whole demeanor changed as she glanced up at Blue Diamond awaiting her order to destroy.  She was a battle Gem, nothing more nothing less. She was of no meager quality either, simply because she was a rare gem and unlike some rare gems who were held at a higher standard and lived luxurious lives she and her doubles, where ever they were did not yard to such luxuries and they'd have it no other way. Their Diamond would have it **no** other way.  
        "Red you seem to misunderstand..." Blue Diamond spoke firmly but she was in no way angry. "...you can come in now." she called. Off to the right several guards entered the room. In confusion the Beryl stared at the mass of guards as they parted.  
        "Stand up Red Beryl." Blue Diamond commanded. Slowly she complied. Covered from head to toe in white Beryl couldn't see the gem's face clearly as white sheer veil covered her.  
        "This Gem is of great importance to me, Red Beryl." Blue Diamond spoke once more. "Meet my pure Crystal Quartz." Beryl stared at the petite but pretty gem. She couldn't see her face clearly but little blue eyes stared back up at her.     
        "She is my ward Beryl...and your mission is to protect her at all cost." Turning back to Blue Diamond, Beryl saw her piercing glare from under her hood. Though the mission was simple and way out of her usually norm Beryl knew the punishment for failure without needing to be told."Fail... and even you will be shatter."  She threatened.

edited:5/3/18


	11. Chapter 11 On Your Side

        Beryl sat staring at the floor from her spot on the couch. She was in deep thought after Garnet had shared her vision with her. With a sigh, she glanced around at the empty house grateful for the solitude for once. Before the others could start bombarding her with questions Garnet had grabbed both Pearl and Amethyst and walked them to the temple door retreating inside without a word.  
        This Crystal Quartz was someone she was hired to protect and though the name no longer hurts her the information didn't bring her joy as she had hoped it would.  It also made her wonder why Garnet had told her the way she did..how did it all fit together? Did this also mean she herself was a violent Homeworld Gem like she had once feared? Was she her friends' enemy? What did a violent Homeworld Gem even _really_ mean? They were all from Homeworld once upon a time.  
        Beryl covered her face at the thoughts.  _No more tears._ Beryl eyes widened as she remembers Garnet's words. With another sigh, she dropped her hands and they balled into fists.  
        "Beryl? Is...everything okay?" Steven said. He'd came through the door with his young human friend, Connie. Beryl smiled at them.  
        "Yeah...can you do me a favor, though?" Beryl looked back at the temple door. "Can you get the others for me? I can't get in the temple." Beryl laughed.

\----

  
        "So what does all this mean?" Pearl voiced nervously looking at Garnet for an answer.  
        "Pearl, it means no matter what I'll be on your guy's side," Beryl said seriously still sitting on the couch in the same spot they had left her. "No matter what my past reveals it won't change what I have with you guys...how I feel about you guys." Beryl stared hard at Pearl trying to make sure she understood her words.  
        Garnet gave a small nod but the others stared as it was clear she was in deep thought herself. Garnet still couldn't see her future, it didn't sit well with her.  
        "Pearl, go get Steven and Connie." She said walking to the warp pad.  
        "Come on." Was all she said to her.

        Beryl stared long and hard at the cavern she was in. Crystal clung to the walls forming a sphere except for the opening they all had come through. Which looked like it had been smashed into.

        "Whoa..." Connie spoke quietly.  
        "Garnet are you sure this is safe?" Pearl questioned.  
        "Pearl, chill we cleared it out; what more do you want construction hats?"Amethyst rolled her eyes.  
        "So...this is where you found me?" Beryl didn't turn as she spoke. In the middle of the room was the remains of the crystal pillar.  
        "Trapped in crystal there in the middle..." Amethyst answered shrugging. The place was familiar other than just waking up here but Beryl couldn't place why.  
        "I've been here...for a long time in my gem..." Beryl frowned walking over to the broken pillar. "...but I don't remember coming here." Beryl looked at the remaining crystal that coated the surfaces around them, with a heavy thought that disturbed her.  
        "A-are there Gems...that can create more of...themselves?" She asked quietly looking back at the others.  
        "...Not that we know of..." Garnet voiced.   
        "I've been testing the shards from it since we took them...it does not act like Gem shards and the only word close I can describe it is the human terminology epidermis," Pearl explained in deep thought.  
        "Ee-pider-mis?" Steven asked.  
        "Basically? Dead skin." Pearl said in slight disgust. " Which makes little sense to me and that term I only use loosely. Remember Steven, I told you our bodies are an illusion. Those shards originally came from a Gem. Somehow...she can grow herself to...create this crystal 'skin'..."  Pearl shuddered struggling to find a word to describe it. "Disgusting but interesting...though I wonder what the 'living' crystal are like."        

        "What do you mean?" Connie asked curiously.

        "We only have a sample of the shards from the creature that guarded this place..." Pearl trailed off examining the still glowing walls of the sphere.

        "But what Gem is this?" Connie spoke up, looking to the others.  
        "...Crystal Quartz." Beryl said looking over at Garnet, who gave her a small nod.  
        "We should go," Pearl called after a moment of silence. As everyone started to retreat out of the cavern Beryl lingered. Something...had happened here and one day she'd find out what from the only other Gem that seemed to know, Crystal Quartz.  
Turning to follow the others she paused as she saw Garnet watching her from the entrance. They stared at each other for a long moment before Garnet began to turn away. It didn't take a genius to see that something bothered her.  

        "G-Garnet!" Beryl called a little too loudly causing her to blush. The taller Gem didn't turn around...But she stopped. "Thank you. Thank you so much." Beryl voiced. When Garnet had turned she froze for only a moment before walking over to her. Beryl looked up at her in confusion. Her blush suddenly deepened when Garnet placed her hand on her cheek gently.  
        "G-Garnet?" Beryl whispered quietly, baffled.  
        "You're crying..."  Beryl's eyes widened and she immediately began scrubbing at her face. How didn't she realize that she was crying?  
        "W-what? I-I'm sorry. I d-don't know why...I don't know what's gotten into me." She felt so silly as Garnet remained quiet, observing her. Placing her hand on her shoulder Garnet gave her a small reassuring smile.  
        "It's okay. Let's go meet up with the others."  
        "Garnet are _you_ okay?" Beryl wiped her hands off on her shorts.  
        "Now that you've stopped crying, yeah." She voiced with a grin before turning to walk away.Beryl's blush returned,         

        "I...I must have just got something in my eye," Beryl countered at Garnet's teasing as she rushed after her.  
        "With an imaginary body?"   
        "Oh shush," Beryl said. She rushed past her.

* * *

  
_-Later that day-_  
        "Well, either way, it was nice to finally meet you, Connie." Beryl said.   
        "You too Scarlet. I hope we all get to hang out like this again." She said.

        "Please call me, Beryl." Connie and Steven waved as they drove away.  
        "Well...Now what?" Amethyst said bored.  
        "Sparring and fusion." Garnet declared as she walked farther out on the beach.  
               "Good idea Garnet. We do have to at least try to prepare for Steven's dinner date with Connie's parents." Pearl sighed as she watched Amethyst eating...something from off the beach.  
...  
        "...um...guys?" Everyone looked up at Beryl who was sitting Indian style in the air. "...I'm not totally sure...what my dance is..." Beryl scratched her head.  
        "What do you mean you don't know what your dance is!" Pearl yelled.  
        "How can you not know what your dance is?" Amethyst laughed.  
        "W-well it wasn't a need to know up until now!" Beryl said flustered floating after them down the beach.

  


Edited: 5/3/18


	12. Chapter 12 Dress To Impress

        "Haven't you ever fused before?"  
        "If I have—" Beryl frowned.  
        "You don't remember." Amethyst finished.  
        "Hmm.." Beryl looked at Garnet worried. She rarely makes her pondering vocal."Your memory loss is pretty servere," she started. " It's starting to make me wonder more about this Crystal Quartz."

        "What do you mean Garnet?" Even Pearl was curious about it all.  
        "As we know, she may or may not have the ability to look into the past..." she paused. "What if we're thinking about her powers wrong? Perhaps she can take memories or... Give false ones."Beryl stared in shock.

        "How...can you be sure?"  
        "I'm not sure. I...I heard of a Gem like that a long long time ago. A Gem that served under Blue Diamond. I have never met her or seen her so I had pushed it off as a rumor...that is until now." Garnet looked out at the water as they all stopped on the shore.  
        "But why me?" Beryl was frustrated. She shifted in the sand, restless. "And...a whole room to keep me prisoner?" she wanted all of the questions to stop, all the wonder.  
        "Don't know...but you are remembering things Beryl and just like we got you to fight and summon your weapon. I'm sure things will start to fall into place." she could only ponder her words.   

* * *

  
  _-Later-_

  
        Beryl nervously started straightening out her pencil skirt for the occasion. A skirt was something she definitely wasn't use to and didn't understand the formal human attire. It was hard to move in and she felt awkward.  _At least I didn't have to wear heels._ Beryl cringed at her thought as she looked down at her boots that she always wore. The white button down she wore with a tie completed her outfit.Walking out of the beach house Beryl looked up at Alexandrite from the patio. She gulped nervously as she thought of her fused friends.  
        "...So...older sister?" Beryl said pointing at herself. "Uhhh...is it too late to try and fuse with you?" She said as the meaning of sister left her again.  
  
        She frowned trying to remember. She had failed in the fusion department and would have been happy to just stay behind but Steven wasn't having it. Beryl hopped up into Alexandrite's outstretched hand, "Quick! Dance with me!" She begged her  spotting Steven and Greg coming up the beach.  
        Steven had deemed her 'part of the family' and the very thought of his words made her smile. It was nice to be a part of something...something bigger than her but she was fearful of messing up.

        "...That is...literally impossible." The huge fusion voiced calmly. Beryl frowned when a snicker came from her second mouth.  _Stupid Amethyst part of her._

        Beryl hopped off of Alexandrite's shoulder as she bent to put Steven and Greg down. As Beryl pawed at herself straighten her tie nervously, Greg started off the night with greetings.  
        "I'm Greg Universe..and this massive drink of water is my wife, Alexandrite." He smiled. "...A-and this is my daughter Scarlet."  
        She nearly lost her nerve when Alexandrite gave an awkward frown and said hello...and when the group turned to her she gulped.  _Oh nooo I forgot what a daughter is!_

"O-oh Hello...um please call me Beryl." She pulled at her tie as the night continued on in sheer awkwardness.  
        "So tell me how did you two meet?" Mrs. Maheswaran asked.  
        "O-ohhh Daddy you tell that story best haha! I'd love to hear it again." Beryl cringed and refused look up. _Oh my stars! Was I suppose to use dad or father there?_ Her panic starts. _I'm going to take a cue from Alexandrite and just not say much of anything._

        "W-well um..I.." Greg started.  
        "They met on a roller-coaster! She was too tall to ride!" Steven shouted out. The lie was horrible but he seemed to believe it.  
        "Soo...Beryl, how old are you?" Mr. Maheswaran directed toward her.  
        "Oh, well I'm well over thousands of-"   
        "23!" Greg shouted out looking at her. Her eyes widened and her sunk in her seat hiding. _How could I have forgotten that humans age differently?_ This was going to be a long night.  
  
         Beryl stared at herself in the mirror and sighed. She had left when Amethyst and Pearl started arguing  over shrimp with the others. It was what had laid to Alexandrite becoming unstable and defused. Connie had run away in despair after and then Steven had ran after her. The night hadn't turned out that well and the awkwardness had reached unbelievable levels. With another sigh, she looked around the restroom. Spotting the window above one of the stalls she opened it and slipped out. Best to meet the others back at the house.  
        "Steven?" Beryl frowned as she spotted Steven suddenly. He slipped onto a bus.

  
  
        "Amethyst you're so immature!" Pearl yelled as Beryl jumped down from the roof catching everyone's attention.  
        "Garnet!" She called ripping the formal attire off of herself in one pull.The Maheswarans gasped but quickly noticed her usual attire that cling tight to her under the clothes.  
        "We take it this isn't actually your daughter either?" Mr. Maheswaran said with a glare.  
        "Uhhh.." Greg started.  
        "None of that matters right now!" Beryl snapped. "Garnet! I just watched Steven and Connie climb onto a bus to who knows where!" That had grabbed everyone's attention as panic broke out.  
        "What!" Pearl shouted. Garnet clenched her fists together tensing in worry.  
        "Pearl! Amethyst! Fuse with me!" She demanded. " Beryl lead the way." she shot off into the sky waiting for Alexandrite to finish forming.  
"Come on!" she yelled going on ahead.

* * *

  
 _-Next Day-_  
  
"Steven, cheer up. A thousand years isn't that bad. You got off pretty lucky." Beryl said smiling.

        "A thousand years in human years is forever." He complained into his pillow. "What am I going to do for a thousand years without TV?"   
        "Well, you were telling me a lot of human things to do when I didn't really like to watch your TV." Beryl tried cheering him up.  
        "Oh..I guess you're right.." He pouted. She frowned as that didn't seem to cheer him up much.  
        "Hmm, you know what? I know what we can do!" Stars appeared in her eyes. She climbed off of Steven's bed.

        "What could possibly be more fun than watching Under The Knife?"

        "You'll see." She said. The sing-song voice perked his interest. She was used to him using it on her sometimes. "I'll need a day to prepare though." she climbed down the stairs heading for the door.  
        "Don't worry Steven. I promise it will be really fun." she smiled up at the still upset half-Gem. "Just wait for me at the lighthouse tomorrow morning."she left no room for complaints as she walked out.

Edited: 5/6/2018


	13. Chapter 13 What You See

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Guys if you haven't watch Steven Universe I don't recommend reading my fan fiction yet because there will be more spoilers from this point on as I bend Beryl into their world.

 

 **A/N: Guys if you haven't watch Steven Universe I don't recommend reading my fan fiction yet because there will be more spoilers from this point on as I bend Beryl into their world.**  
  
  
~~~  
        When Steven woke up the next morning he groaned expecting it to just be another boring day without his television. Rolling out of bed he landed on a sleeping Lion who gave a grumpy growl at being awoken and stood up to leave causing Steven to hit the wooden floor of his room.  
        "...Sorry Lion." Steven mumbled into the wood. He laid there for a moment pondering on going back to sleep. He was going to do just that when he suddenly remembered what he promised Beryl just the day before. He was to meet her at the lighthouse this morning.With a sigh, he peeled himself off the floor and walked the long boring way to his bathroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

        It was a bright cheery day out but the boy was being stubborn to that fact as he tried to ignore it as he walked away from the beach.  
        "Hey, guys? Have you seen Beryl?" Steven asked when he noticed Amethyst and Garnet on his way to the lighthouse. When they both pointed up into the sky Steven's jaw dropped open.  
        "Pearl's not going to like this." Amethyst laughed as her, Garnet and Steven watched from the ground. Steven's mouth still hung open and he had stars in his eyes. Beryl flow down towards to him.  
        "Are you ready Steven?"  
        "Ready for what?" Steven looked at her in awe as she stayed airborne. "I thought it would be obvious by this point."   
        "Steven, Beryl is going to take you flying with her." Garnet straightened her visors as she crossed her arms with a small smile.  
        "Oh my gosh! Really?" Instead of answering Beryl swooped him up into her arms.  
        "You just have to promise me one thing,"she ascended looking the young Gem in his face.  
        "What's that?"

        "Hold on tight!" she hugged him close to her as she shot up into the sky causing the boy to cry out startled at the sudden speed.

        "Aaahhh!! Whoaaaa!!!Woooooo!!" Steven's cries could be heard from the ground as they watch Beryl zip through the sky doing all kinds of twists and turns.

        "This is way better than TV!" Beryl glanced down at the half gem in her arm with a wide smile of her own. Going through clouds she slowed her ascend to a stop.         "Steven...open your eyes." She said with a small smile. The boy hesitated for a moment before peering up at her. Beryl's eyes were focused ahead of them, curious Steven peeked around them and what he saw was amazing.  
        "Beautiful, right?" Beryl said readajusting her hold on him. The azure sky was filled with clouds and it reminded him of his mother's room. His eyes teared up as he enjoyed the scene with Beryl.

  
        "Can you see them?" Amethyst questioned looking up at the sky.

        "...Nope."  
        "Has anyone seen Steven?" Pearl approached the others from the house. She had spent the morning cleaning and was very surprised that she hadn't seen the young boy yet today.  
        "Umm..." Amethyst looked at Garnet for help but before either of them could answer Beryl appeared out of the clouds in a nose dive with a shouting Steven.  
        "Woohoo!This.Is.Awesome!"  
        "STEVEN!!" Pearl grabbed at her hair in pure terror before running after the flying pair. "BERYL!!! You Bring Steven Back To The Ground This Instant!!!"  
        "Told you she wasn't going to like it." Amethyst laughed.  
        "Hm.." Garnet shrugged as she watched Beryl fly off with a smile.

* * *

        "Sooo...these monsters are just corrupted Gems right?" Beryl asked. She watched Garnet send her bubble away with the gem inside.  
        "Wait up!" Steven called. Beryl raised her eyebrow as she dug into her pocket and pulled out a tissue.  
        "Sorry, I couldn't help much. I think the flowers--Aaachoo!!"  
Steven sneezed on Garnet causing Beryl to pause with her tissue pondering on who to give it to now...because she had only happened to have one.  
        "Sorry Garnet." Steven wiped at his swollen eyes.  
        "Give it to Steven, I'll live," Garnet reassured her.

        "Steven, are you sure you're okay?" Beryl pondered as he rubbed at his eyes again.  
        "Y-yeah I think I'll...I'll—"  
         "Ha, Steven quick aim it at Pearl!" Amethyst laughed.  
        "No don't!"  
        "A-Aaacchooo!!!"  
  


* * *

  _Beryl_  

        And that was how it had started. Steven had said he saw some type of creature outside the stream. He had mistakenly sneezed his head out of it after our most recent mission the other day. I sighed shaking my head as I sat on the couch listening to Pearl and Steven arguing again. It had gone on like this for two days and I'd had enough,

        "You guys never argue! I don't know everything about Gem stuff yet but don't you think you should at least check it out? I doubt Steven would lie about what he saw!" I spoke up interrupting their argument with a glare. It was hard to mediate with their constant arguing recently.

        "Beryl, that is the exact reason why you should stay out of it. We have been here for years, there is nothing out there!" I tuned her out with another sigh shaking my head, that was Pearl for you.  
        "We're not saying he's lying, but if it will make Steven feel better, we'll check it out." Garnet declared. That's how we spent the day. Going from warp pad to warp pad checking out the area for anything out of the ordinary.

The meadows where we first started,

The Storm Geode site,

The Sky Spire,

        You name it we went...that is until him and Pearl started arguing again and we ended up at the Galaxy warp. I hopped off the warp ignoring Pearl,

        "I'm going to look around." I mumbled. As soon as my feet hit the ground a sense of deja vu hit me and I froze. I'd been here before so why did... _I never actually gotten off the warp pad._  I realized. I stepped forward cautiously as my anxiety climbed. The sounds of the others arguing slowly faded...

_~~Shoot her out of the sky!~~ _

_~~*Come on, ******* if we don't do something now we're done for!*~~ _

~~_Hurry up!_ ~~

~~_*Destroy the Warps.*_ ~~

~~_*But that's-*_ ~~

_~~*Destroy it!!*~~ _

        "Beryl? Beryl!" I grasped at my head as pain shot through it before settling. A hand on my shoulder made me turn,

        "Are you okay?" Pearl asked. Her face fell further when she saw my expression, "What's wrong?"

        She looked to the broken warp pad I had just been staring at for who knows how long...I was all the way on the opposite end of the Galaxy Warp. The one I had been standing at was completely destroyed...they were just chunks of crystal now.

        "I...I don't know." I whispered.

* * *

_Days later_

        I was in deep thought as I flew up the beach. It's been like this since what happened at the Galaxy Warp. I still didn't know how to process what all that was or what it meant. I sighed as I landed. I hadn't even gotta to meditate because of all this. I froze at the sight before me, as I stepped into the house.

        "Guysss—" And then Steven was gone as he was warped away clinging onto some type of device.

        "Garnet...Amethyst! Pearl!!!" I shouted flying up to the temple door.

\----------

_Garnet_

  
        I bit my tongue in slight frustration as I trained. A lot was on my mind and I noticed it was starting to build up.

 _~Years, we've been safe for years! Why are they showing up now?!~  
~Calm yourself, we'll figure this out.~_  
        I frowned as my counterparts bickered. It was important to remain in control and act fast if the problem returned.  My frown only deepened as I thought of the Peridot that fixed the Homeworld warp pad.  
 _~Why could they be trying to get here now?~_  
I thought as my counterparts settled.  
It didn't matter, I destroyed the warp pad again. They are not setting another foot on this planet.  
  
        "Hey, Garnet I-"  
        On instinct I whipped around and swung— She quickly raised the cookie sheet in her hand. Peeking from behind the now dented sheet she looked startled.  
        "Geez, I was just going to ask...if you could make more of those 'cookies' that Steven said you were good at making..." She said with a guilty frown.  
...And then there was her.  
        I couldn't figure Beryl out and it bothered me to no end. My undying curiosity of her I hid well. It wasn't that I didn't trust her. I just didn't trust what her past would reveal _and_ what impact it would have on her. Just seeing a large black void for her future didn't help me either it made it harder to keep her safe like the others.  _And I thought Steven was hard to keep up with._

        It was for this same reason I didn't let her on many missions recently. If she noticed she didn't complain. Beryl almost never complained. It was what I enjoyed about her the most.  
        "..Garnet?" she called my name. Meeting her bright red eyes I shifted uncomfortably, but my face remained emotionless and my voice monotone.

        "...Sorry." Her eyes widened and she did the oddest thing...she pouted.  
        "Noooo...Were you even listening? Will you make them for me?"  
        I had almost punched her in the face and she was worried about cookies? I shook my head as I turned away.  
        "Is that a no?" She said following.  
 ----------------  
 _Beryl_  
        I frowned as I watched Garnet stand in silence...I mentally sighed. Something was bothering her more lately. Of course I knew about the Peridot but it was something else also. It was subtle but I could see it. I had pondered many times if I should bring it up but I just wasn't sure how yet...I stiffened. My cheeks flared red as I remembered the last time I asked her if everything was okay...

        Thinking about her hand on my cheek as I cried last time made me nervous but I wasn't quite sure why.  
 _Garnet..I wish you would tell me what was wrong.._  I sighed.

 

Edited: 5/8/2018

 


	14. Chapter 14 Fusion?

        Beryl covered her mouth trying hard to hold it. She watched as Amethyst went to sit down watching the others when Steven suddenly tripped over Pearl again. Tears came to Beryl's eyes as she turned her head away trying to hide her snickers.  
        "Beryl, how about you give it a try again instead of sitting there laughing." Crap, she had been caught. Sitting up straight and clearing her throat she tried to play it off.  
        "Pearl...I don't think—"   
        "Aw, come on SB give it another try." Amethyst encouraged. Hesitant Beryl closed the book she was reading and stood up.  
        "...You guys all have your own styles though," Beryl frowned now feeling bad for laughing at Steven. "I don't think I'll be able to keep up."  
        "It's okay Beryl, I believe in you." Steven smiled. With a sigh she walked over to them, it was like sparring all over again. She was surprised when Pearl held out her hand to her with a smile. Grasping it, Pearl took over placing Beryl's right hand on her shoulder and taking her left in her hand.  

        Pearl pushed her into movement and as they danced Beryl felt like she had two left feet. It was very simple movements which made Beryl feel a bit better. She stared down at both of their feet trying to catch on. It seemed to be going well...that is until Beryl stepped on Pearl's foot.  
   
        "Don't sweat it, fusion is hard." Amethyst reassured Beryl and Steven both.  
        "...not for me..." Garnet mumbled. Beryl gave a sigh toning out from the conversation.  
        "If it's really hard how am I ever going to catch up? It probably took them decades to form their styles..." Beryl mumbled.

        "Well, I believe Steven _and_  Beryl can do it." Garnet's emphasis caught Beryl's attention as she glanced at her. She sighed.  
 ~~~~~~~~~~  
        Beryl frowned as she reread the sentence in her book. The tiny flashlight she had was a bother as it paused her reading often but was needed in the dark. She sat in her usual spot on the couch where she 'sleep mediated' was what Steven called it. She wasn't meditating tonight though. She paused again as she turned another page but sighed in annoyance as she dropped the flashlight again that night. The light was out because Steven was fast asleep after such a exciting day, which she had unfortunately missed. While Steven had experience fusion for the very first time, she had been on top of the temple engrossed into the current book she was reading.  
        She gave a small sad smile as she recalled the story Amethyst had told her. She was excited for Steven. He had fused with his human friend, Connie. Which was not only an amazing feat, but unheard of between a Gem and a Human but ever since hearing that story she hadn't once put her book down.  _This isn't going to work..I need somewhere to go..._ If Steven could do it so could she.  
   
        With a breathless groan Beryl slipped from under her blanket and off the couch. She stood there for a moment in thought before stealing a peek up at Steven who was asleep. Debating further she looked over at the warp pad. Walking over to the fridge Beryl looked at the notepad that hung on the front with a little pen attached by a string. Picking it up she pressed it against the pad paper.  
        When she suddenly felt something bump against her leg she jumped and looked down to see Lion peering back up at her with a disapproving look, which caught her off guard.  
        " Lion...don't worry." She said giving the feline a gentle pat.

 

  
        Steven was just about to take a bite of his sandwich that he had just finished making when he heard the warp pad activate. Looking over, he watched Pearl climb off of the pad with a deep thoughtful frown on her face. When she walked into the temple without a word Steven shrugged and was just about to take that first bite of his sandwich again when this time Amethyst came through the front door looking bothered too. Steven paused watching her.  
        "Amethyst...are you okay?" Steven voiced watching her in worry. She jumped slightly, before looking over at him.  
        "No one has told you yet?" She asked.

        "Told me what? I just got back from visiting Dad, so...I haven't been here long." Steven was definitely confused.

        "We've been looking for Beryl all day long."

        "What?! Beryl's missing?" Steven shouted.  
        "Well, she did leave a note but she didn't say where she was going. Garnet said it could be too dangerous for her to be out on her own just yet. So we all went searching."  
        Amethyst pointed at the notepad behind Steven, causing him to turn around:  
_Guys,_  
_I'm going to be gone for awhile, but don't worry I'll be back in a few years. ^_^_  
_Beryl_  
        "A few years?!" Steven shouted dropping his still uneaten sandwich.

        "We're pretty sure we know where to find her." Pearl voiced just as the temple doors closed behind her. " So don't worry Steven we'll find her soon." She finished with a smile.  
        "I want to help though." He said jumping down from the counter. "I'll go ask around town and maybe make some flyers with Connie." He declared rushing back out the door with his phone.  
        "I don't think we'll need flyers Steven!" Pearl called after him.When Steven suddenly rushed back in and grabbed his sandwich and rushed back out the door Amethyst sulked.  
        "I was going to eat that."

  
        They had looked everywhere. Where could the Gem possible be? It had only been a day and a half since they'd started searching. Garnet clenched her fists in deep thought as the others looked to her for an answer. It was getting late. She looked to Steven... She would continue the search alone.  
        "I'll look underwater, in the area where the Lunar Sea Spire use to sit."  
"Do you really think she'd go there through...or even remember that place?" Pearl asked.  
        "Hm...it's worth a look." She looked to Steven. " Now Steven, I'm sure she's fine, so don't worry and try to get your sleep tonight."  
        "Okay..." He said with a frown.Walking out the door Garnet tried once more to try and locate the Gem with her vision but it was no use. She growled in frustration. Walking up to the water she stared out at the setting sun for a moment and just as she was ready to depart she heard a roar.  
        She looked over to see Lion...he stared at her before turning and letting out a roar. The portal opened in front of him and he looked back at her once more before walking through.  
        She frowned deeply as she followed Lion through the portal to a forest of sorts. She had been holding her anger in up until this point so as to not unnecessarily worry the others. So once Garnet spotted her she sped up her pace ready to confront her but then she started a [dance](https://youtu.be/6YQvwh73SW0?t=30s). Garnet paused and observed her surprised.

\----------------------  
_Beryl_  
  
Beryl breathed heavily as she stood in deep thought. She was sure she had just found her our style but could she actually fuse?  
        "What if it isn't good enough?" Pondering she jumped at the sudden angry voice.  
        "Beryl. Why did you leave the temple like that?" Garnet's voice made her turn embarrassed.  
"G-Garnet, what are you doing here?"she backed away startled by her presence. Her arms were crossed and she also had the same disapproving look on her face that Lion did when the Beryl left. Speaking of Lion...the cat was sitting behind Garnet licking his paw.  _How did he even know where I warped to?_  
        "I could ask you the same thing but that's already clear." she said. Garnet was very angry. With a sigh Beryl turned away from her.  
        "You don't understand I...I had to do this myself." she whispered glancing up at the taller gem.  
        "I...I have to get stronger Garnet...I _can't_ continue to rely on you guys. I want to help to!" Her eyes widened and she paused for a moment. "I mean I want to protect this planet to... _with_ you guys, not stand on the sideline and watch, hope, and...and pray that you guys don't need me, that you guys won't get hurt. That _you_ don't get hurt!" She bit her lip at her outburst.   
Her cheeks heated further as she looked at Garnet straight on. _What do I mean?_  
        "I...I mean I can't just stay at the temple Garnet...I want to go on more missions...I want to help...I _want_ to be a Crystal Gem." her words were firm. They all had been trying to keep her out of harm's way. _I've wanted to say that to her for such a long time now. I hadn't wanted her to make cookies the other day. I wanted to ask her about that!_  She clenched her fists at the thought. Beryl hold back when she witnessed how frustrated and stressed Garnet really was.  _I shouldn't keep silent about this anymore,_  
        "I know I'm not the strongest...and that I'm still figuring things out but I want to fight and fusion is part of that fight." she felt the tears coming. "...I need it...to protect...everyone." Even though she whispered her words were clear.

        She frowned when she recalled seeing Opal for the first time. It had only been for a few moments but in those few moments she was real and whole and insync. She had completed her mission and Steven was safe.

Then Sugilite. Wild, crazy scary, but strong. She too had finished her mission. 

Alexandrite

Stevonnie 

        They weren't perfect but they could _do it_. _What could I do? I can't remember...so I don't know._ All she could do was stare at the ground. Beryl didn't want her to see the tears...when Garnet grabbed her hand lead Beryl into a spin she looked up in utter shock tears still flowing.  
        "W-what..."  
The fusion dipped her coming closer.  
                "...if you're are going to be a Crystal Gem...then you _need_ to rely on us." There was no emotion on her face but the Beryl was utterly confused by the pounding in her chest she felt looking up at her. "...and we'll rely on you."  
Letting her back up she twirled the red gem again in the other direction and lifted her.  
        "G-Garnet..."Beryl could only watch her from her peripheral as she turned both of them in a circle, her back towards her. When Beryl touched back down their gems were glow. Garnet stepped closer...

        Beryl tensed as panic and dread filled her from nowhere. She pulled away... _W-what's gotten into me? What was that?_ She could do nothing but stare at the other gem, her face burning in embarrassment. She shook her head slightly.  
        "I..I'm sorry...after such big talk..and I..." she stopped.

 _Why do I suddenly feel this way? Am I ill? No, gems can't get sick_...The Beryl froze as a thought came to her.  _I-it..can't be...there's no way..._

        "It's okay if you're not ready." Garnet said with a small smile. Garnet straighten before looking around.  
        "Why did you choose here?" She said finally getting a good look at the island. Mask Island.  
"..I-it was nice and quiet...and I wanted to finish the book." she said slowly walking over to retrieve the said book.  
        "Book?" Garnet followed:  
**_The Art of Dance by Harvey Edwards_**  
                When she bursted with laughter the gem frowned in confusion.  
        "Welcome to the team Beryl." With a small sigh she watched her laugh.  
  
_...Do I...have...feelings for her?_ she frowned.

Edited: 5/6/2018


	15. Chapter 15 Crystal Gems

        "Beryl, Garnet!" Steven yelled jumping on her. "You guys are back!"  
        "Yup and there's a new addition to the Crystal Gems it seems." Garnet said with a small smirk. Beryl's face turned red as she looked at the others shocked but excited faces.  
        "Really?!"  
        "That's awesome!" Was heard around the room as Garnet and her stepped off the warp pad.  
        "Why'd you leave though?" Amethyst complained.

        "I...I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to make you guys worry like that." Beryl sat on the couch, tired from days of training with Garnet. They hadn't returned right away after their talk. It was early morning and both her and Garnet returned to a eating Steven and Amethyst and a cleaning Pearl.  
        Beryl wasn't really in the mood for eating she was too busy being overjoyed that the others were excited and welcomed her to their small team. It was something she had been worried about for the time they both were away. She promised silently to herself that she would protect them with every fiber of her Gem, Steven hops into her lap. Especially Steven. She smiles at him.

* * *

  
        Several hours later Garnet walked out of the temple door, seeing Steven on the phone with his friend Connie was what she predicted but she paused when she looked other to the couch and saw Beryl sleeping. She had never seen the Gem sleeping before so it was what caused her pause.

        "Pssts...Garnet.." Looking back at Steven he was trying to hold back a laugh as he pointed at Beryl.

        "I finally got her to try it..awesome right?" He whispered.The part of the vision that hadn't made sense to her was suddenly clear. She looked back at Beryl as Steven returned to his phone call to end it.

        "You're outside? Yay here I come!" Garnet watched the shorter Gem speed out the door before turning back to Beryl. Walking over Garnet stood and stared at her in deep thought.

 _She wanted to be a Crystal Gem all this time._ A counterpart spoke up.  
 **...Sapphire..I can't help wondering where she was during the war.**  
 _I understand...I too am curious..what part did she play or had she already been trapped away?_  
 **...and why was she trapped away?**  
 _We don't know Ruby, but we know who trapped her..._  
 **Crystal Quartz...** Ruby said darkly. Garnet clenched her fists. She was the real mystery in all this.The unknown variable.

        "...Garnet.." Startled Garnet focused back on Beryl again to see her still fast asleep but what made her frown was that she was holding tight on Garnet's pant leg. D-did _she just..is she dreaming?_ Garnet thought. Reaching down she tucked a piece of her hair back with one hand while the other grabbed Beryl's hand gently pulling it away. She paused suddenly. _Why did I..._  
Right when she was to pull away Beryl's hand tightened on her own and a vision started.  
~~~~  
 _Scarlet frowned as she grabbed the young Gem's hand helping her to the warp pad. As they continued on in silence the Beryl's thoughts darkened._

~Tch..how long do I have to watch this runt? It's been a few years, I had hoped that this 'mission' would have ended by now!~  _She sneered as she peeked back at the Gem. Until this day she had never seen this Gem's face but stars was the clod clumsy. She was the most uncoordinated Gem she had ever met! She couldn't fathom how she was a Quartz. She was lucky, her gem did not reside on her face. Scarlet was sure she would have cracked it by now, not that she ever seen that either, her face.  
        When the Gem suddenly tripped Beryl panicked as she caught her. Kneed on the floor the Quartz's petite soft light blue hands were revealed to her for the first time. Scarlet sat tense looking at their interlocked hands. Glancing around to make sure they hadn't been seen first she suddenly forced the smaller Gem to stand before snatching her hand away.  
        "You must be more careful Crystalline." The Beryl was surprised again when the small seemly timid Gem didn't withdraw her hands back into her long sleeves yet. Crystal clenched and unclenched her hands and she jerked away when Scarlet moved to help her along again.  
        "...I wouldn't be so off balanced if you would stop fretting over me like a gemlet fresh out of the ground." Her tone was crisp from under the veil. Beryl's jaw dropped at her words and as they awkwardly continued throughout their day the Quartz did move just fine on her own.  
~.._Tch, she's still a brat.. _~ Beryl glared at the ground for a moment losing focus in her frustration, so when Crystal stopped walking, Scarlet didn't notice and crashed into her causing the Quartz to lose her balance and fell forward again. She panicked.  
        "There you see? You have to be more careful! You-"  Beryl snapped but all of her words were lost as the Quartz pulled the veil back from her face trying to get it untangled. The cloudy blue colored eyes that stared ahead of her rather than at her when the quartz looked up made her pause, though Beryl would never admit it there, her beautiful face was what actually made Beryl stop talking.  
        "...You...you're blind.." She stupidly said. She bit her tongue as she suddenly felt guilty.  
        "I like to think that I'm special.." she said quietly with a glare, pulling away again to help herself up. "..oh and by the way...it's **you** who ran into me."_  
~~~~~  
        The vision cut out, interrupted as Garnet's head whipped around as she heard a crash outside.  
Looking at Beryl's vision she hadn't seen the incoming threat. She rushed outside to help the small children.  
        "Amethyst! Pearl! Beryl!" She shouted.  
  
        Her eyes flew open at Garnet's call. In a slight panic she kicked the blankets in her rushing for the door.  
 Garnet was holding off a giant robot of sorts as she rushed forward to join in the attack. What Beryl wasn't expecting was the robot to explode leaving sticky slime everywhere. Hair. Hands. Clothes. She shook her hands trying to get it off but frowned when it clung to her, it was so thick.  
        "Was it Peridot's robot thing?" Steven asked.  
        "Yes...it has to be...we just haven't seen one this big before." Pearl commented.  
        "..So this is one of Peridot's drones again." Beryl murmured to herself. She tries shaking the slime off again with a sound of disgust.   
        "Soo what do you think it was here to do?" Steven asked.  
        "We destroyed it..that's all that matters." Garnet answered. Walking up to Garnet she showed her her hands annoyed.  
        "I can't get this stuff—" Amethyst mushed the red gem against Garnet in a tight hug getting more slime everywhere. Trapped against Garnet, Beryl looked over at Pearl as she too was pulled into the group hug...Beryl rubbed one hand clean in Pearl's hair.  
        The Pearl's glare was deep. Leaning back Beryl hugged Pearl and Amethyst to her with a bright smile and a giggle.  _I'm happy to be on this team._

Edited: 5/9/2018


	16. Chapter 16 and 16b Homeworld

_Beryl_         

        "Ughhh, I swear if one more giant ball shows up I'm flying to space myself and destroying the Peridot that keeps sending them!!" I shouted stomping on a robot piece.  
        "Maybe we should see what they are trying to do?" Steven voiced.  
        "It's not trying to do anything now..." Garnet said darkly. It was none time throughout the week. They just kept coming.

        "...That's it!" I growled. It was the 100th ball this week I swear! Okay, I was exaggerating but it was causing so much anxiety in the others, including myself and I didn't like it.  
        "I'm going to go and pay her a visit and see how she likes it." I growled low.  
I blocked my eyes from the sun as I squinted up at the sky trying to calculate the distance and speed I would need to go to—  
        "Whoa! Beryl, calm down." Amethyst called. "I don't think I've seen you get this feisty." I frowned at the gemmed hand on my ankle that halted my flight with a yank.  
        "And what were you going to do when you got up there?" Pearl scolded. "Please, enlighten us?"  
I grumbled.  
\-----

        "We can't keep doing this forever," I lite up when Garnet said that. "Well we can, but I don't want to." She complained.

        "Oh, thank the stars!" I exclaimed in a deep relief. I thought we'd be doing just that for a moment.

        "Let's do it Steven's way." She declared.

        "Yeah! Let's follow the funky flow!" Steven jumped up in excitement. He's wanted to follow these things all week.

        "...If it leads us to her..." They all looked at me as we climbed on the robot thing. "Can I poof her?"

        "...We're going to die." Amethyst threw out.

\-------

_Kindergarten_

        I frowned as I checked out all the destroyed tech that Peridot was using. My anxiety raised as none of it looked familiar. Picking up a piece of the now broken tech I gave a small sigh as I looked around the Kindergarten. I had never been here but it did look as bad as Pearl always told me. I bite my tongue at the strong sense of guilt that came over me. Gems had did this. We had done this to the Earth...  
        "Where was I during this?" I whispered. I hadn't noticed that the others had looked over at me sadly. "...Surely..I..I didn't side with Homeworld?" I looked at the others as if they could give me the answer I desperately needed. Knowing I'd get no answer, I looked away. Peridot was going to report us. And if that were the case we needed to prepare.  
        "...Steven..you were right," Garnet started. "It was important to get some information out of all this."  
        "Yay!" He cheered.  
        "..But yea this was still a terrible idea..." Garnet finished looking down at him.  
        "Aw..." He frowned. I dropped the pieces of tech I held to the ground as I turned to them.  
        "We should go." I didn't want to see anymore.

* * *

        I stretched my arms out trying to relieve some tension. Summoning my weapon I opened the whole fan and gave it a gentle wave which created a decent speed of wind around me. I didn't have any trouble holding it now. I wasn't quite sure when that had happened, all my training and missions just bleed together after a while and it became easier and easier.  _Hmm...I wonder if I can redirect it?_

        Twitching my wrist left, the wind flowed out on the left of the fan. There was a lot of wrist movements with my fan which created different speeds, strengths and types of wind flow. If I trained myself just right I would be able to switch from melee, to short range, to long range when I needed to.  
        "Beryl..." I jumped as turned around which caused a gust of wind to violently whip pass Garnet, blowing her hair around for a moment before it rested in its same shape again.  
        "Garnet..you startled me."  I hadn't sensed her coming. I tilted my head looking at the silent Gem.  
        "Garnet...what's wrong?" I voiced worried. I could tell she was still holding at lot of stress and though we were all stressed, I knew none of us could be as worked up as Garnet, she was after all the leader. She was the one that usually came up with the master plan, not to mention she had future vision...I imagined it all couldn't be easy.   
        "Beryl...I know who Crystal Quartz is..." I drop my fan causing it to poof out of existence. All I could do is stare at her. It was my turn to remain silent as I just didn't have the words yet to voice my questions.  
        "You shared another vision with me. I don't know how but she's sharing visions through you." She started. "..and if she's sharing visions through you she has to be alive."  
        "...Why didn't you tell me?" I dropped my shoulders.  
        "I didn't know she was the same gem until I saw the gem in your vision...The gem that I knew only went by a nickname, Scar...but I have no doubt that the gem in the vision and the gem I knew from the past are the same." I looked down at the ground.  
        "W-was she...?"  
        "She was a Crystal Gem Beryl."  
        "W-what? No, that can't be possible...you would have known her abilities...wouldn't you?" I was confused and I didn't understand why this information bothered me so much.

         "She was a Crystal Gem but she was never on the battlefields that I saw...because... she was blind from what I could tell. I actually don't know much about her...just that Rose would go to her at times of great stress."  
        "Then...I'm...your guys enemy..."  I whispered as I clenched my fists.  
        "We don't know that. Besides—"   
        "Why else would she have locked me away?" I shouted at her.  
        "..." I shot up into the sky when Garnet said nothing more.  
        "Beryl come back! Don't just run away!" she shouted after me. I went up and up until I was sure she couldn't see me before flying away. I was running again like a coward...stopping mid flight I clenched my fists so tightly it hurt. I shouldn't go back...I can't go back. I screamed in utter frustration before slowly turning around and starting back to the temple. I hesitated at the door.

        Walking in I was immediately met by Garnet who was already standing up from the couch. We stared at each other. My hands shook as I looked at her.  
        "I...I don't..." What should I say?  
        "...Think of this. If you are a Homeworld gem or not she protected you. She exposed herself to _you_. Whether it actually was her or a hologram, it doesn't matter, wouldn't that make the music box hers?" My eyes widened. "She's also sending visions through you. Why? I think she's trying to help you or...tell you something."

        "But what?" I sighed. "And why keep messing with _my_ head to do it?" I growled out.  
        "We can't know for sure...but remember what you told Steven about the past?"  
        "That..it was important to remember...so as to not repeat the bad events in history.."  
        "..Beryl the only reason I knew of Crystal Quartz...was because I had found her.." My eyes widened,  
        "W-what do you mean?" She sighed. "During the war Rose would send small groups of us out to retrieve fallen allies regardless if they were regenerating, shattered or corrupted." She started.  "I had been sent out on one of these missions. I had been tracking a corrupted Gem for a few days and I was finally hot on it's trail..."  ~~~~~  
_Garnet placed her hands to her head getting a visionary on her target. It never took her this long to retrieve a Gem but somehow the corrupted Gem was occasionally able to avoid being seen in her future vision. It had never happened often enough to Garnet to cause worry but it was annoying._  
        Speeding up her pace she finally set eyes on the creature the Gem had become. The creature was really big and resembled a strange mix of half bird and half cat with all its bristled fur and feathers. It had black and red markings all over its body, strange large rings on each leg and tail and large wings, she couldn't see it's gem from where she stood. She summoned her gauntlets but paused when she heard a voice,  
        "No! You have to calm down!" Garnet search around the clearing looking for the source,  
        "You must calm yourself!"She said."I understand your pain, but you must stop!"  
Giving a loud screeching cry the corrupted gem shifted revealing a petite Gem. Immediately Garnet stepped from behind the tree observing. The small Gem had long pale blue and translucent hair. She wore a teal half body suit. One of the sleeves of her suit was short while the other was long and reached to her wrist. The bottom half of the body suit was short and a sheer skirt wrapped around her waist. There was a opening on her shirt that revealed a portion of her stomach and an opening on her back that revealed her light blue translucent gem. What also caught Garnet's attention was her legs and sleeveless arm was translucent also while the rest of her was solid. Her feet were bare and she was...Garnet glanced at her gem again looking for damage. She's blind.  
_The Gem held her hands up toward the creature and started to hum. The creature gave a growl but started to settle. Just as Garnet was about to take over the situation the creature collapsed over fast asleep. Garnet's mouth hung open slightly as the Gem sighed and the creature's physical form broke._  
        "There, you just need to rest now." The Gem said quietly holding the bubbled corrupted gem in her hands.  
        Garnet frowned wondering who this Gem was. Looking her over again she saw no star and no diamond on her outfit.  
  
        "Who's there?" She voiced looking to Garnet's location. "I can hear you."   
Garnet decided to engage her from her current location.  
        "State your busy. Why are you in our territory?" She said firmly.  
        "I'm sorry...I won't waste your time. If you are claiming ground territory on Earth and looking for corrupted gems then you must be a Crystal Gem." She rationalized.  Garnet tensed. She purposefully hadn't said what side of the war she was on and the girl guessed it.  
        "If that is the case. I seek an audience with someone by the name of Rose Quartz." Garnet's look darkened. Who was this Gem? With the way she spoke she was no run of the mills Gem, she was diplomatic and firm.  
        "Hand over the corrupted Gem and then we'll talk."  
She didn't seem to like that answer as her hands tightened on the bubbled Gem and she frowned.

 _"I see...I will find her on my own then." She voiced. This caused Garnet's eyes to widen at her lack of concern and respect. If Garnet wanted to, she could force the gem from the girl and be on her way...looking at the bubbled gem she couldn't see enough inside to tell if it was one of her allies or not._  
Garnet sighed, approaching her. The girl was blind, how much trouble could she be for Rose?    
        "What is your name?"  
        "M-my...name?...please call me Scar." She smiled. Garnet raised her brow at the odd name.  
  


Edited: 5/9/2018

 

Chapter 16b

 

_Beryl_

        "Mom fought here?" My pace slowed further at those words and the feeling in my chest spread,

        "That's right! And I fought alongside her." Pearl exclaimed. I looked around at all the delicious looking strawberries as a ringing started in my ears and my heartbeat sounded around me.

        "Man, I wish I could've seen it!" I could hear my own breathing in my head. The ringing was beginning to block out their voices as this sense of panic spread through me. I hadn't even noticed that I stopped walking and was just staring wide eyed, trembling violently,

        "No, you don't. Countless gems were broken here. It was a maelstrom of destruction and _death_."

_The beautiful scene around her fell away and fire took its place. Fire, Gems, chaos. She could smell the burning earth and hear the shouts in the distance as the war suddenly around her raged,_

~~_*Rose! More are coming with numbers still better than our own...*_ ~~

~~_*...It isn't numbers that win a battle.*_ ~~

_Every word spoken, was as if she wasn't to hear. She couldn't make sense of them. They confused her._

_~~*Push them back!*~~ _

_~~What are you doing here?!~~ _

_~~*Pearl! They're coming!*~~ _

_Battle cries could be heard across the fields as well as weapons being drawn or clashing against each other._

_Why was she here? What was this? Why—_

_The sword that was raised above her head made her pale._

        "Beryl!" I blinked. My face turned in confusion as I looked around slowly completely freaked out before looking at the others.

        "Dude, you look like you just saw a ghost, you okay?" Amethyst raised her brow. I opened my mouth to speak then closed it...

        "Let's head back." Garnet rushed out. To which I was grateful. I could not get out of there faster...

        I had said I wanted more missions and with more missions came more frequent visions.  _But why? What is she trying to show me? Why now?_  I frowned in confusion and frustration.  _Maybe Garnet was wrong..._  I shook my head as I watched Steven and Pearl warp away.

* * *

        "What's going on here?" I asked when Steven jumped out of Lion riding a bike.

        "Am I seeing things again..." I mumbled. Just moments before he pulled out a sword too. Rose's sword apparently,

        "But... Rose didn't have a lion." Pearl insisted. 

        "Uhh...he is kind of pink Pearl...honestly? I thought he was just Steven's familiar this whole time."

        Garnet shook her head, "Steven isn't a magic user."

        "Not fully no but he has his healing and that's magic in itself. Magic doesn't usually come in only one form." I pondered my words. "Is future vision your only magic ability?" She didn't answer me but she didn't say no,

        "Rose didn't have a lion though. If she did I would have known!" Pearl was getting upset and it was right then that I figured out why.

        "Rose kept a lot of things from us." Garnet tried to calm her.

        "Not me! She told me everything!"

        "Yo, stop acting like you're the only one that misses her!" And there went Amethyst. I cringed and looked up at Rose's portrait.  _Strange...even I miss her..._  I stared at the picture transfixed as a deep sadness overcame me. I stared until Pearl slammed her fist into the wall causing me to jump and the picture to fall. Garnet caught it... I looked at the ground and stayed quiet.

Pearl ran.

Steven followed.

        "I hate it when she gets like this!" Amethyst stormed off annoyed. Garnet and I were all that were left, 

        "Good luck." She said but I knew only I heard it...

        "...Garnet?"She said nothing.

        "...She was in love with her." I didn't ask but—

        "...Yeah." I bit my lip as I put together the pieces completely.  _Aw, Pearl..._  I sighed. I looked up at Garnet...  _I wonder what **I** would do if I was in Pearl's shoes..._ I froze at the thought...why did it bother me so much? I barely...

        "...Why are you crying?" I snapped out of it at those words,

        "..." I guess it was my turn not to answer.  _Why **am** I crying? What is going on with me?_


	17. Chapter 17 Protect

_Beryl_

        I sat on the beach meditating, trying to calm myself. This was my routine now a days. After some solo training in the early mornings before Steven got up I'd sit out here to relax or think about whatever came to mind. It calmed my nerves.  
The anxiety was thick with all that had been going on for everyone. I wanted to make sure I was ready for a fight. The time I'd spend with the others I knew they could sense my worry thick like a coat. The wailing stone coming to life couldn't have made things more serious for me, especially with the message that came with it. 

        I also wanted to find Crystal Quartz. I didn't know how to go about doing that though. It was something I would bring up to the others after we weren't in high alert. Despite all of that, this was a rare moment for me. Ever since I became a Crystal Gem I had my duty cut out for me and there hadn't been much time to relax, so this moment to sit and relax was one I had waited for, for a long time. So it was beyond me why I decided to think about something very complex and hard to bring up even to myself.  
        I dropped my hands into my lap as her face came to mind. I bit my lip at the heavy blush that followed the mental image of her. Garnet. _This is crazy. I wonder what she would say if she knew._ Recalling the talk I had had with Sadie that one day at the Big Donut, I pondered if I should tell her. All the stress the whole team was under, it just didn't seem like a good idea, at least not right now. I sighed. Of course it wasn't a good idea. Garnet was different. She just always had it together. She seemed to know what to do or say in most situations. Her confidence was unshakable. Her mind brilliant, compared to that I was a mess but I couldn't just not tell her...Could I?  
With a sigh I fell back onto the sand covering my eyes. My chest was... Tight and I felt a nervousness.

        I...I cared about her greatly... It was different than how I felt about the others and I began to wonder when I started feeling this way, and if it was real. Pulling my arm away I opened my eyes... Maybe I should tell her..right this moment, right now.  
I mean, who knew how much time we all had left if Homeworld was bringing their armies, Lapis Lazuli wasn't very clear, probably do to her panic.

        But **if** Homeworld was bringing their armies we didn't stand a chance. We didn't know if they'd arrest us or shatter us on the spot, we didn't know anything. The only thing I knew for sure was we had to protect Steven, that was a given, he was only a child. I would never back down from this. The others needed me and I wanted to protect them just as much as I wanted to protect her.  
        I groaned at the ongoing debate, telling her now could throw her off her game, not telling her could throw me off mine and her reply could throw us both off...  
        "I won't tell her...it's better this way..."  
        "...Tell who what?"  
        "Tell Garnet how I feel about..." My eyes widened as I quickly sat up and looked over to my right. Steven stood looking down at me.  _When did he wake up?!_  
        "...Tell me what?" I bit my tongue at the almost slip up. She was here also.  
        "...About how awesome your cookies are." I finished with a straight face. "...I didn't want to tell you because I'm really bad at making them..." The tightness in my chest intensified as I looked them over.        

        "Aw, it's okay Beryl. Why didn't you just ask Garnet to show you?" Steven pondered.  
        "As much as I'd like that Steven I'll have to deal with that another time." I said with a small smile. He shrugged and I watched him run off to catch up with his dad.  
        "...Beryl...if you have something on your mind...you can just tell me." No, I really can't.  
        My back still turned from her I watched Steven and Greg go...Did she know?  
I clenched my fists as I remained turned away even though Greg and Steven was gone. I could tell her I was concerned about something else or.... I sighed. I can't lie to her but I can't tell her how I feel right now either.  
        "...It's nothing to worry about." I glanced back at her with a smile. "But I promise I'll tell you one day." My smile disappeared and my mood soured as I stood up, clenching my fists tighter, I gulped my promise down looking at the green hand in the sky over Garnet's shoulder. What ever happened I was telling Garnet how I felt one day, one way or another.

  
        I was hovering in the air looking at the approaching green war ship. We were sending Steven away and I was to make sure that him and the other humans made it to the edge of town safely. I gulped down the lump in my throat as I listened to them explain why we were sending him away...Pearl was crying, Amethyst was distraught, Garnet was tense, and I...I wanted to see him far from here and safe. As much as I want the adorable little boy, that could easily make my day to stay with us, I wanted him to live more. I couldn't bear to see his face as he pleaded with us to stay.  
        In the end, it was Garnet that got him to go. He needed to help the humans, all his friends, he needed to be their voice.  
        "Don't worry Steven, I'll be with you until the edge of town." I spoke up finally turning to the saddened boy. Landing on top of Greg's van as they slipped in I turned to the others who were standing on the porch.  
        "Be careful...I'll be back as soon as I can." I met their eyes one by one as they each gave me a nod and waved goodbye to Steven. Turning away I tapped Greg's van signaling him to go.  
        "Make sure they get out safely Beryl." Garnet said firmly. Turning back to her I gave a nod as Greg drove away.

        It didn't take long at all to reach the edge of town but it feel like such a long time when restlessness takes you. I grew antsy as I watched the light cannons go off from a distance. Leaning over the car roof I peeked into the van and reach in to caress Steven's face startling him.  
        "Beryl?"  
        "Okay Steven, I'm counting on you to take it from here...they are counting on you too, you'll do a great job." I smiled at him lovingly, as I prayed he'd be okay.  
        "You're going back to assist the others?" He asked with a innocent bright smile.  
Glancing at Greg we gave each other a knowing sad look, and a silent goodbye.  
        "Yeah."  I smiled and shot up into the air.

* * *

edited: 5/9/2018


	18. Chapter 17b

        "That didn't work Garnet, now what??" Amethyst freaked.  
As if on cue Beryl landed on the Beach summoning her weapon. She swiped it downwards on to the sand as she opened it fully. As the gall of wind ripped from her weapon she shot into the air again sending two more galls of wind that formed together around the ship creating a tornado. The ship still did not move. A force field formed, pulsing from the ship it breaks the tornado and knocks a startled Beryl out the air. Pearl and Amethyst called out to her as she slams into the sand.

        Once they all saw her hand shoot out of it Garnet turned,  
        "Fuse into Opal." The two gems didn't hesitant. As Opal formed and prepared her weapon Garnet looked over at Beryl again to see her struggling to dig her way out of the sand pit but that she was okay. Opal's arrow was charged and ready when she turned back.  
        "Fire!!" The arrows had no effect! Opal watched shocked at the incoming ship.   
        "...At least Steven is safe."  Beryl pulled her weapon as she rush in front of Garnet.  
        "...Y-yeah.." She agreed.  
        "Hey Guys!!!" All three Gems turned around in shock and horror to see Steven  
        "Steven!" Garnet called in panicked worry. The shock, disturbed Opal and she came apart as Pearl and Amethyst defused.  
        "Y-you came back.." Amethyst voiced in surprise.  
        "What are you doing?!" Pearl yelled in horror.  
        "Steven! It's not safe!" Beryl warned in worry.  
        "You have to get out of here!!" Pearl finished for everyone.  
Steven frowned clearly concerned.  
        "But..."  
        "It's coming!!" Beryl shouted getting into a fighting stance.  
        "It's too late stay behind us!" Garnet demanded turning back around.  
As the huge ship landed, opening it's palm it dropped one green finger revealing 4 different Gems.

\--------------------------  
_Beryl_  
        I gulped again that day. The familiar face of the Peridot pointed us out.  
        "That's them alright." She said in annoyance. "They are the ones that keeps breaking my stuff!" I frowned.  _If you kept your stuff to yourself it wouldn't have gotten broken..._  
        As the next two Gems stepped forward I shifted confused at the wild anger that suddenly flowed through me seeing one of them.  
        "This is it?" The Jasper voiced clearly not interested. The other Gem looked straight at me with her silted black eyes and a twisted smile. My hands shook in fury. I didn't know why. Clenching my teeth a low growl was pulled from me.  
        "Awww come now Jasper this could be fun." The Oolitic Jasper voiced in a monotone.  
        "Jasper! Oolitic! This is serious they keep disturbing my work!" I toned out the conversation as my attention was drawn to the black and green Gem who seem to have taken an interest in me herself. Her attention was not welcomed and I knew right away she was more bad news than the others. I glared when she yanked Lapis Lazuli forward harshly.  
        "I don't like this not one bit..." I growled low in anger. The others demanded for them to leave and I held fast to my weapon now itching for the fight I once dreaded.  _What is with me?_  
        As these two Homeworld Gems started throwing insults at my friends I started becoming more angry.  
        "-this is all that's left of her army? Some lost defective Pearl, a puny overcooked runt, this shameless display, hmm,..." Jasper narrowed her eyes at me.  
        "Why is there a Red Beryl here and I don't even know what that is?"  
        "He's just a human boy, he's not a threat." Lapis rushed out wanting Steven safe.  
        "Hmm I'm more interested in the corrupted Beryl..." Oolitic voiced with a smirk. My eyes narrowed.  _Corrupted?_

        "Tell me...why aren't you a hideous monster yet?" She crossed her arms.  
        "Oolitic! Stop fooling around! You don't need us for this just blast them with the ship." Jasper commanded walking away with a now glaring Oolitic in hand.  
        "Jasper! Don't just blast the Red Beryl!" She shouted. "There are very few left."  
As the Ship light up I panicked again. We can't dodge this, none of our attacks worked, and Steven was in serious danger!  
        "Steven, get out of here!" Garnet yelled.I went to pick the boy up to try and get him to safety but he immediately struggled against me.  
        "No!" Tears came to his eyes.  
        "Listen to Garnet!" I shouted at him in frustrated anger causing even the others to look at me in shock, I never got angry at Steven. "If something happens to you how are we supposed to live with that?!" I yelled glaring down at the boy. Tears started to fall as he broke free from me. I reached for him desperate.  
        "B-but this is my home! And you all are my family! I'm a Crystal Gem **too**!!!" He shouted and my jaw dropped as his shield was summoned forward blocking the ship's beam...and then all hell broke loose,  _No!! I have to protect them! I **must** protect them!_

        "Look out!" I shouted as another beam was shot at us.  
Everything was happening so fast! As the dust cleared I was shocked once again at what I saw. A wall was between us and the Homeworld Gems...a wall of thick clear crystal..inside this wall was the music box that had gone missing...  
        When I suddenly heard laughter my angry returned to me. Looking through to the other side of the crystal that protected us I saw a hysterical Oolitic walking up to the wall. Garnet helped Steven up getting into a fighting stance. This was not time for questions.  
        "Ha...I see...that's why you're not a monster yet," She laughed as if she was the only one in on a joke. Holding her hand out toward the wall, she stares me down. She smiled like a crazy person before closing her hand into a fist. The wall shattered into a million pieces and a horrific pain shot down into my lower back. I collapsed onto my hands and knees as tears sprung forth.    
        "Beryl!!" The others calls were muffled through my pain. The world around me felt clouded and I shook my head.

 _~Beryl...Beryl!!~_   There was a voice in me. _~Stay with me Scarlet!~_  
**~ W-what?..~** I replied. I think I replied.  
_~Scarlet please stand up with me!~_  
**~W-who...~**  
_~Scar....stand up you must! Wake up! Please wake up! Remember Garnet needs us!~_ She pleaded. I pleaded.

\----------------------  
  
        "Steven you have to get out of here!" Garnet said. Jasper summoned her weapon.

        "Ooooh Jaaaspper! You should let me take on the other fusion too. Mine broke so easily. " Oolitic singed cackling. "She's so weak now. They'll retreat to their gems without the destabilizer."

        Garnet clenched her fists in worry, but she didn't dare take a look around for the hurt or worse downed gem and take her eyes off her enemies but she did question the Homeworld Gem's words on fusion.  
        Jasper glared at the other Jasper type gem for interrupting her fight with Garnet.  
Oolitic held up her hand towards Garnet. Garnet frowned wondering what power she used on Beryl. Just as the crazy black and green Jasper's hand twitched preparing to close into a fist, a leg suddenly fold its way into her side kicking her a fair distance back.

        "Don't.Touch.Her." Beryl looked pissed. She sounded different. "Your fight is with me!" She seemed more wild and her anger was intense. Beryl seemed like a whole another gem now.

        What really caused Garnet to pause and her eyes to widened was the gem that was located on Beryl's lower back. Looking to her face the gem Garnet was used to seeing was still there.  
        "Beryl's a fusion?" Amethyst's whisper caught Garnet's ear. An angry gasping and bruised Beryl was suddenly overpowered by Oolitic's unexpected speed. She was in front of Beryl lifting her by her neck. All of the Black and green Jasper's fun was gone and rage was the only thing that blared through.  
        "How dare you, you worthless..." Her monotone was back as she started squeezing tighter on her neck. Garnet clenched her teeth as she blocked Steven's view. She wished she could..do something..they all did.  
        Beryl didn't so much as whimper as the crazy Gem was brutal with her to force her..them into their gems.  
Picking up the two gemstones, cranberry red, elongated, diamond shaped and a translucent blue.  Oolitic glared over at Jasper.  
        "I'm done fooling around. So hurry up or I'll leave without you." She threatened in a monotone as she retreated to the ship.  
        "Beryl.." Steven whimpered.

edited: 1/12/2018


	19. Chapter 18 Escape

 

 _Scarlet_  
   
        My head was pounding as I processed memories. I remembered. I remembered a lot. I remembered my responsibility to protect Crystal Quartz. I...I remembered how I felt about her. 

        Who...What we created. I remembered the start of the rebellion, the side I choose and what happened because of my choice...and...And I was drawing a blink again. Crystal Quartz had been messing with my head like Garnet thought and but I had to find out why. We had been fused this whole time...that meant sometime...But I had to— My eyes widened.Where are they? Where was Garnet? Where was Crystal? I... I had to find them. I had to make sure they were okay!

Standing I staggered slightly dizzy. The air that had been forced from my lungs when Oolitic choked me was the cause of the dizziness. Stupid human anatomy. 

        "Tch.." I was annoyed way easier then I was use to, which was a strange feeling. Somehow we all had to get out of here and quickly."...but how?" Stepping to the front of my cell I frowned at the yellow force field that blocked my escape. I was no fool, I knew what this would do if I tried to step through it. Pacing my cell I bit my thumb trying to think. The longer I paced the more antsy I got.  
        I growled in my frustration before a sudden voice startled me.  
        "Beryl!" I shot my head to the voice. Steven was looking back at me from outside of my cell. The Gem that was with him was all red and as short as him, I'd never seen her before but she was a Ruby. She looked like she could panic any moment but she was busy glaring at me.  
"Steven how—" I watched in shock as he didn't let me finish my question as he put his hands through the force field without issue creating an opening for me to get out!  
Slipping out I grinned at Steven.

        "Oh man, good thinking Steven!"  
        "Um...Beryl...I don't know if Jasper punched my face too hard or if it's just me..but..you seem a bit shorter." Steven voiced. I frowned. What was he talking about, this was no time to be worrying about my height.

        "You can call me Scarlet it's fine." The Ruby groaned.  
        "I don't have time for this! Steven, you should have just left her in her cell!" I glared down at the little red Gem.  
        "Steven, try your best to get everyone out of their cells! I'm going to be the distraction as you do that, It'll buy you guys time as I look for Garnet and Crystal, I could never live with myself if something happens to them!" I closed my eyes for a moment as I turned away from both of them.  
        "Y-you..care for Garnet?" Steven realized as he stared at me.  
        "I-" I shook my head. " _We_  should have told her how we felt." I sighed heavily and ran off in the opposite direction leaving no room for discussion. The red Gem stared at me, stunned.  
I ran through the ship singing loudly.

[ **X.U. (Seraph of the End)**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F81uA7XZCDA)  
 **AmaLee (LeeandLie[)](http://www.youtube.com/leeandlie)**  
   
        "N-no stay away from me! S-Scarlet!" My eyes widened hearing my name at a distance. I picked up the pace recognizing the voice. The door in front of me I wasted no time sending a air burst at denting it inward. Slipping through the opening my eyes narrowed seeing the Oolitic Jasper holding Crystal's hand up and really close to her face with a nasty grin.  
        What really boiled my blood was the tears in her eyes as she tried placing some kind of device on her. Upon seeing me Oolitic's grin widened.  
        "I see you're out. I wonder how that happened." I growled at the game she was playing. I was sure the whole ship knew I was out. I watched as she let Crystal go believing me to be no threat. Crystal immediately rushed over to me, she was blind but she still paid closer attention to her senses then others. I remembered that now.  
Once she reached me I pulled her behind me.  
         "Scar..." She whispered.

        Oolitic laughed. "That's cute...what do you expect to do against me?" She turned to face us. "You're weak, you're helpless and fusing again can destroy you both in the state you're in now." I glared at her. "What are you talking about?"  
She laughed again pulling out a destabilizer. Gulping I clenched my fists.  
I still didn't know everything that happened yet but I... I couldn't fight her by myself...but I... glanced back at the trembling Quartz,  
        "...Crystal I need you...fuse with me..." She looked just as I remembered her...I fought a blush.  
        "S-Scar?! I can't...I mean I want to but I-" she paused as she looked up at me in guilt. "I don't want to hurt you anymore..." I didn't understand what she meant but we didn't have time...I reach my hand out to her...  
        " If you wanna fight with me. Then go ahead – it’s destiny, Cause all I wanna do is set you free  **You will be the death of me** " Her eyes widening at my words but she slowly reached for my outstretched hand.  
~~~~~~~~~~

 _Garnet_  
        "It's Jasper! Steven find the others and get to the bridge! I'll find Beryl."  
        "But I don't know where they are." He started. She kissed Steven's head passing she vision on to him.  
        "Future vision!" He said with stars in his eyes. "Wait are you going to be able to beat her on your own?" He was worried. She smiled.  
        "It's okay Steven, I'm never alone." she reassured him. He smiled and nodded before going.  
**~Isn't that right Sapphire?~** Ruby voiced.  
_~Agreed. Let's try to be quick so we can find them.~_  
**~The others?~**  
_~No Ruby, Crystal and Scarlet. We can't be too mad at them until we know the truth.~_  
**~Tch... yeah okay, I know you're right.~**  
        Sapphire remembered the Quartz from the war as well as Ruby. She wasn't a bad gem. Garnet didn't remember her much but she knew the Quartz didn't have a mean bone in her body...but why couldn't she remember much about her?  
Garnet frowned.  
_~Ruby not now. We'll get to ask her questions but first we have to get out of here.~_  
**~R-right.~**  
~~~~~~~~~  
_Unknown_  
        I barely dodged out of the way of her hammer as I floated above her. She didn't like me very much that was for sure. She seemed to be surprised that we were here..that I was successful.  
        "Get down here you trash!" She yelled angrily. I dodged again barely as her hammer stretched up towards me. Even though I was dodging, I wasn't afraid anymore and I wouldn't be bullied.  
        "We are not trash! I mean I...My name is Bixbite, so use it!" I yelled as I sliced my sharp fan at her sending a fully formed blade of wind. I watched as it knocked her into the side of the ship and it was in that moment the ship started to plummet.  
_~Garnet and the others! We have to get to them Scar!~_  
**~I know! I know we do!~**  
_~What are we going to do?~_  
**~Follow my lead Crystal! We have to slow the ship and lighten the landing somehow.~**  
_~B-but..it's dangerous...~_  
**~I don't care!~**

_~I...I understand and I think I know what we can try.~_

I was headed to the bridge.  
~~~~~~~~  
        "Garnet!" Everyone yelled upon seeing her as she ran into the bridge room.  
        "What about Lapis and Beryl?!" Steven yelled over the rumbling.  
As if on command a Gem slipped into the room. They could hear her feet slapping on the ground showing that she was barefoot. She had long pink hair and wore a skin tight bodysuit. One sleeve was long to her wrist and the other was short and her skin was shades lighter than Beryl's.  
Garnet was the one to quickly notice the gem on her lower back and the one between her eyes.  
         They watched in amazement as she ran past Garnet and the others before they could question anything and phased out the ship's windshield into open space.  
When the Gem looked back at them they saw one of her eyes were a cranberry red and the other was a pale pale blue. It was when she placed her hand on the glass with a small smile did they all know who it was.  
        "Beryl!" Steven yelled in worry slapping his hands to the glass.  
        "Hold on to something!" Garnet shouted.  
        "What is she doing?!" Pearl panicked. Their mouths dropped in shock as she bubbled the whole ship. The bubble was stretched so thin there was no way it would actually give any real protection but Beryl wasn't finished, that was only the first step. They suddenly heard a strong [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=onSjMeURIiA&list=PLmHTaBsDPUxiSoDxwxGgMkv7-P9czx9Q8&index=11) coming from her.  
        "This not the time to be singing!" Amethyst yelled at her from the window.

 **(A/N: The song does have meaning so I do suggest listening to the song or reading the lyrics ^_^; I promise there is a reason for the madness and singing.)** Heavenly Blue- Aldnoah.Zero

        As I song I felt a strange strength unlike anything I felt before.  
**_~I have to save them...they mean the world to me..~_**  
        The more I sung the more my strength grow but I knew there was a limit. I knew I had to hurry. I watched the crystal coat my bubble slowly as we fell , the bubble just a base. I became worried as we hit the Earth's Atmosphere.  
**~Crystal we have to hurry!~**  
_~I need you Scar I can't do it alone!~_  
        With that thought a circular grid appeared before me but it put a strain on my body. I didn't have much longer. The grid got larger and larger until it stretched to the size of my outstretched hands phasing through them and once that happen I watched the crystal start to harden and grow over my bubble faster.   
        Looking over at Garnet I saw...she was watching me intently,worried...I had to make it. Looking behind me I noticed the clouds and the azure sky, I was running out of time. Suddenly I felt a pain in my stomach and I began falling downwards fast. 

 

 

Garnet's POV  
  
"Beryl look out!"  
I shouted from within the ship.  
Oolitic appeared sporting black wings on her back and swung her hammer hitting the fusion in her stomach.  
She was already weak enough from coating and bubbling the ship!  
  
We all watched in horror as she defused in middle air revealing Beryl and Crystal before they disappeared under the clouds, Oolitic grinned evilly back at us before following after them.  
  
They're in trouble!

\--------------------------

 _Scarlet_  
        The pain was unbearable but I didn't have time to ponder it. Only I could save us and I could only hope Garnet and the others would be okay.

        As the wind reached between us it was starting to pull us farther apart, I reached out hugging Crystal to me from behind, if I couldn't fly I'd take the landing myself.  
Crystal looked back at me with tears in her eyes.  
        "What are you doing?!"  
        "Even though it’s far away, I believe in our resolve. If this is meant to be we will find a way. Put your faith in me and reach for that Heavenly Blue!"  
   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

edited: 5/10/2018


	20. Chapter 19 Trust The Past

        "Scarlet!" Crystal called pulling at the gem's arm trying to help her out the sand pit they made. Dragging the gem out Scarlet crawled away from the pit gasping. She didn't look well. Checking her gem she felt no crack but then why did she feel this terrible...She didn't feel totally in control.  
        "Scarlet, please! I can heal you, you just have to—" Scarlet knocked her hand away. Immediately she regretted the action as she looked at Crystal. The smaller gem looked at her startled, her feelings clearly hurt. Scarlet stood up on her own; she grasped Crystal by the wrist and forced her to turn...Her hand trembled as she ran it over her cracked gem and her anger rises as she began dragging the gem down the shore.  
        "Scarlet? Ow, Scarlet let go." The small gem pulled at her wrist. "Beryl! Stop, you're hurting me!" She froze in her tracks and released her. That was the last thing she wanted. She just wanted to understand what was happening, not hurt her. Scarlet's whole body trembled as she refused to turn to the Quartz and a silence followed.  
        "...Scarlet I—" She clenched her fists,  
        "What in the stars were you doing!" Scarlet turned to her. The translucent gem flinched away, all she could do was stare past her with her clouded sight. She looked to at the ground. "I don't even know where to begin with all of this!" The silence was thick. Why wouldn't the Quartz speak? It only made Scarlet angrier. 

        "I don't know my up from my down.Why are you taking memories from me, messing with my head?" And still she only stared at the ground, "I trusted you but I..."  _Why do you just stand there? Say something!_ Scarlet bites her lip holding in those words as she watches the Quartz's tears fall to the sand, all still in silence.  
        Everyone stared in shock as they looked between the two gems, their arrival had gone unnoticed.  
        "...It's because I..." The Quartz was at a loss for words, "We were fused...for so long and..." Crystal paused and glances to their audience. She sighed,

        "Oolitic wasn't lying... As you saw, my gem is damaged....and you... You're recovering still..." She looked back up when the Beryl scoffed,

        " _Recovering_... That isn't the word she used."

        "I know! Yes, _parts_ of you are corrupt still. I—" Scarlet shook her head cutting her off.

        "Parts?" Scarlet sounded horrified and she could see the panic in her eyes.

        "It's hard to explain. I....I didn't mean to hurt you...I would never...there was no other way to..." Scarlet stared at the Quartz. She tried to control her anger, her fear and her hurt but then the pain hit her. She grasped her head with a groan and fell to her knees.         The others called to her, worried but Garnet advanced to their side and gently grasped her shoulders. Crystal tensed wasting no more time. She held her hands out and a sheet of thin crystal formed under them in a circle, when she pushed her hands outward the circle grew. She'd have to explain. She could feel all the tension. She had a lot to explain.  
"It'll help you... don't worry..." She said with a small sad smile. "...just come sit with me and I'll explain..." They hesitated for a moment...But once they stepped into the circle they felt the difference. Steven's eye was already starting to heal.  
        Scarlet sighed, she just wanted the truth. So Crystal Quartz began,  
        "Scarlet...you choose the rebellion...And the fighting...it corrupted you but not in the way you think...It only corrupted you when you tried to save me..." Crystal said in guilt. She placed her hands to the sheet and shared her vision with them.

  
~~~~~~~

_Scarlet Beryl knew her mission, it was simple, but she had to get in and get out, Rose Quartz would not and could not give her a chance like this again and she knew that. This would be her last chance to rescue her. The guards would be stretched thin because of a important meeting today._

_While Rose and her group was attacking the meeting and acting as a distraction she could take out the stranglers here, grab the stubborn Gem and get out._

_"I-I I can't—"_

_"Crystal—"_

_"All my research, the gems I care for, I'm responsible—" Scarlet scoffed as she rushed up to the gem lowering her voice._

_"Research? Crystal, it's not research. At least not yours. You're the subject. I already know." The Quartz stared at her stunned. They had had many arguments in private before about many things. Of course both knew about the rebels, The Crystal Gems and what they stood for and argued plenty on who were right, their Homeworld or The Rebellion but there were things Scarlet hadn't told the Quartz. Information she had to be careful with. She was what some called a double agent and had been for a while. She had learned all she could in this cover and...She looked to the small gem again, it was time to leave._

_She had planned to take Crystal Quartz with her for a while...because she loved her. That was not hard to admit to herself but she could not share those feelings. Could not even show it. Neither of them had shared their feelings verbally or otherwise and knew they couldn't without putting themselves in danger. One thing was clear, Scarlet knew all too well, Crystal was too afraid of her Homeworld and her of course diamond to leave on her own, and when Scarlet found out why it boiled her blood, they were harming Crystal. She couldn't figure out why and she knew she wouldn't tell her, but in those test they'd heal her only crack her again by the end of it, she was constantly under surveillance, singled out, a slave of her Homeworld._

_"How do you come to know this?" She whispered._

_"That does not matter. You've asked me of your freedom before. Why would you want to stay?" Scarlet was careful of their conversation, it could not least for much longer._   _The Quartz's shoulders tensed and she looked shaken._

_"...because I'm afraid."_

_"...then all you have to do is stay with me." she immediately tensed at her words but the Crystal simply reached a trembling hand for hers and nodded._

  
_It had seemed like a normal day to anyone but them._  
"Are you ready?"  
Scarlet asked nonchalantly hiding her actual question. Crystal gave a nod but Scarlet knew her better. Scarlet glanced over at her as she spoke.  
"S-Scarlet, I'm scared." she trembled terribly. "...I'm flawed..I- just leave me..."  
 They had made it to the front entrance...

 _Scarlet tensed at the number of guards there,this wasn't right..._  
She dodged out the way grabbing Crystal as they hit the floor. Looking back to where they stood there was an axe in the floor.  
"Oh, we have been on to you for a very long time, Red Beryl." The Oolitic Jasper pulled back her axe that was connected to a chain. This Oolitic Jasper had her gem on her forehead and only anger showed on her face.  
~Tch...this is bad _.~_  
As Scarlet stood she felt Crystal shaking in fear as she summoned her weapon.     
"I'm sorry! D-Don't hurt her! It was my fault! It was my idea!" Crystal pleaded.  
"You'll be shattered for this Red." Oolitic said in a monotone ignoring her.  
Crystal paled as she began to plead.

 _"Crystal.." The small looked at her partner who held a small smile. "...It's okay."_  
"B-but I...I can't even." She was useless. She felt so useless. "I..I'm not strong enough to—"  
"If we learn to wield our flaws, then the future will be ours!" Scarlet said loudly. Several Crystal Gems jumped out of their hiding spots showing off there stars as the fighting began.  
"What?! What is this?!" Oolitic yelled as they attacked. A large Obsidian jump down at the Oolitic barely missing as she swiped her huge knife at her. A large throwing star flow low as it zipped by hitting two guards straight on and forcing them to their gems. A Howlite snatched it out of the air as she yanked on its chain to bring it back to her.  
Crystal's eyes widened as a White Jade simply stepped over an Amethyst guard as she fell to the floor from whatever she did to her and behind her came an Onyx...A defective Onyx. She was small but fast. Crystal saw the weapon she tossed in her hand was the same one in some of the guards necks. They had all came to help her? She stood up. They had come to save her..She released her hands allowing her staff to appear. She pulled the veil from her face slowly...she was afraid but...

 _She was done being controlled, she didn't want to stand by and be weak. She was_ **done**. She had **never** risen up against anyone before, she barely knew her powers, her strengths but she sung:  
  
  
  
Scarlet jumped back panting heavily. They had given the Homeworld gems a run for their money but her comrades had suffered for it. If they couldn't bring the Oolitic Jasper down they were done for.  
~...I can't lose....I can't _.~_  
 She'd been on a battlefield before, but something felt off. She was so desperate to save Crystal...she'd do anything to save her...  
~I need more power...I need to defeat Oolitic. _~_

 _Not knowing the inner conflict or the effect, Crystal gave her that power._  
"How can I destroy my weakness?  
‘Cause it’s always in my way  
If we learn to wield our flaws, then the future will be ours  
And we can relight the stars  
 BRAVE SHINE!.."  
   
Crystal grew across the ground and to Scarlet, wrapping up her legs and arms and coating her weapon. As it hardened it formed a type of armor against her body. Scarlet's eyes widened at the power it brought and she looked over at Crystal in shock...  
She could defeat Oolitic with this power but..  
  
A fog clouded her vision as she started to lost herself.    
Crystal smiled looking up at Scarlet, but there was only silence...  
but then she heard a horrific scream.  
"Scarlet, what are you doing?!"  
"We're suppose to capture them!"  
Crystal frowned at the voice that replied.  
"...I'm sorry...go on ahead...I'll catch up...take...her with you.."  
Something was wrong...Scarlet didn't sound herself..it didn't sound like Scarlet.  
"Okay...you sure you're okay Captain?"  
Scarlet didn't answer...  
"I-it's okay. I'll stay behind and heal her up you guys go on ahead." Crystal quickly called trying to reassure her friends that helped save her.  
"...Okay but don't take forever, we don't need more guards showing up. We'll wait for you both in the forest back on Earth." and then the other Gems were gone.  
And silence followed again.  
"...Scarlet?"  
"You should have went with them..." she whispered.  
"But..I want to be with you...you told me to stay with you."

 _"_[Oh, won't you tell me? Please just tell me.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QpgWc5u0PPw)  
  
Explain how this should work.  
  
Well now who could it be, that lives inside of me?  
I'm broken, lying helpless, shattered  
Surrounded by the world  
  
And yet, you're smiling bright  
Completely blind to life  
  
My ruptured lungs; they were left this way  
For once, I'm out of breath.  
The truth I seek, never felt so bleak but,  
I maintain my depth   
  
Freeze  
  
I'm breakable;   
Unbreakable  
I'm shaking yet,   
Unshakable  
Until the day that you find me.  
  
I'll stand here,  
Existing and feeling wretched existence  
Consuming life-force til I grow distant  
Don't bother searching for somebody like me.  
A fading no one.  
I don't want to hurt you, It's not my nature.  
A monster born from dusk to dawn can't be your savior  
Remember the 'me', the way I used to be.  
  
As who I still should be.  
  
At once, I start changing,  
Yet everything’s remaining  
These lives I felt would join as one,  
They fade away before they’ve begun.  
I’m breakable; unbreakable  
I’m shaking yet, unshakable  
Until these hands “contaminate” you  
  
I’ll stand here existing and feeling wretched existence  
Consuming life-force til I grow distant  
Don't bother searching for somebody like me. A fading no one.  
This lonely space, held into place by someone crazy  
Shall melt away like dawn to day as things get hazy  
So please think of me, the way I used to be.  
  
As who I really should be  
  
So don’t forget me,  
You can’t forget me  
You won’t forget me  
Please don’t forget me.  
  
With changing inside I’m completely paralyzed   
**Scarlet stumbled over to her and collapsed into her arms forcing them both to the floor.**  
Remaining corrupt as I wish for paradise   
  
Remember the 'me', the way I used to be."  
  
**Crystal cried as she held Scarlet to her..what was she going to do?....**  
**~I....I can't do this..~**  
**but Scarlet was trusting her with her light....she had to get them both out of there....but how? She had good senses but...she can't navigate Earth..she didn't even know where to go.**  
**Crystal's eyes widened as her tears stopped....there was only one way..**  
**~ It hurts..~**  
**..it hurt to do it like this, but it was her fault..and she'd do anything to save Scarlet...this all was her fault...**  
**As their minds merged Crystal felt what she felt, the pain, the shame, and hurt.**  
And as this fusion's eyes opened to reveal cranberry red, she could for the first time in her existence, see.    
  
"Oh, won’t you tell? Oh, please just tell…  
Well now who could it be, that lives inside of me?"  
~~~~~~~~~

 

edited: 5/10/2018

~~~~~~~~~


	21. Chapter 20 True

        The silence was heavy in the group as they stared in shock or deep thought.  
        "...I did not take your memories...but I'll admit...I did want you to forget all the pain.." Crystal places her hands in her lap and looks down at them. "If...my selfish thought..caused it..I'm sorry...I am so sorry..." Scarlet had so many more questions but didn't know where to begin.  
        "...We were fused all this time?"  
        "...No...There was a few times...that we became unstable and came undone...." Crystal gave a small smile as a blush grow on her face, "...the first time was around the time...we both met Garnet.."  
Scarlet's eyes widened as she remembered Garnet telling her that. "So...the corruption was me?"  
Crystal stood and held her hand out to Scarlet.  
        "Yes...that time...is where it started and it is also because of that, that Bixbite most speak to Garnet now..." Crystal recognized the silence as hesitation.  
         "Don't worry..I'll tell you more, everything...You'll see it all...just...fuse with me."  
Scarlet stared at her...the others heads turned to her as she suddenly grabbed Crystal's hand with confidence.  
        "Crystal your gem is cracked we can't—"  
        "Oh...I can fix that!" Steven said excited, he was still amazed he met Garnet's and Beryl's counterparts all in one day. He didn't understand everything yet or how Beryl, Bixbite whoever fusion worked but he was still amazed nonetheless.  
        "Steven.." Pearl called unsure. Crystal jumped at the wetness that was suddenly slapped on to her gem, and shuttered. She blinked once then twice before looking Scarlet in her eyes clearly for the first time.  
        "T-Thank you Steven!" She smiled at the boy.  
        "No prob bob!"  
        "W-well that doesn'—" Crystal gave a small laugh.  
        "...Just fuse with me! I'll fix it. It'll take time, but I will fix it." She said pulling on her hand. "Garnet's waiting on us." she whispered. Scarlet gritted her teeth, blushed and glanced over at Garnet, who had indeed stood up, she prepared herself to fuse. She could never stay mad at Crystal...she just couldn't. She would give her the chance.

\------------------------  
_Bixbite_  
        I looked at my hands as I opened my eyes. Everything felt normal, but this time...we were whole..I was whole. Feeling the wind caress my hair I reached back and pulled at the now long pink hair. A understanding came over me as memories flowed through my merged mind, I had to speak with Garnet. I stumbled back as I was suddenly engulfed in hugs. Looking down, Steven had stars in his eyes as he hugged me tight. Pearl was to the left of me with a hand on my shoulder, and Amethyst was to my right also hugging me. I was flooded with questions and comments.  
        "You were amazing bubbling the whole ship like that! How did you do that?" Pearl started amazed.  
        "SB, we're glad you're okay!" Amethyst yelled. Steven gasped.  
        "Beryl! Your stars..."  
(A/N: She looks about the same but with long hair now and her outfit changed. It would be Scarlet that would look different...if that makes sense.)  
        Looking down at myself backing up a little I saw, I wore a bodysuit with one sleeve short and the other long to my wrist. My pant legs reached to just above my knees, my collar that usually covered my face was shorter revealing it and on my shirt half there were little cut out star patterns that wrapped from the front to the back varying in size, where there was a larger star shape opening that revealed my second gem on my lower back. Steven motioned upwards.         Reaching up, my hand glazed over the star shape clip in my hair. I smiled.  
        "Thanks guys...but I have to talk to Garnet now, it's really important." I patted Steven's head as they all backed up. Turning to Garnet she was emotionless as usual, she was still processing everything. I gulped, I hoped she wasn't angry.  
~ _Don't worry..we both feel the same way about her_...~ Crystal's voice.  
**~W-what...how did...you?** ~ Scarlet's  
~ _We're merged silly._ ~  
 I smiled at Garnet slightly as my counterparts settled. I watched for what she wanted to do...when she started down the beach I followed her.  
        "Amethyst, Pearl, Steven..start cleaning up we'll be back soon.." Was the only thing she voiced.  
  
        I followed through the woods without question, nervous as to how this was going to go. I just couldn't read her. She was blocking how she felt well. When she suddenly stopped I did too staring at her back for a long time in silence. We stood there for an hour a least. It was then that I realized...neither of us knew how to start.  
        "...Garnet-"  
        "I don't know what to say..." She started. Silence followed again...this time it wasn't nearly as long.  
        "You don't have to say anything I—"  
        "Stop." She commanded...so I did, shaking in fear...  
        "I'm angry...afraid..." My eyes widened.  
        "G-Garnet I..I didn't mean—" I toyed with my sleeve.  
        "But I'm also...just glad you're okay..." she whispered. I barely caught it. She turned to me and I paled. Tears were streaming down her face from under her shades, she was quick to wipe them.  
        "Garnet—" She interrupted me again.  
        "Your one half looked for me on the ship but she didn't find me..." I frowned suddenly feeling guilty.

"I'm...Sorry." She shook her head.  
"No, she didn't find me, Beryl because I'm a fusion also." She said going emotionless again as she held her hands up revealing her two gems to me. More then one gem meant a fusion...I knew that but...

_~I'm sorry...~_

~ **Why keep that memory from me?~**

_~There's so much more to show you...so much to explain. I didn't keep it from you because of Garnet. I kept it from you because of Bixbite.~_

~ **I don't understand...** ~

~ _You will...one day._ ~

\---------------------  
_Garnet_  
        I mentally sighed.  _I can't be mad that she's a fusion. I am also...I can't be mad at what her past revealed._ Garnet closed her eyes at the silence she received.  _I can't feel this way towards her...I'm already—_ I tensed as my eyes flew open.  
        She had grasped my hands gently and caressed my gems. I followed her hands up to her face.  
        "You think that matters to me? It doesn't change anything..." I stared at her in silence for a moment.  
        "What do you mean?" She smiled.  
        "Garnet, you can't fool me...I knew of ever Gem that was on that ship expect two...I know a part of you knows...because a part of me said it with her there.." I frowned.  
"Knows what?" I mentally cursed.  _How can she read me this well?...No one can read me this well._ She giggled. Something I was coming to know was Crystal's part.  
She squeezed my hands...Scarlet's gesture.  
        "How I feel about you." She said shyly.  
        "I..."  
        "Don't worry...I'll show you." My eyes widened and I stiffened as she leaned up to me and kissed me sharing a vision...  
\-------------------  


edited: 5/10/2018


	22. Chapter 21 Careful Fool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm trying hard to keep up with this story. If you can just send me a comment letting me know what you think when you bring me feedback it really helps me to get better and know what you think. I can take criticism! ^_^

_Beryl_         

"Sooo...do I just call you Bixbite or..?" I laughed as I looked at Steven.

        "It's okay Steven, call me whichever you'd like, either is fine."  
        "So...Wait Crystal can heal corrupted gems?" I looked to Amethyst.  
"Well...Yes but it takes decades, centuries, fusion, and she can only handle one conscious at a time. It's not what she's... Made for. I don't know if any are." The thought crossed my mind. 

        "Fusion is also...Well both gems must consent, so the corrupted Gem must have some type of control or awareness. Also the amount of energy it would take..." I shake my head at the hidden question.

        "She'd likely corrupt or return to her gem first before being able to heal that many Gems, I'd imagine." I explained. Everyone frowned as they glanced over at the temple door.  
        "Besides...Crystal is the shyest Gem I know, she's only ever fused to make me." Steven gave a nod understanding.  
        "...Why is it that we found you the way we did?" she had been quiet up until now. I looked over at Garnet, it was a question I was expecting.  
        "I... Well it was an experiment." I expected the looks of confusion.

        "You experimented on yourselves?" I glanced to Pearl for but a moment.

        "Do you know what Crystal Quartz...is on Homeworld?" The pale gem tilted her head before glancing at her comrades.

        "They are... servants are they not?" I let out a breath,

        "Yes," and paused. " They create... Things for their Diamond and... Entertain them."

        "What does she create?" My eyes widened as I looked to Steven.

        "...Many different things with her essence, their raw crystalline." I crossed to the couch and sat. "Crystal used herself as a catalyst... She did that hoping to amplify her power, hoping the reaction would be healing Scarlet quicker then she first predicted." They were all listening closely.         "To simply wait became ineffective. It was something she was willing to risk herself for..."  
        "If Scarlet is still corrupted... Then the experiment wasn't a success..." Pearl brought up interested. I nobbed reluctant.  
        "That's true... But that's because her experiment was interrupted..." Again everyone's eyes widened as they stared at me. " I don't know how much longer we would have slept but we were not done."  
        "...Is that because we—" Steven started. I saw his look of regret and sadness forming.  
        "No, Steven there was an anomaly that triggered a strange reaction throughout the pod."  
        "The pod?" Amethyst questioned.  
        "That room you found us in? Was an old Homeworld pod, a transporter, one of the larger ones, to transport many Gems at once. It had circular shape?" I gestured with my hands.  
        "Hm.." Garnet gave a nod.  
        "May have been hard to recognize because of all the crystal that had grown over it, that anomaly had triggered the pod's distress call which in turn Crystal's subconscious by that point they were linked."  
        "...The earthquakes...A large war transport with a gem's subconscious deeply rooted to it." Garnet spoke up.  
        "Okay...but what was the anomaly?"  Pearl asked.  
        "A Red Eye...it was searching for gems on the planet right?" I asked Garnet.  
        "..That's what Peridot said." I thought for a moment closing my eyes.  
        "The dragon beast had to be ultimately triggered by the Red Eye...because it was suppose to recognize at least one of you guys as Crystal Gems." I finished opening my eyes.  
        "My music box was like..the remote let's say, a new one had to be created to control the transports functions, so I created it with only three things in mind."  
        "What's that?"  
        "Think of it like this, communicator, a switch, and a shield. The crystal that was inside of it I used as its power source and was linked to the whole pod but Oolitic destroyed it."  
        "Whoa..." Steven gasped. "That must mean you're pretty smart, Beryl." I blushed as I cleared my throat.  
        "Thanks Steven." I smiled.  
        "Speaking of Oolitic, why hasn't she come after us yet?" Amethyst voiced curious.  
        "She seemed pretty obsessed with you Bixbite.." Pearl said worried.  
        "That I don't know why...but I'm positive she's out there—" Garnet interrupted.  
        "Which is exactly why we need to be keeping an eye out for both her and Peridot." She growled out. I fought off a blush and a smile.  
        "Well..we already found Peridot's pod." I sighed.

* * *

  
        I stretched as I climbed off the warp pad. It had been a long day of searching and I was ready to relax, maybe play a video game with Steven. Looking up I frowned in confusion. Standing by the door was Steven, Connie, and Garnet. Garnet was wearing her ridiculous water goggles I was used to, seeing as she thought it was best if she looked for Malachite. Next to her was Connie, and then there was Steven who seemed to be reading from a little pink paper. My frown deepened at the contents of the paper as I clenched my fists but remain quiet as I observed.  
        "Oh my...Garnet...I think Jamie is asking you out... On a date!" Connie blushed but was excited for her.  
        "Yeahhh... Well that ain't going to happen,.." Steven stated looking back at Connie.  
        "...Nope." Garnet remain static.  
        "Well, why not?" She said curious.  
        "Garnet is already in a relationship." Steven answered.  
        "W-wait really?!" Steven smiled and so did I.  
        "Well yeah... She _is_ a relationship." He said with a shrug."Plus I...I don't get the feeling... Uh _someone_ will like that..." Steven finished awkwardly. Surprising Garnet and myself.  
        "...Oh thanks Steven.." I grumbled really low walking into the kitchen and making myself known.I ignored Garnet's stare. Apparently we were not discreet enough... Though I shouldn't really be surprised Steven had already guessed it before. Garnet and I were... Still working things out.

        We were... Very shy when it came down to it. I was more visibly so and she was just...Quiet.  
        "Oh, you mean because she's a fusion." Connie realized. I thanked my lucky stars that she didn't question the second part. It was for me and Garnet alone to figure out. I grabbed a water bottle and walked back to the warp pad. Climbing on I turned around catching Garnet's glance...I glared at her warping away and missing the rest of a conversation I didn't care to hear... Of course, I was jealous.  
  
        Me leaving to calm down was wasted because I had warped right back into to the situation later that day. Garnet, Connie, and Steven were sitting on the couch preparing to write a letter and I could only guess who that letter was for but I asked anyway.  
        "What are you guys writing?" I walked over to the trio. I didn't understand why she was actually replying to him. She should just tell him to go away.  
        "Hey Beryl." Connie greeted.  
        "We're writing a rejection letter to Jaime for Garnet." Steven answered.  
        "Ohh...Is that so..." I said quietly holding back a grin. I sat next to Garnet peeking over her shoulder, they had not written anything yet, but 'Dearest Jamie'.  
        "Okay Garnet go for it." Connie voiced. She was very clear with her message which made me relax slightly.  
        "Start with the letter 'n'..."  
        "Ooookay... Now what?"  
        "...uh...the letter 'o'."  
        "...You should write it really really really _really_ big on the page..." They all looked over at me and I tried my best to ignore them as I blushed keeping my eyes glued to the paper.  
        "...just saying..."  
        "Put a period." Garnet voiced looking back to the letter. I jumped when she discreetly grabbed my hand, trying to calm me down. I grabbed her's back feeling her gem. I looked away from the paper.  
        "I think we'll need more than that." Steven voiced.  
**~Tch...what more do she need to say?~**

 _~Scarlet be nice...~_  
        "You wouldn't need to write more...if you just wrote it really big on the page..." I mumbled low grumpy. Garnet shook my hand slightly.  
        "...The end. Forever and ever and even longer after that."  
        "Yours truly, Garnet!" Steven said in excitement.

* * *

        "Okay I'm not doing that anymore." I rung my hair out as the light from the pad disappeared. I toss the algae and slime covered part away from me as I stepped off the warp. I hadn't made it back before the storm but at least I made it back at all.  I looked up at the half human up in his room, from the sounds of it he was playing one of those game things of his. I smiled. My guess was everyone else was in the temple.

        "Hey Steven—"

        "GARNET!" My eyes widened at the sudden shout. "Garnet! Where art thou, my sweet scorching sunbeam?" Hearing that my face turned red and I paused.

        "Oh no..."I hear Steven whisper as I head for the door. My teeth grinds together upon seeing the human.

~ This is the human that—~

        "Beryl! I'll...I'll talk to him!" Steven grabbed my hand before I can make it completely out the door. He rushed out before I could even reply, leaving my frowning form at the screen door.

_~Scarlet... Calm down he's just a human. He doesn't know the situation.~_

**~Alright, well let's go out there and tell him off then!~**

_~We should just let Garnet handle it...~_

**~ Don't give me that! I can feel your upset too!~**

_~I...~_

        I felt a hand press against my back. Glancing back I stare Garnet in her face, "... Your lover is looking for you, _Scorched Sunbeam_." I mumble before biting my tongue lest I say more. She raised her brow,

        "Jamie! She... she's not coming."  Hearing Steven's shout she looks over my shoulder and sighs.  
  
_Several Days later_  
        I looked out at the setting sun. My mediation session wasn't going too well as of late and it was my own fault. I was above the temple's statue blocking out Garnet's future vision so she wouldn't find me or at least have a harder time at it. I sighed. I was embarrassed by my behavior a few days ago and I honestly didn't know how to bring up the topic to apologize.

        I couldn't blame a human for how he felt toward someone and it wasn't Garnet's fault either, I knew that. I stiffened startled as the warp pad activated. She looked around for a moment then looked up at me.  
        "How did you find me?" I called down to her.  
        "Steven could see you from the beach, come down here." She called back. Dang it Steven...

        "...I gotta find a better hiding spot." A blush spread across my face as I landed in front of her with my arms crossed. "...Sorry." I finally voiced after a moment looking away.  
        "You can stop blocking me now." She said in her usual monotone."You've been sitting up here sulking...You've been sulking for a few days now actually." I cringed still looking away. 

        "I'm sorry." I repeated.  
        "I took care of it..." She softened."...don't worry so much." she whispered. I peeked back at her...this was awkward for us both.  
        "W-what...what did you tell him?" My curiosity got the better of me.  
        "The truth...that love takes time... and that I'm already in a relationship..."  
        "Ah...I see." I frowned looking back at the ground...I felt my chest tighten.

        "...with you." I threw my head back up to see her emotionless face mask back on.  
        "Oh...I..." I blushed deeper as I looked out at the dark water. "...Garnet?" I voiced low.  
        "..hm?" I looked back at her, the blush hadn't dwindled on my cheeks.  
        "Y-you know..." I hesitated. "I..I can write poetry too..." There was silence for a moment but then she brought her hand to her mouth trying to hold back her sniggers.  
        "W-what?!" I said glaring at her in embarrassment. She grabbed my hands and pulled me into her, her sniggers turned into chuckles.  
        "...ha...you don't need to..." She chuckled into my hair.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

edited: 5/10/2018


	23. Chapter 21b

She sighed as she stood in the water.

**~What's wrong?~**

_~Nothing...it's just I'm not used to the sleeping thing.~_ Bixbite stared up at the night sky as the sea water pushed against her.

 **~You don't like it?~** Her headspace was in silence for a moment. 

 _~I don't like the mixed up movies...~_ Before her counterpart could question the statement though, 

        "Do you want company?" The younger fusion turned to her lead...But Garnet wasn't simply her leader anymore.

        "Yes, the water is nice if you'd like to join me." Garnet seemed to debate on that for a moment before sitting in the tides. She simply watched Bixbite for a moment as she stared out on the water.

        "Why are you out here?" Bixbite's face scrunched in confusion.

        "Why not?"

        "No, I mean why _here_ —" She gestured around them. "Like—"

        "Opposed to anywhere else?" Bixbite left the water and sat next to Garnet. She took her silence as an answer. "I don't know...I guess because I don't like to sleep apparently? Because...Steven and you guys are _here_? Because..." She thought for a moment. "It's hard to explain but...I don't like being somewhere that I know...you're not..." 

        The taller gem stared at her. Bixbite began fiddling with her fingers as she looked away."If that's silly—"

        "It's not." Bixbite didn't look convinced. She was swirling sand around with her finger when her new partner tilted some to try and catch her eyes. It had not been long ago when they shared how they felt. It was funny, Garnet thought. This younger fusion had been the one to initiate but was rather skittish at times. She could watch her go from skittish to feisty in moments. It was beyond interesting. 

Bixbite looked back at her. She frowned at the visors blocking her view of the mystery. Garnet wasn't all that of a mystery...not really. In fact-She reached for the head piece, it felt all too familiar.

She'd had withdrawn for a hair but ultimately allowed her to pull away the visor. She stared into her eyes transfixed. 

"Let's do something." Garnet's nose screwed up in confusion at the random statement.

"Do what?" It was different to look at without her visors. She was so expressive.

"I don't know... We're just here and I just have this urge to-" Bixbite paused, searching for the words to say. "Learn you?" She frowned.  _That sounded odd._ She should know what she was doing... Shouldn't she? "I mean-" Garnet's chuckle caused her pause.

"Ask me something." She took her visors back and sat it in the dry parts of the sand next to them.They still sat in the tides allowing the water and sea foam to sweep over them. The night wasn't particularly cold or crisp just chilled.

It was Bixbite that looked muddled now. "Like what?"

"Anything." She leaned back on her hands as she watched Bixbite ponder.

"Anything?" She nodded. Bixbite gazed her over. What did she want to know about Garnet? Where should she start? "Out of all the different human tastes and foods is there anything that you've enjoyed m-most?" 

Garnet seemed cut off guard by her genuine simple question and smiled at the curiosity that stared back at her through her eyes.

"The humans do have interesting foods with good taste but nothing has strongly stood out for me, no." She shrugged. " I don't pay much attention most of the time." Bixbite seemed rather fascinated by her answer. "Do I get a question?" While yes, Garnet _could_ know the answer to any question she asked in this moment she already knew it wasn't really about the question or its answer it would be about this time now she was spending with her... With each other.

,"You want to know about me?" The older fusion smirked.

"Don't look so surprised. It goes both ways you know?" Bixbite blushed. What was it they were doing? Two fusions that were-

"That was such a silly question. I'm sorry Garnet. I should-" she looked down at her hand. Garnet had placed her's down on top of it.

"It wasn't. I promise...do you want to continue?" She was concerned. " If you're uncomfortable..."

 _It's as I said before... She's so different than anything I know. Different but familiar... Does that even makes sense?_ Bixbite sat stunned for only a second.

"I'm not at all. Please ask your question. Anything you'd like." She smiled at her, grabbing the same hand that had covered her own.

She took a few moments to think. "What are your thoughts on love at first sight?" Her question did cause the woman to flush but she watched as the gears turned as she thought on her answer.

"I...we still have difficulty with the memories but it wasn't love that was felt when we first met you it was fear." Garnet tilted her head. She looked regretful. "This time around... When I was coherent enough to recall...it was also fear." She was just about to speak when Bixbite smiled stopping her. 

"I do believe there is love at first sight for _some,"_ Garnet frowned _._  "But I don't believe it should be called that." She dug into the sand with a finger as she looked away. She could sense the difference in opinion. "It's misleading. Love isn't some magical thing that you can just snap your fingers and it's there by looking at someone. It's more complicated than that." Bixbite peeked back up at her. "I don't believe in love at first sight for _me_. I believe in first impressions." Her words seemed to catch Garnet's interest.

"But even then as I said I was afraid of you. Nothing is set in stone. You changed my first impression of you but that wasn't some 'first sight' miracle. I had to be open to that. I had to be open minded and look outside of myself for that to change and that's hard work. I guess what I'm trying to say is that regardless if it's first impressions or love at first sight if they are willing to go through the hard work and hardship to learn and love..." She grabbed her hand tighter. "Does it matter?"

She looked awestruck. "Bixbite..."  The gem looked up at her slowly. She watched as Garnet reach and placed her hand on her face. They squeezed at each other's hand again as she searched her eyes.

"Y-Yes?"

"I think I like last impressions."


	24. Chapter 22 Proper Introductions

_Beryl/Bixbite_  
  
        "W-well..I've never been in the temple before..." Garnet was dragging me towards the temple doors. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" I said with a wild blush.  
        "I'm not unfusing out in the open." She made herself clear. I glanced at her hand that held my wrist in a firm but gentle way as we approached the door.  
        "What if one of the others sees us?" I whispered embarrassed for some reason. She stopped in front of the doors and turned to me slightly as she released my wrist. I watched the doors and her gems light up as she spoke.  
        "What does that matter?" Glancing up at her face I saw her small smile, the one I was used to seeing by now. Things were going well between me and her and while she was becoming less and less shy, there was no such luck for me.  
        "Nothing...it's just..."  
        "You wanted to meet them both properly and I've already met Scarlet and Crystal, it's only fair." And with that there was no more debate on it. I shook my head as we walked in and hopped to the ground below as the doors closed behind us. What caught my attention right away was all the Gems bubbled in her room. They looked well. They were corrupted but well. "That reminds me...how is your healing going?" I turned to her stepping around the lava pit in her room.  
 **~..Of course she has a lava pit.~**

I rolled my eyes as I followed her down a tunnel.  
        "Well...it's slow but I do feel a difference with my gem no longer cracked."  
        "hmm..how _were_ you able to hide one of your gems from appearing?" I picked up my speed to catch up as I looked at the tunnel, it seemed strange.  
        "My back gem is translucent...manipulate magic just enough and it can appear invisible. I knew it was there, but I never remembered what it meant...it also never occurred to me that you guys couldn't see it." Garnet paused taking a turn.  
        "...So what was it like?" She asked.

        "Hm?"

        "What was it like not knowing you were fusion?" I remained quiet for a few moments thinking.  
        "Um...I felt lost...a lot...alone even." I thought for a moment longer. "It's strange putting it into words."  
        "We're here...." Taking a look around I immediately noticed a half lavafall half waterfall covering the back wall. In the middle of the room was some type of bed built directly into the floor. It had huge pillows, like the kind Steven lounge on. The walls and flooring was much like the first room and I could see that the temple's heart veins reached even here. This must be where Garnet came to relax in peace. I turned back to Garnet as she started to glow.

        "Wait I-I'm not ready..." I shut my eyes and placed my hands over my face...What if they didn't like me? The silence was deafening...When a small hand grabbed my elbow in a firm reassuring grip I let my hand be pulled away. 

        I was left staring at the gem...Ruby. She had a frown on her face but it wasn't in angry. She herself held a thick structure, red and she was dressed in a tank and shirts. I looked to the headband containing her dark hair as I slowly fell to my knees on the surface of the bed. I stared at her with tears in my eyes growing flushed. She turned to the other Gem in the room. She was striking. She wore a long elegant dress and she herself was a sky blue. My blush deepened. Her hair was long like mine and pale, bangs covered her eye and she held an emotionless face, Sapphire. I placed my hands to my mouth as my tears fell.

        "...Ruby... She's crying." Ruby tensed and let go of me as she turned around.

        "I did I hurt you?" She panicked.

        "No, no you were great..." I rushed out wiping at my tears. Both gems looked at each other. "I-I'm just relieved..." I wiped at my tears again."I'm sorry...I ...I was just so worried that..." Ruby reached up and thumbed my tears away with a small smile. Sapphire walked forward and grabbed my hand in a gentle grip.

        "It's okay...you don't have to explain." Sapphire reassured with a gentle smile. I pulled them into a hug gently.

~~~

        "And this when he was just a baby." Stars came to my eyes as I stared at the infant Steven. Oh gosh, he was so cute. Garnet reached over my shoulder to flip the page. I was sitting on her lap as she showed me the picture book of them and Steven growing.

        She had reformed awhile ago and I didn't mind. Seeing Ruby and Sapphire stirred the same affection as seeing Garnet, I accepted them regardless, and I was happy to finally see Sapphire. It wasn't as if my feelings would change, I accepted every part of her and them. I did notice however that both Ruby and Sapphire were a little shorter than my two counterparts. Scarlet was the tallest out of the four. I couldn't help but giggle at how cute they both were, which Ruby didn't like so much and Sapphire already knew what my reaction was going to be.  
        As I stared at the tiny Steven in the picture. I had a thought. "Garnet..." I caught her attention as she paused in the middle of flipping the page. "How does humans decide they want to be together?"

        "They have rituals that they perform with each other resulting in something called, marriage." I blinked in confusion.  
        "...So..is it like their dance?"  
        "Hmm... No, though some humans do dance after the marriage ritual..."  
        "...I'm confused...is that when they fuse?" I felt her shift under me and the silence went on for longer then it should. Thinking I said something odd I was just about to withdraw my question when,  
        "...no." I tilted my head in confusion as I watched her finish flipping the page.  
        "Well...how do they fuse then?"...At Garnet's silence I frowned and turned to look at her. She was still staring at the photo book in front of us but once she noticed I turned she tensed and I was surprised by her silence, she was embarrassed for some reason, despite her still emotionless face.

        "They don't. They can't... At least not in the way you're thinking...when it comes to settling or being together we have similarities with the humans—though their process is a little different, after that it stops. It's not the same... Not in the way you're thinking."

        "T-then... How?" I questioned slightly bewildered and nervous as to what she would say.  
        "It... Might be easier to show you... But I don't think you could handle it...yet..." I frowned turning back to the picture book. "...Besides...We haven't even tried our own fusion to be talking about another species intimacy rituals." I could hear her smirk laced through her words. It was my turn to tense as I caught on and my face turned bright red as I kept my eyes glued to a photo of Steven and Pearl sitting on the beach. She was clearly only kidding but it did get me thinking and I frowned as I realized something.  
        "G-Garnet...I-I can't fuse with you yet..."  
        "Well if it's too soon for you I understand...I was only teasin—" Looking down at my hands I interrupted.  
        "No...It's not that...I...want to I just... Don't want to corrupt you..." She was silent for a moment.  
        "...I'm not even sure if—" I stopped her again.  
        "I don't want to take that risk...I-I just want to be healed...Better." I was bent on staring at my hands, so when she grabbed my chin and forced me to look at her I was reluctant at first.  
        "Don't worry about that right now..." She reassured me."..Fusion is a choice." She kissed my head Gem, causing me to smile again. She showed me a few more pictures in the book when another baby Steven came up.  
        "Garnet?"  
        "..Hm?"  
        "...how are human babies made?"

* * *

         "Be careful." I spoke seriously as I watched Garnet climb onto the warp pad. The time I got to spend with her was amazing but we both had our work cut out for us and we couldn't keep distracting each other forever. I sighed.  
        Sometimes I wished the world's safety and the other's safety didn't depend on us.  We'd always have each other's back regardless, we had so many things to protect beside just each other.   
It was an adjustment for us both that we quickly had to catch on to, me more than Garnet.  
She was a fusion, she was use to being together longer.  
        Though I was a fusion also I was asleep through a lot of the experience, so maybe that's why adjusting was so hard for me. We naturally had the urge to spend as much time with each other as we could. It made sense as we were still working things out and getting closer. Neither of us knew exactly what we were doing seeing as we both were relationships, and Garnet didn't like to talk about it much just yet... But we didn't let that stop us. We went through awkward phases together.  
Our counterparts did also. If we wanted to make this work we had to. As long as we could be happy... Is all I kept thinking.  
  
        "We'll be back soon." She declared. Her and Amethyst was going to be looking for Peridot today. As soon as they warped away Connie and Steven ran through the door. Connie was all bandaged up with a tank top on and a pair of loose sweats. I stepped out of the way just in time as they jumped on the warp pad.  
        "Whoa...whoa whoa!" I called as I grabbed Steven by the back of his shirt. "Where do you two think you're going?" I lightly scolded. The warp pad wasn't a toy after all.  
        "Beryl you've been gone for awhile." He laughed looking back at me. "Connie is taking sword fighting lessons from Pearl." I clenched my teeth in surprise, maybe me and Garnet had been spending a little too much time together. The blush on my face didn't stop my question though.  
        "W-what really? Hmm... I'm surprised Pearl didn't freak out about it being a safety issue..."  
        "Well...have fun and be careful. I have my own mission to go on today but I should be back by tonight." I explained smiling as I let Steven go.  
        "Good luck on your solo mission Beryl!" Steven and Connie shouted before warping away. I laughed into my hand before climbing on the warp myself.  
~~~

edited:5/11/2018


	25. Chapter 23: Fighting Solo

       Garnet drummed her fingers on her lap as she stared ahead of her from the couch. It had been four days, four whole days. Bixbite still wasn't back from her mission. She hoped nothing happened to her. She knew the monster she sent her after would be hard to find but she definitely didn't think it would take her this long. She even sent her to an area she was sure Oolitic and Peridot would have no interest in.What was worst, the Gem was blocking her future vision. Garnet decided then, she would have to have a talk about doing that with her. It wasn't safe and it made her extremely antsy to not be able to check in on her.

It had been four days and she was sure the mission would have taken Pearl six and Amethyst perhaps eight but Bixbite was a fusion and she was sure it would have only taken her three—

**~Sapphire.~**

_~Yes?~_

**~You're doing it again.~**

_~Doing what?~_

**~That thing where you calculate everything out.~**

_~I...it's just that we need to be cautious.~_

Garnet huffed. They all had to be careful with enemies out there. She had sent Bixbite because Garnet thought she would have been the fastest. Garnet didn't want to send any of her team on really long missions like that with rogue enemies about, but when a corrupted Gem shows up, sometimes there was no choice.

**~...You're not wrong...Has she stop blocking your future vision yet?~**

Ruby knew the answer.

 _~....No Ruby..we both would know otherwise._ ~

        Garnet cupped her hands together and brought them to her mouth with a small sigh. It was at that moment the warp pad lit up. She was quick to stand. Garnet had only taken a step towards the warp when she saw it was just Steven and Pearl. They each held a basket full of Steven's laundry that had just came straight from the dryer. Her shoulders sagged with another sigh.

       "Garnet, you don't usually sigh like that...Is everything okay?" Pearl asked picking up on her strange mood.

       She dumped Steven's clothes on the middle on the floor and started to fold. Steven dumped his pile then went to knock on the temple door to retrieve Amethyst.

       Garnet didn't speak right away, debating if she should bring this up to the others or not or if she was just being impatience and needed to give Bixbite more time. This _was_ her first solo mission after all. She waited until she was seated on the floor and had folded a couple of shirts before she decided to voice her concern.

       "...Beryl has been gone on a mission for a few days now..." She started. Pearl paused for a moment. If it wasn't important Garnet wouldn't have brought it up. At that moment Amethyst came out of her room sulking at having to help.

       "Okay...did your vision show you something..is she okay?"Pearl voiced in slight worried as she searched for Garnet's overall mood about it. She was silent for a moment again, not wanting to admit she didn't know for once.

       "...She's blocking my future vision..." She said, discreetly sulking. Steven timed in to the conversation.

       "Is this the same mission she was on several days ago? The same day when you and Amethyst went on one also?" She gave a small nod

       "She's still on that mission?" He said. This caught everyone's attention. "She had told Connie and me that same day that she'd be back that night..." Steven explained at their stares.

Garnet frowned. Bixbite was sure she would finish the mission even before the three days she’d estimated and she still wasn't back?

"Give her a break G. This is her first actual solo right?" Amethyst said. "Give her another day or two, I'm sure she's fine."Garnet grow silent as she continued to fold, so maybe she was being impatient like she thought.

        "...We must find Peridot."

        "Do you think she's after us?" Amethyst voiced.

        "We weren't her top priority, so she's probably focusing on that."

        "You don't think she's reactivating the Kindergarten do you?" Pearl brought up in dismay.

Garnet gave a small nod as the talk became more serious.

 

* * *

_Beryl/Bixbite_

 

        I frowned as I landed on the warp pad. This was confusing. This corrupted Gem had been traveling between warp pads, meaning she couldn't be fully corrupted...or something because corrupt gems can't use the warps.

        The initial thought had excited me. It meant we could maybe at least start a healing process for her if she wanted. I had been tracking this Gem for days. Garnet said it would be hard to find her but that hadn't been the hard part. The hard part was catching up with her. Every time I was just minutes from the Gem she would flee or warp away forcing me to have to start the search part again every time she warped.

        It seemed she was just going random places. So when I stepped off the warp pad in this new area I was hesitant, why the Kindergarten? It was deserted and dark but still...what reason would she have to come here? Perhaps I was mistaken...and she isn't as in control as I thought.

        I sighed as I knew that didn't matter. I had to catch her and return, this mission had been drawn out too long and I didn't like being in the Kindergarten...

I frowned and quickened my pace as I got the first glimpse of her in days.I watched two strangely shaped tails slip down a corridor in one of the Kindergarten buildings.

        "Nooo...don't go inside.." I whined in a whisper before sighing and following after her. It shouldn't be too hard..she's a relatively small Gem.  I tightened my fists as I lit my head gem to provide light as I went down the corridor.

        The farther I went the more alert I became. As the corridor opened up to some type of control room I frowned. There were several tunnels going in different directions, the corrupted Gem could be anywhere. I walked up to a broken control panel covered in dust. I swiped my hand over it and jumped as I suddenly heard a large crash coming from outside.

        "What in the stars was that?" I turned back from where I came, preparing to go check it out when I heard something else,

_"W...what..what in the stars was that?"_

I frowned as I heard a voice repeat what I said. Turning back to the control panel I looked around the room again.

 _~S-Scarlet...I...I don't like this...~_ Crystal started.

 **~We have to check it out...~** Scarlet

As my parts settled again I followed the voice down a tunnel as it kept repeating what I last said,

_"...in the stars was that? What..."_

        "Hello?" I called. "Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you." I said after it, it was too far ahead to see.

_"Be afraid? Not going to hurt."_

        I frowned. It was just as I thought...she can't be completely corrupt if she can speak. She must be like Scarlet _._ As I walked into another control room I frowned at the figure sitting in the shadowed corner.

 

_"Be afraid? Not going...to hurt?"_

 

        "Hey...It's okay now...I can help you..." I said gently crouching down with a small smile.As she turned to me my smiled dropped in absolute horror.

_"We...sorry...hurt you?"_

I slowly stood backed up as I shook my head.

        "This...is..."

        "They are beautiful aren't they?"I was in too much shock to be caution of Oolitic's voice."I forced the fusion myself. How did I do?" She laughed softly.

        "C-Crystal...I...I can't.." Scarlet's rough tone of voice flowed from my mouth at the extreme internal conflict.

 _~Scarlet...Scarlet! We have to focus!~_ Crystal.

        "How is it? Your reunion with them?" Oolitic teased.She grabbed my hair in a tight grip as I trembled trying hard to stay in control. "I needed something to catch your attention." I shuddered as she spoke in my ear brushing her cheek against mine.

        In front of me was...was Scarlet's team...the one that had helped her save Crystal. Their shattered Gems were in the middle of their deformed chest, forced together. They rose to their true misshapen height with a screeching cry.

I froze, I was already fighting to stay together as I saw the device around the corrupted gems' midsection.

        "N-no...no it...can't..." Crystal's tone flowed out at the sight of the it...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Garnet_

        As I warped the last forced fusion gem shards away, I managed to stop my trembling as angry kept me strong this time.

        "Garnet, I think that was the last one." Pearl called dusting her hands off.

I didn't turn to them...how was I going to face Steven...who saw all of that? The shattered Gems, on top of them being forced fusions?I clenched my fists...they weren't fusions. They stood for nothing fusion meant.

        My future vision showed that me and Steven would talk about this, and as always the young half gem would be accepting, he was always accepting...

        "We need to head back to the-"

        "Uaaaaahhhhhhh!"

All of our heads whipped around at the sudden cry.

        "W-what in the world?!" Amethyst.

        "Is it Peridot!?" Pearl shouted startled.

        "No...Pearl that...that sounded like-" Steven looked to me with his own worried expression.

My body turned cold as my mouth dropped slightly. So much terror and so much pain...and I'd heard it before.

        "Bixbite." I voiced.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Beryl/Bixbite_

        She laughed at my pain and she knew my triggers. That was an extremely dangerous thing.

        "I...I am sorry...I can't!" I voiced as my body lit up all white. Oolitic laughed harder as she held my head up.

        "You know what that device is? Don't you Crystal? Does it help you remember the past?!" She cruelly joked.

        How? How could she possibly know...know any of this?! How could she know that team, Scarlet's friends? The same ones she thought she saved from herself all that time ago? How could she know of any of Crystal's fears? My triggers! How? Who was she!?

        "I've read all about you both and as soon as I did I knew two powerful Gems like you couldn't have been shatter if you had the chance to get away." As I glanced back at her she had a sickening blush on her face. "I j-just knew I had to find you both. I had to see with my own two eyes the miserable rock you forsaken your home for, the miserable fusion you both created together!" She laughed again giddy with herself.  "I knew my Moon was wrong, I just knew it!" She laughed again grabbing my unstable form with her other hand trying to force me apart. 

        "My love is good at many things. But being able to stumble across a discovery like this?! All the experiments she won't be able to witness! All the answers she won't see with her own eyes!" As the Gem ranted about things I didn't understand I felt my angry growing within me as I fought against her. "I don't know what sounds more enjoyable, turning you in into my Diamond or satisfying my curiosities?"

        "Beryl!"

A savage ferocity grew in me as I forced myself back together. I turned and grabbed her wrist, which served to force her off of me as threw her over my shoulder. The voice that called my name I barely recognized...I was rapidly losing myself to Scarlet's corruption. How did she know my triggers?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        Garnet wasted no time once she saw the monstrous corrupted gems' fused, just standing in place, none active. She poofed it and immediately spent it to the temple. The device around it's waist hit the floor in a crude clink but Garnet wasn't worried about that. As soon as she turned to Bixbite she paused at the growl she released.

        Pearl was behind her wondering over the strange device. Amethyst was returning from her brief attempt at following the Oolitic Jasper. Steven was left breathing heavily at the entrance way as he just caught up.

...

        "...Beryl..." Garnet started, catching the others attention as they looked over.

The growl raised in intensity and Garnet couldn't see the fusion's face in the darker side of the room she resided in.

Garnet clenched her fists...she couldn't be...

        "Bixbite." She said more firmly as she took a step closer, signaling Pearl as Steven also tried to approach.

...

        "...D-don't...come closer...don't look at me..." She finally voiced in shame.

        "I'm sorry...Garnet..I'm trying to calm her down..." Crystal's light toned voice...

        "N-no! I don't want to hurt them..." She whispered soon after, Scarlet's tone.

        "...Bixbite...it's okay..we're here now." Garnet slowly reminded her.She refused to reveal herself as her counterparts bickered.

        "I...they were killed...they were caught and shatter..." Scarlet

        "...There was no way we could have known..." Crystal

 There was a long silence.

…

        Beryl turned her face revealing herself finally, to say she looked deeply troubled would be an understatement. She finally glanced up at the others in total embarrassment and shame. They watched as her one blue eye turned back to a cranberry red.

She started taking steps towards Garnet, who was now rushing to meet her. Garnet grabbed her shoulders as she started to slip to the floor.

        "G-Garnet...I...I'm okay...I promise." The other fusion didn't want to hear it, she picked her up.

        "We need to return to the temple, now." She said sternly.  No one questioned her as they began walking out of the Kindergarten.

        "....it should have been me..." Beryl voiced low resting against her.

Garnet tightened her hold.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

edited: 5/14/2018


	26. Chapter 24: Conflict Internal

_Beryl/Bixbite_  
        I was meditating, trying to settle myself. I needed to get stronger from this. I needed to be able to talk about it sooner or later also, the others were worried about me and rightfully so. 

So I had to reflect on it.  
As much as I didn't want to...I **had** to. 

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪ ₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪  
_~S-scarlet-~  
**~I don't want to talk about it...~**  
~Not even with me? We have to talk about it. You have to know.~  
**~What do I have to know?~**_ Scarlet growled back getting annoyed.  
Crystal sighed.  
_~ I fused with you to get out of the moon base-~  
  
**~I know that already!~**_  
  
_~Let me finish!_ ~ Crystal snapped surprising Scarlet into silence.  
~ _To fuse with you like that...it..it was amazing...but it...it also hurt, greatly. We were barely stable....I didn't know it would be like that...all I knew is that we needed to form Bixbite to get out...and she got us out. She was barely keeping it together..we were barely keeping it together Scarlet but she got us out and to Earth. There was no way we could expect more in the state she was in...so much pain and only a hint as to what she was suppose to do. There was no way we could have known...they were safe in our eyes, safe from Homeworld and safe from us..Bixbite.~_  
_**~...She should have checked on them..we should have done something!~**_  
  
_~Scarlet! Listen to yourself! We were running off of instinct Scarlet! One step further down would have been complete corruption!~_  
₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪ ₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪  
_Steven_  
Steven walked out of the house looking for Beryl, it was meeting time.  
Spotting her meditating floating in air on the beach he smiled, she seemed to be feeling a little better if she was out and about.  
"Hey Beryl! The-"  
  
"...Then you should have left me to my fate...to be shattered."  Beryl voice sadly just loud enough for him to hear. And in that moment she came undone.  
Steven's jaw dropped as he panicked.  
"Ppearrl! Ammethyyst! Garrnnett!" He yelled turning to run back inside, instead he ran into Garnet face first.  
"...I saw this happening." Garnet explained as the other two gems came from the house at Steven's call.  
"W-what should we do?" Steven whispered hoping the defused gems wouldn't hear him.  
  
Crystal had fell from the short height and landed on her back in the sand, while Scarlet had caught herself just in time to settle on her feet. She glanced at Crystal looking guilt but she wouldn't admit to it or help her up, she turned slightly away looking extremely hurt and sad.  
  
For once the angry was on the opposite gem.  
"ugh! You're so...so stubborn!" Crystal yelled glaring at Scarlet.  
  
Garnet picked Steven up silently and headed back into the house, followed by a reluctant Pearl and Amethyst.  
If Garnet knew nothing else she knew the two smaller gems needed to work this out and if the one that was quick to angry was the one being timid and shy about their argument then she knew their fight was already half way done.  
Bixbite knew what they were doing. There was an internal conflict and it needed to be addressed and the sooner it was the better it would be.  
"Garnet?" Steven questioned.  
She remained quiet, she saw, so she knew they would work it out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Garnet_    
  
I pulled a starfish off of me and throw it back into the water as I warped back to the temple. My clothes was soaking wet as I stepped off the warp pad.  
  
"Any signs of Malachite?" Pearl questioned as she washed the dishes.  
  
"...Nope."  
  
My eyes traveled to the couch, then up to Steven's bed in the loft.  
  
"Where's Beryl?"   
  
Pearl looked up at me and I already knew what she was going to say.  
  
"The answer is no and she's not dangerous." I forced out.  
  
"B-But Garnet what if she loses control? I'm only bringing it up for Steven's own-"  
  
"Pearl, she's been with us this long and has caused no trouble. Now she needs us more then ever and you what? Think she'll lose herself?" I argued back in a monotone. "...She's been corrupted for decades...longer then that even and slowly getting better. I think she's entitled to a slip up every now and again." I ended the debate there.  
  
Pearl frowned in thought.  
"...You're right.." She sighed. "I...I'm just worried." She paused.   
"...Especially for you...you haven't been acting yourself..."  
  
That caught me off guard.  
I was still dripping wet as I looked back at her...but she had turned back to her dishes.  
I frowned as I walked into the temple.  
I didn't care if the others knew that Beryl and I were becoming closer..but I also hadn't told them out right, neither of us did. And it was because we didn't know what we were doing, and I mean we should seeing as we both  _are_ relationships, but we just...didn't.  
And...and that was okay...because love took time and hard work.  
I gave a small smile as I remembered that. I walked further into my room and down the tunnel.  
  
I stopped in the entrance way of my relaxing room as I heated up my body to make myself dry faster. As I stepped farther into the room I suddenly paused as my mouth dropped open a little.  
  
Beryl was stretched across my bedding, sleep in a messy manner. Her hair covered her face in a messy bed head from her obvious rough sleeping. She wasn't in her usual outfit. Her outfit was something that a human would wear for sure. It consisted of a pair of loose fitting shorts and a plain tee-shirt. The shirt had raised up in her sleep and exposed her stomach and her limbs were spread every which way as a light snore came from her...  
**~How did she get in here?~**

  
My eyes widened as she suddenly switched positions in her sleep, scrunching into a little ball as she rolled onto her side, the snoring stopped.  
  
I raised an eyebrow at the obvious personality change in the middle of her sleep. Beryl was having a slight issue with that. Ever since she came back from the Kindergarten the fusion's counterparts weren't completely settled yet. They were still disturbed by what had gone on there, with the Oolitic Jasper.

I wasn't too worried because it was nothing time couldn't fix but it was an odd site to behold. I held in a laugh as the fusion switched sleeping positions again. The wild way she slept was obviously Scarlet's and the other Crystal's.  
I watched as she finally settled into a more normal position and relaxed.    
**_~No...really how did she get in here?~_**

~ _I don't know,_ _Ruby.~_

I chuckled as I walked back out the room...  
"...at least they're not fighting anymore."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

edited: 5/14/2018


	27. Chapter 25 Liar's Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter was a bit rough. The episode it is covering was just too important in my opinion to leave stuff out so some areas are much like the cartoon but is important nonetheless. Please Enjoy.

_Beryl/Bixbite_  
        "Whoa I won?...I mean checkmate!" I said as I placed my queen down next to Pearl's King, blocking him in.  
        "W-wha?" Pearl voiced in disbelief staring at the board.We had played several games before and I had lost them all. I liked playing games with Pearl and the others, it brought us closer and it was hard to find time for us all to send together like this.  
The only one missing from our little play group gathering today was Garnet, but she'd be here later.  
        When a controller suddenly fell on my lap from the loft I looked up to catch a glimpse of Amethyst's purple hair as she ducked back on the loft to continue her video game with Steven.  
        "Now that you're done that you can come join me and Steven to have some real fun." She challenged.  
I smiled as I stood up from the couch and walked up the stairs to join them.  
Laying out on the floor I watched as they both played, waiting my turn.  
        "Pearl, come up and join us." I called from my spot.  
        "W-what?..wait I...hmm"  
I rolled my eyes as I knew she was still looking over our chess game to see where she messed up enough for me to squeeze in a win.  
        "Who wants to watch Crying Breakfast Friends with me later?!" Steven yelled suddenly.  
Turning back to them I thought about it.  
        "Steven, you know me. I'm not really into your human Tv shows...it kind of creeps me out,...but you know maybe..." I finished lamely at his puppy dog eyes as he looked at me.  
        "You know I'm down!" Amethyst yelled back as she beat Steven in the game, making it my turn. "Oh yeah!"  
        At that very moment the TV started to fuzz up and show us only static. "Aw, come on I actually wanted to play." I complained as I looked at Steven, maybe he could fix it.  
        "Awww not again. It was doing this yesterday too." He pouted.

        "Here let me see if I can fix it." Amethyst called standing up. She kicked at the television a few times.  
        "Amethyst..I don't think-"  
"Is it working?" She called back to us in excitement.  
When the TV jumped and revealed Peridot on the screen I frowned as I sat up.  
"Uhhhh..Pearll?..Get Garnet." Steven called nervously.

  
        I frowned as I looked at the huge make shift communication tower in front of us. I was too busy pondering how the small Peridot was able to build this up and get a decent signal.  
        "Hmm..-"  
        "No."  
Hearing Garnet's very firm 'no' I turned and looked at my team.  
        "B-but don't we need to be huge like before?" Amethyst questioned in shock.  
I tilted my head curious as to what they were referring to, until I caught on.  
        "You and me Pearl...let's fuse."  
My eyes widened as I walked up to Steven.  
        "Amethyst and Garnet has fused before, right? It's Sugilite?" I asked in a whisper as her and Pearl prepared to fuse to take down the tower once more.  
  
  
        "Yeah...and it was amazing!" He called excited. "..B-but she broke a lot of stuff when they lost control."  
I frowned. Yea, Sugilite is scary. As I watched their dance, I wished I could fusion with her...but this was business and one day I would be able to.  
I smiled as she throw Pearl in the air, as she came back down they fused.  
And that was how I met Sardonyx.  
  
        "That was incredible." I said walking up to them slowly as they cheered.  
        "We were awesome!" Garnet cried in excitement, causing me to go star eyed as I giggled.  
Garnet gripped my shoulder as I turned to Pearl.  
"Pearl, I really admired your dance style!" I said getting excited too.  
It was then I noticed there was someone missing in our little celebration.  
Turning I saw a hurt Amethyst causing me to frown...  
 _~Oh dear..~_

* * *

        "Amethyst get your head out of the fridge!" Pearl yelled as she walked back out the door.  
Peridot was at it again.  
I sighed as I peeked a eye open.

I hesitated.  
        "Guys..I'm kind of in the mid-"  
        "It's okay. You continue your meditation session, we'll handle it." Garnet said with a bright smile as she stared back into the house at me.  
I smiled at her.  
        "Be careful?"  
She gave a firm nod and closed the door.  
These meditation sessions was more than me just relaxing..

  
 _ **~Crystal....how long will it take to heal me?**_ ~  
 _~Oh..oh Scarlet...I know how you feel also, but..this will take time still..~_

  
Scarlet sighed. I could feel the disappointment surge through me as I frowned and peeked my eye back open to look at the door for a moment.  
        "Let's continue..." I whispered.  
My gems lit up as crystal begin growing on the floor under me. It formed into a sphere around me and I closed my eyes again and relaxed as I felt the healing essence around me in gentle waves.

* * *

  
        "Are you two okay?" I stared at the half gem and Amethyst from the kitchen, they both looked upset...well Amethyst had looked upset for a few days now but if Steven was right there with her I knew something had to be up.                                            I paused for a second looking at Amethyst...something was up.  
        "Y-you know...if it's about fusion...first mission we get and I'm all healed up..and the situation calls for it..." I paused again at the small smile she gave me, it didn't look like my words made her feel too much better, something else was wrong?  
Just then the TV started jumping and fizzing again and Pearl waltz into Steven's room looking perplexed.  
        "Oh no...she put the signal up again? This is no good! We have to take it down."  
I raised a eyebrow in surprise.  
        "Again? This Peridot sure has some guts." I said with a frown. "What? This is like the third time?"  
        I placed my half eaten sandwich back on the plate as I walked up into Steven's room.  
        "Garnet! It's the hub again!" Pearl informed her as she walked in.  
        "How is she evading my future vision? It doesn't matter how many times I try, I can't find her."  
Garnet said in a slight frustration.  
I placed my hand on her shoulder hoping to calm her. Now I knew how she felt when I blocked her vision.  
        "Maybe Oolitic is helping her somehow?" I clenched my fist in anger. "My healing sessions are done for the week. I'll come this time for extra back up."  
Garnet gave me a nod grasping my hand on her shoulder in thanks.  
                "Come on team." She declared as we all headed out.

 

        I was patrolling the area only after promising Garnet I'd take Lion and I'd be careful. I didn't find much.  
There was the remains of the warp pad scattered everywhere and I even found a weird looking plant that had the Peridot's hair shape.  
        "Ha..I wonder if I can keep this." I laughed as I showed Lion.  
He bumped his head against me then pushed it under my hand so I'd give him a pet.

* * *

  
        "Stop! Y-you...you shouldn't..." Amethyst voiced in distress.  
Steven was staring at her in stock before slowly turning back to Garnet and Pearl.  
        "Pearl...we saw you..." He started hesitantly.  
Pearl's eyes widened.  
        "What..."  
Steven gulped as he begin to explain slowly.  
        "Y-you...you need to tell Garnet it was you." He demanded worried, Amethyst gave a small nod.  
Garnet raised an eyebrow from under her shades in confusion.  
        "I don't understand." She said looking over at the smaller Gems.  
Pearl swallows as she looked guiltily back up at Garnet from their dance and fusion position.  
        "I...I'm sorry..." She started. "..i-it's just so much fun..being Sardonyx with you-"  
Garnet immediately tensed as she dropped Pearl to the ground stepping back.  
        "...That's why I couldn't see us finding Peridot..." She whispered hurt.  
        "W-wait let me explain!" Pearl rushed out, standing up.  
Garnet glared at her as anger took over the hurt.  
        "You've been fixing the hub!" she growled out.  
        "It really was Peridot!....The first time." Pearl rushed to explain in a panic as she backed away from a now advancing Garnet.  
        "Ooof!"  
        Everyone tensed up as they turned to looked at the sudden sound.  
Beryl had tripped backwards on a broken hub piece, the odd funny shaped cactus lay next to her forgotten, she had returned from patrolling but that wasn't what drew everyone's eyes.  
T        ears was streaming down her face as she cried freely. Her face was still held in shock looking up at all of them as she was caught before she could get away.  
         "...Beryl.." Garnet whispered now tense again as she looked at the other fusion.  
        "...I.."  
She covered her face with her arm instead of finishing as she shot into the air sobbing as she flew away.  
        "Beryl wait!" Steven called after her.  
...  
        Garnet had _never_ seen her sob quite like that before...  
Her anger returned tenfold when she suddenly remembered the conversation they had had about fusing. _Of course._  
Garnet's glare deepened as she looked back at Pearl.  
"You tricked me." She said through her teeth.  
        "N-no...I..no no we just needed a reason to fuse." Pearl gulped. "I didn't mean...I just wanted to share a few more victories with you!"  
Garnet was still advancing on her.  
        "Those weren't victories-"  
        "Garnet wait!" Amethyst called. "Y-you know..we are so much weaker then you. Fusing with you is like our one chance at feeling...stronger!" She rushed to explain.  
        "Don't defend her! Peridot _and_ Oolitic is out there somewhere and Pearl is distracting us with...nothing!" She yelled back.  
        "Garnet..I-"  
Garnet's anger raised more at hearing Pearl's voice.  
        "That's enough!!" She shouted and in her rage for Beryl she continued. "You want to know why Beryl was so upset?! Because she can't fuse in the way you or Amethyst have the freedom to!"  
Everyone remained silent.  
        "And you want to know why I've been _apparently_ acting so strangely to you Pearl?! Because we've decided we wanted to be together and you're the only _one_ that doesn't seem to see that!"

  
        The silence was thick...you could cut it with a knife.  
Sure enough, Pearl was the only one that held a shock and panicked face as she gripped her hands to her chest. Steven and Amethyst glanced at each other. Neither fusion needed to tell them...it was pretty obvious.  
Not only did they all live together, but Garnet and Beryl spent a lot of time together.  
        "...I'm-"  
Garnet ignored Pearl as she turned to Amethyst interrupting her.  
        "Amethyst...fuse with me." She growled out.  
        "But..."  
Garnet tightened her fists trying to pull back her anger.  
        "Let's just get this over with..."  
It was an understatement to say, this was not how Amethyst wanted to fuse with Garnet but duty always came first.

* * *

        Pearl frowned as she watched Garnet and Beryl warp in. Beryl's eyes widened upon seeing her and she dropped her head to hide her eyes as she grasped her hands in a tight grip in front of her lap.

        Garnet hadn't even spared Pearl a glance, instead she had glanced back at Beryl. Gently she reached back and grasped the smaller fusion's hand and pulled her along with her as they both walked out the house.  
        "...Man I wish real life worked out the way they did in cartoons.." Amethyst whispered.  
        "...Yea.." Steven answered.

 

edited: 5/14/2018


	28. Chapter 26 Don't Forget Not

_Beryl/Bixbite_

        I frowned as I looked around the clearing...I was honestly surprised I found it. This was the clearing where..I had almost fused with her...it was good I hadn't but...  
I paused at the thought of Garnet. I covered my face willing the tears away.         
 _~M-maybe we should let Pearl explain-~  
 **~What does that matter..besides it was Garnet she fooled...why would she care about our feelings now?~**_  
 _~Scarlet...you know that's not true..~_  
  
        I sighed as I looked around the island clearing..there was nothing special about it but it held a special memory for me.  
        I hesitated for a moment before walking to the middle and brought my hands up. I repeated our dance steps alone as best I could...I ended in the last position when we held hands...emotion over took me again and my hand dropped.  
  
I stood in silence staring at the ground...  
  
 ** _~I....I'm sorry Crystal..~_**  
 _~Scar?~_  
 ** _~It's...me....Bixbite can't fuse with Garnet...because of me..we can't fuse with her..all because of me....I..I'm not good for either of you.~_**  
        In that moment I felt a hand press into my back. I tensed up and slowly turned..of course...of course it was her.  
She pulled off her visors and we stared at each other a moment, there was anger there but also a sadness.

I let her lead me back to the warp pad...neither of us had the words.

* * *

  
 _Few days Later_  
  
        "Keystone?" I questioned looking at Steven, Greg, and Garnet.  
  
        "It's in a state across from this one..." Garnet voiced.  
I raised my eyebrow as I put my weapon away.  
  
        "Okay..."  
  
        "You should come with us." Steven said in excitement.  
I glanced between the three of them.  
"I don't think-"  
  
        "Pleeeaasssee?" Steven said frowning at me.  
I sighed.

* * *

  
        I sat in the way back of Greg's van looking at the road behind us out the back window. Greg was humming to a soft tone he had playing on his radio and I could hear Steven's light snoring like I was used to.  
  
Garnet was just as silent as ever.  
  
        I gave a small sigh at the long ride, then I caught the back of Garnet's head reflected in the window, her dark hair was mushed to the top of the van and she was really tense..  
  
 _~...We can't dwell over this forever Scarlet..~_  
I bite the inside of my cheek as an argument broke out.  
 ** _~Pearl lied to all of us Crystal..and hurt her..~_**  
 _~I know that...and I know you are upset, I am too but we can't live in the past.~_  
 ** _~How are you able to get over this so quickly?~_**  
Scarlet grumbled.  
 _~It's not that I've gotten over this...its just..we have to forgive her..everyone makes mistakes...I've made my fair share...especially with you...~_  
 ** _~I...I'm sorry...I just...I just can't...she used Ruby and Sapphire...so...so selfishly...as if...as if-~_**  
 _~I know...I know...I feel what you do.~_  
 ** _~I..I just-~_**

  
        The van suddenly came to a stop. I pried my eyes away from the window to watch everyone get out. Looking across from me I spotted the luggage. I grabbed them as Garnet opened the back doors for me.  
Sliding out I watched her hold her hand out. I didn't question anything as I passed her the bags.  
  
        "Thank you.." She had paused for a moment to hear my thanks and that was all I needed from her.  
Following her into our motel room I heard her give a soft groan, she was having her own internal conflicts...  
  
        "Good news. We're bug-less."Greg called. I raised a brow for the second time that day as I looked around at the tiny room. There was two beds, a TV and some furniture...I wouldn't be sleeping tonight which was fine.   
A little beep filled the room as I glanced over at a frustrated Garnet, sitting on the nearest bed clenching her fists.

  
 _~She's really upset.~_  
 ** _~That's what I've been trying to tell you...you're the only one that doesn't seem to be.~_**  
 _~Scarlet, that's not fair and you know it's not true!~_  
Crystal defended.  
 ** _~Tch...you know what's also not fair? That I'm not healed yet either.~_**

  
        I clenched my fists missing the metallic crunch sound as I mistakenly bent the doorknob a little.  
 _~W-what?....~_ Crystal sounded angry and hurt when—  
        "If I'm not back in a hour...call the police." Greg said.  
My eyes widened as I gritted my teeth.  
        "B-better yet...I'll go with you Greg..." I covered poorly in my anger.  
His eyes widened and he gave a nod walking out the door, I followed after him slamming the door shut.  
I was surprised it didn't fall off it's hinges.  
  
        As Greg drove I sensed that he nervously glanced at me but I was too busy foaming in angry.  
 _~I...I can't believe you said that.~_  
Scarlet remained silent.  
 _~Scarlet!~_  
 ** _~...instead of arguing among ourselves we should be back at the motel comforting her..~_**  
        " We can't just ignore this! Before we can help her we are setting this, NOW!"I said out loud.  
Greg tightened up on the steering wheel with a panicked cry before pulling off of the road.

* * *

  
        Greg's eyes widened as he watched the fusion in the passenger seat defuse.  
It was an awkward thing to behold. Crystal and Scarlet was locked into the seat belt together, Scarlet was glaring at the smaller Gem who was clenching her fists as she looked out the window.  
        " We can't do this right now! The human is right here." Scarlet bit out struggling in anger with the seat belt.  
        "That's rude Scarlet! I'm sorry Greg..I didn't want Steven or you to see this."  
  
        "You don't ever listen to me!"  
Scarlet, who was blinded by her rage nearly broke Greg's poor seat belt as she climbed into the back seat wanting to have a distance from Crystal.  
        "That's not true."  
The said Gem sighed.  
  
        Scarlet sat quietly in the back seat grumbling to herself with her back turned facing the seat awkwardly from both Crystal and Greg.  
Crystal placed her hand over her face before looking at Greg.  
  
        "I'll really sorry about this."  
  
        "Uh...n-no problem.." Greg spoke.  
  
At that moment they both felt gusts of air and with all the windows shut and the air conditioner off they both looked in the rear view mirror to see Scarlet's wind rushing through her and her hair flying wildly as she quietly talked to herself.  
  
Crystal sighed again as she stared back out the window.  
        "...Greg..please continue to drive.."  
  
Greg gave a small nod as he pulled off again.  
The rest of the ride there was quiet except for Scarlet's mumbling. Once Greg climbed out the van Crystal sat up and looked at Scarlet through the rear view mirror.  
        "...do you remember our promise?"  
Scarlet froze but she didn't turn around.  
        "...If we learn to wield our flaws, then the future can be ours.." Scarlet said quietly.  
        "Do you remember what it means?" Crystal paused waiting for an answer...when she got none she continued.  
        "It means when we learn from our mistakes or what ever issues we have... then we will be stronger for it and we will be smarter from it... _you_ taught me that. I was a mess...I..I was so naive back then.. " Crystal paused as she realized she was getting off of topic. "...That doesn't just apply to us Scarlet...it never did and it especially doesn't now.

        All of us are a team now...and you are choosing to take this on. I don't know if Pearl would have done the same thing if she sat and thought how it would have made everyone else feel...how it made _us_ feel." Scarlet finally turned and looked at her. "Is it selfish?...yes, but she's learning just like us...I've seen too many memories, visions to turn a blind eye to how she feels also...she hurt us all...but we must choice to move past this to grow stronger...we all must do this."  
The silence was long.  
  
        "Y-you know...she's right.."  
Crystal's eyes shifted in the rear view mirror to see Greg all the way in the back with the doors open, he had just finished strapping the brushes in. He blushed as he closed the doors and got into the van.  
  
Scarlet frowned but she remained quiet.  
  
        "I...I'm sorry to butt in..it's just...hard to see you guys fight like that...it reminds me of Rose and me.." He gulped as he stared at the road pulling off.  
  
        "...You see...Rose and me always argued about stuff and stepped on each others toes a lot...and it was hard and we hurt each others feelings..but in the end it only brought us closer."  
        The ride was silent again and Greg next stop was for dinner. When he returned to the van with a pizza he was a little surprised to see Bixbite sitting back up front staring out the window.  
        When she turned to him she looked a little sheepish.  
        "T-thanks Greg.."  
        "...y-you're welcome..." He smiled as he climbed into the van and passed her the pizza.  
  
 __ **~I...I'm sorry for what I said..a-about-~**  
~Scar, it's okay I understand.~  
Bixbite gave a small smile.

* * *

 _Beryl/Bixbite_  
I was on the roof of Greg's van laying on the brushes listening to him talk to Steven.  
"Oh boy...where's the other one?" Greg sighed.  
  
        "She's busy pacing around in what use to be the pool." Steven voiced clearly frustrated and sad.  
I opened my eyes.  
 ** _~Maybe we should talk to them?~_ ** Scarlet  
 _~It's probably best if they calm down first..~_ Crystal  
 ** _~hmm..we should at least check on them..~_** Scarlet  
 _~...I agree.~_ Crystal  
I hopped down from the van without a word.  
  
        "Square pizza!? What is wrong with this crazy state?!" Steven yelled as I walked up to the motel room door.  
 _ **~..Tag team or should we defuse?~**_ Scarlet  
 _~Hmm..~_  
        I walked through the door.  
        I frowned at the instant cold that hit me. Looking around at the frozen walls for a moment my eyes shifted to Sapphire.  
"Welcome back, Beryl." She said in her monotone.   
  
        Oh man was she upset.  
        "Hey Sapphire...are you okay?"   
        "I'm.Fine." She pushed out.  
I sighed as I approached the bed.   
        "You're clearly not.." I started watching ice creep up the wall behind her.         "..but..I'm not here to press on you..I..I just want to make sure you'll be okay.."  
I sat on the bed next to her, I seem to have surprised her as she was looking up at me revealing her azure eye.  
I gave her a small smile.  
        "O..of course we'll be okay.."  
I gave a small laugh.  
        "I'm speaking about _you_."  
Her eye widened as she just stared at me.

I held my arms open. She seem to hesitate for a moment before coming closer.

* * *

  
        I sighed. Ruby was harder but I already knew.  
  
        I watched her pace back and forth from the air as she ranted.  
"I don't think that's how Sapphire feels...b-but I'm not here to take sides I just want to make sure _you'll_ be okay.." I said sheepishly.  
She looked up at me in shock and frowned as she thought for a moment and gave a honest answer.  
        "I...I don't know..."  
I tilted my head..  
        "...Ruby...you and Sapphire means the world to me and I'm always going to be here... you have to calm down enough to speak with Sapphire...you can't let your rage blind you to what's really important _in the end_.." I said as I floated down and landed next to her. I leaned down and pulled her into a tight hug from behind.  
She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fists as steam continued to raise from her.   
This I knew would be hard for her.

I ignored the heat as I held her to me.  
  


        I looked at the scattered silverware and broken dishes.The mornings breakfast was all over the place and everyone in the diner stopped and stared at our group as Sapphire and Ruby argued quite loudly. They jumped as another plate was shattered pausing their argument.  
Steven got up and ran out of the restaurant crying and upset.

        I sighed, then sipped from my orange juice, the only thing I had managed to rescue from the table right before Ruby wrecked it.  
        I was trapped between Greg and the wall so I looked over at Ruby and Sapphire..they were already rushing out after the boy.  
        "Shall we?" I said. I finished off my drink quickly looking at the angry restaurant humans.  
Greg sighed.

* * *

  
        "Well I paid for breakfast...and the damages to the booth...I think I'm all vacationed out ready to call it a day?" Greg said looking down at Steven.  
        A flash of light stopped Steven from speaking as he and Greg looked over to see Garnet reformed.  
        "Not before we get our free ice." She said with a bright smile straightening her shades.  
        "Garnet!" Steven said in excitement.  
Suddenly Beryl walked out of the restaurant waving back with a bright smile.  
        "It's okay Ms.Janet. I was happy to help." She said.  
They watched as she walked up to Greg grabbed his hand and stuffed money into it as if it was nothing.  
Greg looked at it in shock.  
        "W-what...what did you do?" He said looking at her nervously. It was more money then he paid for the food _and_ the damages.  
        "I-"  
She was cut off as Garnet grabbed her arm and pulled her to her, planting a kiss on the top of her temple.  
She tensed up as she looked over at Garnet.  
        "G-Garnet..." she complained in embarrassment.  
Garnet smiled brightly at her.

* * *

   
 _Beryl/Bixbite_  
        I stared out at the setting sun as I sat on the beach, it was pretty. The drive home was long, but everything had worked out.  
        "..Thank you..Bixbite." She whispered.  
Looking over at Garnet I gave a grin and leaned over to her catching her attention. She tensed up looking at me, watching my slight advance...  
I frowned in shock and my face lit up as she cupped it and bent, kissing me.  
...  
        It was soft, it was gentle and it was quick.  
Looking back out at the water as she pulled away I paused for a moment before letting my head rest on her shoulder with a ear to ear silly grin and a bright blush.  
She chuckled.  
        "I saw that."  
  
Instead of responding directly I [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P-dMv4MYZiM&list=PLmHTaBsDPUxiSoDxwxGgMkv7-P9czx9Q8&index=18) instead.

edited: 1/13/2018


	29. Chapter 27 Pushed To Far

"You should just get rid of it.." I said grumpy sitting in my spot on the couch.  
"What? Why? I still haven't figured out what it does." Pearl voiced staring at the device we found in the Kindergarten that day.  
It was hard speaking to her but this was important, there for business. I gave a sigh.  
"......Beryl..please tell us what you know."  
Garnet voiced.  
I sighed again, I'm glad Steven wasn't here.. but still I hesitated..  
".....it's a collar.."  
"A collar?" Pearl voiced low.  
Of course she didn't know what it was...which was good.  
"....yes...it's used to control Gems and regulate their power.....a lesser version of it was usually used on Pearls by....crueler owners.." Pearl tensed and slowly turned to look at me but I was staring pass her at the device. " This version looks far more advance though...it has to be if Oolitic was using it to control my...I mean a corrupted Gem."   
Pearl looked horrified as she dropped the device back onto the counter.  
Garnet was looking in shock as she stared at me.  
"...How do you know about this device?" She demanded.  
I brought my eyes to her and we stared at each other for awhile, for once my face was emotionless.  
"......I only ever heard about it.." I lied.  
I didn't need to see Garnet's eyes to know they darkened.  
I watched her hand twitch... She would bring this up later when we were alone. I sighed.  
"Why would she want to control a corrupt Gem though?" Amethyst brought up.  
".......to lore me in....she knew I'd try to heal it...she had to of.." I started.  
"Why is she so focused on you SB? Do you know her? Because It's really creepy."  Amethyst shuttered.  
I just couldn't keep the sighs away today.  
" She said that she read about me...well Crystal and Scarlet.."I grumbled. "I don't know what she finds so interesting though..."  
"And it won't matter once we catch her." Garnet said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Did she use this on you?" She started as I sat down on her futon crossed legged."Why didn't you-"  
"Before you get mad, no she didn't use that device on me and before you ask..how was I suppose to bring this up? Oh hey, Garnet by the way a part of me was a elite slave that was collared and tagged often back on Homeworld. " I  imitated the fake conversation.  
"...well I knew the part about Crystal being treated like a slave..but.."  
"It runs deeper than that I know... A past vision can only show so many details sometimes."   
Garnet was silent as she sat next to me and pulled me into a hug, surprising me.  
"I'll not let anyone hurt you again.." She whispered.  
I smiled.  
"Nor would I."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Talk about taking things personally, geez thanks Pearl, now we're trapped here.~  
~Like you're one to talk Scarlet.~  
I dived out the way of another beam as Peridot continuously shouted to die. I didn't have enough time to form a crystal shield so we-  
"Guys over here!" Steven called holding his shield over his head.  
I was the last to squeeze under his shield as Garnet spotted a clear room.  
~W-well at least I'm not telling the enemy to have a good weekend.~  
"You're on fire Steven!" Amethyst yelled as we were clear.  
"That's three shields in one day," He puffed from his position on the floor, exhausted.  
Looking around I frowned.  
"Guys-" I barely dodged out of the way as a spike shot out of the ground where my foot just was.  
"Move!" Garnet shouted.  
We were on the run again.  
"Spikesss! How do you like my spikes?!!"  
Was all the freaking Homeworld Gems crazy?!  
~She's clearly was not a fighter Gem!~  
"Peridot!" Pearl shouted in anger...  
I looked over and narrowed my eyes.. (-.-)  
.....At a hologram of Peridot.  
"Pearl! Don't just-ughh!"  
She was not following the leads orders and I could clearly see Garnet's frustration.  
"You idiot!" Peridot busted out laughing.  
   
We stopped and stared as Pearl lost it over the hologram, stabbing it repeatedly.  
Garnet face palmed.  
~...Remember when I said she had things to work out?~  
~Yea?~ Scarlet  
~S-she has a _lot_ of things to work out..~  
I sighed dropping my weapon.  
I kind of felt bad..she was trying so hard to make up for what she did, that it hurt.  
I glanced over and spotted a bruise on my arm....literally.  
"You guys need to talk.." I whispered as I was directly next to Garnet. "...and preferably before she gets us all killed." I mumbled the last part but I knew she heard me.  
Walking up to Pearl I rolled my eyes, with a sigh.  
"Pearl. Stop. That is not helping." Garnet demanded.  
"The enemy is just laughing at us." I whispered.  
"I..I have to do something.." She started.  
I soften a bit as it sounded like she was crying.  
"I can't believe I walked us right into Peridot's trap."  
Yeah..she was on the verge of crying, I could hear it.  
"..This is all my..." The grounded started shaking. "fault?" She finished.  
The floor suddenly opened up and we fell. I didn't fall far as I hovered in the air.  
"I'm coming guys!" I called flying after them.  
Just as I was about to grab Pearl's hand I felt something punch into my side and shock me.  
"Ahh!" I cried.  
I hit the floor just to the side of the hole Garnet and Pearl fell into.  
~Steven! Amethyst~  
Looking up I saw Amethyst had caught Steven in her whips.  
"What the heck is this?!" I growled out as I stood pulling at the device around my midsection.  
It shocked me again.  
"Ahhh!That hurts!" I growled out glaring at the device.  
"Beryl?! You okay?" Steven called.  
I frowned examining the device.  
"Yeah, I just have some type of-" I paused as I paled.  
"Garnet?! Pearl?!" He called next.  
"We're fine!" Garnet called up.  
I frowned as trap doors snapped close on them sealing them into the pit.  
~Just. Great.~  
Amethyst and Steven jumped down as I poked at the device grumpy.  
"We have to get them out." Steven voiced.  
I was in no immediate danger so I looked over at them to see a projection of Garnet and Pearl stuck in the hole beating at the wall in a attempt to get out.    
"Garnet..I'm sorry." Pearl voiced.  
I looked down at the device again and pulled, getting shocked again.  
~At least they can have their talk now.~  
I pulled at the device again in frustration.  
"Oww! Got damn it!" I shouted.  
~Scarlet! Your mouth!~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
No One POV  
"Beryl?! Beryl?!?!" Steven and Amethyst called as the hole started to slowly close, with Garnet and Pearl inside.  
Looking over at the fusion they saw her still getting shocked on the floor shouted a bunch or Earth and Homeworld curses.  
\------  
"Pearl there is only one way out of this." Garnet voiced.  
Pearl nodded.  
"Only if you're okay with it."  
\------  
Beryl's POV  
I tried everything.  
I tried changing shape, pulling, defusing, which was disturbing because I couldn't, and I even tried smashing it with a rock!  
"Beryl?-"  
"I'm okay go get Peridot!" I shouted not even looking at who called to me as I shaped shifted again, getting shocked.  
~When I get my hands on that puny Peridot!~  
~I don't think this is Peridot's doing...~ Crystal voiced quietly.  
~Don't worry, we'll get this filthy thing off.~ Scarlet promised, worried for Crystal.  
I was breathing heavily resting on my hands and knees when I saw Garnet's shoe appear into my vision.  
"Oh. We'll. Get. It. Off. Alright." I growled out.  
"Beryl..." She said quietly in worry.  
~~~~~~~  
Garnet took a step closer just about to crouch down and help her up. She would get-  
Garnet took a step back in shock as crystal began to grow over her skin and wind was being pulled inwards toward her.  
Beryl looked up at her, with cherry red eyes. And. She. Looked. Pissed.  
"Protect Steven, I have this."  
Garnet smirked and backed her and the others up.  
"G-Garnet?" Steven was worried.  
"Just watch." She said now relaxing.  
   
"I. Don't. Know. Who. You. Think. You. Are. Oolitic Jasper." She said loudly as she slowly stood.  
She didn't care if the said Gem could even hear her, but she was sure she was somewhere watching if she knew they were here.  
"But I'm no one's pet!!Or slave!!!" Her voice raised in level as the shock intensified.  
"And you won't keep me under your...." She struggled as the wind being pulled in suddenly stopped.  
...............  
   
"Control!!" She shouted in pain.  
The wind shot out forcing the others back a little as they closed their eyes.  
When the wind passed they only heard Beryl's panting.  
"....Whoa!!! That was awesome!!" Steven shouted with stars in his eyes.  
Everyone's hair was a complete mess.  
"What was that?!" Steven shouted again running up to Beryl, who smiled at him weakly.  
The device sure enough was smoking at her feet, broken.  
She struggled to stand up.  
"A...force push." She said patting Steven's hair back into place."I use it to force a lot of enemies back at once."  
"..I've held of this move once before." Garnet voiced walking up. "...during the war."  
My eyes widened and I gave a weak smile.  
"That's a story for another time."  
"Awww! No come on! Tell me! Tell me!" Steven pleaded.  
"Oof!" Beryl stepped back as a forced pushed into her.  
Looking down she was surprised to see Pearl hugging her tightly.  
\------------  
Beryl POV  
"I..I'm sorry!" Pearl voiced and I saw the past vision of her and Garnet's talk.  
I didn't say anything but I smiled as I hugged her back.  
   
"Anyway we should probably go-" I slipped to a knee on the floor.  
"Beryl.." Garnet started.  
I grasped onto her upper arms stopping her from picking me up.  
"No Garnet. I can do it. I want to be strong too." I said smiling up at her. She stepped back as she grinned.  
I did however let her throw my arm over her shoulder as I limped out of here.  
~Scarlet.~  
~Hm?~  
~T-That move..we performed...I...I don't know how..but it forced some of the corruption out! It won't be long now before your completely healed.~  
I kept my shock to myself as I grinned.  
~~~~~~


	30. Chapter 28 Missed Shaped

 "Beryl.." Garnet called checking to see if I was awake.  
At the last moment I opened my eyes and looked at her. She held her pointer finger to her lips as she pointed at the door.  
I easily sat up and slipped off the couch, it wasn't like I was sleep anyway, though I was still sore from our last mission.  
        Stepping out the door I went to look around for her but there was no need as she laced her fingers with mine, grasping my hand.  
        That caught my attention. I looked up at her as she pulled me along down the stairs and down the beach.  
Fully aware now I sped up slightly to match her pace, tightening my grip on her hand as we slowly walked down the beach.  
        "Garnet...where are we going?" I said.  
I wasn't sleep but I was tired.  
We were a ways from the temple.  
She turned to me with a grin.  
        "Bixbite...fuse with me?"  
My eyes widened as I let go of her hand in shock and brought my hand to my mouth shyly as I turned bright red.  
        "Garnet..I...where is this coming from?"  
She smiled at me as she brought her hand up to my face.  
I hadn't realized that I had backed myself up into a board walk pillar and she had followed me blocking my escape...not that I was looking for one...this reminded me of the first time we met, when she was interrogating me.  
        "..I saw a vision that we fused.." She started.  
My eyes widened.  
 _~Stupid no blocking future vision unless totally necessary rule..~_  
        "...That could only mean that your corruption is gone...you are the only one that hasn't been able to fuse with me...and after the Pearl incident I thought..." She paused and for the first time ever I saw Garnet blush.  
        "Y-You can say no...I just.." She paused again.  
I gulped.  
Calming down enough I placed my hand on top of hers as she caressed my cheek.  
        "..Y-you know more than anyone how I feel about fusing with you...so it makes me happy to hear that you had a vision about that." I started reaching up, with my other hand I stole her shades, revealing her three beautiful multicolored eyes.  
        "But my corruption is not quite gone yet..but it's close...closer than I thought if you're having a vision on it."  
Garnet looked at me in shock as her blush deepened.  
        "I'm sorry...I was sure it was already gone..I didn't know that..."  
I giggled as I leaned my head into her hand, kissing her gem.  
I peeked my eyes back over to look at her shyly because my simple action had stopped her words...  
        Her hand want from my cheek to my chin as she pulled me forward slightly by it hesitating..she stared me in my eyes and I didn't want to look away..  
She pinned me against pillar and came in for a kiss.  
When she pulled away I smiled as I slipped her shades on to my face.  
        "How do I look?"  
She chuckled.  
        When I felt her gemmed hand glide over my lower back gem and her other glaze over my head gem I stiffened and shuddered.  
        "G-Garnet..."I said timid all over again.  
        "I never got to say I'm sorry..."  
        "A-About what?" I tilted my head.  
        "...About what happened...with the rescue team..that saved Crystal,..your friends." I smiled.  
She always... _Wait..._  
        "H-how...did you know about them?"  
Garnet suddenly grinned.  
        She grabbed my wrists roughly and immediately I felt something tighten on to my wrists, then a glow when the same tightening feeling was on my neck, around my midsection, and traveled to my ankles.  
        "Gotcha."  
...  
        It wasn't Garnet's voice anymore...  
I suddenly felt weak. Oh my stars...  
        "I'm done playing games with you Bixbite, time is up and I need to get off of this miserable husk of garbage." She said with a smirk.  
She brought one of my hands up dragging me to her.  
        "N-no! Get off of me!" I shouted.  
I wanted to push her away but my limbs weren't responding. She kissed me. She pretended to be Garnet!  
As I pondered that her real colors returned to her, I'd never seen a Gem be able to change their shape like that.

  
        I struggled against her weakly as she pulled me over to the water, in its reflection I paled as I saw all the collar devices on me, lightly shocking me for resisting.  
        "You really thought I was foolish didn't you?" She shook my arm tightening her grip. "I knew that one collar wouldn't work on a fully functioning fusion...but it was amusing to see you struggling against it. I got so much data."  
        "L-let go of me!! You can't do this!" I started to shake in fear when she threw some type of pad on the ground and a warp pad built its self from it.  
        "I'm running out of equipment, that Peridot is useless, and Jasper is busy playing fusion under the sea, but you're well worth the waste." She suddenly laughed, mocking me."If I knew I could fool you this easily, I would have done this sooner." She climbed on the warp pad pulling me along.  
        "N-no let go of me!" I shouted afraid and angry. If only I could move the way I wanted. If she warped away with me, it will be hard for the others to find me.  
        "Beryl!!" Three voiced mixed in the shout.  
I hadn't realized I was crying until I looked over at my running team.  
They stopped when they saw us on a warp pad.  
Garnet was clenching her teeth while the rest looked panicked.

* * *

 _Garnet_  
        My eyes flew open and I shot up at the vision I had. Clenching my fists I stood up from the bedding and started heading out of my room.  
When would that happen? I bit my thumb as I continued to walk. We needed to prepare so that wouldn't happen and so that we could capture Oolitic. _Beryl, can sleep in my room with me for now on._  
        I flare my nose as I gritted my teeth. Using my image to trick Beryl like that? There was no way I would let that vision come to pass. I clenched my fists as I remembered she kissed her.  
        Everything Oolitic knew and told to Beryl as me, she had to be tracking and watching us all this time! But how could my future vision not see her?  
As I walked out the temple doors my eyes fell onto an empty couch. Glancing up into Steven's room I saw he was fast asleep but no Beryl...  
My jaw dropped slightly and I tensed...there was...there was no way... I panicked.  
        "Steven! Amethyst! Pearl!" I shouted when I saw the front door cracked open.

* * *

 _Bixbite_  
"Beryl!!"  
Three voiced mixed in the shout. I hadn't realized I was crying until I looked over at my running team.  
        They stopped when they saw us on a warp pad. Garnet was clenching her teeth while the rest looked panicked. In a desperate attempt I pulled at the collar on my midsection, it shocked me and I fell to my knees on the warp pad trembling.  
        "Beryl...what do you want Oolitic?" Garnet forced out.  
Oolitic sneered at her.  
       

         "I already got what I wanted...what I came for, it's right here." She yanked on my arm again causing Garnet to give a growl at her with her nose flared as she took a step forward.  
        "Please, fusion I have you and your team right where I want you, I couldn't care less about your demise. Besides, the situation is shameful enough, two fusions playing relationship on Earth? Tch, don't make me laugh. You aren't a threat to me, especially now that I have your fusion _lover_." She said lover with disgust. As if it was some joke.  
I looked over at Garnet weakly.

* * *

 _Garnet_  
        "G-Garnet..." She pleaded with me. She was terrified and she knew the situation she was in well. I...I didn't know what to do...I had nothing to offer this Gem in exchange for her..but maybe if I was fast enough...I lunged at the Oolitic Jasper.  
        "Garnet!" The others called. Just as I was about to slam into her she sneered again and warped away. I landed on the warp pad trembling. There was only silence.  
        "...Garnet." I didn't recognized who call my name as anger surged through me.  
        "Ugh!"I punched the warp pad shattering it into pieces.

  
 ** _~That vision!~_**  
 _~She must have been meditating before Oolitic showed up, delaying the vision.~_ Sapphire  
 ** _~Damn it Bixbite! Sapphire do you see her?!~_** Ruby  
 _~...Yes, but we must act quickly.~_ Sapphire

  
        "Pearl get Peridot's pod! We have to see if we can reroute it to track Oolitic." I said quickly.  
        "R-right!" She shouted running off.  
        "Amethyst! Go to the caverns where we found Beryl and get some of the crystal."  
        "I'm on it!" She sped away.  
        "Steven! Come with me I have a plan."The half gem gave a nod in determination.  _Hang on Bixbite..we're coming._

_edited: 5/16/2018_

 

 


	31. Chapter 29 Past Strength

"Block her future vision." She demanded of me.  
  
"N-no..."  
I got shocked again for my disobedience. I gritted in pain as my hands gripped at the floor of my cell.  
  
"You both can only resist me for so much longer."   
Oolitic said calmly still walking around the control room fussing with buttons and old technology I didn't understand.  
All I could guess was this was some type of ship.  
  
"My name is Bixbite."  
I said weakly.  
  
"It doesn't really matter what your name is, now does it?" She went to the other side of the control room as I glared at her. " Especially when I have no longer use of this form and force you both to unfuse."  
  
**_~Crystal...we have to fight..~_**  
She received only silence.  
  
"Block her future vision...or you can lose all of your team again, expect this time you'll be watching." She threatened. That caught my attention.  
  
**_~Crystal?! Don't block Garnet's future vision! We are all a team. We'll get out of this.~_**  
Scarlet said in angry.  
_~There is no way out...~_ Crystal said defeated.  
_**~...Crystal don't say that..** Bixbite did it before, we-~_  
_~ We didn't do anything...she was playing with us.~_    
_**~Crystal...**.~_  
_~...I..I try being so strong like you...so that I won't slow you down...so that I can be with you and I...~_  
**_~Y-you are strong...I...I don't...you remember how I showed you to be strong~_**

* * *

  
_"....Scarlet..."_  
_The said Gem looked down at the smaller Gem she had been ordered to protect, the same Gem she had grown fond of over the many years. She wasn't sure why because the smaller Gem was always either emotionless or depressed...there was rare moments In-between when she'd share her true self and that was who Scarlet grow to like._  
_In the rare times they were alone Scarlet found out just how lovely, kind, smart, and timid the Crystal was._  
_Any time out side of that she was cold, distant, or emotionless._  
_This was one of those rare times they were alone, and she was sad._  
_"hm?"_  
  
_"....why did I have to exist?"_  
_Scarlet's eyes widened at the question, she looked away in guilt._  
_She knew the ordeals the Crystal went through...and it made her angry._  
_She just needed her to hang on a little longer....before she told her everything._  
  
_Everything about the mission she had taken on from her new leader, Rose Quartz._  
  
_"W-what do you mean?"_  
  
_"...I...will I ever have my freedom?" She whispered._  
_Scarlet knew she wasn't meant to hear that but she did._  
_She tightened her fist._  
_Scarlet knew that they were alone, her wind would tell her otherwise._  
_"...you always sing for me...so I'll sing for you..."_

 

_[Guren no Yumiya ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6V5BK3vlcGk) _

  

_Scarlet stared in the Quartz's eyes."Our names won't be remembered, if we die like trampled flowers, I refuse to be forgotten—" The petite gem perked up and their voices joined together,_

_"Written off as less than...Worthless..." Scarlet nodded in acceptance._

* * *

"This is that moment ..."  I whispered _._

 _ **~Now do something with it.~**_ Scarlet demanded.

 _~W-what should we...~Crystal_  
**~...There must be some type of information we can get from just our surroundings.~**  
 I placed my palms directly on the steel floor pulling myself into a vision.  


* * *

  
_Crystal clenched her fists as she looked out on the battlefield...they would lose if she didn't...she wanted to help. She glanced down at the blurry cranberry red bristled griffon next to her, the corrupted Scarlet was tense also, she felt the same._  
_And sensing Rose's stress was what made her step forward._  
_"Crystal?" Rose called in question._  
_She didn't answer her._  
_"Scarlet..."_  
_It took a moment but she looked up at her, she could sense it._  
_"Fuse with me."_  
_She walked onto the battlefield._  


_"Crystal wait!" Rose called after her._  
_The pain was intense but that didn't matter._  
_Bixbite looked back at a shock Rose with a small pained smile._  
_She started in a shout gaining attention on the battlefield as she walked._

_[No Game, No Life](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=esYbuerfphE) _

_"Never going back again to the time when I was lost! What a fool I was, blindly living in a lie. It always felt so wrong, but now I know what’s right!"Bixbite raised into the air above them. Her eyes focused on her enemies out in the distance for a moment._  
  
_Looking back to her allies as she landed on a raised piece of earth she summoned her staff and slammed it down on the ground below pushing out a spell. It wasn't much but it was something._  
_She raised her staff once more above her head and point out at the enemy that were fast approaching before taking off, flying at them._  
_"Fly into the fight, let’s give ‘em hell. Lead with a rebel yell! Come stand with me! Though odds may turn, together we can make it one step closer!" Battle cries could be heard around the fields as the fighting continued._

* * *

  
**_~No Crystal, we must go further back.~_** Scarlet  
I groaned as I started to get shocked again. Oolitic must be giving orders but I was focused on my task at hand.  
I went into another vision...

* * *

  
_Crystal nervously glanced up towards Rose's voice as she showed the bubbled gem in her hands. Garnet was directly behind her with her usual emotionless face._  
_Rose's eyes widen upon seeing the Gem._  
_"T-this is.....Garnet I need to speak to this Gem alone please." She said kindly._  
_Garnet hesitated for a second before walking out of the temple._  
_"....You must be Crystal Quartz..Scarlet told me a lot about you."_  
_"I'm nothing great...please..c-can you heal her?" Crystal pleaded._  
_Rose gently took the bubbled Scarlet from her, she looked sad._  
_"How did she...."_  
_Crystal's eyes widened when she looked at the floor in shame._  
_"It's all my fault...it's because...." Tears came to her eyes in guilt._  
_"Don't cry, I promise I'll try my best." Rose encouraged with a smile._  
_Breaking the bubble they both stepped back watching the corrupted gem immediately light up and start to reform._  
_Looking down at the now small griffon creature Rose's eyes widened._  
_"What is this...." She whispered then smiled as she looked back up at Crystal._  
_"Her healing has already started...because of you."_  
_Crystal's eyes widened as she looked past Rose's blurry figure._  
_"I....is she going to change back to normal then?"_  
_Rose smiled petting the griffon shaped corrupted gem that seemed to recognize her._  
_"I honestly don't know how to answer that...I would say just keep trying Crystal...you have more power then you think you do." She gently places the griffon in her arms. "Besides  she seems to respond to your healing best..I wonder why that is?" Rose said with a small grin._  
_Crystal blushed._

* * *

**_~No..we must focus on this ship and go farther back. Back to when Homeworld first started landing here.~_**  
I watched this very ship land. The Gems that landed here. No! I needed something I could use!  
I watched them build the warp pad, travel around this location and..  
There!  
My eyes flew open as I sent my vision with my location out. I had never consciously remember sending visions to anyone like this at this distance but it was my only shot. It had to work.  
"Please find me..." I whispered.


	32. Chapter 30 Aiming Blind

Garnet gritted her teeth in frustration.

"I..I'm sorry Garnet I tried...this pod is directly linked to Peridot herself. If there is a way to sync it up to Oolitic..I..I don't know how.." Pearl said placing her wench back down on the floor. She wiped sweat off her brow before fully turning to Garnet with a frown, in deep thought.

 

When Amethyst suddenly warped back in with a huge chunk of crystal Pearl raised an eyebrow.

"So Garnet, what's the plan with this?" Amethyst said as she dropped the chunk at Pearl's feet.

"Watch it!" Pearl scolded.

Garnet's hands lit up before she punch the crystal and it shattered into smaller chunks. Picking a reasonably sized piece up she handed it to Pearl.

"Beryl once told us that Crystal can use this as a power source, maybe we can to.." Garnet stared down at Pearl seriously.

 

"I see! That's genius Garnet! We may be able to switch the pod's power source to track Beryl directly since this is technically a part of Crystal. She's the only one I know with this type of power, so it may just work." Pearl said picking a pair of pliers up instead.

 

"Steven.." Garnet called as the young half human came through the front door. In his arms was a big box of tools.

 

"Sorry it took so long guys, My dad had way more than I thought he would." He said exhausted from carrying the heavy tool box all the way here.

 

Placing the box next to Pearl's current one he watched as she immediately pulled out an electric drill.

Garnet's hands twitched as she headed towards the temple doors, she needed a moment alone. That moment never came though because before she could get to the doors a vision hit her.

 _~W-what?....~_ Sapphire whispered.

**_~Sapphire? What is it?...what does that vision even-~_ **

_~It..it's not future vision...~_

 

 _.....Bixbite.._ Garnet thought freezing in her spot in shock.

 

"Guys, let's go I know where she is." Garnet suddenly called making everyone look at her in confusion.

"But what about the pod?" Steven asked.

"We don't need it. She sent me a vision." Garnet hurried to the warp pad as Amethyst grabbed a still confused Steven and Pearl.

 

* * *

"Last warning abomination, because your friends are warping in now, right into my trap. Courtesies of you both I'm sure." Oolitic said with a straight face. She picked up a newer looking technology device turning the screen to face her.

Sure enough Steven and the others had just warped in from the pad from her vision. It looked old and was covered in a few vines and weeds but it was a warp pad nonetheless. She had some type of equipment to keep tabs on them..

Beryl's eyes widened looking at her screen from her spot on the floor. _No...I'm walking them right into a trap?_

 

"You forgot fusion? I read all about your counterparts. I know everything about your counterparts. Your abilities, your strengths, your weaknesses. There was obviously more of a database on Crystal..hmm they will probably put her back in the same care as they did before she escaped, she's useless to me anyway..." Oolitic was still in deep thought when the team came straight through the doors.

 

"Guys! Get out of here it's a trap!" Beryl yelled struggling to sit up.

Oolitic held her hand out to them and quickly clenched it shut. Immediately they all flew to the ground pinned. The sudden crushing weight on them startled them all.

"W-what is this?!" Amethyst called struggling with all her might to stand.

Oolitic ignored their struggles as she continued.

"..though I did want to see what the result would be if I fused her with others.." Oolitic finished her rant still fussing with the old technology when suddenly something powered on.

 

Beryl gritted her teeth looking around in a panic, everything was happening too fast.

 

"I'm sorry to have been so unwelcoming with my gravity hold...actually I'm not because none of you were welcomed." Oolitic said finally turning to Steven and the others with a small sneer, she was clearly annoyed.

"I don't understand why you won't just leave. There is nothing you can do to save theses Gems, they are coming back with me. It took all my resources and the rest of my equipment but I can power this ship completely and be on my way." Oolitic narrowed her eyes as Garnet slowly started pulling herself up, her limbs trembled and she was gritting her teeth in the strain and anger.

"I.Don't.Think.So.." She said coming to a knee.

Oolitic lifted her arm and Garnet slammed back down to the ground with frustrated growl.

Oolitic closed her eyes for a moment as she looked back to Beryl.

"It's like I said. You could have saved your friends if you had only listened to me." She glared. "Now they are just going to be a pain to clean up after I shatter their Gems."

 

Beryl eyes widened as she struggled to stand.

"N-No you can't!...I...I'll do anything you want me to.." She clenched her fist. "...just..." She shuddered at the déjà vu...

"...Really now?" Oolitic started looking at her still. The staring was intense as Beryl trembled.  _T-they are always saving me...I...I have to do something._

_~~We'll rely on you to.~~_

Remembering Garnet's words her trembling stopped and she dropped her shoulders in defeat as she looked over at the others.

"Y-yes..." She whispered.

They all looked at her in shock.

After another moment in silence a button was pressed and her cell wall disappeared.

She just stood there looking in shame at the ground, she couldn't meet their eyes anymore.

"....Come." Oolitic demanded.

Beryl clenched her fists for a moment as anger swelled through her...she slowly walked over to the Oolitic Jasper, as a small zap forced her into motion.  

She fell emotionless as she stood in front of the Oolitic staring past her, the others to her left.

Oolitic smirked and grabbed her chin, she didn't resist when Oolitic made her look at her.

"...I'll admit..you have a pretty face fusion. It's too bad you're a corrupted clod."

Beryl could hear Garnet's groan of frustration before she spoke.

"Bixbite don't listen to her-"

She interrupted her.

"Please stop.."

Garnet's eyes widened. Beryl glanced over at her.

"...you all almost died...because of me...I try...your so strong Garnet.." Tears came to her eyes but she didn't let them fall this time. "If this is the only thing I can do to save you all then..I'm doing it..."

Tears came to everyone's eyes as they tried to struggle.

"...even if it kills me," Beryl said darkly kicking Oolitic hard in her side.

She frowned trying to withstand the pain, she wasn't giving up. The shock had drained a lot of her energy already, but she had to get the devices off somehow…

Raw crystal started to rapidly grow on the tech, it would be complicated but perhaps with just the right pressure...

**_~Use your Bardic magics...~_ **

_~Scar?~_

**_~It’s the only way to cover the energy loss isn’t it?~_ **

Beryl would risk _anything_ to save them.

She opened her mouth once more:

 

[Rising Hope-Mahouka Koukou No Rettousei](https://soundcloud.com/aditya-paku-dewa/english-rising-hope-mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei-amalee)

"I hold the message that’s our rising hope!”

She clenched her fists as Oolitic stood up and she was pissed.

“I blink away the haziness that’s in my way,You gotta keep your faith in me, I swear I’ll never let you down,” Beryl glanced over at the others. ”Do you trust me? Some may say that I’m blind but I can hear that shot in the dark.”

It was through sheer luck that the first collar fell from her neck from the pressure. It laid coated in jagged crystal.

Bixbite launched herself at Oolitic throwing a frontal  kick. She caught her leg and threw her to the ground. The force gripped down on her body.The unexpected weight confused her..., the Jasper had some type of control of gravity.

 

Bixbite struggled to get up, planting her fist into the ground and pushing herself upward with everything she had, she _couldn't_ give up.

Her gems lit up and the fan and a staff appeared in her hands, combining them her wind spear was ready.She gripped it tightly as she readied her stance.

he collar device on Bixbite’s wrists stretched and bent as the material shattered.

She ran at Oolitic just as she summoned her hammer bringing it up.Their weapon's clashed together and Bixbite struggled to hold her own. She  slides against the ground as the Jasper pushes forward.

“I’d rather die than back down now!”Garnet was in shock as she stared at  the fight in front of her unfolding.

Just as the collar devices fell from her ankles also coated in crystal, a burst of wind  pushed Oolitic back. She gripped her weapon tightly as she jumped after the Oolitic.

She swung her weapon at Oolitic again creating another blast forcing her further and more violently; gushes of wind that seemed like blades continued to push at Oolitic.. She gave a cry of deep frustration. When Beryl jabbed her weapon at her again and again Oolitic kept backing up until..

 

"Ughh!" She shouted in outrage and pain as she backed into the cell’s glowing barrier shocking  herself. Bixbite jabbed at her once more, pinning Oolitic to it and denying her an escape.

The Oolitic Jasper poofed in a loud explosion that surprised everyone present.  Her gem landed on the floor, unscathed.

Bixbite took deep breaths as she turned to the others. Freed from  Jasper’s holdings, they ran over to her.

She let the last device crumble to the ground with a clunk as she fell on her knees before the huge exhaustion take the last of her. Unable to hold up anymore, she poofed.

Crystal Quartz's and Scarlet Beryl's gems laid on the ground undamaged as the others made it over.

 

"Beryl!" Steven called picking up her gems. It was Pearl that grabbed the red bubble with the Oolitic Jasper in it. Turning to Garnet, Pearl watched a teary eyed Steven pause for a moment before handing Bixbite's gems out to Garnet.

Garnet's hands twitched but she reached out and grasped the gems, observing them closely.

"Will she be okay, Garnet?" he whispered.

"She'll be just fine Steven. I promise." She said.

edited: 5/16/2018


	33. Chapter 31 Shocking Fade

Steven struggled for a second before tiredly straining his eyes open.  
It was still the middle of the night, looking over to his clock he saw the red numbers read:  
2:43am  
He jumped slightly and frowned as he heard what he thought was just part of a dream seconds ago a rattling sound.  
Sitting and thinking for a second he rolled his eyes.  
~Amethyst is eating this late?~  
  
Sitting up he rubbed his eyes and started toward the stairs, he had to use the bathroom anyway.  
  
Flipping the light on he yawned, upon opening his eyes he let out a little yelp, startled.  
  
Crystal quickly turned around, she held an empty water jug which contents she seem to have poured onto her head. Her hair was soaking wet and her clothes suffered the same fate.  
"C-Crystal?..what are you doing?" Steven was happy to see that she reformed and was okay but...  
"I.." She paused staring at the young boy.  
"...Hold on a second..I'll get you a towel."  
Running over to the bathroom he quickly used it, washed his hands, and grabbed her a fresh towel.   
When he came to the kitchen the Quartz was still wet holding on Scarlet's gem seemingly in deep thought.  
She had refilled the jug, cleaned up the mess, and put it away.  
Before Steven could call out to her she slowly looked over at him and smiled. Gently she put Scarlet back into the small basket on the kitchen island and flipped on the light.  
"Steven..are you okay?" She said sweetly."..I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"It's good to see you.." He said holding the towel up to her.  
She draped the towel over her head and in doing so Steven noticed scorch marks on her wrist causing him to frown.  
"It's always good to see you.." She said drying her hair. "You should get your sleep, though." She lightly scolded turning to him.  
He had so many questions, Crystal could see it on his face and of course, he couldn't help but ask.  
"....your wrist...are you okay? Why were you pouring water on yourself?"  
She chuckled.  
"It makes me feel...at peace and I'm okay...time heals all wounds." She said gently, glancing back at Scarlet's Gem.  
\----  
Crystal sat awake, she wasn't really one for sleeping like Bixbite was, though she did do it sometimes. She had sent Steven to bed hours ago and she was busy sitting on the couch staring at Scarlet's gem. It was no doubt in her mind that they had almost died.  
The strength and energy Bixbite..that Beryl had put into that fight was big..and it was all to save...her family..their family...  
Crystal had a responsibility to them..she had a responsibility to the people of Earth and to this planet.   
She had told Scarlet before that she could not be stuck in the past...and the same applied to her. It was important to never forget the past but it was equally as important to accept it and move on....she couldn't pretend to forget any longer...it was time to move forward.  
  
"Crystal..." The Gem that whispered her name caused her heart to hammer as she tensed and continued staring ahead, after a moment she gulped and turned to Garnet..who was already approaching her from the temple doors, and rapidly.  
Swiftly she stood up and straightened her simple day dress, it wasn't her usual outfit but she was too embarrassed to admit she had become quite fond of human attire if she had it her way Beryl would be wearing something different every day.  
She blushed at the thought.  
"G-Garnet..how are you? I-"  
The way smaller petite Gem was cut off as Garnet swept her into a hug.   
Crystal gasped as she stood there shocked....  
~..Of..of course..what was I expecting?..~  
Garnet was _their_ lover. Sapphire and Ruby was _their_ lovers.  
  
Tears came to her eyes at the confusing and complex thing that they had chosen to get themselves into. None of them knew what they were doing..but they all felt something. Garnet and Beryl felt something...  
And right now...Garnet was hugging someone she had almost lost...  
  
Crystal sniffled not daring to wipe her tears as she reached up her petite hand and caressed Garnet's cheek, pushing at her glasses to see her eyes. The amount of worry there made her tremble.  
"Are you okay? Did she hurt you?" Crystal hiccuped quietly.  
The question was oddly placed and it caused the fusion to give a reluctant chuckle.  
"Did she hurt _you_?" She threw the question back at her.  
The petite Gem didn't get to answer though as she got a brief glimpse of the still healing bruise on her neck.  
Garnet knew it would heal rapidly, but that wasn't the point. She glazed her gemmed hand over the bruise.   
  
"It'll heal.." She reassured her."I'm just delicate..I'm not a melee fighter after all." She lightly joked. "I better stick to long range magics." She gave a forced sigh joking.  
Garnet stared at her wide eyed for a second before her eyes softened and a small smile formed as she relaxed.  
After a moment Crystal looked back over to Scarlet's Gem and bit her lip.  
".....She's okay...I just...don't like being apart from her..." Crystal explained. She looked back at Garnet hoping she didn't offend her.  
The fusion nodded standing up.  
"I understand...I don't like when you guys are apart either..you look lost.." She finished awkwardly.  
Crystal smiled then waved Garnet closer.  
Crouching down again the fusion tensed as Crystal quickly and shyly pecked her on the lips before tucking a piece of her hair back nervously and scurrying out the door.  
"She likes you," Steven said in a sing-song voice grinning.  
Looking up into the loft Garnet spotted Steven. She put her shades back into place and shook her head before heading to the warp pad before she warped away she glanced at Scarlet's Gem, then at the front door that Crystal had left through.  
~Beryl....~ She thought with an internal sigh.


	34. Chapter 31b.

Crystal frowns staring.

...

She gave a small groan in eagerness and rolled on to her back in the sand. She held up the cranberry gem in her hands and squinted her eyes. 

"Glaring at it won't bring her back any quicker you know?" 

She squeaked startled,

"Pearl! Oh...y-you scared me." She sat up. Looking up at the taller gem.

"So...how are you feeling?"

Crystal's eyes widen. She stands suddenly timid and uncomfortable.

"Uh...well I'm fine just...staring at Scarlet?" She finished awkwardly.

She had never talked to Pearl much before. Well no she's never actually held a conversation with her. Bixbite had but not her.

If she was being honest she was kind of afraid of Pearl.

Not that she didn't trust the gem with her life or anything just...was intimidated by her.

The awkward silence continued...

"...um...Pearl?"

The pale gem perked up.

"Oh it's nothing. Sorry to have...interrupted I guess." Pearl said.

Crystal frowned.

"N-No, I'm sorry. I just...miss her."

The Pearl smiled. "She'll be back before you know it."

Crystal smiled up at her. She didn't know why Pearl scared her so. She just had this quick-witted, no nonsense demeanor Crystal felt she had to hind from. She didn't know how to talk to her properly. Crystal was always at a lost as to what to say.

"...P-Pearl?" she felt the anxiety build in her more when she catch the gem's attention. "I...I don't know how to act around you..." Her words seem to puzzle Pearl. Her spear disappeared from her hands as she had only came out to do some light training.

"Okay...What does that mean?" The pale gem asked carefully seeing the discomfort on her face. Crystal takes a breath and stands to her feet looking up at her. _I know for myself that Pearl isn't actually scary. She's not physically harmed me in anyway._

"I don't know how to approach you...I don't want to..do anything...foolish that could make you mad." Again the pale gem looked stunned.

"Oh...um..." Pearl looked hard pressed to find words herself. "Just...be yourself." she gave a delicate smile. Crystal still held onto Scarlet's gem tightly as she gaped up at her. It was as if the thought didn't occur to her to just be...well herself. Pearl's timing was awkward but her words were reassuring.

* * *

Crystal held the raw mineral in her hand carefully working to mold and shape it as she hummed quietly. A cubical shape was slowly starting to take form as she played with the construct, deeply focused. She had long since toned out the clinking in the kitchen and the sounds of Steven's television as she continued with her work, adding to the small crystal cube little by little. Scarlet's gem sat in its basket on the table in front of her and everything in the small house was calm.

"...Okay." Crystal blinked.

"I...I didn't say anything." Crystal looked over at Garnet in confusion. The fusion sat in the kitchen area leaning on the edge of a stool. If Crystal recalled correct she hadn't been there long.

"You were going to ask to go out today." Garnet smiled at her. Crystal gaped up at her from her spot on the chair. She _had_ been in thought about going to town but she didn't think Garnet would have picked up on something so...unimportant using her future vision. It had been such a fleeting thought as she had let her curiosities wander as she worked. Crystal had not experienced this world as herself at all. She always had Scarlet by her side. Bixbite. 

"I-I'm sure you have more important things to do then cater to my silly whims, Garnet." She tucked the small cube construct she had been working on away. Thinking about it and actually doing it were two different things though.

"Your whims are important to me..." She spoke in a monotone as she approached the small gem. Crystal's curiosity returned to her as she looked up into the visors.

"I...well where are we going then?" The fusion shrugged. 

"Where ever the day takes us."

Crystal pauses for another moment pondering before she smiled and nodded in excitement.


	35. Chapter 32 I .Mean. No. Exit

Crystal looking around nervously as they walked past all types of humans. It wasn't that she was afraid of them, she had just not experienced them without Scarlet before. She frowned as she looked down at Scarlet's gem clenched tightly in her hands as she walked. Well...mentally with her.  
She glazed up at Garnet for reassurance but she never took the opportunity to stand beside their girlfriend...she blushed at the human term.  
Garnet had noticed the timidness in the shy Gem and there was no question what side Beryl got her fluster from. 

~...It's....cute..~ She thought glancing back at the gem, only to see she wasn't there. Turning around she immediately spotted her window shopping..Crystal had hoped that she didn't notice but she saw that the Gem was extremely fond of the human's fashion and clothing,..it was the reason they were out today. With the Oolitic Jasper captured, Peridot's lack of activity, and Lapis holding Jasper captive they had a little down time.

Garnet had never seen Beryl interested in many human things besides the food, but she guessed everyone had their fondness of something.  
  
"......Do you want it?"  
Crystal jumped before turning to Garnet with a deep blush.  
"I...I'm a gem...I don't need-"  
Garnet's chuckle cut her off as she pouted at her in embarrassment.  
".....Beside...if Scarlet or...y-you don't like it...there's no point..."  
  
Garnet's eyes widened and she remained awkwardly quiet...she had no clue what to say.  
Why did it matter to her if she liked it or not?  
As the awkward silence continued Crystal looked backed at the dress in the window.  
  
"....I...I know its silly-"  
  
"Not if you like it...." Garnet mumbled.  
Crystal looked back at her and smiled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I'm glad this is finally all over." Pearl started.  
Her, Steven, Amethyst and Garnet stepped off the warp pad. They looked more relieved then they had in weeks.  
  
Crystal stood up from the couch observing them all in worry.  
"We got her!" Amethyst said with a smirk.  
  
"And Steven is alright?" She said clapping her hands together in relief. She watched Pearl walked the tired boy back up to his room for the night, it was after all late.  
"Things are coming along swimmingly then!" Crystal said with a bright smile.  
"Yes, we caught Peridot now all that's left to do is-"   
Pearl was cut off as a tired looking Scarlet walked through the front door. She strutted in as if she hadn't been gone for a few weeks and everything was just normal, but that was because she hadn't notice them yet.  
"Crystal let's just fuse. I'm tired of-" She paused as she opened her eyes and spotted everyone looking at her....  
"Whoa..you look beat..are you okay?" Amethyst voiced.  
Scarlet face turned a slight tint of red and she scratched at the back of her head.  
"Yeah...I'm fine."  
  
"I don't know...are you sure you shouldn't take more time to reform?" Pearl said worried.  
  
Regardless they were happy to see her as they all gathered around the kitchen island.  
"Nah, I'm fine. Especially once Crystal start me back off with that healing magic of hers again." She said with a smirk. Crystal blushed.  
"Y-you need to take this seriously!" She scolded her.   
"Tch, of course I'm taking my treatment seriously-" Scarlet had started of in a lazy none caring way..  
"We kicked Oolitic's ass didn't we?"  
"Scarlet! Your language." Crystal scolded again.  
Scarlet frowned.  
"Oh come on Crystal I-" Looking back up she caught Garnet's stare. She gritted her teeth blushing before looking away at the ground.  
"G-Garnet...." She greeted trying to play it cool.   
"...Crystal is right..you need to take your healing seriously.." Garnet said in a monotone, but it was clear she was worried.  
"Aw come on, not you too." Scarlet half joked in a mumble.  
Garnet frowned.  
"What does that mean?!" Crystal said offended.  
....  
They all looked up when Amethyst started sniggering and Pearl placed her hand gently over her mouth trying to hold back her own laugh. All three of them frowned at the two Crystal Gems before looking back at each other. They paused for a moment.  
Scarlet grinned and gave a short laugh causing them all to snigger.  
"Okay fine.You guys win. Crystal.." She started gently. "..let's fuse. Amethyst, order two pizzas I'm hungry." She finished as she took Crystal's hand and pulled the blushing Gem out the front door.  
\-----------------------------------  
Beryl POV  
  
I stretched upwards as I finished forming on the beach. I was complete again and it didn't hurt this time. I already knew Garnet had followed us and I wanted to see her..but for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to turn and face her, so she helped me.

  
  
She grabbed my shoulder and gently turned me towards her and I didn't resist her. I rushed to speak.  
"I...I don't regret what I did! I'd give my life freely if it meant that I could save all of you guys! You may be angry or think I'm foolish but I wouldn't for a moment-"  
She kissed me...and I kissed her back.  
When she pulled away she rested her head against mine and I could see her three eyes through the shades staring intently at me. When she gently placed her own gemmed hand on my low back gem I flinched but she only drew me closer to her. It was right then and there that I memorized her embrace and the look in her eyes..for as long as I lived, defused or fused I would never be fooled again...  
I knew  
Her touch...  
Her embrace...  
The look she gave me...  
The kissed we shared...   
I would cherish this moment forever.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I glared at Amethyst as she shoved the whole pizza, box and all into her mouth. Grabbing the other box I opened it and grabbed me a slice as the others ran at Peridot as she tried to escape out the door. In the end they chased the small Gem into the bathroom.  
"You may have won the war but the battle isn't over Crystal clods!!" Peridot yelled from within the bathroom laughing.  
I shook my head.  
"Um..should we tell her that's the bathroom?" Pearl pondered.  
  
"There's no need." I called from my spot in the kitchen still eating my slice of pizza.  
Pearl glared over at me.  
"Why are you still sitting there eating? We have a situation." She scolded.  
I sighed.  
"The moment she ran out the temple doors I put a spell on all the escapes or possible exits she could get access to..if she tried to escape out of any of them she'll be blown right back into the house."  
"Wait...you can do that?" Steven started. "Since when can you do that?"   
"She locked it.." Amethyst said in annoyance interrupting Steven.  
"Peridot! Open the door!" Garnet yelled irritated.   
Everyone grow quiet as they heard flushing in the bathroom followed by a startled shout as she was no doubt blown out of the toilet at a force probably hard enough to hit the ceiling.  
Pearl looked over at me with a raised eyebrow.  
"The toilet too?"  
I closed my eyes grabbing another slice of pizza.  
"Every possible exit.."  
  
"Um..flushing yourself down the toilet wouldn't have worked anyway...trust me I've tried." Amethyst cleared up.  
  
"How did she even get out?" Pearl started. "We bubbled her."  
  
Amethyst shrugged.  
"Maybe we needed a bigger bubble."  
Garnet placed her hands on her hips.  
"My bubbles are fine.."  
  
"It still doesn't matter. She can't leave the house." I reminded them as I wiped my hands and walked over to my group.  
  
"..I did it.." Steven said nervously.   
We all turned to him in shock. Honestly? I thought it was Garnet's bubble.  
"Steven?! Why would you do that?" Pearl said as the rest of us gasped low.  
  
"..because...she knows something...something that has made her afraid.."  
He rushed to explain. I pondered his words right away.  
"Duh home girl knows we going to beat her into a green pancake." Amethyst explained.  
"Hmm.." I pondered aloud.  
"Not because of us but something called..the 'Cluster'."  
I frowned thinking deeply.  
"...Cluster...that's new.." Garnet murmured.    
  
"Did she tell you anything else Steven?" I said eager to learn anything we could.  
"No..that's all I got." He said sadly.  
Suddenly she was shouting through the door.  
"That's right! You dirt bombs! You don't even know what's coming your way!"  
Garnet gritted her teeth. She knew we needed the information that Peridot had.  
"I'm tired of playing theses games. If we can't fight her then fine, we'll talk...Peridot!" She said calming down. "Alright, no more fighting. Let's just have a civilized conversation."  
I smiled at Garnet..that is until I heard Peridot's reply.  
"As if I'd negotiate with you! Filthy war machine!"  
I cringed as I looked back at Garnet. She clenched her fists.  
"N-now Garnet-" I started.  
"Alright, let's kick her butt." She rushed out summoning her gantlets.   
"No! Wait!" Steven cried as the others, besides me summoned their weapons to.  
"Yea destroy me again! And have fun trying to talk to me when I'm in a bubble!!" She yelled.  
....She was very upset about that..I sighed.  
Pearl sighed also.  
"She more valuable to us like this..unfortunately.."  
  
Garnet thought for a moment.  
"..This is going to be tricky.."  
"...Let..me try.." I voiced.  
The others looked at me but didn't say anything.  
I walked up to the door and couched down in front of it.  
~Why can't we just kick the door down?~  
~ Shush Scarlet.~  
"Now Peridot..first I want you to know that you don't have to answer to me. We all know that you are afraid, but I want you to think on this. If we really wanted to hurt you, we could have easily broke down this door. You know that and we know that...I just want you to remember that while you're sitting in there..it's something to think about.."   
I didn't linger in case she had something smart to say. And there was a couple of minutes of silence before-  
"Hot!Hot!Hot!"  
"Turn the knob the other way if you want cold!" Steven called.  
Again after a moment we all heard a startled cry again as a light breeze came from under the door....  
Pearl glared at me.  
"The tub drain?"  
"Every. Possible. Exit." I clarified again.


	36. Chapter 33

Beryl POV  
I jabbed my spear into the last gem mutant poofing it as I turned to Steven and the others.  
  
"I have made up my mind.. I'm going to share information about the Cluster with you clo-...I mean Crystal Gems." Peridot voiced surprising me.  
  
I apparently missed something staying in the temple for the day. I was in Garnet's room doing a healing session because Garnet didn't want me to do it out in the open, especially with Peridot around now. It wasn't like I was vulnerable during the sessions but she didn't want to hear it.  
My healing was going extremely well and because of it I was noticing I was having better control over certain abilities and new abilities and skill were either getting stronger or revealing themselves to me. I had never before been able to combine my weapons before I fought Oolitic so it was good to know that fighting her hadn't disturbed the corruption at all.  
  
I frowned as I toned back into the conversation going on to see Steven's hand rip out of a box with a sock on it, pretending to be a monster. Grabbing Amethyst's wrist I caught up on what I missed and I instantly grow dismayed.  
"That's definitely not good.." I said low.  
"How are we going to stop it?" Pearl said worried and in deep thought.  
After a second she spoke up.  
"We would need to build some sort of machine to take us to the center of the Earth, it-"  
"Hey! I wasn't finished talking!" Peridot interrupted.   
I rolled my eyes as she started to say what Pearl had already started to explain.  
\-------------------------  
"They're not serious are they?" I whispered to Garnet as I later joined them at the barn finally to find Pearl and Peridot competing to see who would lead the drill project.   
I was surprise to be the one that had to say they were acting childish. Pearl was older then Peridot so there for shouldn't let her bother her as much as she did. Her being a Pearl didn't matter.   
~I wonder who she is trying to prove herself to..we already believe in her...~  
I thought as I shook my head and went into the barn. I hadn't built anything before but I thought I had a good eye as to what could be useful to start a drill.  
\-------------------  
I frowned as I yanked a panel off of a security alarm system. Looking at the cords I snapped them carefully like instructed. Walking out of the barn I walked pass Peridot and over to Pearl still examining the panel.  
"Is this it Pearl? I know the cords can be welded back together but I figured I should check with you if it can still be used."  
Before she could answer I saw Garnet approach us.  
"Alright..I chased the cows away. Let's get started." She informed us all.  
I smiled as Pearl happily took the panel from me and nodded at Garnet.  
  
"..Yes..well..before we begin.." Peridot started.  
I looked over at her to see what the problem was now.  
"Would you two mind unfusing?..it's making me extremely uncomfortable.."   
..........  
I looked over at Garnet's emotionless face.. then looked back at Peridot when an awkward silence fell over the group.  
"Well..Peridot me and-" Garnet placed her hand on my shoulder quieting me before she walked up to the tiny Gem and snatched her up by the back of her collar. I looked in shock as Peridot started struggling and Garnet silently walked her over to the fence around the barn we were working from. I started laughing behind my hand when she snapped her into a child leash and double knotted the handle to the fence...  
  
"What??What I say??" Peridot said in confusion.  
  
When she approached us all again Steven spoke up.  
"Do we really need to do that?"  
"Her having free rein of the place made  _me_  'Extremely Uncomfortable'." Garnet mocked annoyed.  
I giggled.  
"Garnet.."I started with a humorous smile. " It was rude but she doesn't understand yet."  
She remained quiet.  
Later I walked back out of the barn with a bunch of  different types of metals.  
"Pearl-"  
"She's not going to the Kindergarten without a chaperone!" Garnet called interrupting me.  
With a sigh I placed all the different metals in it's own separate pile. Wiping sweat from my brow I walked back towards the barn but was stopped as hands grabbed my waist and pulled me back.  
"H-hey..Garnet.." I half complained as she pulled me to her. She was sitting on a crate just outside the barns doors. She pulled me onto her lap and wrapped her arms around my waist tight.  
With a mad blush I looked around but Amethyst, Steven, and Peridot had went to the Kindergarten and Pearl was no where to be found either at the moment.  
 " Don't overexert yourself." She demanded. "You're still healing after all."  
"B-but I'm fine." I argued turning to look at her.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
"What is she even doing?" I heard Peridot ask Steven.  
I was floating in the air mediating. As I opened my eyes I listened to Steven explain.  
"Well...Crystal is healing Scarlet's corruption...but they like being together either way."  
"..The healing I get...but past that I don't understand." She voiced. "What's the point of her and Garnet staying fused all the time!?" She said in frustration.  
Before Steven could answer her I interrupted.  
"..I  _can_  hear you. I'm going to ask you to stop speaking about me as if I'm not here." I said calmly as I slowly descended back down to the ground.  
"Sorry Beryl." Steven voiced.  
I simply smiled and walked away.  
"It's getting late you two. I think we should call it a day."  
I had a long night ahead of me..not that I minded.  
~It's finally time..~ I thought as I watched Peridot and Steven walk ahead of me.  
Garnet POV  
I smiled as I watched Steven fell back to sleep. As I walked out the barn I looked up at the full moon. It was a crisp night, the drill was well on it's way, and Steven's Birthday was tomorrow...  
~Well technically today.~   
I thought.  
I had woke him up to give him his birthday gift, Sapphire and Ruby's story as to how they meant. It had taken me awhile to come up with the idea. Especially after the first idea was ruined.  
I opened up my future vision looking for a particular Gem.   
Now that I had delivered my gift to Steven I wanted to spend sometime with Beryl alone. We had all been busy with this drill business and she had been a little distant recently. Not only did I want to see her, I wanted to make sure she was okay and nothing bad was on her mind.  
When I came up blink I frowned.  
~She's..blocking my vision?~  
I instantly became worried as I first headed back to the house. Before I could get there however I noticed...  
~..crystal?..~  
Shards of crystal was littered on the ground once I hit the beach. With a frown I followed the shards which lead farther down the beach.  
When the shard piles stopped I looked into the beach cave in curiosity...what was she doing here?  
I heard her voice before I saw her.  
[www.youtube.com/watch?v=ci9u8Ht1...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ci9u8Ht1aao)  
Tales of the abyss - Song by Tear  
 _"Tue rei ze croa riou tue ze  
Croa riou ze tue riou rei neu riou ze   
Va rei ze tue neu tue riou tue croa   
Riou rei croa riou ze rei va ze rei   
Va neu va rei va neu va ze rei   
Croa riou croa neu tue rei croa riou ze rei va   
Rei va neu croa tue rei rei "_  
I quickly turned to the sea. My eyes widened at the sight I saw.  
She was standing in the water, the moon shining down on her..she was drenched and her Gems were a light...  
She repeated her song again..and again...and right when I was about to approach her, her body glowed.  
I tensed up gritting my teeth in worry.  
~Why is she unfusing?...is she hurt??~  
"Beryl." I called from behind her.  
Still glowing brightly her figure turned towards me. I could still see her eyes in the white glow, a light cranberry red now....  
As her glow dimmed she wear a smile as she looked at me..she hadn't unfused.  
  
I was unsure as to what to say. I was unsure as to what I witness...  
As she stumbled up the beach towards me in excitement I caught her in my arms as she tripped.  
She peeked up and looked at me, we stared at each other in silence.   
"......"  
She closed her eyes and leaned up towards me...  
\----------------  
Beryl POV  
As I kissed her I trembled.  
~I...I don't even know how to tell her..I don't know how to ask her..~  
Pulling away..we were back to awkwardly staring at each other..  
"...are you okay?...what were...."   
She didn't know where to start either.  
~M-maybe...I shouldn't....~ I blushed as I squirmed around in her arms nervously.  
I smiled as I tried to play this all off.  
"I..I'm okay...j-just practicing.."  
Geez I was a terrible liar.  
She was quiet for a moment with a blank face.  
As I pulled back from her I laughed awkwardly scratching the back of my head.   
The silence continued causing me to sweat nervously.   
"....Beryl....why are you blocking my future vision?" She voiced low.  
"O-oh..I.." She continued when I paused.  
"...and why are you lying to me?"  
My eyes widened at her tone and I immediately looked her in her eyes in guilt.  
........  
With a sigh I looked at the ground for a moment then looked back at her.  
".....G-Garnet...I want to fuse with you..." She tensed and her mouth opened a little.. "....b-but I'm afraid....I'm afraid...I'm not good enough...for you.." I finished in a whisper.  
The silence was thick....  
".....If you aren't ready...then it's okay." She said and her tone still bothered me.  
She was misunderstanding somehow..  
"N-No!....you don't understand!.." She paused as she looked back at me. "..I.....I want you to take the fear away.."  
".....I don't understand..." She voiced in a monotone.  
I bit my tongue at the frustration of this. My face was beet red and this was torture!  
"I!.....I Love You Garnet!.....I want to fuse with you...I do not want to fuse with anyone else more!...I just..."  
I saw it click for her and she pulled off her shades as she suddenly understood. Her eyes were wide as she stared at me and then she looked extremely guilty.  
She grabbed my hand and laced her fingers with mine tightly and pulled me into the cave.  
When she finally stopped and turned to me she moved closer and kissed my head gem, causing me to shutter...  
She didn't stop there.  
She kissed my eye then my cheek before she started.  
"I'm sorry....I love you too."  
Tears came to my eyes as I finally heard how she felt.  
\----------------  
No One's POV  
Garnet was a fusion. She never had to verbally state how she felt about someone for this type of relationship. Ruby and Sapphire  _felt_  each other love,  _talked_  about each others love.   
Garnet  _was_  what they felt, she  _was_  their conversation.  
She had dragged poor Beryl through that. She made her wait so long to say how she felt. This was new to them but Garnet felt that she should have caught on to this sooner.  
Garnet laced their hands together and kissed her on the lips.  
Pulling away they stared at each other for a moment.  
"...Are you ready?"  
Beryl  just nodded flustered from all her kisses.  
When she nodded Garnet confirmed what she was doing here..  
She was no longer corrupted...and wanted to fuse with her..in privacy.  
  
She twirled Beryl and they started their dance...  
  
Unknown POV  
As I opened my eyes I looked around. I was in a cave...and I felt..extremely happy and whole and in love.  
Who was I?  
One thought crossed my mind:  
~Iris Agate.~  
I smiled.


	37. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just in case anyone was confused. Bixbite and Beryl is the same fusion.  
> Beryl is Crystal and Scarlet's fusion nickname she let's Steven and the others call her and Bixbite is Crystal and Scarlet's fusion actually name she goes by.

v

* * *

__Past~~~  
"...send us..."  
A small gasped was heard as Rose turned to the petite blind Gem next to her.  
"..Crystal..you know that I can't do that...your both in no position to be-"  
"Rose what other choice do you have? Anyone else left you send out it would be a suicide mission." Crystal stated calmly as she looked down at Scarlet's corrupt griffon form resting on the floor. Her ears twitched lightly proving that she was listening though.   
Rose frowned as she bit her lip. It was times like theses that it was extremely hard to be a leader. There was no way she could keep everyone safe. Every where she turned she was losing someone she loved because of her decisions. That was the price of war though...  
It didn't matter if the decision was good or bad, it always seemed bad when you lose allies..friends.  
A true leader believed that.  
  
"..Rose you know we are the only ones strong enough to do it. Scarlet's corruption has not stopped Bixbite before and it won't now. She'll stay in control...we've been practicing.."  
Rose's eyes widened in shock at that.  
"..C-Crystal..."  
The smaller Quartz shifted causing the corrupt griffon at her feet to stand up and brush against her. If any of Rose's guards had been present they would have shifted themselves, nervously. It was hard to deal with corrupt gems so it wasn't unreasonable that they would be nervous around Scarlet Beryl, small or big.   
"Everyone else strong enough is away Rose...you even spent Pearl on a important mission. We all are stretched thin as it is and Scarlet and me won't sit idly by and be useless to you, not when we can help. You've helped us so much...let us help you for once."  
Scarlet stared at Rose intently enough for the both of them as they waited for their leader's decision.  
"..I...if that's the case...at least let me heal your gem first.."  
Crystal frowned as she felt even Scarlet look up at her.  
"...Rose!...we've talked about this..this is my punishment...and you can't...we don't have time to be making conditions! Whoever you have out there can be in serious danger! She hasn't been in communication through the wailing stone for days!"  
Crystal hardly ever raised her voiced, especially not to Rose.  
Rose bit her knuckle as she knew Crystal was right. People knew the situation was serious if Rose was biting her knuckle. Scarlet watched as their leader paced back and forth...  
"...Alright..but be careful..please." Rose begged them.  
At her words they wasted no time in fusing together.  
The groans of pain was barely enough for Rose to take as Bixbite completed her form looking around for a moment before turning to Rose.  
"Thank you Rose. We'll complete the mission and I'll bring her back safely.." Rose nodded at Bixbite as they both approached the warp pad.  
As Bixbite climbed onto it she turned to Rose again.  
"What can I expect when I get there?"  
Rose frowned.  
"I...I don't know..everything we thought we knew about the tower has been reported incorrect...the last communication we had from them they were on floor 28b...they reported that they were no doubt heading into some kind of trap and that something would throttle their communication equipment.."  
Rose said near tears.  
It had been a long time since Bixbite saw Rose cry...she clenched her fists.  
"Them? Who did you send?"  
Rose clenched her hands together.  
"..Ruby and Sapphire....you may know her as Garnet though..." Bixbite's eyes widened as her counterparts stirred. "..she was the fusion that found you both.."  
She hadn't seen Garnet in a very long time...she hadn't even known that the Gem was a fusion..like herself.  
Because of her....injuries she never saw the battle fields the way Garnet did. She was long range or she didn't get to fight, and those were Roses demands. It was only dire situations like this one that her and her counterparts fought against Roses wishes.  
"...I understand.." She placed her hand on Rose's shoulder. "..save your tears Rose..I'll bring her back.." Looking up at her Rose wiped her face as Bixbite smiled. "..Besides I owe her one."  
Before Rose could question her words the fusion warped out.  
\--------------------------------------  
As Bixbite landed she frowned at the ominous air that immediately _smacked her in the face._  
_"If they knew their communication was going to be cut off, mine in probably going to get tampered with also at some point. Rose when that happens just sit back. I'll bring her back..I promise." Bixbite said as soon as she flipped her equipment on._  
_During the warp travel Bixbite had changed her appearance to something that would prove more useful in closer quarters such as the towers. Her dark red battle boots had a heel and traveled up to her mid thigh, she wore a deep cranberry red body suit that clung to her body and both sleeves were in tack but was see through, there was still a star shaped opening on her back that revealed her lower back gem that was transparent, the belt around her waist held all her equipment that Rose had given her, and her long hair was pulled up into a ponytail that was braided and a very pale pink almost white._  
_She started off the warp pad in a run heading into the tower._  
_"Alright Rose, what can you tell me about this tower based on the correct reports so far?" She said._  
  
_~"Well...it was build centuries ago. It's some kind of  modified Gem arsenal. It hasn't been maintained in a very very long time and is now abandoned...What's strange about it though is the layout of its interior."~_  
_Bixbite frowned as she slipped through the broken down doors. An abandoned arsenal but there were signs of fighting?_  
_"You mentioned you lost her somewhere on floor 28b?"_  
_~"Yes..that's the issue. The intel we were able to retrieve from the old diamond base listed this tower as an arsenal but it's structure is much like a-"~_  
_"A battle dungeon."_  
_~"A...a what?"~_  
_"A battle dungeon..human's used them a few decades ago to safe guard treasure and valuable for some reason..I only ever seen one like it..but this definitely has Homeworld written all over it.." Bixbite sneered. "To think they like something that a human built...at least enough to build their own version.."_  
_~"I'm not totally sure I understand."~ Rose voiced._  
_"I'll admit Rose you're not the only one interested in the humans." Bixbite voiced back. " Basically this tower is set up in floors, tiers if you will. Each floor there is a challenge or challenger more difficult than the last until you reach the top floor...what did you send her in here to get?"_  
_~"W-well since we thought it was just an arsenal, weapons and more equipment...once we realized it was more then what we first thought I advised her to pull back but she pressed on...she had a vision that the things we needed was there and she insisted on retrieving it.."~_  
_In war..you needed equipment and you needed weapons...the situation was a desperate one, Bixbite knew._  
_"What we need is no doubt here then..but she should have at least pulled back to gather a bigger party." Bixbite shook her head as she ran up another flight of stairs. The sight of the tower bothered her greatly but she wouldn't share her concerns with Rose just yet, which Garnet must have decided not to also. It was pretty grim..._  
_The rioting bodies that litter the ground had long been dead but Bixbite could feel the magic still lingering over the human corpses._  
_Homeworld must think this some game to use the human dead in this manner. She would find out what else they used in this tower of theirs if this was only the lower tiers._  
_"Rose...I'll tell you when we return..but you won't like what Garnet already has had to do to get what we need."_  
_Bixbite warned when she saw just how grim the situation was becoming. She could still feel strong magic in the tower the farther up she went._  
_~"W-what do you-"~_  
_She interrupted her._  
_"We'll lose communication soon so worry about it later. What else can you tell me?"_  
_~"Well..Garnet unfused..I don't why or when but the last report they sent in was in Sapphire's voice.."~_  
_Bixbite frowned as she suddenly lean back and ducked out of the way. Reaching her hand forward just as fast she caught the needle in between her thumb and middle finger. Observing it for a minute her eyes narrowed._  
_"...Rose...Garnet's gems are on her hands correct?"_  
_~"Yes, why?"~ She voiced._  
_"..I bet anything one of them are injured...is why they are unfused."_  
_Bixbite leaped over the rest of the traps but as soon as she did strange creatures began raising from out of the ground hissing at her._  
_~What is this?~ She thought._  
_Glancing over to the wall she saw the number craved into the wall._  
_"28a....Rose...I'll call you back once I find them...because once I do we're retreating." Bixbite said seriously with narrowed eyes and a deep frown. She didn't wait for a reply as she switch her equipment off and summoned her fan...a weapon she hadn't held in awhile._  
_"Come on nasties..bring it!" She shouted at the unknown creatures launching at them._


	38. Chapter 35

_Bixbite stomped on the last creature destroying it's already rioting body. She looked up at the still far off door. Behind that door should be another flight of stairs and...she hoped Garnet or her counterparts..that is if they stayed put._  
_The creatures she just encountered here bothered her to no end. Homeworld was messing with machine, technology, and dark magics they had no business dwelling in. The worst part was she was sure they were only experimenting with this tower. Why else would they hide it as just an arsenal? Magic was here and it would be hard for any magic user or melee fighter to get through here alone or together. She didn't know Garnet well but she knew she didn't dwell in magic, she was a melee fighter. She herself was both.  
But with her injuries she wasn't sure if she would be able to...  
*click*  
Bixbite blinked then turned and looked at the door she just went through..  
"It didn't..."  
Grabbing the door knob she was shocked and it disturbed her physical_ _form.  
Not only was it locked but a destabilizer barrier was over the whole door.  
"...shit.." She cursed quietly as she looked up the stairs.  
There was no going back.  
As she started up the stairs she frowned when she heard a cry of distress. They had to be closer then she thought. She took off in a run.  
"Ruby! Sapphire!" She yelled out their names.  
She came into the room and stiffened at the huge corrupted gem that was bring a flaming fist down onto the small gem pair.  
The Ruby had her weapon out but she looked extremely spent and the Sapphire was desperately trying to pull at her partner to get her out of harms way.  
Bixbite Pov _  
_I launched forward summoning my fan. I held it closed as I took the monster's punch. The blow was strong enough to make the rock ground under my feet crumble as I held my ground. I almost fell to my knees._  
"Get back!" I said firmly in a strain.   
I slipped out from under the next punch as I switched my fan for my staff jumping back as I prepared a spell.  
I hummed softly but the spell carried my voice.  
Within moments the monster fell to his knees in a daze, he was charmed.  
Walking up to him quickly I finished it.  
"Retreat to your gem and sleep!"  
  
I turned to the two smaller gems with the now bubbled  gem in hand.  
The shock on their faces caused me to smile.  
"This...this wasn't what I saw.." The Sapphire said quietly.  
"W-who are you?" The Ruby demanded struggling to stand and protect her partner.  
"Rest assured, Rose sent me. I'm your reinforcement." I said as my weapon disappeared from my grasp.  
"Sapphire what can you see?...She could be lying." Ruby said with a weak glare...she was the one that was injured.  
"...I.." Sapphire hesitated causing Ruby to look over at her. She never hesitated.  
"Please calm down. You don't recognize me in this form but we have met once before...Garnet."  
Both Gems eyes widened as they stared at me.  
"As I said before Rose Quartz sent me. She actually sent me to retrieve you guys but there is no going back now." I said seriously.  
"What do you mean?....we must go back, Ruby's gem needs treatment." Sapphire said calmly...but she was anything but calm.  
"Sapphire I told you I'm fine! A little crack is not going to stop me." Ruby said firmly. Her words were confident but her actions were clumsy.  
"We can't go back..the path is locked and a barrier covers it...I don't know about you but I didn't see any windows or anything on my way up here...we can only move forward.." I paused for a moment. "..And I take it this was the point your communication equipment was throttled?"   
I frowned at Sapphire's nod.  
"Show me your gem." I said gently crouching down.  
Ruby glared at me untrusting.  
"Ruby..please." Sapphire started grasping her hand gently.  
Slowly she unclenched her fist reveal her red gem on her hand. There was a crack running down the middle.  
"...My healing doesn't work like Rose's but this will buy us sometime.." I said cupping my hand over Ruby's gem.....  
".....Nothing is happening." She said in a judgy tone.   
I ignored her as I concentrated. Crystal grow from my hand coating her gem's surface.  
"Want to tell me what happened?.." I asked as I lightly coated her hand so as to leave the crack undisturbed.  
Both gems remained quiet..I guess that's a no.  
I sighed as I stood back up.  
Sapphire was the one to break the silence after a moment.  
"..You seem like a strong gem fusion...that power that you used...to seduce the corrupted gem..can you use that same power to get us to the top of the tower and out of here?"  
I glanced down at Sapphire tilting my head.  
"Seduce?...Unfortunately I can only use that power sparingly it's not infinite."  
"So you're what? One of those magic users?" Ruby said grumpy.  
I raised an eyebrow at her tone.  
"You...could say that, yeah." I voiced awkwardly.  
"But you went from melee to magic so quickly.." Sapphire voiced in amazement.  
I grinned slightly.  
"It's because I'm both...I see you don't remember us." I said with a small laugh.  
The two small gems looked at each other for a moment.  
"You...did mention you were a fusion..but.." Ruby started.  
"Garnet has met so many gems. We're sorry if we can't recognize you based off gems alone." Sapphire continued.  
I knew immediately she was searching for my second gem causing me to grin again. She wouldn't find it. "What did you say your name was again?" Sapphire asked.  
I gave another laugh causing them to look at me strangely.  
"I didn't say what my name was, I have to keep some mystery don't I?" I said teasingly.  
"Plus a part of me told you one of my counterpart's name before, shame on you guys for forgetting." I teased some more lighting the mood. I was partly lying. Crystal hadn't told them her name and had given Scarlet's nickname in her panic but this made their reaction more fun.  
Both gems looked at each other again and blushed.  
"I'm only joking with you relax." I said with a chuckle. "How about we focus on getting us all out of here in one piece?We can be as formal as you want after. Names and all." I said waving it off and turning from them with a small frown.  
I didn't want anyone to know me..not like this...this corrupted, broken gem fusion. I talked and played a tough game..and I even managed to somehow hide from the universe..but I could never let anyone close, or they would see my true weakness..our true weakness.  
~Except Rose...~  
\-------------------------  
ENGLISH "PAPERMOON" Soul Eater (AmaLee  & dj-Jo)  
[www.youtube.com/watch?v=VEC0gZvM...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VEC0gZvMVAI)


	39. Chapter 36

_Bixbite lugged the remaining stuff onto the warp pad then picked up Ruby._  
"What are you doing? I can walk." She protested. Bixbite ignored her for a moment before smiling down at Sapphire.  
"After you." She said with a playful bow.   
Sapphire paused for a moment remaining emotionless but picked up her dress and stepped up onto the warp pad.  
"You look like you can fall over at any moment Ruby. Let's try to avoid that so we don't have to worry about more cracks shall we?" She said finally looking down at the Ruby in her arms that to her surprise had a slight blush and a mean glare.  
"Thank you so much for all your help..er..Miss.." Sapphire finished awkwardly.  
Bixbite smiled as she stepped on to the pad. Getting through that tower was no easy task and they had seen things they honestly wish they hadn't but it only gave them more fuel for their cause. It was because these gems didn't know each other well enough that they didn't have the diplomacy to speak with each other about their concerns regarding the tower.  
Bixbite used every trick she had up her sleeve to get through that tower and to say she was tired was a serious understatement. She was pretty sure their communication wasn't the only thing that was tampered with while they were in there and there were moments she almost lost it. They had made it out and got what they came for by the skin of their teeth.  
The two smaller gems could tell she was hiding her fatigue and they also knew they barely had made it out alive and though Sapphire could not see this fusion's future she knew that they would make it back in one piece.   
  
"You're back!" Rose cried at their return.  
Bixbite simply smiled putting Ruby down. She watched as the two smaller gems rushed to meet her, she'd leave them to do the reporting.  
After lugging the equipment off the warp pad Bixbite started pulling weapons from her head gem.  
She needed to get out of here. She did not want to lose control in front of any gem. She had already toned the others out as she was assessing for any corruption damage.  
"No, you two wait!" Rose called.  
Startled Bixbite turned around in the middle of pulling out an axe.  
Her jaw dropped slightly at the familiar fusion in front of her.  
She was holding her head when she finished reforming then looked at her damaged gem still coated in Bixbite's crystal.  
~T-they fused before Rose could heal her?...Why?~  
"I'm sorry Rose, but we should do this together." Garnet's voice was emotionless and stern, just like Bixbite remembered.  
 She flinched when Garnet suddenly turned to her, she didn't have her shades on like the first time they met.  
~....Beautiful...~   
Bixbite blushed and frowned at the careless thought.  
She placed the axe down as Garnet spoke.  
"..I want to thank you for all your help..er.."  
She was looking for a name...  
Bixbite didn't know why she was so awestruck by this fusion...  
"...B-Bixbite.."  
She gritted her teeth at her stupid reply covering her mouth and turning away with a bright red face.  
Even Rose looked at her in shock.  
"I-"  Garnet started.  
"Oh no! Healing now! Talking later." Rose said sternly pushing Garnet towards the temple doors.   
Once they were gone Bixbite changed back into her usual attire, which was her body suit covered in her robes. Her skirt flared out in sheer layers and her feet were once again bare. She pulled at her see through sleeves and tossed her now lowered hair back, it was a darker pink.   
Making sure her back gem wasn't visible to the naked eye she walked out of the temple.  
She was use to hiding the fact she was a fusion and thinking back she couldn't for the life of her figure out why she had told the two small gems and basically indirectly, Garnet.  
It didn't matter. She had gone this long without seeing the fusion, especially because they both took on different positions is this war and different missions.  
She would just have to make herself scarce. She was sure she didn't make a good enough impression for the fusion gem to be remotely curious of her. In a worst case situation she could unfuse. She doubted Garnet would remember anything about her counterparts, she had briefly met them.  
Bixbite sighed.  
~I must be tired to be this worried about it..~  
\-----------------------------------  
_Bixbite frowned as she reformed._  
"Thank you for your help Rose."  
The fusion stated.  
"Scarlet looked like she needed the extra help,you have to be careful. She can become unpredictable." Rose warned.  
"....."  
Rose looked back at Bixbite when she remained quiet at her warning. The fusion seemed to be in deep thought.  
"....you know...Garnet asked about you.." Rose said with a small mischievous smile.  
Bixbite looked at her and frowned. Rose hadn't brought the fusion up in years and Bixbite pondered as to why she was now.  
"...Okay?" She voiced but the information bothered her.  
Rose grin widened.  
"Oh don't give me that Bixbite! You've been curious of each other since that mission. You should go and try and make friends." She pushed. "There aren't many fusions like you two."  
"...Rose..you know I can't do that...I can't let anyone close..." She argued back.  
"Oh, why not? I think you four will be good for each other. It will keep you both from isolating like you do. Besides you've gotten close to me.."   
Rose wouldn't let it go, Bixbite knew that but still she was firm on her standing when it came to her and her companions. No getting too close and no friends...Rose was the exception..  
She had made it a note not to be here when even the Pearl was around.  
Bixbite sighed.  
That meant she didn't see Rose as much as she liked. If Rose noticed she never mentioned it but the Pearl fancied their leader, greatly.  
"Bixbite there is no 'I' in 'Team'. I know you know this but you should get to know the people you are fighting with and I say you start with Garnet, that's an order." Rose gave a laugh at Bixbite's pout. She rarely used the order card. "At least Garnet interacts with the others, poorly but she does." Rose laughed again at Bixbite's blush at being called out.  
"..And since this is an order, I say you start right now. Don't try to get away because I know you finished your missions for the day." She smiled.  
Bixbite eyes widened. This wasn't happening..  
"I..I can't p-possible go and see her right n-now." She started. "I'm sure she has her own business to attend to Rose and wouldn't appreciate....me butting in unannounced."  
Rose paused and stared at her in shock at her overly flustered response. She expected her to gripe and moan about her making her go, sure but not this.   
"You're...interested in her?"  
Bixbite eyes widened and her head snapped over to look at Rose..  
"O-of course not..I myself am a relationship...I just don't see what so important about making friends.."  
Rose grinned again with stars in her eyes and she bursted out laughing.  
"That's....interesting."  
Bixbite frowned.  
"What's interesting? I'm not interested in her Rose!" Bixbite shouted.  
She only laughed harder.  
"I don't think I've ever even seen you this flustered before."  
Bixbite fists clenched for a moment.  
"..Or are you that nervous about the idea of making friends?"  
Bixbite gritted her teeth.  
"Quit teasing me! Fine, I'll go and meet Garnet but I'm not promising a friendship!"  
She stomped over to the warp pad and turned to Rose.  
"You'll find her somewhere on Mask Island in the forest. She goes there to train. Good luck!" Rose called.  
Bixbite grumbled as she teleported away.  
\------  
Finding her wasn't hard but approaching her was.  
~What in the stars am I doing?~  
Bixbite thought.  
She stood in a tree watching the fusion train. She had already been here for an hour already and hadn't worked out a way to announce herself and the longer she waited the more hesitant she grow too do so, to the point that it turned awkward.  
~How did I end up in this situation?~  
"....You can continue to stand there...or you can come out. Either way you lost your element of surprise."  
Bixbite's eyes widened and she gritted her teeth at Garnet's stern words, she was ready for a fight.  
Stepping back Bixbite cursed as she slipped and fell backwards from the branch she was standing on. Her wind caught her at the last second and set her down gently in the shrubs below. She fought with the plant for a moment pulling herself up.  
~Ugh..I must look like a idiot!~ She said fighting her embarrassed blush as she kicked at the plant.  
Her eyes widened.  
"Rose sent me!" She called squeezing her eyes shut at the weapon equipped fist that was suddenly above her head.  
When a blow didn't hit her she peeked an eye open.  
Garnet was as emotionless as ever --especially with her shades on--, her gantlets were still out but she had backed down at her words and probably because of the star shaped clip in her hair.  
"....What is my next mission?" She asked.  
Bixbite raised a brow in confusion.  
"Um....Rose said you asked about me?"  
Garnet remained static.  
...........Bixbite glanced to the side awkwardly....  
"......."  
"....Who are you?"  
Bixbite's face flared up.  
~Rose! You Big Liar!~  
"Oh..um...I see...I uh..I must have the wrong Gem. I'm sorry..um I'll just.. go.." She whispered awkwardly.  
She didn't dare to question the ball of disappointment that welled up in her like a lump.  
As she turned to leave Garnet's eye's widened as the light hit just right and she saw her second gem on her lower back.  
"....Wait...it's you...Bixbite."  
She froze as she turned back to her. She wasn't use to anyone calling her name but Rose.  
Having gotten it right Garnet relaxed and released her weapon.  
"...I'm sorry...your... attire is different then when I last saw you..it...confused me." She admitted.  
She wanted to say more but she thought it would be rude. It wasn't only her attire that was different...Garnet knew that the other fusion's...bond was --not unstable but-- 'warped' in some way.  
The delicately dressed fusion in front of her gave off a different impression entirely compared to when they last met.  
".....How can I help you?" Garnet voiced after a moment of them both being silent.  
Oh geez. Bixbite had no clue what she was doing. She never had to make 'friends' before. She didn't know how.  
"...errrr...well...I Rose told me that you were out here training....I thought I'd join you?" Bixbite had to gulp down a lump in her throat.  
Why did this make her so nervous?  
She was surprised when Garnet cracked a small smile.  
"...Sure...though you told me last time you were mainly a long range fighter.."  
Bixbite blushed.  
"Well then I guess it's about time I start strengthening my melee skills." She declared.  
Maybe getting to know Garnet wouldn't be so bad.


	40. Chapter 37

_Garnet panicked as the mace was coming down on her revealed gem hand as her weapon was force away. At the last moment a staff intervened and pushed the mace back knocking the Homeworld gem off her feet and back. The same staff came down on the Gem's stomach poofing her._  
"Long time no see Garnet."  
The Gem who saved her called.  
Garnet's eyes traveled up slowly from where she laid on the ground and was surprised to see Bixbite grinning down at her. She reached back and slammed her staff into another Homeworld gem's face breaking their nose and sending them rolling on the ground with a pained cry. She slammed her staff into their back poofing them before reaching out a hand to Garnet.  
Garnet quickly got to her hands and knees regaining her composure.  
"B-Bixbite? What are you doing on the front lines?"  
It again had been years since they last saw each other but that one day that they trained together had meant a world of difference for both of them and though neither was ever truly alone it had brought them closer in a way that not many could understand.  
Bixbite grinned childishly.  
Garnet had grown use to her personality switching in the short time they had spent together and though some would view that as unstable fusion Garnet thought it fit Bixbite perfectly.  
"Well...you know..I was in the area. Thought I'd drop in."    
Garnet rolled her eyes at her reply but she couldn't help but grin back at the fusion before accepting her hand and allowing her to pull her up.   
She truly looked out of place with her bare feet and robes but it didn't hinder her in her close range fighting.  
Which again surprised Garnet. It seemed the gem had took note of her own fighting style but focused her strength in her legs leaving her hands free for spells and hymns with her staff.  
Garnet cringed and let out a half laugh as Bixbite jumped in the air dodging a claymore cleave and played a little dirty by coming back down and slamming a foot into another Homeworld gem's face.  
Before they knew it they were standing back to back causing them both to flinch before they glanced back at each other for a moment.  
"Your footwork in clumsy. You should probably stick to long range." Garnet joked in a monotone.  
"Oh ouch and here I thought you'd be impressed by my premeditated fighting style." She laughed before jumping up and using Garnet's head as spring board to grapple a flying enemy --shooting at them from above-- and force them back to the ground with a kick.  
Garnet remained emotionless as her hair bounced back into place but she looked over a Bixbite as she landed with ease. The wave of gems was done for now.  
"Really though. Why are you here?" Garnet asked again as she wiped sweat off her brow.  
When Bixbite looked at her Garnet could see her fluster was back. When She wasn't making fun she would easily get worked up.  
"I...I wanted to see you." Garnet's eyes widened at her words. "I..mean is it so wrong to want to see a friend?"  
Garnet didn't answer her but like Garnet was use to her strange switching Bixbite was use to her awkward silence.  
"Though don't tell Rose I was here. She would tan my hind to next decade if she knew." And there was that switch again.  
Garnet chuckled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mask Island was always a good place to relax. That was the other reason Garnet liked to go there. Gems didn't come here so it meant she could get all the time alone she wanted by coming...though she wasn't alone this time..  
Garnet sat in a low hanging branch near the waters edge quietly. Bixbite stood in the water up to her waist not caring that she'd get wet. She was just too busy staring up at the Earth's stars in awe, it was after all a sight to behold.  
"This planet is so beautiful." She spoke breaking the silence.  
".....Like you.." Garnet whispered.  
She tensed at her words and lifted her head to see if the other fusion heard her...  
She sighed in relief. She had no idea where that came from.  
She just...enjoyed Bixbite's company a lot, and she didn't get much of it. Who knew when she'd see Bixbite again after tonight. The battles were becoming more and more frequent. This war was coming to a climax and until this very day Garnet couldn't see the fusion's future. Anything could happen to her and Garnet wouldn't have a clue. The question was..why did she care so much?  
"...Bixbite?"  
She hummed in reply to her question.  
"...How come you never introduced me to your counterparts?" Garnet asked quietly hoping her question wasn't rude.  
Garnet tilted her head curious when she stiffened.  
They sat in silence for a moment...  
Right when Garnet was about to take back her question she replied.  
  
"...hmm...curious isn't it?" She started. "...but how about I give you a hint in the form of a song instead?" She said bouncing back with her playful attitude.  
She turned to Garnet with a smile.  
"It may seem silly..but I like keeping my mystery...makes me seem more flashy." She grinned and her head gem glowed for a moment as a music box formed into existence out of it.  
It floated over to Garnet and waited...  
"...Go on! Take it and open it..it's not going to bite." She giggled.  
Garnet looked at the strange box for a moment longer before grasping the pretty item in her hand and admiring the engravings for a moment before opening it.  
Music poured out almost immediately:

  
[ENGLISH "PAPERMOON" Soul Eater (AmaLee & dj-Jo)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VEC0gZvMVAI)  
  
 

_"If you reach for me and call my name, I will find you my dear wherever you may be._

_Here and now I swear to break your curse and I will set you free,"_

\-----  
Garnet had never heard her sing before so when she was left in a slight awestruck she herself was surprised as she pondered the words of the song.  
"...Curse?.." Garnet quickly caught as the music box disappeared.  
Bixbite turned back to her and smiled. Somehow it seemed fake.  
"Yes,...in a way...we are cursed and until we...I can fix-....break that curse..you wont be able to meet them..."  
Garnet seemed confused but she didn't pry. One thing was clear:  
Bixbite was for some reason worried about what Garnet thought of her and was hiding behind false confidence...and she herself understood that feeling all too well....  
Garnet watched her silently again. She was busy again looking up at the stars. She hadn't even noticed when Garnet jumped off the branch and walked into the water towards her. She hadn't even noticed her brief hesitation before she reached and grabbed her chin gently and pulled her to face her.  
Bixbite blinked looking up at Garnet. She couldn't read her face and neither of them knew what they were doing when they both leaned in towards each other......and kissed deeply.  
It just...felt...  
~right...~  
They both thought.

 


	41. Chapter 38

_"Just promise me you'll be careful already." Bixbite voiced._   
_Garnet frowned as she stepped out of the temple and onto the beach._   
_"I don't understand...why won't you let me go with you on this mission?"_   
_Bixbite clenched her fists._   
_The war had finally ended but at a great cost.There weren't many of them left but they kept to their vows of protecting and caring for this planet. Which meant the after effects of war left a lot of clean up and recovery missions. They were all sent out on missions frequently, sometimes for years but years meant almost nothing to a Gem...but not these two fusions._   
_"It will be fine Garnet. I'll be back before you know it.." She said nonchalantly waving her away._   
_The problem was..she was lying. Garnet didn't know that but she did feel unease._   
_Neither of them ever found the words to express their feelings, it was just...too confusing, but regardless they had stuck as close to each other as they could in the past few decades._   
_"..T-This is a solo mission...Rose's orders.."_   
_There was her fluster again. Garnet tilted her head._   
_".....Rose has never had an issue with us going on missions before..."_   
_It was the dead of night. The others were either in the temple resting or on their own missions._   
_So she and Garnet was having this argument on their own and in private._   
_"Garnet I'll be fine." She pushed getting angry._   
_She turned to walk away but Garnet had rushed after her when the uneasiness raised in her. She grabbed her wrist in a harsh grip and forced her to face her._   
_Garnet's face was emotionless but Bixbite could tell her sudden burst of anger bothered her._   
_Garnet took a moment to calm herself with a sigh at Bixbite's shocked expression._   
_Bixbite sighed as her mask melted. She thought that this would have been the easiest part...she was, after all, good at lying and hiding from the universe._   
_She hesitated for a moment but gently reached out and placed her hand on Garnet's cheek._   
_"...Garnet...you have to let me go..." She smiled but the emotion didn't reach her eyes. "..it was a good run..."_   
_Her words had started a panic in Garnet. She shifted uncomfortably..her only clue to her hidden panic._   
_"......Turns out....I can't break that curse fast enough.." Garnet remained quiet but her hand tightened on Bixbite wrist. "....we're not going to make it.."_   
_The sudden anger that raised in Garnet she grasped at desperately not wanting the sadness dwelling at the edges._   
_"Why didn't you say anything?...I could have helped find a way to heal you." She said through gritted teeth. "Rose could heal you."_   
_"....This goes far beyond Rose's abilities...it goes far beyond my own...it's all my own fault anyway...so it's what I deser-"_   
_"Stop," Garnet demanded firmly._   
_The silence that followed was long as they just stared at each other._   
_".....please Garnet...let me go...we want to shatter together..."_   
_At those words, Bixbite began to tremble and tears began rolling down her face, her mask completely broken._   
_It was the first time Garnet had ever seen her cry...her anger was gone._   
_Garnet let her wrist go and gently grasped her shoulders and brought her into her arms._   
_"....there has to be a way..."_   
_"....we don't want to be just in some bubble in the temple...there's no greater shame...and-"_   
_"You're worried about proud in a time like this?" Garnet said in a monotone._   
_"N-No..I just..."_   
_There was one way...but Bixbite didn't know if it would work...she was more sure it would shatter both her counterparts but she didn't want to cause Garnet any more pain with false hope. She didn't want to cause herself any more pain with false hope....she was preparing for her death...and she couldn't ask Garnet to also...she just couldn't._   
_"...I...I wish we never met..."_   
_Garnet tensed at her words and she bit her tongue at the pain that hit her._   
_"...because...all I'd ever do is cause you pain..I knew..getting close to you..getting close to anyone would only end in pain...but still I..." A sob came out of her and she covered her mouth in despair._   
_......_   
_Understanding Garnet relaxed and pulled her glasses from her face. She lifted Bixbite head to look at her._   
_".....I don't want you to remember me..." Garnet's eyes grow sad at her broken words. "....don't remember me.."_   
_"Bixbite...don't say that...and don't go..stay...." She placed her hand on her head. "..with me...here."_   
_Bixbite gave a small smile at her words. She grabbed Garnet's hands and turned them to reveal her gems. Carefully she caressed both trying to memorize their cut, facets, and shape by feel alone._   
_Standing on the tips of her toes she kissed Garnet not daring to close her eyes. This could very well be the last time she saw her._   
_"...I'm sorry....I love you.." She whispered as she slowly backed away._   
_Garnet stood frozen watching her back away and right when she was able to form words Bixbite literally vanished from her sight...as if she hadn't been there, to begin with..._   
_After a moment of shocked silence, Garnet covered her face with a hand and tears fell silently...._   
_\---------------_   
_Far off in the distance, Crystal and Scarlet stood on a hill looking back towards the beach that housed their leader--and friend--, their remaining companions and a fusion gem they cared about greatly. They had unfused hoping that if Garnet came and looked for Bixbite she wouldn't find them. Crystal sat on the griffon's back._   
_She looked down at Scar's corrupted form and kissed her head gently, at her pained mew, this was for the best._   
_They turned and fled into the forest._   
_Neither knew that they had gotten their wish they requested..._


	42. Chapter 39

".........."  
"............."  
When they unfused Garnet hadn't let her go and Bixbite hadn't wanted to be let go. The smaller fusion was too busy burying her face in her chest trembling in silence.  
There were so many things they wanted to share with each other but neither knew where to begin.  
"We.....we thought you died...I...."  
Garnet didn't know where to go from there.  
"....W-we're so sorry...I didn't know...my actually words made you...forget.." Her voice was muffled.  
"....had you known this whole time?..."  
Bixbite shook  her head 'no' rapidly making a small whining sound at her question.  
"....Bixbite....I missed you..we missed you."  
"...I..I'm sorry..."Garnet stayed quiet waiting for her to explain. "..for leaving you two...I just..."  
Garnet held her closer quieting her.  
"....It's okay...we have all the time in the world..."  
Garnet placed her hand on her head. Bixbite peeked up at her. Her shades were missing and she smiled.  
Stepping back Garnet glowed brightly causing Bixbite to blush as she did also...  
Sapphire and Ruby stood hand in hand across from them as they unfused. Crystal Quartz stood shyly behind Scarlet Beryl, peeking out at them. It was Sapphire that walked over to the other pair and pulled the shy gem out and laced her fingers with Scarlet's before grabbing Scarlet's other hand and offering her gemmed one to Ruby. Happily taking her partners hand, Ruby offered her hand to Crystal...  
Crystal timidly hesitated. She looked up at Scarlet who playfully nudged her...  
Grabbing onto Ruby's hand they all smiled at each  
other.    
\----------  
Scarlet grinned evilly as she grabbed Ruby from behind and hugged her tight to her falling back into the sand.  
"Look Crystal! Our femalefriend is soooo cute! Just look at her!" Scarlet smirked as she rubbed her cheek against the struggling Ruby.  
"Scarlet! Q-quit it!"  
The surprise was when Sapphire suddenly laughed behind her hand trying to hold it in. Crystal looked at the usually emotionless Gem in shock before slowly giggling herself.  
"I think the term you meant to say was "Girlfriend" Scarlet." Sapphire corrected.  
Ruby blushed in embarrassment and angry gritting her teeth.  
"Scarlet let go! We have to start getting ready for Steven's party!"  
"Never." Scarlet said with another grin, her eyes glinting mischievously. "We should all go to the party just like this!"  
As Scarlet and Ruby fought Sapphire turned to Crystal.  
"Speaking of Steven's party...did Bixbite have a plan for his gift?" Crystal's eyes widened for a moment.  
"Y-yes...but it was going to be a surprised for everyone...but I take it you already saw it.." Crystal said in a slight disappointed tone.  
\-----------------------------------------  
 Beryl Pov  
As baby Steven busted out crying in Garnet's arms my eyes widened and I hesitated for a moment.   
"...can I give it a try?" I said with a nervous smile.    
Garnet passed him over.  
"Oh....it's okay Steven.." I started.  
Steven aged his body trying to show us that he had grown older as to not worry us. I frowned as he still continued to cry.  
The problem was his human side couldn't take it and he reverted back to a infant.  
I bounced him gently in my arms.  
"Come now Steven...... Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight  
  
I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry.."  
I sang softly.  
Celtic Woman - You'll Be In My Heart  
[www.youtube.com/watch?v=kLq21wN8...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kLq21wN8cxM)  
Infant Steven stopped crying but he had a huge pout on his face. I smiled gently.  
All the others looked at me in shock.   
"W-what?....I...I was curious...so I...I read in a parenting book that infants like to be sing to..." I mumbled blushing slightly.  
"....I stand corrected... _my_  power doesn't mean anything to an infant..." Garnet said in a monotone.  
I handed him over to Greg.  
"I don't imagine that will cure his blues for too long..." I said as tears swelled in Steven's eyes again when he saw a concerned Connie.  
\----  
I gave a sigh.  
"I hope Steven will be okay."   
As I walked over to the small birthday table that held the rest of the cake I grabbed a slice and sat on Garnet's lap when I saw no where else to sit. The action caused Pearl to pause for a moment but she didn't make a huge deal. I gave another sigh before scooping a folk full into my mouth.  
"hmm..this cake is actually really good.."  
Garnet gave a small smile.  
"I know..because I made it."   
I rolled my eyes as I finished off the cake slice.  
"When do you plan to give Steven his gift?" She reminded me.  
"hmm...perhaps when he turns back to normal...I don't want to scare him.." I said pondering.

 "...since you know what it is I was wondering if you could lend a -"  
"Do you even need to ask?" She shifted making me stand up to throw my plate away.   
Well, all we needed now was a back to normal Steven and Greg..  
\-------  
"1...2...1 2 3 4..." Greg started.  
"Is..is the counting really ness-" Amethyst nudged me handing me a mic as Greg started playing his guitar. The music blared through a box Greg called an amplifier and I was nervous for only a moment as I turned to a stared eye Steven and Connie.  
Garnet had taken over the drums, Pearl sat out in the audience with the children, and Amethyst decided on a view from the van, which we were currently playing out of.  
Despite singing so much I never needed all this gear before but I was happy for all of Greg's help with audio and the music regardless. I took a deep breath and smiled as I started singing the song I wrote Steven for his birthday.  
  
"Sanbika" - Kill la Kill (ENGLISH Cover by Sapphire)  
[www.youtube.com/watch?v=1a3ggOeR...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1a3ggOeRpb4)  
"Sick of always feeling down and blue  
Tired of being made the fool  
I'm gonna give my all  
Start tearing down these walls  
Quit feeling so alone  
Today I'll stand up on my own  
So world, get ready  
  
Give a little love and soon you'll see  
Everyone can live in harmony  
It takes some time to spread your wings and take flight  
  
Sing your heart out, sing it loud  
Let it echo all around  
Step into the morning light  
Come tomorrow you're gonna shine  
Once you see it through  
There ain't nothin' you can't do  
Don't be shy, you've got courage lying deep inside  
  
Live out all your fantasies  
Make those dreams reality  
Every heart and every smile  
Makes you want to go the extra mile  
  
Just you wait and see,  
From this day on I’m gonna be  
GROWING, GROWING, GROWING!! "  
  
"WOOOOOO!!!" Steven cried as he ran up to me.  
He threw himself into me and I grinned down at him.  
Hearing clapping I looked up to see all the others clapping and telling me good job.  
"W-whoa guys this was Steven's gift." I laughed scratching the back of my head.  
I looked down at the said Crystal Gem. He was still burying his face into my legs, I could feel his smile which caused me to chuckle.  
"Happy Birthday Steven." I beamed patting his head.


	43. Chapter 40 Rushed Contact

"Guys...I don't think I can fit..." I said as I looked at Lion already carrying five gems.  
"hmm..." Steven pondered. "Oh...Beryl how long can you hold your breath?"   
I raised an eyebrow at Steven's question.  
"Nah, just shrink down to Perry's size and get in Lion's mane." Amethyst suggested.  
I frowned at my options.   
......  
"D-don't drop me okay?" I pleaded looking up at Garnet.  
"I wouldn't dream of it" she said quietly as we took off. She clenched me tightly in her hand. I had shrink down to the size of a Barbie. Being small enough to fit in Garnet's hand was...interesting and...a little exciting...I didn't understand my appeal but I gripped tightly on to her finger as we traveled through the first portal and picked up speed. Once we traveled through the second portal I had to shrink myself a little smaller just to breathe because Garnet was holding on so tightly. I didn't want to get flatten like a pancake. When we went through the third portal Garnet mushed me against Pearl's side as she now had to hold on to avoid flying off. Stuck under Garnet's hand I gripped tightly to Pearl's shirt.  
"Ahhhhh!" I screamed.  
" Seems we made it..." Pearl voiced as we crashed landed on the moon base.  
I shifted back to normal size quickly squishing Pearl between me and Amethyst. I was sweating nervously.  
"C-can we please not do that again?" I asked.  
"Get me off this crazy th- Whoa!" Peridot fell getting out of Lion's mane and crashed onto the floor.  
"Guys!" Amethyst called. "I think this is a door!" At her words she open the said door to reveal space and Earth...we were on the moon.  
"Yup! We on the moon!" She said in excitement after closing the door.  
"Amethyst! Please! Don't blow us into space!" Pearl cried nervously.  
"I second that...please don't." I voiced petting Lion's head fondly.   
We had finished the drill and now there was one last order of business we needed to handle.  
The cluster's coordinates.  
~This had to have been where we got  the information about the arsenal all that time ago now that I think about it..~  
My eyes narrowed at the amount of information still here and the original plans for Earth that Homeworld had.  
Peridot's excitement was...disturbing to say the least and it caused an anger to stir in the others --of course-- besides Steven.  
Garnet grabbed Peridot by the front of her shirt.  
" Listen here... You are speaking on things you don't have the slightest clue about-" She started.  
"Garnet no! It's not worth it. Let's just..go home.." Steven pleaded.  
She gritted her teeth.  
I placed my hand on her shoulder gently.  
"...Garnet...she's only an gemlet compared to us...please calm down.."  
She tensed up then turned and smashed the computer into pieces with her weapon, dropping Peridot.  
I sighed as I walked out with her.  
Rose and everything we lost to the war meant a lot to me. Meant a lot to us all.  
Ignorance is bliss..  
\-------  
I hugged Garnet from behind. She was still a little tense from earlier.  
"Take your mind off of it love. You have a fusion that's been dying for your attention all day." I teased with a smirk.  
Garnet quickly turned and looked at me.  
"You're dying?" She said searching my head gem for damage.  
We were in her room and it was the middle of the night. My eyes widened.  
"N-no silly. I was joking...though I don't totally understand the human saying myself." I gathered.  
Suddenly I was pinned under Garnet as she grappled me.I looked up at her in surprise but was meant with a kiss. I could feel her frustration in her rough kiss.  
When she pulled away I was surprised she decided to lay on my chest with a heavy sigh.  
I held her head to me at her silence. When her hands slid up my sides and dug into my back to hug me I blushed.  
"...you...you could take your frustration out on me...if you'd like.." I said quietly.  
She chuckled.  
" You would like that.." She said looking up at me with a mischievous grin.  
My eyes widened at her teasing and I flushed.  
"I....I would like to  _spar_  with you.." I corrected.  
She sniggered.  
  
"...how do you keep your anger in check?" She suddenly asked me. The question surprised me..  
  
"...Well to be honest...I never could at first..." I started. "When I was corrupted I had to quickly let high levels of anger go....it was too hard to control myself other wise..because anger can turn to hate easily I had to figure out a way to let things go quickly..in that way you could say my counterparts were made for each other. They balance each other out so well emotionally. It takes a few words from Crystal to calm Scarlet down.." I paused for a moment. "Don't get me wrong though I'm not saying it's easy. It took years and several close call for us to find that balance.."  
Garnet nodded.   
"I understand..."  
Suddenly catching her off guard for once I grappled her back. Now pinned under me I smile down at her. She already saw it coming.  
".....G-Garnet?" I whispered quietly after a moment when she placed her hands on my waist.  
"..hm?"  
I blushed glancing away from her for a second...  
"D-do....do you want to..." I paused in my shyness.  
"...What is it?" She said in a monotone.  
".....Do..you want to fuse?"  
"......"  
She pulled me down for a kiss before pulling us both up to dance together...  
\-----------------------  
"Fan out! We need to catch her!" Garnet yelled.  
It was the up most importance that we captured Peridot at all cost. It would seem our alliance was in shambles. The foolish gemlet had taken the communication stone from the moon base and now was rushing to contact Yellow Diamond. I don't know what caused her to change her mind or what her intentions are but I would not let  _anyone_  bring down an army on my small family. Especially not after everything we been through already. If she means to betray us.....  
~I  _will_  destroy her.~ I thought darkly.  
Ignorant or not.


	44. Chapter 41 Spotted Gaze

"It's okay Steven. Garnet is right not everyone deserve your compassion and care." I said as I summoned my wind spear.  
I'll admit I hadn't paid the Peridot much attention but it did not mean I didn't value her assistance but it also didn't mean that she was my friend.  
I may be a little harsh at the thought of the Peridot but...I didn't make friends easy and Steven and the others were the exception but could you blame me? The Peridot at one point was trying to kill us and help destroy everything we the Crystal Gems held dear and fought tooth and nail for.    
  
"Oh! But why did I have to encourage her?!"   
Suddenly Garnet snatched him up and pulled him in the helicopter that Amethyst shape shifted herself into.  
"Steven! Beryl! Now's not the time to feel bad. We have to catch up to her." She demanded.  
I took off into the air following the helicopter.   
Catching up with her and destroying the robot she fled in was the easy part. The midget was quite the slippery adversary but it was Steven that tackled her to the ground and fought her for the communication device.  
"Steven! Becare-" I paled as she managed to turn the device on.  
As the hologram turned on Steven backed up in a panic. At the last moment Garnet snatched Steven up and my whole team hid behind the now wrecked robot.  
~Crap!~ I cursed as I didn't have the same time that the others did in hiding. Shooting up into the sky farther I quickly hide behind a cloud as Yellow Diamond appeared on the feed..I could only hope the Pearl didn't see me...   
From my position I could not hear their conversation but in quiet voices. When I heard Peridot raise her voice to Yellow Diamond I knew something was up but I just could not hear the conversation clearly enough.  
I bit my tongue for a moment debating the situation..they could be talking about some important information that the others could process differently. Taking a risk I peeked over the cloud.  
  
"-Clod!!" Peridot shouted.  
My jaw dropped.  
"Gragh!!!" Yellow Diamond..one of the leaders of Homeworld, a powerful royal gem growled in angry at the tiny Peridot gemlet...what did I miss in this conversation??  
"P-Peridot..out.." Peridot called nervously.  
I froze...locking eyes in panicked shock.  
Yellow Diamond was looking directly at me. I ducked back down as she did a double take and the hologram ended..   
Hearing the others shout in excitement made me float wearily down to my group...Peridot had not given our position away and..protected us. It was a reason to celebrate because we had a new member to our small team but...I could not help but feel uneasy.  
  
"You're a Crystal Gem!" Steven shouted.  
And the comments didn't stop there. As the others started walking back to the barn I was lagging behind and of course my partner noticed.  She pulled back and grabbed my hand pulling me out of my inner conflict.  
"....Bixbite...what's bothering you?..this is a win for us, we should enjoy it."  
I looked up at my lover, frowned and grasped her hand tighter.  
"I....I think..Yellow Diamond saw me...."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"...We..we should go stargazing...like that first time we-" Beryl paused in her wording and glanced over at Garnet and saw the small smile on her lips telling her she knew what Beryl was referring to. She smiled happy that they could recall the first time they kissed. It was a really long time ago after all...especially by human standards.  
"Our next break." She promised as she grabbed more materials for Pearl and Peridot to work with.  
Beryl grinned like a silly child as she got back to her heavy labor. She was tasked with the job of searching the barn for more smaller but needed parts they could possibly use. She was constantly lifting car parts, computer parts, even bike parts. Needless to say it was like looking for needles in a giant junk haystack.  
  
Later Garnet finally called for a break and went and sat down on a hay barrel. Moments later Beryl joined her and snuggled up next to her with a coy smile as they both looked up at the stars. The Earth was just as beautiful as it was all those years ago.  
Beryl grasped at Garnet's hand that was tuck between them. Her eyes drooped closed just slightly as she enjoyed the view in peace. It was getting late.  
Her eyes widened a bit more when Peridot came stomping up to them, she didn't move away from Garnet however.  
"Alright fusions I'm at my limit!"  
The younger gem was clearly frustrated about something.  
"..Evening Peridot." Garnet greeted.  
Beryl simply kept quiet watching the scene play out with a small smile.  
"Explain it to me fusion. I can at least make sense of your existence if it's for a functional purpose but you guys aren't using your combined size and strength to do anything!"  
"What do you mean? We are doing something..." Garnet started.  
"..and your interrupting it.." Beryl whispered causing Garnet to nudge her gently.   
Peridot frowned.  
"And what's that?"  
"We're all stargazing." She cleared up,  
"Uh..You can do that alone.." Peridot pushed back.  
"Obviously we don't want to." Beryl throw out with a small laugh.  
Had she really never seen gems in a relationship? Maybe the idea was strange to her for some reason? Or were they the odd ones out in the eyes of a Homeworld gem? Either way it did not matter to either of them what anyone thought. The Oolitic Jasper had also at one point ridiculed their bond in more ways then one but they had all thought her strange anyway and didn't read into to her nasty comments.  
Garnet and Beryl glanced at each other. Beryl gave a sneaky smirk before floating up into the air leaving Garnet to explain fusion.  
"You'll be way more mature about this then I will." Beryl joked as Garnet raised an eyebrow at her personality switch.  
Garnet gave a small sigh and patted the haystack spot Beryl was just sitting at for Peridot to sit.  
"Don't worry Peridot she'll explain." Beryl said with a small laugh as she floated away...  
So explain Garnet did.


	45. Chapter 42 Flying Solo

I grinned down at Peridot as I held the book I was currently reading in my hand.  
"Have you really not been told what books are yet?" I said in amusement. She lightly glared at me for teasing her.  
"Why won't you just tell me what this...book..is?"  
I rolled my eyes playfully, she was no fun sometimes.  
"Books are...information or stories collected together for enjoyment or data gathering. Humans create books to have tangible proof of different types of information or imaginative fun. Some hold human history --which those I'm not really fond of reading--while others are made up for the pleasure of a good 'read'." I seemed to have perked her interest at information. "They are usually just paper glued and sewed together with a cover, basically to keep records of..well pretty much anything.."  
"Ugh..humans are so..primitive."  
I laughed as I corrected her.  
"Books are just a older concept that humans have kept around. They have since moved beyond just paper to write on. While yes their technology isn't as advanced as I'm sure your Homeworld, humans have advanced at a different pace. Which..in a way you can't really fault them because we live by different rules then them. They did not choose their evolution to be this way."  
Peridot rolled her eyes and hurried away. I giggled. How easily she got frustrated was something I was getting use to. She was following Garnet's command quite well so far and with the right influence she would understand our ways sooner or later. Her being around did make things...interesting if nothing else. And I'll admit, the way she protected us from Yellow Diamond did make me see her in a different light.  
  
I crossed my legs again as I got back into my book. I was enjoying a book called 'Alice in Wonderland' which was written by a human name Lewis Carroll. So far it was a good read but I would admit there were a few parts of the book that puzzled me greatly. I was left having to look up words in Steven's dictionary often. I was sitting on the couch and it was late after noon. Garnet had left really early this morning to who knows where, Amethyst was in her room and Pearl was quietly cleaning the kitchen. I honestly wasn't sure where Steven was but I wasn't worried.  
When Garnet warped back in giving me a rather stern look, I glanced at her before closing my book and standing up. I knew what that look meant.  
"Where to and what are we looking for?" I called stretching. It was time for a mission.  
"...Not 'we'...you." She said quietly, surprising me and Pearl, who had put down her broom when Garnet came in.  
"Just me?" I said making sure I heard her correctly. She gave a nod before lecturing me.  
"Bixbite  **do not** block my future vision on this mission. Maybe you can succeed..where I failed." She said in a stern monotone. She never called me by my actual name much in front of the others so I knew she was serious and that what ever mission this was it was important.  
\--------  
I frowned as I walked off the pad. It had taken me three warp pads to get here. As I arrived I quickly noticed the winds reaching high speed levels the farther up the mountain I went.

 I quickly realized the issue Garnet had coming here as I finally reached a peak. Far off in the distance was  a  colossal wind vortex that surrounded a whole mountain. I bit my thumb as I pondered what could possibly control this much wind.  
~A corrupted gem perhaps..or maybe several?~ I  frowned. Strangely enough Garnet hadn't sent me here for this perhaps corrupted gem, no. I was to stay clear of any captures at all cost and now seeing how much power it was generating I see why. If there was a corrupted gem I couldn't defeat it alone.  
My mission was seeing if there was a way through the vortex. I could only guess as to why this was happening. Perhaps it was to keep everyone and everything away? Or maybe something else was going on?  
I leaped off the peak and into the valley below. I had a ways to go before I reached the mountain.  
The closer I got the more my hair wiped around me up until the point of approaching the vortex it just suddenly stopped.  
"..weird.." I said cautiously. I was on high alert.  
Summoning my wind spear I slowly approached the vortex. Sticking my weapon into the stream I attempted to absorb the wind and channel it through my weapon and safely out the other end, needless to say bad idea..  
My eyes widened as my weapon was ripped from my hands and circled the mountain's wind stream at a speed I couldn't calculate. It wrapped around it once, twice, three times before I clenched my teeth and ducked out of the way as it went flying out of the wind and hurled towards my face.  
"That was way too close.." I sighed looking back at my weapon now impaling the boulder behind me. I watched it for a moment before it disappeared all together.  
Walking into the vortex I sighed. Getting myself through the tornado wasn't the issue here. I needed to be able to find a way to shut off the vortex even for just a moment to get the others in.  
Maybe if I could find out for sure what was actually causing it I could figure something out.  
I couldn't see anything as I walked into the tornado but my hair whipped about wildly again. I squinted my eyes after a while of walking to see two mechanical doors causing me to frown.  
The doors were very much like...the temple doors.  
The doors' lock system didn't look like it was functioning. Which was good because then I wouldn't have been able to get in otherwise.  
Using my weapon I pried the doors open enough for me to squeeze through.   
The vortex outside was immediately shut away and you wouldn't think anything was going on outside from how silent it was in here.  
I looked left then right.  
Long hallways stretched out on both sides.  
I sighed.  
~This could take awhile..~  
\-------------------  
This place was huge and I couldn't get a good idea what this place was just yet. The visions I was having were very vague and was barely telling any type of important tale that I could make sense of.  
As I walked into the next room I paused.  
It was a huge chamber of sorts...it was a pretty important looking room.  
In the middle there was a pedestal. What was floating on the pedestal is what made me frown.  
it was a gem shard...but that wasn't all.  
Circling the gem shard were cracked gems and what disturbed me the most was their types...  
Four Quartz shards on their own smaller pedestal surrounded a Red Beryl piece..  
"O-Oh my..."  
Each pedestal had a plaque.  
" F-Facet: 2D3G...Cut: X7W1..."  
I moved to the next plaque trembling.  
"..Facet: 6N5TT Cut: M3e5.."  
I stopped there..these were different Quartz entirely...what was this place? And what were they doing here?  
" _Stop!"_  
I jumped as I turned around.  
" _I can't let you go any further!"_  
There was a Sunstone standing behind me. Her weapon was drawn and I immediately noticed the star pendent necklace around her neck.   
"... _you can't stop me...it's already done."_  
  
I jumped again as I turned back around.  
There was a Star Moonstone. She was slowly backing away from the pedestals. She was wearing some type of Lab coat.  
The strange thing was..her image was fleeting.  
When I suddenly heard a rumbling but didn't feel one I frowned in a deeper understanding...  
  
My past vision was finally completely restored and I was finally going to see what happened here..  
_"N-no..what have you done?"_


	46. Chapter 43 Merged Problem pt 1

I stepped over broken pillars as I advanced further into this place. Every now and then I would see the Star Moonstone in other areas speaking heatedly to others I could not see. From what I could tell she was some type of...scientist or researcher. It was clear she was not on the Crystal Gem's side at all but what was she doing here? What was this place?  
The shards they kept on pedestals suggested something important to Homeworld but what?  
  
I walked into another research room and I frowned. It reminded me of the place I took Oolitic down. As I walked further inside a memory triggered.  
  
" _No! Put her in the other cell! We have more work to do then fret over a Beryl._ "  
  
Two guards pulled a...  
"Red Beryl?"  
She was pulled from one cell and relocated to another.  
"What happened here?"  
\------  
I frowned as I landing on the cliff's edge. I looked back at the wild whirlwind. Above me floated two shatter gems shard in the bubbles I contained them in. I didn't find anyway to turn off the whirlwind but what I did find...I didn't want to return here that much was true but...I knew Garnet would not accept that as an answer and I didn't want to lie to her either with my findings. Perhaps I could convince her to leave it be?  
~ _I doubt it._.~  
I sighed as I floated away heading for the warp pad.  
  
Upon arriving home  I wasn't surprised to be greeted by an angry Garnet...  
  
"I...I'm sorry..."  
I sped away. I just didn't have the words to explain. I had blocked her future vision, which she had told me not to but I...  
~We should tell her Scarlet..~ Crystal  
~I don't like keeping things from her either....but how would we even begin to....~ Scarlet sighed.  
I knew she was following me but I just couldn't right now.  
When I made it to the beach I turned to her.  
"Please Garnet...I just need some time...what I saw...I..please.." I clinched my fist and looked at the ground.  
I heard her sigh and when I looked up she was gone.  
I frowned as I stared at the place she just was. Now wasn't the time to be blocking her out but...  
I hugged myself refusing to shed tears...what was in that mountain...  
I shook my head.  
The cluster came first. What was in that mountain wouldn't matter if the cluster was allowed to take form and destroy Earth.  
\-----------  
"Well the drill is done of course." Peridot gloated.  
I rolled my eyes.  
"When are we drilling?"  
"Not quite yet. I want to check a few things first for stability." Pearl voiced.  
I sighed.  
"Am I needed for that? No? Great, see you later." I walked away.  
I just couldn't take Garnet's silent treatment and her refusal to look at me.  
\---------  
"....Whoa...what was that about?" Amethyst questioned watching Beryl walk to the warp pad.  
Pearl glanced at Garnet.  
"hmm..no clue...Garnet how did Beryl's mission go?"  
Garnet paused for a moment.  
"...Don't. Know." She grumbled out.  
Amethyst rolled her eyes holding in a snicker but her and Pearl looked at each other knowingly.  
Looking over at Steven they saw he was still napping.  
\--------  
I jumped into a low hanging branch as I looked out on the water. I missed this place. It brought back memories.   
I looked sadly into the water wishing Garnet hadn't sent me on that mission. It meant some many things...I wasn't sure what to do...What I wanted to do.  
~I am sorry Scarlet.~  
"Don't apologize. We are in this together. We always have been. We always will be." Scarlet.  
We were alone so we spoke to each other outward.  
"But..Garnet-" Crystal.  
"Don't....I don't know where to go from here either...I never want to hurt her again...hurt them." Scarlet.  
"Scar...we can not...do that again..that was a mistake we made last time..." Crystal.  
"I...I know...that would hurt her...but..." Scarlet.  
"Perhaps...we should just let it go?...Bixbite deserves to be happy.." Crystal.  
"That's selfish...we'll put them in danger." Scarlet.  
"Scar...we all are already in danger.." Crystal.  
I sighed as I looked at my past self in the water. I was standing with Garnet looking up at her. She stroked my cheek gently after she kissed me.  
It was as if my past vision was mocking me. Or maybe trying to remind me what I had left behind once before.  
I love her. So I must protect her...but not in this sneaky way. I must be honest with her. As best as I could right now.  
I needed the courage to speak with her about this...but I had none. All I've done. All I ever do is case her trouble. She always has to save me, care about me, protect me.  
The only thing I bring her is secret after secret.  
She deserves someone that's her equal...I...I was just...  
My eyes narrowed and I swung around.  
"Who's there!?" I shouted pulling my weapon out.  
I jumped off the branch and pursued who ever was fleeing back into the undergrowth.  
I frowned as who ever it was was good at staying just out of my sight. Seeing the opening ahead I leaped into a tree and jumped into the clearing ahead of the person..  
When my feet landed on sand I realized I was on a beach and when I turned around I realized I wasn't chasing a person but a watermelon...shaped like Steven...  
My eyes widened at the clearly startled watermelon..person.  
"...Right...I forgot you guys were a thing..."   
Putting my weapon away I gave a gently smile.  
"What are you doing all the way out here little guy?"  
The reason he could stay out of my line of sight was because of how short he was and how tall the undergrowth in the forest was.  
Seeming to calm down at my question he stood back up and dusted sand off of himself before smiling back at me and holding out his hand.  
I blinked then awkwardly shook it.  
After greetings he walked past me then gestured me to follow him with a small roar noise.  
~Hmm..I guess they can't speak.~  
Looking down the beach I say more just like him playing or enjoying the sun.  
~I guess I've seen odder things..~ I thought.  
As we walked the others stared at me in awe and I just smiled at them. A few of the younger ones began to follow us in curiosity.  
I looked around their village in amazement. They were so organized and seemed to be living a simple happy life. That is until the ground suddenly started shaking.  
"The Cluster.." I watched as the little watermelon people freaked out as I thought.  
~I must get back to the others.~  
Right as I turned to go though the little watermelon that was leading me desperately grabbed at my hand.  
Looking down at him he looked pleadingly up at me.  
"Don't worry we'll stop all the shaking." I smiled but he shook his head and flexed his arm patting a would be muscle before pointing at me.  
I tilted my head in confusion but he looked around then picked up a stick and jabbed it in the air like a spear.  
"My..my weapon? What about it?"  
He jabbed it again pretending to have a tough look before I finally got it.  
"I can fight...but why-"  
He smiled then grabbed my hand and began leading the way again in a hurry.  
When we got to the beach the shaking intensified.  
I needed to get back to the others but this watermelon man really seemed like he needed help.  
~That doesn't matter if the whole world explodes.~  
When he stopped at another beach he pumped his fist at me before backing up some in fear. Turning to look at him I frowned.  
"I don't know what it is you want me to help with but I have to....what wrong?" I watched in confusion as a look of terror crossed his face and I realized we were the only ones on the beach. He backed up more pointing behind me as the ground began to shake again.  
  
Before I could turn around I suddenly felt a crushing weight squeezing me tightly as I was lifted into the air.  
I screamed in pain as pressure was placed on my back gem and my body.  
"What's wrong indeed." I heard the merged voice and struggled against her in a panic.  
I screamed again as she squeezed.  
"Malachite." I forced out as her smirking face was brought to my view.  
This is bad.


	47. Chapter 44 Merged Problem pt 2

"Don't fight it Lapis! This could be our only chance to learn where the rest of those Crystal Gems are!"   
At "are" Malachite squeezed tighter on Beryl causing her to cringe.  
  
"S-save your breath I..won't tell you anything!" Beryl said struggling. She was a fusion. How was it that Malachite was overpowering her so easy?  
 Malachite struggled a bit from loosening and tightening her grip. She was really unstable. Beryl took in a deep breath rapidly pulling the wind around her towards her while the fusion was distracted.  
~Just hang on Crystal!~  
Pushing the air out Malachite's hand was forced open and Beryl quickly flow into the air just for her to swiftly grab her leg and yank her back.  
"Ugh! You're really annoying me! Let..go!!" Beryl shouted stabbing her in the hand with her spear.  
Malachite growled at her swinging her wildly for a moment. Beryl kept stabbing her in her hand when she heard her.  
"Malachite! Let! Her! Go!"  
When the swinging suddenly stopped she leaned up right the best she could bracing herself against Malachite while trying to shake the dizziness away.  
  
When her vision cleared she looked for the source of the voice.  
"Alexandrite!" Beryl shouted in relief.  
"So you finally showed up." Malachite smirked.  
Suddenly Beryl was sailing through the air. She landed in the sand hard and skidded through it.  
"She wasn't putting up much of a fight anyway." Malachite grinned.  
Alexandrite sneered. When she held Beryl coughing she tensed preparing to fight.  
" Now the real fight can begin...but first lets make sure the pests can't butt in, shall we?"  
Alexandrite's eyes widened as she suddenly launched huge ice shards at Beryl.  
Hearing her panicked cry she turned to her.  
"Beryl!?"   
Beryl's POV  
I frowned as I opened my eyes again. Tugging on my limbs I groaned in frustration.  
"Beryl!" Alexandrite shouted again.  
  
"I'm fine! Kick her butt!!" I shouted back trying to force a ice shard out of the ground.  
Malachite had pinned me to the beach with her ice shards. I sweated nervously as I saw a few that had narrowly missed my head.  
I could hear them fighted but I was struggling to get loose to help. When I finally got an arm free was when I could sit up enough to see the watermelon people digging up the shards from the sand that were pinning my legs.  
"Please hurry! I have to help too." I begged starting on my other arm.  
~This is my fault for going off on my own..~  
More watermelon people came to help me with my arm when I saw Alexandrite flying into the sand but quickly get back up.  
Once I was free I angrily summoned my weapon ready to fight.  
~Scar! Wait...let's try something new.~ Crystal proposed.  
I paused.  
~What did you have in mind?~ Scarlet.  
Closing my eyes for a moment I held my spear out in front of me. Slowly the glyph came to me and as I opened my eyes it was in front of me, aiming carefully I sent out my spell from a far once I saw an opening.  
My own projectiles shot out towards Malachite casting a bright red light causing her to stagger back. My eyes narrowed as I got into a stance I had not used in a very long time.  
~....That's right...this is in my power to...this is apart of me to.~  
..........  
"Alexandrite....for this fight...I'll support you..."  
We both ignored the shouting Malachite who was still blinded from my attack. Alexandrite was still paused looking at me.  
My weapon shifted slightly to a longer form with gentle balls of red light continuously circling the spear's blade.  
I glanced over to her.  
"....You tank."  
This was a part of me. I was never on the front lines because how I really packed a over needed punch...was from a distance.  
\---  
Watching Malachite closely I edged my way closer behind Alexandrite.  
"I'll get you another opening...just be prepared to take it." I mumbled but I knew she heard me.  
As Malachite shook her head and rubbed at her eyes I was already preparing to launch my next spell.  
"...go now!"  
Long coils wrapped around Malachite binding her arms to her. Alexandrite jumped at the chance knocking her into the water.  
Once Malachite broke free water made wings came from her back and she flew into the air angily.  
"I don't know what position you took up in the war but I know you've never dealt with the likes of me before. Spellcasters are few and far between."  
I knew my words had angered her further.  
She spun her body until it was a fast moving wheel heading straight for me but Alexandrite was quick to block her path.  
I stared hard at the furious fusion.  
"With Alexandrite holding you at bay you can't reach me...nor can you down her with me at her back. You can't win."  
Malachite clinched her fists.  
"You little-!"  
"You two should spend sometime apart..." Alexandrite broke in.  
She was finished with us all together but when the watermelon people suddenly crowded her I knew it was truly over and Lapis would finally be free.  
\-----------------------------  
My staff vanished from my hand and I placed my hands on my knees breathing heavily. I was glad it was over. Lost in thought I jumped when a hand was placed on my shoulder.  
I smiled up at Pearl who looked worried but relieved all at once.  
"You okay?" She asked.  
"If you guys are...then yeah."   
Regaining my footing I searched-  
"Beryl!" I couldn't help tense as Garnet hugged me.  
"I wish you had shown us your magic sooner. It was amazing."  
I looked up at her in shock as we pulled away.  
"Y-you're not still mad?" I mumbled.  
Before I could get an answer I watched a watermelon person jump on Pearl for a hug.  
"Steven?!" Pearl asked.  
When the watermelon Steven nodded we all smiled and joined in the hug.  
"I'm so glad that's ove-" Before I could finish what I was saying the ground started shaking violently.  
"It's the cluster!" Garnet explained.  
I closed my eyes and sighed.  
~I just had to open my mouth.~  
"Steven and Peridot is going to have to drill." I quickly through out in worry.  
It was clear Watermelon Steven didn't like the idea going by the teary eyes.  
"You got this dude! You know the drill." Amethyst said.  
"Steven don't worry you can do it." I said with a teary eyed smile.  
"Be Careful Steven. Watch each other's backs." Pearl..  
"And Steven?..." Garnet..  
"We love you.."  
We said at the same time.


	48. Chapter 45

Beryl Pov  
  
"Come on guys we have to hurry." I called handing Lapis off to Garnet. We started through the underbrush towards the warp pad. If we didn't get there before the pad was destroyed it would be even more difficult for us to get back besides just jumping cracks in the earth. We'd have to cross a ocean...without a boat.  
  
"Beryl watch out." Amethyst called.  
  
I dodged a falling tree with a sigh. This was a mess.  
\------  
I leaned on the display case eatting out of a doughnut box. I stared at a coconut covered doughnut for a moment. It was a...interesting taste.  
  
"Beryl how many times have I told you? You gotta wear shoes to come in here." Sadie's scolded.   
I glanced back at her.  
  
"I'm not putting those things on me ever again." I said biting into the doughnut again.  
  
She sighed. " That's what you say every time now. You use to...I don't understand the problem with it now." Sadies grumbled.  
  
I shrugged finishing off the doughnut.  
Picking up a glazed one, I began picking at it as I glanced at Sadie.   
There weren't many customers today and it was good to be back. I hadn't seen Sadie since we needed to start the drill. Which also meant I hadn't had a doughnut in a while. Which was the reason for my box of a dozen.  
Steven and me had come earlier, once he had figured out how to get out of the sky, which had resulted in him crash landing into the ground.  
I just decided to stick around after he had gotten his fair share of doughnuts.   
I sighed as I looked back down at my half eaten doughnut. Even though the cluster and the Earth where safe there just seemed to be one problem after the next.  
A group of five Rubies had come in search of Jasper and my counterpart Scarlet Beryl.   
It was only because my features resembled that of a Scarlet Beryl more then anything that Yellow Diamond hadn't figured out my more advanced name or that I was even a fusion. Still my counterparts had unfused and hid in the barn as the others played baseball, as strange as that sounded it somehow worked to fool the Rubies for awhile.  
Somehow we fooled them again and sent them on a wild goose chase for Jasper and Scar on a whole different planet.  
I sighed as I thought of my Ruby. She was still a little peeved with me and was growing impatient about my most recent solo mission that I still hadn't reported on. As for Sapphire...well...  
"What's with all the sighing? You okay Beryl?"  
I looked up from my box.  
"Well....my err..girlfriend is mad at me..." I sighed as I leaned on the counter again, my hand resting on my cheek.  
"Whoa Girlfriend? When did that happen?" Sadie said with a smile.  
I blushed at the human phasing I just used.  
"Um...for awhile now...at least several months."  
Sadie glared at me.  
"Well when were you going to tell me?!"  
I gave a small laugh as I closed the empty box.  
"Well I've been away for awhile." I defended lightly.  
"..True." She agreed filling another box for me as I placed more money on the counter.  
"What I really want to know is where all these doughnuts go in you?..geez." She mumbled with a laugh.  
I shrugged again.  
"I guess I better go."  
".....Beryl?"  
I paused and turned back to her with my box in one hand.  
"Just....just talk to her. Okay?"  
My eyes widened at Sadie and I looked down at the box of doughnuts as I suddenly had an idea.  
"Are you good at piping?"  
\------  
I glared after Amethyst as she rushed out the house looking for Steven.  
Rapping on the temple door for a moment I opened the doughnut box.  
Sure enough the red and the blue points of the star lite up and Garnet stood at the door way.  
All across the doughnuts in blue and red icing was the letters 'S O R R _'  
"S-sorry...Amethyst ate most of the 'Y'...." I mumbled with a blush.  
She looked up at me....and we stared at each other in silence.  
After a moment she silently took the box and moved to the side to let me in.  
With a sigh of relief I walked in and took a moment to look around. I knew nothing was different but it gave me something to do to fill the silence between us.  
I smirked as I felt the familiar push of Scarlet.  
"I like what you've done with the place."  
Silence.  
I sighed.  
Turning back to her I was surprised she was actually eating one of the doughnuts.  
"I've...come to give my report....and to apologize.." I explained trying to be formal.  
I bit my tongue as she paused and looked back up at me.  
No no..I couldn't take the formal route.  
I gulped and sighed again. I owed her more than that.  
"I....Oh man...I don't even know where to begin...." I scratched the back of my head.  
She walked past me.  
"Start at the beginning."  
"T-that would be-"  
"I have all day." She interrupted.   
"...Okay.." I whispered as I followed her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Crystal Quartz were common but powerful if given the right start. Most Crystal Quartz weren't for one reason: The hierarchy. They were always told there was nothing special about them. It simply wasn't true though. I know that and my higher ups know that. So it wasn't too strange that Blue Diamond had her own Crystal Quartz. What was strange was how openly she treated her like she was special._  
_Why did I, a Red Beryl have to watch over her?_  
 _I folded my hands behind me standing straight as I watched the Crystal Quartz go through the sliding doors. I was to wait here for her to finish her assignment. Hours went by and I hadn't so much as flinched as I waited._  
 _When she emerged from the sliding double doors I opened my eyes. I didn't move until she was escorted to me by two Topaz._  
 _"Crystal Quartz." I acknowledged with a small stiff nod._  
 _As usual she paused and gave a nod of her own before walking past me, I followed. We walked in silence and it wasn't until we returned to her room that something I perceived as strange happened._  
 _When she fell to her knees panting I was quickly by her side. Her eyes traveled to my form but couldn't actually look upon me._  
 _I saw a exhaustion in her I had never seen before._  
 _"I...I'm fine." She voiced trying to pull herself up. She placed her hand gently into mine causing me to tense._  
 _"Beryl...please don't let anyone in...no one can see me like this.." She said._  
 _Baffled I began to ask._  
 _"Don't ask please..I just need a moment to rest. Please."_  
 _Her begging caught me off guard. She sounded desperate.._  
 _After a moment I gave a firm nod and left the room. I stood static in front of her doors with my hands behind my back._  
 _Right on time a Peridot and a Star Moonstone came strolling up the corridor, both had a clipboard in hand._  
 _"At ease Scarlet Beryl. We have come to perform our routine check on the Crystal Quartz." The Peridot voiced._  
 _I looked down at the shorter Gem, Crystal was about a foot taller than her if she wasn't wearing her limb enhancers._  
 _"Negative, the Crystal Quartz is not to be disturbed right now." I said still remaining static looking straight ahead._  
 _The two Gems looked at each other._  
 _"It's important we see her now." The Moonstone said in annoyance._  
 _I glared down at the two smaller Gems but remained quiet._  
 _"Step aside!" The Moonstone demanded._  
 _"...Perhaps you did not hear me before: The Quartz isn't to be disturbed. You'll have to come back later."_  
 _Star Moonstone glared at me._  
 _"Perhaps you don't understand! We must assess her after every experiment! The data is crucial!"_  
 _That caught my attention but I didn't react on it and she didn't seem to notice her mistake._  
 _Experiments? I never questioned the nature of Crystal's assignments. It wasn't on a need to know bases._  
 _I did not like the sound of experiments though..._  
 _Crystal Quartz aren't designed to be scientist or researchers..._  
 _Regardless I had to come up with something to say to keep them out this room._  
 _"I am under strict orders from Blue Diamond to see to Crystal Quartz every need as well as her safety. And she needs to concentrate right now." I said sternly._  
 _What I said wasn't a lie but I was pushing it some. The Star Moonstone's face turned gray in anger as she grinded her teeth._  
 _"I-"_  
 _"Or do you plan to go above Blue Diamond's wishes?" Both Gems paused again and looked at each other unsure._  
 _"I don't think-" I cut the Moonstone off again._  
 _"Oh I believe it's quite clean that you don't think because I doubt very seriously a Class A2F would miss a destabilizer gone...if I don't know someone was to mention it to them. Let's see.." I tapped my chin in false wonder. "What level clearance do you need again to even maintenance it let alone register and check one out?"_  
 _The Star Moonstone paled._  
 _"...I...I see...Peridot facet X48B make a note that the Crystal Quartz is stable." Her tone left no room for questions and the Peridot complied. "Tell the Crystal Quartz to be prepared for her next assignment." The Star Moonstone closed her eyes and folded her hands behind her back before walking away, her Peridot falling behind._  
 _Once they were out of sight I sighed and walked back into the room._  
 _Crystal was sitting on a pillar in the middle of the room. Her legs were tucked under her and her hands rested on her lap. A sphere of some kind surrounded her._  
 _".....T-thank you.." She whispered opening her eyes. I stared at her in shock. She didn't talk to me much let alone smile at me..._  
 _I felt my face turn hot._  
 _"I...I'm just doing my duty."_  
 _I froze as I watched her climb off her pillar and land gently on the floor before walking towards me..walking past she spoke._  
 _"...if it was just duty...you wouldn't have blackmailed her.." I paused. "Truly...thank you..."_  
 _I turned to look at her retreating back just for my jaw to fall open._  
 _She had turned at the same moment and looked me directly in my eyes._  
 _"If it weren't for you Red Beryl...I would have been shattered."_  
 _My eyes widened as I pondered for a moment if she could really see me or not._  
 _".....I owe you my life." She finished before slipping through the Crystal floor.._  
 _....._  
 _Her words had left a bitter taste in my mouth. Who was this Crystal Quartz? And what were these 'assignments' she went on?_


	49. Chapter 46

_Crystal Quartz POV_  
_"Crystalline you must concentrate." Blue Diamond said sternly._  
 _I swallowed a whimper as my magic surrounded me again._  
 _"Y-Yes...My Diamond."_  
 _As I tried hard to focus I felt beads of sweat roll down my face. Pulling magic to me a little more forcefully my crystal formed into a triangle out in front of me. Once the form was solidified I pulled back my magic with a sigh of relief, looking towards my Diamond for approval. The small nod she gave told me its base was a sufficient enough structure to begin. Carefully I pulled layers of my magic to my hands before touching the triangular base. The crystal triangle moved to my will at the touch of my hands as I formed shapes and engravings on its surface with the proficiency of an artist. In mere minutes the elegant detailing of the structure shaped out. My hands twitched in hesitation before I pulled away._  
 _It was done._  
 _Swallowing I glanced up at Blue Diamond once more. Her small smile made me relax as I timidly smiled up at her._  
 _"Well done Crystal. Let's start the next step right away."_  
 _I gave a nod as I looked back at my structure._  
 _"I'll start the enchantment process right away, My Diamond."_  
 _I had proved to her that I could start artifacts from no power source, except my own. I gave a small sigh of relief as I pulled my magic to my hands again. No longer would I have to hurt anyone, with this new method-_  
 _"Crystalline...I've decided I want you to still use **them**." I froze and a cold chill went through my body. "With your structures and their power, I can see these magical artifacts going to a whole new level."_  
 _My lips trembled._  
 _"B-but...my Diamond...y-you promised me-" I took a step back in fear as she cut me off._  
 _"Are you going to question me, Crystalline Quartz?"_  
 _........_  
 _The silence in the air was thick as I heard the other Gems in the room paused also as they nervously looked between me and Blue Diamond._  
 _"N-No! Of course n-not, My Diamond..." I tried desperately to calm down and tell myself this was simply my job. I was simply doing my duty..._  
 _I started trembling as the bubbled Gems slowly started to appear in the room. I walked by each with observant eyes, but I found that in the end, it didn't really matter._  
 _I could tell very little about these Gems by sight alone._  
_I closed my eyes and grabbed a bubbled Gem randomly in guilt, Ironically it was another Red Beryl._  
_Corrupted and a traitor...My Diamond told me so._  
_That didn't comfort me, though._  
_Walking back to my structure I hesitantly opened a slot in the shape of the Red Beryl. Popping the bubble I held the gem fast in my hands..._  
_Red Beryl...my Guard, my Warden, my Keeper..._  
_I hated her when I first met her..._  
_Decades have gone by and I still mostly ignored her..._  
_So I wasn't sure why the thought of her intruded into my mind now...this wasn't her._  
_She was more headstrong and goofy than any Red Beryl I had ever met._  
_She was strong._  
_I paused._  
_"...I...I can't..."_  
_The silence returned and I didn't need to look at my Diamond to know she was furious._  
_I fell to my knees hugging the Red Beryl close to me._  
_I could instantly feel this Beryl's fear and confusion._  
_Tears came to my eyes and took no time rolling down my cheeks._  
_"I...I can't do this anymore...Please, my Diamond..." I begged._  
_......._  
_"...I'm very disappointed in you Crystalline." That was all she said._  
_I looked up at her in shock as my tears fell._  
_All the emotions came back then, self-loathing, hurt, rejection...shame._  
_It didn't stop there._  
_Fear._  
_Two Topaz advanced towards me at a quick pace. Each grabbed an arm and lifted me to my feet. A panic took over me._  
_"No! Wait! Please, I beg you!"_  
_I cried._  
_I kicked..._  
_And I screamed...but she wouldn't listen to me...No one would listen to me._  
_"Noooooooo!!"_  
_I felt something then...a weight, a vigor, a force._  
_The Red Beryl...I could feel her._  
_I could...resonate with her._  
_She was angry and she was afraid._  
_And after a moment I realized I was too..._  
_I could see nothing, and I could hear nothing for a time but then everything came rushing back to me._  
_........_  
_I didn't care or notice the damage in the room._  
_I didn't care or notice the two Topaz gems on the floor._  
_And I didn't care or notice the destructive path my crystal had formed around me._  
_"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." I whimpered shaking back and forth on the floor. "...I'm sorry my Diamond...I'll do anything....I...I'll be good...I promise." I was too afraid to look up and I hadn't known that she had heard me at all._  
  
_I missed my Diamond's calm and unfazed demeanor as she looked on at the scene._  
_I was suddenly too tired._  
_"...Very well Crystalline. I'll forgive you...but you still must be punished."_  
_A cracked Gem again, I expected, but a Command Collar?_  
_I felt my existence sink lower that day._  
\------  
_My Red Beryl's hands were folded behind her back as I walked through the sliding doors. She had to wait here for me for so long. I hoped she was okay. I was sure it had to have been hours and she hadn't so much as moved since I left her side._  
I wondered why I cared.  
When I emerged from the room is when she opened her eyes. She didn't move until I was escorted to her by the two Topaz.  
"Crystal Quartz." She  _acknowledged with a small stiff nod._  
_I paused and gave her a nod before walking past. We walked in silence to return to my rooms. I didn't want anyone to see me like this._  
_Least of all her._  
_I hated her...I..._  
_~I...I am so tired...I...I can't...~_  
_I didn't know I had fallen until she was by my side. I could feel her eyes on me. I could feel the worry._  
_~Why?...~_  
_I looked up at her...but I couldn't see her face. I could never see her face...but I felt that vigor again._  
_Resonating._  
_~I need...to rest.~_  
_"I...I'm fine."_  
_~I'm not fine...~_  
_I tried to pull myself up. I almost pulled away when my hand gently touched hers._  
_~...Can I trust her?~_  
_"...Beryl...please don't let anyone in...no one can see me like this.." I pleaded._  
_She began to ask what I meant._  
_"Don't ask, please! I just need a moment...need a moment to rest. Please..."_  
_She remained silent..._  
_~...I am...I am going to die...~_  
_Panic and tears started to swell up...that is until she squeezed my hand and I heard her leave out the room._  
_I sat there in shock for a moment._


	50. chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://mayomayomay.deviantart.com/art/First-Time-Bixbite-Fused-635948027

_Picture: The first time Scarlet and Crystal fused.  
\-----------------------------------  
I frowned in confusion as I landed. Startled, I lifted back into the air as I looked at the green blades sticking out of the ground. They were soft.  
Landing back on the ground I wiggled my toes in the green blades. They looked familiar.  
"Grr-ass," I sounded out before kneeling in it. "Grass..." I said again.   
Looking up I suddenly saw something different.  
"_ _Fll_ _-oww-err...Flower..." I gently caressed the pretty plant._  
_Standing back up I looked around._  
_This was Earth._  
_I smiled as I slowly walked through the tall grass._  
_"Who...am I?"_  
_I closed my eyes for a moment breathing in the scents and listening to the sounds._  
_"....Scarlet Beryl...Crystalline Quartz..." Opening my eyes I looked at my hands._  
_"...Bixbite." A happiness flowed through me for a moment but quickly turned to horror._  
_~C...Crystal why?~_  
_~Scarlet...don't worry I'm here."_  
_I looked frantically around in a panic._  
_I couldn't make sense of my thoughts. I was so confused._  
_~No! You can't be here! I'll corrupt you!~_  
_~Scarlet I-~_  
_I fell to my knees as anger and fear consumed me._  
_"NO! GET OUT!!!!" Found myself shouting._  
_Immediately everything hurt and I could feel my tears as I clung at the grass._  
_My body lite up and I felt like I was fading away._  
_I struggled to stay together while also fighting to come apart._  
_"Quickly! She's over here!"_  
_I snapped out of it as I heard that, my body going back to normal._  
_My eyes widened as I stayed staring at the grass. Feeling a sudden urgency and fear I slowly stood up. Glancing around I watched in confusion as different Gems surrounded me._  
_If I could recall..._  
_"Amethysts, Oolitic Jaspers..."_  
_Slowly I began to feel strange. They held their weapons towards me._  
_"Unfuse! We got you surrounded!"_  
_A Jasper called holding a lance. She seemed to be the leader._  
_"W-what?" I said in fear._  
_"Scarlet Beryl! Crystalline Quartz you are both under arrest! Surrender now and face punishment!"_  
_The leading Jasper pulled out a destabilizer._  
_That strange feeling suddenly returned._  
_Anger._  
_A boiling destructive, Anger..._  
_I felt myself begin to tremble as it grew._  
_My hair hid my eyes as I started to growl. I felt myself changing..._  
_"W-what is that on her head?" One soldier said unsure._  
_..._  
_"It's...Corruption! Take them out! Take them out!"_  
_I could feel fur growing over my skin but I was too angry to care._  
_I took a step forward to-_  
_~Scarlet!! You have to calm down!~_  
_A strong hatred for theses gems I didn't even know overcame me._  
_"I hate them...I hate them...I hate them all!"_  
_~T-The corruption is getting worst...~_  
_"Hate...hate..." I murmured watching these gems through my pink hair ._  
_"Take her down now! Quickly!"I didn't know who called that order...I didn't care._  
_~...Scarlet...please...~_  
_The voice sounded in pain causing me to pause._  
_"C-Crystal....I..." I brought a hand to my head._  
_A dread merged with the rage._  
_I...I couldn't stop._  
_"......you have to...unfuse with me...I'll corrupt you..."_  
_"No! I'm never leaving your side ever again!"_  
_"...B-but I..."_  
_"I'm not going anywhere! Scarlet...please...I'm here...don't push me away anymore!"_  
_I stood frozen as I watched the gems closing in fast._  
_"I don't care if you corrupt me! JUST DON'T LEAVE ME **ALONE**!!!"_  
_I heard cries of panic as a calm came over me suddenly._  
_I was still angry...but...somehow I controlled that feeling._  
_I stared wide for a moment before slowly looking up._  
_A few of the gems were laying on the ground unconscious or poofed. The remaining ones were at a manageable distance glaring at me wearily._  
_"She's a magic user...we must be careful!"_  
_Magic?_  
_I stood up straight staring at them._  
_I wanted to leave...but I would send a warning._  
_"...You...all are like puppets. Ready and willing to be used."_  
_They clenched their weapons in anger._  
_"Shut your mouth you filthy defect!" The Jasper shouted."We aren't the ones that betrayed our Homeworld!"_  
_I ignored her comment._  
_"...We gems are apparently so much more superior than other life forms...is it our technology that makes us superior?...but what does that matter...when we all are just slaves under the Diamonds' feet?"_

_The remaining gems growled at me ready for a fight._

_"We are all connected...I do not wish to fight...anymore..." I said sadly. "...but you all do...so I must fight..."_  
_I looked at my hands as my...crystal came out...flowed out._  
_It wasn't stable hardened crystal._  
_I wasn't stable._  
_I looked at the soldiers as I got into position for my spell..._

 _They launched at me..._  
(A/N: Watch Video)  
[[KY0UMI] - Fire Emblem Fates: Lost In Thoughts All Alone -Nohr version- (ENGLISH)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5sf4LymaAYk)  
"Embrace the dark you call a home,  
Gaze upon an empty, white throne  
A **legacy** of **lies** ,  
A **familiar** disguise"  
  
"Sing with me a song of **conquest and fate**  
The black pillar cracks beneath its weight"  
**My crystal grew around me in a spiral, coating the ground.  
When they crossed it, the crystal grew, ** **holding** **them in place.**  
"Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone  
Lost in thoughts all alone"  
  
"Sing with me a song of conquest **and** fate  
The black pillar cracks beneath its weight"  
**It grew up their bodies restraining them.**  
"Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone  
Lost in thoughts all alone"  
  
_I quietly watched them struggle for a moment, throwing curses at me._  
_~Scarlet...~_  
_I closed my eyes as I turned and walked away._  
\-----------------------------  
_Years Later_  
_I gazed into the water at my reflection pulling my hair back._  
_My hair was pink with a few light blue streaks. The feline ears on my head were a dark cranberry red._  
_~Corruption...~ I thought passively._  
_I brought my hand to my face looking at myself more._  
_I stared into my own eyes...one was a pale blue and the other a deep cranberry._  
_~Unstable...~_  
_My skin was a dark color. I examined the markings on my body. One side pink, the other side blue._  
_~ Sign of installability again ...mix of corruption...~ I thought again._  
_I had a scarf around my neck that flowed down my side and wrapped around both wrists. Reds._  
_My sheer skirt was draped behind me. A mixing splash of pale blue and pink._  
_I sighed._  
_Traveling again I looked at my body suit. It was whole and skin tight blending pinks into light blues into purples into an almost black._  
_~More corruption...~ I thought passively again._  
_It was hard to stay stable because my gems were so conflicted with what they wanted._  
_They...I often confuse what I need with what I want._  
_Little simple things that shouldn't matter if at the end of the day I wanted and needed to stay together._  
_The corruption didn't make anything easier._  
_I was always confused on where to go, what to do, how to do it, and who I was...am._  
_I walked aimlessly a lot. My feet taking me where ever as I tried to figure it out._  
_It was hard to hear myself think._  
_There were even times when the emotions were so strong I'd make myself forget. There were times were my corruption was barely contained._  
_Where I'd hear a simple. "I'm here..."and that would calm me._  
_I didn't want to be me but I didn't want to be me out of a crushing guilt. I always felt like I was forgetting something important. I always felt like there was somewhere I needed to go. Someone I needed to meet._  
_Somewhere that I needed to go to be safe._  
_I sighed again as I looked away from the water._  
_I looked up at the moon and stared at it._  
"......"  
[ENGLISH "Aoki Tsuki Michite" Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus (AmaLee)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PyqvedBwAwA)

_"Are we dancing in our chains?Blinded by the pride inside our veins. I once feared the end, praying for my life, now I greet that darkness as a friend_ _"_

  
_I sighed._  
What is my purpose?  
I touched my face.  
Tears were rolling down it.


	51. Chapter 48

I sighed as I released the vision. Looking up at Garnet I slowly withdrew my hands from hers. She was still as she just stared at me.  
"...I don't understand." She voiced finally.  
"I...I'm sorry...this is hard for me...I've never shown anyone that but Rose. We were...afraid...ashamed..." I explained slowly.  
"...though we can think about it...it's hard to talk about it...there was a time I couldn't think about those memories without harming Scarlet..." I shook my head I was getting off topic.  
"There were two events it that vision that was important to show you...so that you'd understand."  
She shifted.  
"Understand what?"  
I reached up and pulled her shades off. I wanted to see her.  
"...the danger you could have been in...that you all could have been in...because of me..."  
I looked down at my lap.  
"In that vision...there were two times where a Crystal's and Scarlet's power spiked, tremendously."  
Garnet listened intently.  
"In a fusion... And out of a fusion...I'm not the only one that noticed that spike."  
Garnet closed her eyes.  
"What are you saying?"  
"Garnet, think about it, Blue Diamond wasn't at all concerned when Crystal's power spiked out of control while she handled the Red Beryl." I paused as I watched her think about it.  
"She was expecting it."  
Her eyes widened.  
"...Future vision..." She mumbled.  
"Scarlet Beryl and Crystal Quartz had become an experiment of some sort along the way...the only thing they didn't plan on...was us getting away...was me being made."  
"We resonate so well that we don't even need to be fused to gain access to our combined potential. Blue Diamond had to be testing that once theory...but not so that we can fight in the war..."  
"Fusion between two different gems was forbidden..." I growled. "And Crystal Quartz weren't used for battle...so if she could prove her theory, it could be used for only one thing...at least on paper...A power source."  
Garnet's eyes were wide.  
"...at one point in time, in that tower Garnet...there were more Crystals and Scarlets than I could count...ranging from shard pieces, to corrupt gems, to forced fusions..."  
She paled.  
"...I searched that tower from top to bottom...watching past visions and seeing who I could find...I found 5 gems,Garnet...I could only retrieve two...and I don't know where the others could possibly be..they harmed them for the sake of power..." Tears rolled down my face.  
"...What's worst...they knew...Bixbite, Scarlet Beryls and Crystal Quartz merged as a fusion couldn't be ignored. They couldn't pass up such power even if they were disgusted by different gems fusing. They couldn't pass up such power during the war if they could get it to work, it was worth it...and if they could control it...they'd have a mindless weapon..."  
Garnet was speechless.  
"....and I hold that same power...that power that they seek to control..."  
I looked up at her in surprise when she placed her hand on my head before wiping my tears.  
"I can never fall into their hand again...if the worst came, Garnet..."  
I was silent for a moment.  
"...I'd give  _you_  that control...use me as the weapon I am against your enemies...or destroy me like the threat I could become..."  
Suddenly I flew to the floor narrowly missing falling into the lava.  
I just laid there...  
She...punched me.  
"...that's it then? That's your way out?" She was deathly calm.  
"Bixbite, you are not an item. You are not a weapon. To just be used and tossed away."  
....  
More tears came as her words sunk in...I shifted from my position on the floor to look at her.  
I deserved to be punched like that...I   
"You're just going to leave me again?" She whispered.  
I froze in shock with my mouth agape.  
....  
Slowly I sat up.  
My hair hid my face...  
"....I'll never leave you ever again Garnet...I'll never leave you by choice..."  
I shifted and pushed my hair out of my face.  
"...but if this destructive power I have can keep you and the others safe...I'd give my life for that...I'd give you my life for that," I said seriously.  
"...stop it!...you're being selfish..." She whispered the last part. "You're not in this alone. You have Steven, you have Pearl, Amethyst, Lapis, Peridot...and you have me..."  
That knocked me for a lope as all I could do was stare.  
"So stop taking everything onto your shoulders. It's okay to ask for help. It's okay to rely on us...and for the things you can't rely on the others for...you can rely on me. Stop holding yourself back."  
She yanked me off the floor.  
"I'll never think less of you. You have nothing to be ashamed of or afraid of with me."  
My masked cracked and fell and...I came undo...  
\-----  
Scar and Crystal  
Sitting on the floor they both were looking up at Garnet.   
And Garnet saw it all for the first time.  
How vulnerable they both looked staring up at her.   
The guilt and shame they had been hiding for decades were gushing out. The shame of their failures. The guilt of their fusion.   
Crystal's guilt for all the gems she harmed and trapped.  
Scarlet's guilt for allowing herself to be corrupted to save Crystal instead of believing in herself. Crystal's guilt for forcing Scarlet to fuse with her and Scarlet's guilt for needing Crystal to protect her with their fusion...for relying on Crystal when she was supposed to be protecting her.   
  
...For leaving Garnet alone.  
They felt guilty for all these things that they didn't need to feel guilty for anymore.  
They were too good at hiding from the Universe but Garnet had figured them out...figured Bixbite out.  
They sat on the floor sobbing. They didn't dare hid from her.  
Crystal was sitting on her knees, hands balled into fists as her tears dripped freely off her face and snot poured from her nose, she was crying so hard.  
Scarlet was sitting on her bottom gritting her teeth together as her cry was more silent but he clenched the sides of her head in distress.  
Garnet waited.  
Once they got it all out they slowly stood and hugged their partner. It was in that moment they were in sync and Bixbite was back.  
"...I don't want you to sacrifice yourself. Especially, because you think that you need to, to redeem yourself...you've done nothing but fight to survive and you don't have to feel ashamed or do that alone anymore."  
Bixbite's hair was longer now with its blue streaks.   
Garnet reached her hands up and tucked her hair out of her face revealing a pale pale blue orb and a cranberry red one gazing back at her. Her markings ran down her arms again and for once, Garnet could see both Scarlet and Crystal in her.  
The things long ago that she thought made her different, that she thought made her an unstable and defective fusion is what made her her. Is what made Bixbite...Bixbite.  
And it was time, she accepted that.  
"I..." She started. "Garnet...thank you...I...did not mean to make you feel...there's a reason I-"  
The temple doors opened interrupting them.   
Looking up to the platform where the door sat they saw an excited Steven and Pearl.  
"Guy!! My healing powers are back!"  
......  
\------  
Beryl's POV  
  
My eyes widened as I saw her trembling. My weapon disappeared from my hands.  
....  
Slowly I placed my hand on the smaller gems head gently.  
  
Centipeetle had stumbled in on me training and upon seeing my weapon she began to tremble and she looked like she was ready to cry...  
It had been like this for a few days.  
Steven was working with her trying to help with her corruption.  
I sent gentle waves making her hair whirl up some.  
"It's okay...I'm not going to harm you," I reassured.  
She looked up at me in surprise.  
She couldn't speak properly because of her corruption but Steven was doing a good job so far.  
She squawked quietly at me.  
"Now then...run along. Go find Steven I'm sure he has something fun for you to do." I smiled.  
Slowly she smiled back before running back up the stairs to the house.  
  
"Beryl!!!" I jumped as I turned and saw Steven running up the beach towards me instead...when did he leave the house??  
"...I need to notice these things.." I said quietly. "Steven... Centipeetle is looking for you in the house...I didn't know you were out." I said frowning at the boy.  
He scratched the back of his head.  
"Sorry...I went to get your tickets!" He said in excitement again.  
....  
I tilted my head.  
"Tickets?"  
"I decided." He said firmly with a glare catching me off guard.  
What he said next caused my jaw to hang open.  
"You and Garnet are going on a date."  
I paled as I gritted my teeth...  
He decided?  
He can't be serious...  
"Steven...I d-don't think Garnet...wants to see me right now...let alone go anywhere with me..." I mumbled the last part.  
"It doesn't matter...you're both going." He said still glaring at me.  
I cringed.  
~...Here we go...~


	52. Chapter 49

"Can I have another please?" I asked the waiter that happen to be walking by.  
Turning to me he raised an eyebrow at the six empty cups already on the table.  
He glanced over at my dinner partner who hadn't even touched her cup. The straw was unopened and the ice had melted long ago thanks to her Ruby half.  
The chair was scorched...there was no doubt that we would have to pay for it.  
Her anger had long since gone though  and now she just sat quietly.  
"What was your drink ma'am?"   
I looked up at the human awkwardly feeling out of place.  
"um...just water..."  
The waiter gave a nod and hurried off.  
Glancing up at Garnet for a moment I searched for...I don't know what I was searching for...  
I gulped then looked down at my lap. I smoothed my dress out feeling ridiculous.   
~Dang it Steven, I knew this wasn't a good idea...~  
I mentally sighed.  
The restaurant wasn't anything too fancy but it was still a nice place. The setting was more casual and friendly.   
I had decided with the others help to dress up a little for the occasion but Garnet didn't, which honestly was fine but I did feel a little silly.  
I liked human fashion and I had finally worked up the courage to indulge in it for this date.  
I wore a simple doll dress. The bottom hem of the dress was a dark cranberry while the top was a pale blue almost white. The shoulder straps cris crossed over my back. A dark cranberry bow sat where the straps crossed completing the piece.  
I, unfortunately, had to wear shoes here so they were just simple ones.  
I glanced over the floor. The other half of this place was a dance floor. I could see people dancing and having a good time.  
I watched as the waiter returned with the water.  
Giving the human a small nod in thanks, I glanced back at Garnet.  
Neither of us had ordered food...and I can't just sit here and drink cups of water forever...well I could but I didn't want to.  
I needed to say something.  
"...Garnet..."  
"........."  
I sighed as I twirled my straw around in my water with my wind.  
"Garnet...please say something..."  
"............something."  
I glared at her lightly.  
"Nooo, that's not what I mean."  
"...What was your reason?" she asked.  
I tilted my head confused.  
"...before Steven came with news of his healing ability being back, you started to say that there was a reason...for something...I didn't know what you were going say...you've been blocking my future vision since that conversation."   
I watched as her water started boiling.  
"G-Garnet! I haven't been blocking you." I said quickly in confusion.  
She frowned.  
I quickly began again before she could accuse me.  
"Garnet I swear to you. I'm not blocking you. I...I wouldn't lie about something like this." I rushed out.  
She paused.  
........  
"Is...is that why you've been mad at me this whole time?"   
I had no idea she was having trouble with her predictions of me recently.  
She remained quiet but her drink stopped boiling.  
".........."  
I reached over the table and grabbed her hands.  
"Please calm down...I know neither of us was planning on this date but...I still want to have a good time with you...I...I've never been on one of theses before..."  
She wasn't mad at me anymore but she was troubled . I could tell by the way she grasped my hands.  
"........."  
I sighed.  
I was sure all this worry and gloom wasn't supposed to be happening on a date.   
My eyes widened as I suddenly got an idea.  
Standing up I grasped her hands again and pulled on her.  
It took her a moment but she stood up and followed me.  
Walking to the dance floor we watched people dance for a moment before I approached the DJ.  
I smiled with my plan in action.  
"...what did you tell him?" She asked.  
Instead of telling her I stood I front of her with a blank face.  
I watched as people started to clear the floor some thinking the DJ was done or just taking a break.  
[ Shut Up and Dance - WALK THE MOON](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mjdIJ5ZSpSk)  
When the song started I back away from her as she watched in confusion.  
I swayed my hips to the fun beat smiling at her and acting silly.  
She stared at me in shock until a rather funny move in which she brought a hand to her mouth trying to hide her laughter.   
"...Bixbite what are you doing?" She called over the music trying to remain emotionless and monotone.  
Instead of answering I smirked as I got more serious and did one of her famous moves.  
Doing the move precisely as I remembered it I ended it with both hands on my thighs. My right hand faced forward on my thigh while the left face backward on the other.  
It was the move she had tried to teach Steven when he was first learning fusion.  
Her mouth fell open slightly and she just stared.  
I laughed again as I walked up to her and grabbed her arms pulling her onto the dance floor.  
I flicked my hair back wildly as I started to dance again.  
She suddenly gave a small smile and started snickering.  
I caught on fast.  
"Well, there's our Laughy Sapphy. Where's our Rubae?" I said teasingly grinning.  
Garnet's face turned red. I'd never seen it that red before.  
She stepped forward and twirled me and that was when we seriously danced. I didn't notice or care about the crowd we drew.  
I just cared about her having a good time.  
We'd worry about the rest later.  
I hopped up and she held me to her as she spin us around.  
As she slowed I wrapped my arms around her neck  and pressed my face against hers.  
I could see her eyes through her shades and that was when I noticed the music slowed down.  
I stared at her and she stared back at me.  
Our gems were glowing.  
We were in sync.  
Resonating.  
We could fuse if we wanted but we were too busy staring into each other eyes.  
I beamed at her as I started giggling hysterically. As she set me down I clenched my stomach I was laughing so hard.  
After a moment she started laughing too. We were laughing so hard that we didn't even finish the song.  
When she grabbed my hand is when I could finally take a breath I didn't even need.  
Playfully we both bowed at the clapping audience.  
I held her hand tightly as I ran out of the restaurant pulling her with me.  
It was raining but even that wouldn't ruin my time with her.  
The shoes disappeared from my feet when we hit the first puddle.  
We were drenched in no time but it still didn't matter.  
"Where are we going?" She called out.  
I smiled back at her.  
"Just trust me."  
She didn't like not being about to see the future I could tell.  
We hopped on the first warp pad we found.  
When the light died down we stepped off and I let her hand go.  
It wasn't raining here but we were still pretty drenched.  
Laughing I started ranging out my hair.  
"Why here?" She asked in her monotone.  
"Come on now you can't deny this view,"   
I said walking up to the edge of the cliff.  
Miles away were mountains. There was a great distance between of just land. There was no town or people for as far as you can see all already us.  
"...This warp pad...is what helped me find you guys..."  
Garnet stayed quiet listening.  
"I wandered aimlessly for decades...lost...afraid...and confused. It was only our love for each other that kept us mostly sane. We met plenty of humans...some good some bad. We saw them have wars and make peace. We saw families start and end. Some humans were even kind enough and until this day I don't know whether to call it bravery or stupidity- to try and help me...for those few humans...I would defend their honor and their families. There was a small child that followed me for awhile...meeting her...sent me on the right path...I couldn't be lost, afraid, or confused anymore...because she needed me.  
She needed me to have the answers, she needed me to be brave to protect her, and she needed me to guide her..." I stared at the setting sun. "That's my reason Garnet...from before...I'm not leaving you...I'll always fight with every fiber of my gems...but if we do see that violent final battle and all other alternative aren't an option and everyone is in danger...we'd give our life so our family and every single living thing on this planet could live...I'd give my everything."  
I looked over at her and was surprised to see tears streaming down her face. Her shades were going and she was just staring at me silently.  
I pulled her to me.  
"Don't cry...we'll all work hard too so it doesn't come to that, right?" I said with a smile trying to comfort her.  
She gave a nod.  
I grinned.  
"Now then," peeked up at her playfully. "I want to see my Garnet with a smile, a laugh or an emotionless face, that your Bixbite put there," I said turning her frown up with my fingers to make a smile.  
She tried to hold back laughter again.  
"Be serious," she scolded waving me away. That only caused me to laugh, though.  
...I stared at her...  
"....Hey...I've never laughed like this in my life..." I song.  
  
[ Guilty Crown OP - "My Dearest" | ENGLISH ver | AmaLee](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a-nauksf7sw)  
"...Forgetting all of the bitter strife

I know I've made mistakes  
Even so, I'm glad I kept my feet on that path    
Because it's brought me to where I am today  
I'm here with you

I'll keep my head held high  
Always looking at the not too distant sky   
We will go far where the stars all are  
'Cause we'll be connected by our joining hands  
Smile and all of my tears dry  
And this love of our will  _ **never**_  die

The two of us have something precious  
We must protect no matter what (oh my dearest)  
But there will come a time (oh my dearest)  
When our own strength alone won't be enough (ahh)  
Even if all hope is lost and somehow you and I lose our way  
And even if the darkness comes and tries to take you far away

I'll become the light that shines down enveloping all dark you see  
(Oh my dearest)  
I'll hold you close and won't let even God above take you from me  
(Oh my dearest ahh)

So everything that makes me whole  
Belongs to you I'll give my heart and soul  
I'm  ** _yours_**

Hey, in this world I can see so much beauty    
And happiness that I can't help but believe we'll find it too

There will come a time when someone accuses you of telling lies  
(Oh my dearest)  
And they'll try and hurt you with their heartless words and judging eyes  
Even if the world turns on you and won't believe a word you say    
And even if they make you wear a crown of thorns upon your head 

I will stand and be the one to wipe away those tears you shed  
And when someone's hurt you, let me be the arms you can run to

So everything that makes me whole  
Belongs to you; I'll give my heart and soul  
I'm Yours

One day you will understand all the mysteries inside my heart  
I will wait for that day praying that we will never fall apart (My Dearest)  
Even if all hope is lost and somehow I'm forced to fade away  
And even if I disappear I know that things will okay

I'll become eternal and will live on in your memory   
I'll never forget you and I hope you will remember me

You're my dearest treasure  
And for you I'd take my heart and soul and I'd risk it all..."

 

I placed my hand on her face with a smile.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 


	53. Chapter 50

"What are you doing here Bixbite?"  
I smiled up at Peridot and Lapis. They were watching TV from what I could tell.  
I was surprised to see that they were living together.  
"I came to see you guys obviously...though I admit I didn't know you two were living together," I grinned at Peridot's blush.  
"Well, Lapis needed somewhere to stay and I didn't want to live here alone."  
Lapis just blinked at me and I smiled at her.   
"I don't think we properly met. My name is Bixbite." I introduced.  
"I know who you are...Steven talks about you. You really like doughnuts and the first time Steven brought you one you called them donuts." She said awkwardly trying to hold in a laugh.  
I cringed blushing.  
"W-well the shop sign spelled it wrong!" I tried to defend.  
"Forget about doughnuts...whatever those are. Bixbite you should totally check out Camp Pining Hearts with us." Peridot said in excitement turning up the volume on the TV.  
"Nah, I don't really like TV all that much."  
She shrugged.  
"Your lose."  
Both she and Lapis went back to watching it...Ignoring me.  
I rolled my eyes, then floated up there. I sat cross-legged in the air as I started to watch.   
"Fine," I grumbled.  
I had, after all, came to hang out with them and they didn't plan to do anything else it seemed.  
I hadn't even blinked after three whole episodes when I nearly fell from the sky.  
"Hey, guys!!"  
Startled, I looked to see Steven looking up at us from the ground.  
I blushed gritting my teeth as I quickly landed next to him.  
"O-oh, hey Steven...I ugh...I was just..."  
The grin on his face told me I had been caught.  
He had been trying to find something I'd like to watch forever, I sighed defeated as he laughed. Who knew it would have been Camp Pining Hearts?    
"Hey, Steven," Lapis called.  
"Will you three shut up? This is one of my favorite episodes! It's when Percy-"  
"Peridot, I will send you flying off of that platform if you ruin that episode for me," I said calmly, I didn't even look her way.  
I heard Steven holding in laughter, which caused Peridot to pause the show with a groan.  
"Sorry, Peridot. I just came to get Lapis, I have a surprise for you." He smiled up at her.  
Looking surprised she jumped down from the platform.  
"A surprise? What is it?" She asked.  
"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." He laughed.  
"Oh come on Percy! She trying to-Ahhh!" Peridot went flying into the air. "H-Hey!" She shouted from where ever she landed.  
I glared in that direction for a moment before turning back to Steven and Lapis.  
"Can I come with you guys...before she ruins the only show I  ~~ _apparently_~~  like,?" I murmured with a blush.  
"Yea, come on," Steven said.  
\-------  
No POV  
"Steven, I think I'm starting to get an idea of what the surprise is,"Lapis said in amusement.  
"Aw, come on, I told you to closes your eyes," Steven said with a smile.  
Lapis Lazuli was looking through her water wings that covered her eyes.   
She gave a small laugh and closed her eyes.  
"Okay, sorry."  
Beryl stared at the boat that sat in the water next to Greg with a smile. She had an idea of what Steven was doing even though Lapis had already ruined the surprise for herself.  
"Surprise!!" Both Steven and Greg called.  
  
"We brought a boat," He said in excitement.  
"Uh, well we rented a boat." Greg corrected.  
Beryl gave a laugh.  
"I forgot you got money recently." She said.  
Lapis stood still just staring at the three of them.  
"Steven, who is this?"  
Before Steven could say anything Greg started with the introduction.  
Beryl stood quietly watching the rest of the transaction but she wasn't paying attention. She was suddenly distracted with her own private conversation.  
When she did tone back to what was happening Steven was explaining the boats name.  
"Lil Lappy"  
Beryl gave a small smile at Lapis's laugh.  
"Well," She finally said. "I'll be going now...but I'll see you later Steven."  
"Aw, you're not coming too?" Steven said with a frown.  
"I'm not, no, but someone else is." She said with a smile. "I have my own surprise for you guys."   
It was then she lite up and unfused to reveal Crystal and Scarlet.  
Almost immediately, Scarlet was sitting cross-legged in the air smirking down at them.  
Steven's eyes lite up.  
"Crystal! Scarlet!" He said in excitement.  
Crystal was shy as usual and hid behind her hands since she didn't have Scar to hide behind.  
"S-Steven," She greeted.  
"Lapis, this is Crystal Quartz and Scarlet Beryl but you know them as, Bixbite."  
Lapis looked between the two other gems.  
"Oh, and don't mind Crystal, she's really shy when it comes to meeting new people." Steven suddenly thought to explain.  
"Oh...ugh okay," Lapis said with a small smile.  
"Okay, listen up," Scarlet suddenly called crossing her arms. " Lapis, Crystal absolutely loves your choice of form."  
"S-Scarlet!" Crystal stuttered out embarrassed.  
"I personally, don't really care for dresses...no offence."  
Lapis just blinked at her. "Please look after her for me?" Scarlet's tone changed on this statement.  
She looked at Lapis seriously but kindly. It was only a slight plea but Lapis could tell she was genuinely asking her to take care of her partner.  
"I...you trust me to do that?" She voiced shocked.  
 Scarlet gave a firm nod.  
"S-Scar...don't leave..." Crystal voiced looking sad.  
Scarlet smiled at her lovingly. "We'll be together later."  
Tears started to come to Crystal eyes.  
"No crying. You wanted to go right?" Crystal looked up at her in surprised before slowly nodding.  
They all got on the ship and Scarlet watched them slowly go out to sea.  
\--------  
"...Crystal, you okay?" Steven asked holding her hand. She gave a sad nod before looking over at both Lapis and Steven.  
Before she could say anything though Scarlet was suddenly floating in front of her.  
...  
She leaned in and kissed her gently as Steven and Lapis blushed.  
"...be safe." Was the only thing Scarlet said before flying away.  
\---------  
Scarlet Pov  
  
"When did you guys unfuse?" I glanced back at Pearl before looking back up at all the bubbled gems.  
"Hm? About 10 minutes ago...There." I floated up to the bubble I was looking for. It was in one of Garnet's bubbles.  
Grabbing it gently, I slowly floated back to the floor.  
"Are you sure about this?" Pearl whispered sadly.  
I had told her exactly what I wanted and why.  
"...yeah...it's time..." I looked down at the bubble. "...if Garnet gets back...before I do...can..." I hesitated.  
"I understand...and I'll tell her where." She said turning to walk away.  
"...Pearl?"  
She paused and looked back at me.  
"Yes?"  
......  
"....Thank you."


	54. Chapter 51

These are the songs in this chapter:  
[[KY0UMI] - Tokyo Ghoul OP - unravel (FULL ENGLISH)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QpgWc5u0PPw)  
[[KY0UMI] - Tokyo Ghoul - Glassy Sky (ENGLISH)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vz6e-24Jhk8)

Scarlet

I stared at the fuchsia bubble that heard the shards inside.  
My hands trembled as for now, that was all I could do.   
After a few moments, I ran my hand over the bubble. I flinched as I felt them...parts of them.  
My hands grasped onto Garnet's bubble, bring it down with me as I sat in the grass of the large clearing.  
I gritted my teeth as I felt despair and guilt welling up.  
"I am so sorry guys. I...I should have been there I-" Pausing I finally realized that there was nothing Bixbite could have done...there was nothing I could have done.  
Realizing that didn't make me feel bad, it made me feel worst.  
I flinched again as I looked up at the bubble in shock.  
~It...there's no way...~  
Focusing on the shards inside I...could have sworn...  
I closed my eyes and gently placed my gem to the bubble's surface focusing...  
......  
I sensed...something in my head space.  
I frowned.  
Opening my eyes again I turned the bubble around in my hands before sighing.  
  
"...How many days has passed like this?" I sang slowly.  
I caressed the bubble.  
"...The city the crowd is fading, moving on."  
I shifted as I felt my eyes start to sting.  
"I sometimes have wondered where you've gone...story carries on..."  
I paused as I swallowed the tears.  
"...Lonely, lost inside."  
My eyes shifted frantically over the shards wishing I'd be heard somehow.  
"I had this dream so many times..."  
I could remember when we all first met. Our first mission together.The times we laughed.  
"The moments we spent has past and gone away."  
I squeezed my eyes shut, gulping down another knot in my throat.  
"Could there be an end to this, what I'm feeling deep inside?"  
A grimace crossed my face as I mentally kicked myself.  
"You know there's no looking back..."   
"Glassy sky above," I held the bubble to my chest. "As long as I'm alive, You will be part of me."  
"Glassy sky, the cold, the broken pieces of me!" I felt the tears then.  
"...The mystery of it I recall...suddenly the truth will change the way we fall."  
Staring down at the bubble I let them continue to roll down my face.  
"I didn't wanna hurt you, hope you know."  
I should have been there...I was their leader...  
"Empty promises, shatter dreams of love..."  
"Sometimes I wonder what's beyond...I tried many times to make it up to you."  
I felt lost...I felt...  
"Can somebody tell me what to do?"  
...I...  
"Thought, we're meant to be...there's no going back,"  
There is no going back...  
"Time has already come...sun is gone and no more shadows,"  
I clenched my fists as I let the bubble go.  
"Can't give up. I know...in this life goes on, I'll be strong!"  
"...I'll be strong til I see the end..."  
I looked up at the sky.  
"Glassy sky above, as long as I survive, you will be part of me!"  
"Glassy sky, the cold, the broken pieces of me!"  
......  
"Glassy sky above, covers over me..."  
I grabbed Garnet's hand that gripped my shoulder suddenly.  
"...Over me..."  
I closed my eyes trying to stop my tears.  
  
We sat in silence.  
[ [KY0UMI] - Tokyo Ghoul - Glassy Sky (ENGLISH)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vz6e-24Jhk8)  
  
"...Scarlet...where is Crystal?" She finally asked me.  
........  
"...She's with Steven..." I whispered.  
When she withdrew her hand I stood retrieving the bubble again.  
"...I mean, why are you here alone?" She said gently.  
"...I'm not here alone..." I turned to her. "You're here..."  
She placed her hand on my head.  
I looked up at her.  
"...I'm going to force them apart..."  
Garnet pulled her hand away looking at me in shock.  
"...It's all I can do...or at least I'm going to try..."  
She crossed her arms frowning at me.  
"Scarlet. Why would you attempt this alone?"  
"...Crystal tries to hind it...this is a very sensitive...idea for her...and you know as well as I how sensitive she is to this...she's not like Rose...she can't...She'd try to help them...she'd risk corruption to try and heal them for me...we've talked about it for months...the more she discovers herself the more eager she is to try. This is my responsibility, I was their lead and Crystal risk everything to get me where I am today...This is one thing I will not ask for her help with..." I looked back up at my partner.  
"...but I'm asking for yours?"  
Garnet sighed staring at me for a moment in silence.  
........  
"...Okay...let's fuse then."  
I shook my head.  
"No...that will give them more of an advantage than you think," I explained. "I'm not sure what to expect, but shards or not these gems knew each other well...we all had to trust each other completely in order to do what we did best."  
"...and what was that?" She asked, curious.  
I smiled a little, remembering the past.  
"How did you think we got behind enemy lines?"  
Her mouth dropped open a little.  
"We'd scout it out ahead of time."  
"You...you were a part of our agent teams?"  
I gave a small nod.  
"My shirt collar covers my face for a reason, Garnet," I said shaking my head.  
I looked back at the bubble getting serious.  
"This won't be easy then." She called.  
I nodded as I popped the bubble.  
The oddly shaped shards landed in my hand.  
I froze.  
The direct contact...  
"I...I can hear them..." I tensed up as my chest got tight.  
The chatter was nothing I could make out...but...  
 _"...help..."_  
Tears came to my eyes as I trembled.  
Garnet placed her hand on my back.  
"...you got it..." I whispered.  
The chatter grew and...pain...  
I watched the pieces light up and lift from my hand.  
I watched in absolute horror as the corrupt fusion reformed.  
Garnet summoned her weapons.  
  
A mass of a body reformed.  
A bit taller and bulkier than me and Garnet...they were having trouble reforming.  
"...I...I'm right here...I know the feeling..." I took a step forward but Garnet stopped me from going further.  
The chatter stopped for a moment at my voice.  
A screeching cry was heard as they took form.  
....  
A mix of black, white, and grays.  
Tears came to my eyes as I froze up again.  
They...shared each other's limbs to form a convincing but monstrous and misshapen body.  
"They..."   
They were forced together so precisely...  
I felt disgust fill me...disgust and anger.  
".....I know how you feel..."  
She had three sets of arms...all different sizes and all with claws.  
She flexed her hands.  
A set of cloven feet..shaped like an animal's hind legs.  
"Oh, won't you tell me? Please just tell me. Explain how this should work..." I started.  
She wears a mask but her eyes blared through.  
 **"Well now who could it be, that lives inside of me?"**  
Three sets of eyes opened varying in color.  
 **"I'm broken, lying helpless, shattered, surrounded by the world..."**  
In the middle of her eyes was one single eye...it opened last. My gem lite up as I reached for my weapon.  
 **"And yet, you're smiling bright, completely blind to life..."**  
 My fan appeared as Garnet and I moved slowly in opposite directions to flank her.  
 **"My ruptured lungs; they were left this way, for once, I'm out of breath."**  
Ribbon-like tails loomed over her shoulder, four.   
 **"The truth I seek, never felt so bleak but, I maintain my depth..."**  
Her hair flowed out before settling in a bun on top her head.  
 **"...Freeze."**  
Three horns ripped from her head as she growled, watching us...there was no collar to control her.  
 **"I'm breakable;  
Unbreakable  
I'm shaking yet,   
Unshakable"**  
I glanced at Garnet as we lowered into our stances.  
I opened my weapon as I looked at the fusion.  
 **"Until the day that you find me..."**  
......  
I lunged at her.  
 **"I'll stand here,  
Existing and feeling wretched* existence  
Consuming life-force til I grow distant  
Don't bother searching for somebody like me..."**  
She screeched at me as I delivered the first blow. Lifting one of her large arms to smash me, Garnet charged her giving me just enough to pull back.  
 **"A fading no one."**  
The distraction didn't last...  
I lunged again just for her to screech in pain.  
......  
I faltered.  
 **"I don't want to hurt you, It's not my nature..."**  
"Scarlet,  _move_!"  
Garnet...     
I went flying through the air with the force of the swing...  
 **~"A monster born from dusk to dawn can't be your savior!"~**  
I rolled harshly against the ground before slamming into a tree.    
 **~"Remember the 'me', the way I used to be..."~**  
The tree nearly fell on top of me as I fell and hit the ground.  
A hesitation and fear-racked my body as I pulled back my hair I see Garnet and the fusion fighting...  
 **" As who I still should be..."**  I whispered.  
I gritted my teeth as I forced myself to stand and summon my weapon   
" _Grrraaughh!_ "   
I froze.  
That screeching again.  
 **"The isolation spreads and tears  
Those happy days, pierce into me  
These lonely memories cease to care  
They spread throughout my history."**  
My knees were knocking together as I choked on fear.  
~I...I can't win...I can't fight her...~  
 **~"I’ll never move,"~**  
~Why...how did it come to this?~  
 **"I’ll never lose,"**  
~It's all my fault...~  
 **"I’ll never move,"**  
~I...I can't...~  
 **"I’ll never lose,"**  
~...but I have to...~  
 **"I’ll never move,"**  
~...I have to move!~  
 **"I’ll never lose you!!"**  
~G-Garnet!~  
The fusion sent her flying.  
I snapped out of it.  
"....."  
Her gems were exposed...  
She's in danger.  
 **"...Unraveling the world!!!"**  
Something in me...triggered.  
Pulling forward.  
Mixing.  
Flowing.  
My wind tossed my hair up every which way, wildly.  
The flare of energy pushed at the corrupt fusion's instincts and she paused and turned to me with a growl.  
I let my wind whirl behind me and I mimicked her.  
Four.  
Four tails of wind swirled together behind me as she lunged at me.  
Our deadly dance started.  
~I need to go faster...~  
My wind pushed through my feet as I moved.  
~...faster...~  
I dived under her, rolling away narrowly.  
~...Faster!~  
I jumped up, whipping my tails at her as I came down fast, smashing her into the dirt...  
I jumped back as the forced caused a fog...  
I placed my hand on Garnet's back gently but I didn't look away from the fight.  
.......  
 **"... At once, I start changing,  
Yet everything’s remaining  
These lives I felt would join as one,  
They fade away before they’ve begun.  
I’m breakable; unbreakable  
I’m shaking yet, unshakable..."**  
As the dust cleared, I lunged at her again before she could fully recover.  
 **"Until these hands “contaminate” you!!"**  
Wind was forced through my palm as I hit her.  
She staggered back.  
I didn't stop.  
Tears came to my eyes and my throat burned.  
I couldn't stop.   
 **"I’ll stand here existing and feeling wretched existence  
Consuming life-force til I grow distant  
Don't bother searching for somebody like me. "**  
 **"A fading no one"**  
I appeared behind her and with all my might forced her to the ground.  
She struggled wildly, screeching, and thrashing.   
" **This lonely space held into place by someone crazy  
Shall melt away like dawn today as things get hazy!!"**  
I struggled to hold her down with my wind, my tails pinning and fighting hers and her many arms trying desperately to reach me.  
" **So please think of me, the way I used to be!!"**    
I sobbed, tears rolling freely to the world.  
 **"So don’t forget me!"**  
I slammed her back onto the ground as she tried repeatedly to overpower me.  
 **"You can’t forget me!"**  
Slammed again.  
 **"You won’t forget me!"**  
and again.  
 **"Please don’t forget me!"**  I sobbed.  
.....  
She laid still...  
 **"With changing inside, I’m completely paralyzed ,"**  
I struggled as I pulled at her form.  
 **"Remaining corrupt as I wish for paradise!!"**  
 **"Remember the 'me', the way I used to be!"**  
Her body lite and she poofed...  
 **"...Oh, won’t you tell?"**  
I bubbled the pieces.  
 **"Oh, please just tell…"**  
One by one.  
......  
 **"...Well now who could it be, that lives inside of me?"**  I wept...staring at the four bubbled shards.  
...  
\---------  
I laid my head in Garnet's lap, facing towards her.  
...I didn't want to look at the proof of the fight.  
She stroked my hair gently as I stared at her star blankly.  
It was strange but I was too spent to dismiss my wind so the tails moved freely.  
There was a particular bruise on my face that sting badly and I was really battered up.  
"...You've gotten stronger." She voiced.  
After a moment I blinked.  
"...and I don't mean your fighting."  
I shifted to look up at her.  
I was greeted by three eyes.  
One red.  
One blue.  
One purple.  
"...I don't think I can move..."  
She gave a small chuckle before shifting.  
She picked me up, her hand wrapped under my knees and the other around my back.  
I looked at the destroyed clearing before looking back at Garnet.  
She smiled.  
"Let's go home...I'm sure Crystal is there waiting for us."  
I leaned into her.  
\------------------------  
My jaw dropped at the huge ball of water floating outside the house.   
Garnet gingerly let me down once we got out  there.  
"....uh...Steven, why is there a huge water ball?" I asked in amazement.  
He cringed and shuffled his feet.  
"Um...well...Lapis?" He looked over to the send gem.  
She just blinked.  
I gave a small laugh..until I realized something...  
"...where..." I tensed as I glanced around the beach. "...where's Crystal..." I felt the panic-slap me in the face as I looked back at Steven and Lapis.  
"Well..." Steven started.  
I clenched my fists as I look over at Lapis...  
She looked at the ground guiltily.  
"..."  
Tears came to my eyes...instead of anger.  
"...Lapis..." I murmured.  
I could feel Garnet's tension behind me.  
I feared the worst.  
"Lapis! What happened? Where is she?!" I took a step forward.  
Garnet had to grab me as I almost collapsed.  
"I..." She started. "I...I'm not sure..." She pointed at the water ball.  
"Scarlet wait!" Steven tried to help. "Jasper came and-"  
My eyes widened.  
"G-Garnet..."I said desperately looking back at her as tears fell again that day.  
"I...I still can't see her in my future vision-"  
"Wait!"  
I looked back over to Lapis.  
"Jasper came, and knocked her over the ship when she hit Steven." She explained.  
"We fought her off but..." She looked at the water ball. "I...I don't know...I sense her but...I'm so sorry Scarlet..." She whispered.  
My eye widened as I looked back at the water ball.  
Floating up to it weakly I focused...  
My gem almost immediately lite up.  
I pushed into the water avoiding the tiny colorful fish as I reached out to the sudden glow that appeared.  
Grabbing onto it tightly I pulled back and opened my hand.  
....  
Relief came over me when I felt the energy again.  
"W-what?" Steven voiced in confusion.  
Her gem lite up as she became vision again and floated into the air.  
Steven and Lapis looked on in shock.  
Crystal landed on the ground and steadied herself before looking around confused.  
"....."  
"...W-why is everyone staring at me?" She said with a blue blush.  
I clenched my fists as I glared at her.  
"I hate when you do that," I mumbled feeling stupid.  
"Scarlet!" She paused. "...why are you crying?"  
"Whoa!! Wait! wait! wait!" Steven shouted. "Crystal can turn invisible?!"   
We both looked over at him in confusion.  
"I thought you already knew that?" I voiced.  
I shook my head willing myself to calm down.  
I ignored Garnet as she gave a chuckle.  
"You scared me half to death." I sighed when Crystal just looked back at me confused again.  
Lapis controlled her element really well, to have pluck Crystal's invisible form out of the sea?  
I heard my hands out.  
"Come on...you waiting for an invitation?"  
She lite up catching up and rushed me with a giggle.  
"I missed you, Scar!"  
She threw her arms around me and we fused.  
Bixbite's pov  
I blinked then stretched upwards.  
I took a deep breath in and pushed it out relaxing fully before looking over at Lapis.  
~Scar, you should apologize.~ Crystal voiced.  
I shifted.  
"I'm sorry..." I said with a small sheepish look. "I can't Thank you enough,"  
She had definitely looked baffled.  
  
She stared in shock before pausing to put the water back in the ocean.  
I grabbed Garnet's hand as she gave a small smile.  
"You're...you're welcome..."  
\-----


	55. Chapter 52

".............ugh."  
"Scarlet! Quit moving! You're going to mess me up again." Crystal complained.  
Scarlet rolled her eyes becoming stock still again with her arms held out to her sides.  
Crystal tried again.  
In her hand, she held a crystal structure she has been working on for awhile.  
It was constructed into the shape of a glove, which she was currently fitting to Scarlet's right hand.  
She pulled it off in slight frustration.  
Liquid crystal came to life in her hand as she began the adjustments.   
"Come ooon, how much longer is this going to take?" Scarlet whined.  
They both were in Garnet's room. They hadn't seen the gem yet today so it was unlikely that they had any missions.  
"I haven't done this in a long time," Crystal defended. "besides, it's not my fault you keep blowing out all the windows in the house is it?"   
Scarlet groaned again at the reminder.   
"It's not like I do it on purpose!" She defended back."A-are you sure this augment thing going to work?"   
Finished with the adjustments, Crystal places her hand gently on Scar's cheek peering at her head gem again.  
The fit had to be just right...  
"Yes! With my method, it's not permanent, you can remove them." Crystal said gently.  
She slipped the glove back over Scar's hand...  
"Perfect! Now don't move." Crystal beamed.  
When her hands lite up Scar suddenly cringed.  
"Is it going to hurt?" She asked.  
Before Crystal could answer the useless bits of the glove structure fell away and what remained was five crystal rings, one for each of her fingers.  
The work was truly a wonder.  
Each ring held a different design and gem wording.  
Looking at it, the gem words were a bunch of mumbo gumbo to Scarlet. So when she couldn't translate it she knew it was only scripted for Crystal and any other magic user to make sense of.  
Augmentation.  
It was a power Crystal hadn't used for a really long time.  
Not since the music box, which Oolitic had destroyed.  
Before that, she hadn't used it out of fear and guilt.  
She hadn't used it since the last time she saw Blue Diamond.  
Augmentation back on Homeworld was used for very cruel things, from sealing gems into objects to constructing the Control Devices Crystal loathed with a burning flame.  
  
Augmentation had so much more potential than that and Crystal was the only Crystalline Quartz that she knew that had sought out and developed her own better way to make and use them.  
A way that didn't harm anyone.  
With her method, they were temporary upgrades at best.  
There was so much you could do with it that Crystal didn't even know it's limits.  
Augmentation was a kind of magic in of its self is what Crystal had discovered.  
And she'd be lying if she said she wasn't eager to find out more from trial and error.  
"Well?" She said.  
"Well, what?" Scarlet tilted her head.  
"How does it feel? It's not restricting you is it?" She asked in worry.  
Scarlet thought for a moment.  
"...No...what did you scribe it to do?"  
"It should help you control your wind better. Your element is pretty wild sometimes." Crystal teased.  
Scarlet grumbled.  
"You know...it's just a sample right now but..."  
Crystal pulled a construct from her gem...it was two crystal shaped stars. They already had designs on them.  
"...it can't be much of a sample if you already finalized it with the designs and wording," Scarlet knew that much just because they were fused all the time. "...still I got nothing, what's it for?"  
When Crystal blushed Scarlet tilted her head again.  
"I...I made it for Garnet...I don't know if she'll like it let alone if it will even work."  
"Well, you won't know until you give it to her." Scarlet scolded lightly.  
"I know, it's just..." Crystal hesitated embarrassed.  
Scarlet smirked.  
"...We've been together all this time and I still get nervous around her," She sighed.  
Scarlet smiled and just listened.  
"I...I act like a complete idiot when she's even close to us..." She looked down at her Augments with a frown.  
"..And...and with just one word from her is enough to lift Bixbite's day..."  
Scarlet crossed her arms as she continued to listen, that's what Crystal needed right now.  
"...I enjoy just thinking about her...I enjoy hearing her...but the thing I enjoy the most is us being with her..."   
Scarlet lifted the Augments as Crystal started fiddling with her thumbs as she spoke.  
It was good for her to verbally speak her feelings.  
"...Our lives aren't perfect by any means...but every moment by her side is..."  
Finally, she stopped fiddling and lifted her hands to look at them.  
"...I love it when our fingers-Bixbite's fingers are entangled in hers and our head is on her chest...just listening to her heart beat...it makes me feel safe...and I can tell it makes you feel that way too,"  
 Scarlet's eyes widened and she stiffened a laugh...  
"...safe like..nothing bad can happen to us,"  
Scarlet placed the Augments back in her hands.  
"If every word we said could make her smile, Bixbite would talk forever..."  
Crystal rubbed her fingers over the augments...  
...  
"...That would be a lot of talking."  
Crystal jumped and Scarlet watched her whole body shudder as she turned transparent.  
 She couldn't hold her laughter in anymore.  
"Hahaha Oh my stars!" Scarlet fell on her butt from laughing so hard as Garnet advanced completely into her room.  
"G-G-G-Garnet?!" Crystal stuttered.  
She had whipped around to look at her, mortified.  
"Ha! Man!You have perfect timing Garnet!" Scarlet said from the floor trying to laugh up a lung.  
Despite being transparent Garnet watched one of her partners turn a whole another shade of blue in humiliation.  
"H-H-How much did you hear?!" Crystal closed her eyes.  
"...I heard every word."   
That had sent Scarlet into a whole another fit of laughter.  
Crystal squirmed around for a moment before she glared over at Scarlet.  
"Shut up, Scarlet! It's not funny!" She said on the verge of tears.  
"Aw, come on, don't cry, its at least a little funny!" She replied with a grin as she sat up. "Besides, there's nothing wrong with her hearing what you had to say."  
Crystal held the Augments tightly when Garnet held out her hand for them.  
...  
"Come on, don't chicken out now, just give them to her," Scarlet said getting up.  
...  
"...but I..."  
Scarlet shook her head as she walked up behind her.  
"...you want my help?" Scarlet whispered in Crystal's ear as she stared confidently up at Garnet when she glanced over at her.  
Crystal turned another shade of blue as she gave a small nod.  
"...Okay, but next time  _you're_  going to have to do it." Scarlet teased lightly.  
Garnet smiled as she watched Scarlet hug Crystal close to her from behind as they fused.  
  
Bixbite Pov  
I still held the Augments in my hands...after a moment I worked up the rest of the courage I needed as I slowly opened my hands as I looked up at Garnet.  
"H-Here...these were made for you..."  
She gently picked them up examining them.  
"Thank you...you didn't have to make me anything." She said kindly.  
"T-There augments..."  
She glanced back up at me slowly.  
"...what did you inscribe them to do?"  
I finally looked completely up at Garnet...  
"...You said you couldn't see me in your future vision..."  
Garnet tilted her head as I paused.  
"...With those on you...no matter who or what could be blocking you..."  
I gulped.  
"...you should be able to find me and y-you should be able to see me in your visions"  
"...Garnet...with those...I can't even block you."  
After a moment of silence...  
She gave me a full smile before pulling me into a tight hug.  
"...Pretty good timing because we have a mission." She said with a small chuckle.


	56. Chapter 53

"Bixbite! Come on!" Garnet yelled into the temple again.  
She slipped the last augment on to her finger after she had plucked it from a pile of clothes on Garnet's room floor.  
 _~Crystal we probably should clean the room as soon as we get back...there's clothes everywhere...~_  
 _~...I...I'm sorry! Steven told his dad how much I like clothes...~_ Bixbite shifted.  
 _~So...he and Steven had taken me to a bunch of fancy shops and...I just couldn't resist...~_  
 _~Clearly...why did you have him buy it?? You could have just modified your form.~_  
 _~It's just not the same as the feeling I get from owning them...~_ Crystal whispered.  
Bixbite shook her head as she exited the temple and stepped on the warp pad with Garnet and Pearl.  
 _~Pearl, would have a fit if she saw our room...and...actually, I don't think Garnet cares very much, but still...usually I'm the messy one.~_  
"As you, both know, Steven and Connie had their first mission together the other day." Pearl started.  
"Uh yea...you were in charge of that how did it go?" Bixbite voiced.  
"Hmm..for the most part, it went well..." She started.  
"You ran into Jasper..." Garnet threw out. "...and she took the corrupted gems."  
Bixbite tensed.  
"I said for the most part," Pearl cleared up again. "She got away but Steven and Connie did really well for their first time."  
"...True." Garnet replied.  
  
As they landed Bixbite frowned.  
"Why did no one tell me that there would be snow everywhere?"  
As if on cue her back gem began to light up.  
She sighed.  
"Back up,"  
Garnet and Pearl hoped off the warp pad.  
An electric current shimmered over her for a moment as she crossed her arms.  
...  
"...what is that about?" Pearl asked curiously.  
"Crystal Quartz is sensitive to the extreme cold," She started, hopping off the pad. "Because I just went from the extreme heat of Garnet's room to here my healing attributes with be a little slower until I can even out again, so be careful." The surge stopped. " But other than that I'm fine." She reassured as they continued.  
"...but gems aren't affected by temperature." Pearl continued.   
"If you are comparing us to humans then you're right. Just going from one extreme temperature to the other too quickly could be a bother for  _some_  gems, nothing damaging for me but it is annoying."  
Bixbite shrugged. "And it doesn't affect us like it would a human, as you also know."  
  
"Garnet is lucky in that regard," She sighed dramatically as she glanced over at her silent teammate. "She can just hop into lava and switch to the cool sea like it's no one's business, as we all know."  
Pearl looked slightly concerned at her words.  
"Don't lose your head over it Pearl, I'm fine...you know, the opposite is true too." She grinned as she patted Pearl hard on her back. " _Some_  gems benefit from the extreme change."  
"Shush!" Garnet suddenly quieted their talk.  
Listening carefully they heard a cry on the wind...  
"...sounds like another corrupted gem," Pearl whispered.  
Bixbite and Garnet nodded.  
"Find it and we might find Jasper."  Bixbite voiced.  
They took off in the direction of the cry.  
\----------------------  
"...Beryl...what can you see?" Garnet voiced.  
Bixbite placed her hand gently on the footprint.  
Following the tracks would be the easier part but they needed to know in what state did the corrupted gem run this way.  
It could give them a clue to if Jasper was chasing this one too.  
"...hm...," Bixbite stared at the past image of the corrupted gem. "...this one is way smaller than the others...at one point it was running with them...all three split up...." Her eyes narrowed. "...wait a minute,"  
"What is it?" Pearl called.  
"...its gem...is damaged..." Bixbite frowned. "...I think the other two were protecting it...from Jasper."  
That caught Pearl's and Garnet's attention.  
"They...were acting as it's mother?" Pearl whispered. "Why?" She asked Garnet.  
Garnet shifted as they both looked at her.  
"..."  
"...I don't know...sometimes it seems like corrupted gems do things randomly...but I think there's always some hidden goal behind everything they do...regardless if we can understand it or not, there's more than meets the eyes that's going on here." Bixbite stood as she finished.  
"...Just because we don't see Jasper's footprints doesn't mean she isn't still here or after this gem." Garnet finally spoke.  
They all agreed.  
  
As the weather got worst they continued forward with the help of Garnet's future and Bixbite's past version.  
The footprints may have been covered but it wasn't like the wind could erase the  _fact_  that they had been there in the past or the  _fact_  that that gem still was alive so there for had a future.  
  
When the three of them came across a cave they paused.  
"...Is this it?" Pearl voice summoning her weapon.  
"...It's somewhere here...be careful." Garnet said summoning her own weapon.  
All three of them lit their gems as they walked into the cave.  
They realized quickly it wasn't just a cave it was caverns.   
The tunnels ran deep but they all decided it would be best if they didn't split up in here.  
They had maybe been walking for twenty minutes when they heard it.  
A loud roar echoed throughout the caverns.  
They froze when they saw the damaged gem.  
It was sniffing around for something.  
"...What's it doing?" Bixbite pondered.  
Garnet shook her head.  
"I wouldn't worry about it...slowly spread out so we can surround it." She ordered.  
They used the fact the corrupted gem hadn't noticed them yet to their advantage as Pearl flanked slowly right and Bixbite took on left summoning her weapon finally.  
...  
At the last moment, they tensed as the gem jerked and wildly turned to the lead of the group.  
It growled as it coward nervously slowly backing away from the cautiously advancing Garnet.  
She gave the others a signal as she drew its attention slowly on her, opening her weapon covered hands, trying to get it to lower its guard.  
If she could get it to lower it's guard enough the other two could jump in, to poof it without causing any more damage to it's already cracked gem.   
Usually, they would just take it out as quickly as they could, but their aim was never to actually harm the physical gem, No.  
Roughhousing it could accidently shatter its gem and that was the last thing any of them wanted.  
"...Remember you two, its gem is on its neck be careful." She reminded.  
Suddenly, Garnet tensed and gritting her teeth as the gem grew antsy and threw backs its head and gave another call.  
Bixbite lunged forward pinning it carefully to the ground before poofing it.  
It was Pearl that caught it's gem.  
It was the distraction they needed to poof and bubble it but...  
  
"Pearl! Get out the way!" Bixbite shouted in horror.  
"Pearl!" Garnet yelled.  
The poof sound was heart-wrenching and was all they heard for a moment, despite the huge corrupt gem that had just steamrolled into the opening from out of a dark cavern tunnel with a bellow.  
It rammed all its weight into her, which was a lot compared to the tiny Pearl that had just been poofed from its charge.  
  
This corrupted gem wasn't just one gem.  
It was a fusion of different types of its own kind...this had to be what Jasper was looking for.  
When it lifted up on its hind legs above Pearl's gem both fusion paled.  
"Bixbite!"   
At Garnet's demanding voice she lunged for her.  
............  
  
Iris Agate POV  
  
Swiftly I leaped forward summoning and combining my weapons. At the last possible second, my hammer side slammed into the corrupted fusion's chin sending her flying back.  
I watched as it yelped and landed in a heap on the ground.  
...  
"...Ugh...that was way too close..." I started. "Stay focused! It's not done." I shifted with a pout.  
"Ya ya I know."  
I cracked my neck as my parts settled and smirked.  
"It's always great being me," I crossed my lower arms. "...but I didn't know I had this much strength." I relished for a moment before spotting Pearl's gem still sitting on the ground.  
I frowned, my upper arm swagging my weapon over my shoulder as I reached for the Pearl.  
"Don't worry, I'll protect you," I said gently.   
"Yeah, just sit back and relax." I grinned as I looked back up at the recovering gem fusion. "I think it's time that she learns some..." Bubbling Pearl I let her float up into the air. "Manners!!" I swung my hammer side at the gem again as I lunged for her.  
My lower arms uncrossed as I tossed my weapon  down to my lower set to swipe at the gem again with axe side, going for a low blow.  
The fusion shrieked at me jumping out the way.  
I laughed and ripped my weapon out of the stone wall it impaled.  
"Oh! So you're finally ready to fight back huh?!" I teased.  
It prepared to charge me as I rolled my shoulders and cracked the other side of my neck with a deep frown suddenly.  
"Good, because I won't forgive you." I scowl in a monotone.

 

\--------------------------------------------  
 [Tales of Zestiria OP - "White Light" | ENGLISH ver | AmaLee](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CWe005HIn6I)


	57. Chapter 54

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Pearl shouted.  
"Go for it, bro!" Amethyst followed.  
"This is your last chance," Garnet said.  
"N-No...noooo...jump...jump...awwww!" Steven whined.  
I rolled my eyes with a smile as I put the last of the groceries away. It was my turn to go out and get them and this time, it was me missing out on our Little Play Group Gathering.  
A name that had stuck when I let slip that was what I called our quality time together.  
When I stood back up I walked past Steven as he fought with Lion over a shirt.  
"SB, where you going?" Amethyst called. "It's LPGG time."  
I climbed onto the warp pad.  
"I'm coming, I'm just getting Steven's clothes," I said with a laugh. "Don't worry Pearl, I got it." I cut her off when she opened her mouth, then warped to the roof.  
"It's pretty nice out today..." I voiced looking up at the sky. I shook my head and opened the dryer.   
_~Scarlet, don't even think about it, we're folding them...neatly.~_  Crystal said sternly.  
_~Aw, come on, I want to beat Amethyst at that racing game.~_  
I pulled the first shirt out and started folding.  
_~Can't Steven just fold them?~_  Scarlet complained.  
_~No! It's Bixbite's turn to fold them, that's the rule of quality time day.~_  
Crystal finished Ignoring Scarlet's grumbling.  
The wind did quick work at calming me as I was reminded how lovely the day was.  
This kind of weather definitely beat the Great North even if gems weren't affected by temperature in the same way as humans.  
Obviously, the mission Garnet, Pearl, and I went on was a partial success.  
  
Iris Agate had captured the fused gems and defused. We didn't find Jasper and I had ended up carrying Pearl home, not that I minded.  
I giggled at the memory.  
Iris Agate was a little disappointed that she didn't get to met Pearl...or any of the others now that I think about it.    
With a sigh, I folded the last shirt.  
_~There, done! Can we go now?~_  Scarlet begged.  
_~Wait a minute Scar, we just have to put the clothes in the washer into the dryer and then we can go.~_  
I laughed as I did just that and grabbed the basket of folded clothes.  
I stepped up onto the warp pad shaking my head, I had to admit I was excited to play video games with others.  
"I wonder what we should play first?" I mumbled as I landed on the warp pad. "Hey, Garnet?! What are you guys about..." My jaw tensed as I stared.  
I had only made it one foot off the warp pad when I was greeted by the current scene in front of me...  
.....  
Six beings were in the house and when I left there were five.  
...  
Steven, Amethyst, and Lion was standing off to the side looking really confused as they watched Garnet and Pearl...interacting with a new gem...  
Garnet was grinning and Pearl was in the new gem's arms laughing up a storm when it dawned on me.  
_~I-It...can't be...~_  I thought as the basket fell from my hands.  
The noise it made caught the others' attention but...I was too busy to notice...  
_~H-Hey we just folded them!~_  Scarlet complained.  
_~Scar...don't you...realize who that is?~_ Crystal questioned.  
I tensed more as I fully caught up.  
"B-B-Bismuth?" I whispered.  
I started to tremble as I hid my eyes with my hair trying to control myself...  
"Uh...B-Bixbite?" She said my name nervously slowly letting Pearl down as she looked between us worried.  
I looked up at her as tears streamed down my face but...I had a wide mischievous grin.  
"Oh. My. Stars!!!" I ran at her. "Come here you big beautiful creature!!!"   
She looked beyond surprised and I felt full force Scarlet's influence as I gave her a huge hug lifting her an inch or two off the ground.  
She returned the hug with a laugh.  
And I was all over the place emotionally as I took a step back covering my mouth and cried more feeling Crystal's emotions also, my emotions.  
"I can't believe this!" I said in between sobs and laughs wiping at my face. I was sure I looked ridiculous but I did not care!  
"I...I didn't know what happened to you!!" I shouted. "I...." I was overwhelmed.  
I started crying loudly sudden sad. "I thought you were shattered...I looked everywhere...I couldn't accept what Rose told me..." I finished with a hiccup.  
Pearl was crying too. Everyone looked worried.  
"...Calm down..." Garnet said gripping my shoulders trying to comfort me.  
"I..." I was crying into my hands now. "I...I'm okay." I voiced taking a deep breath as I wiped my face. I took a moment to adjust myself as I look back at Bismuth was a small relieved smile.  
_~S-Scar she doesn't know yet...~_  Crystal reminded.  
I gave a small grin.  
"B-Bismuth...I never got to tell you," I started as I leaned into Garnet.  
She tilted her head.  
"You know me as more than just Bixbite."  
It was her turn to grin.  
"I already know that...Scarlet...Crystal."  
My eyes widened.  
"It was cute you two thought you could fool me...Rose made me promise not to tell you I knew." She said with a chuckle.  
_~Rose...~_ I grumbled in my head.  
I blushed feeling stupid now.  
"I...I just didn't want you to...see us like that..."  
"I also know you are the very same Crystal Quartz I met on Homeworld." She said smirking.  
My jaw dropped.  
"I...I didn't think you'd remember  _that_..." I mumbled.  
"How could I forget? You were the most sensitive gem I ever met...the way you spoke of things and the way you felt about your 'duty' was different than any Crystal I had ever met, so much so I could pull you out of a crowd of Crystalline" She said confidently. "You were different and though you were afraid I saw a fire in you."  
I was surprised.  
_~I...I didn't know I had made such a good first impression...~_ Crystal murmured.  
"Don't get me started on you Scarlet...you broke your weapons so many times I could hardly keep up...there is no way I could forget you Bix."  
I glanced up at Garnet when I felt her eyes, she was grinning at me.  
I couldn't help but smile.  
"I missed you too, Bismuth."   
I didn't feel sad anymore.    
  
"Hello??!" We all looked at Amethyst. "Are you going to tell us who this is now?"  
Uh, oh...she sounded annoyed...here we go.  
"Okay guys, this is Bismuth." Garnet introduced. "She's one of the first Crystal Gems."  
Bismuth smiled down at the two smaller gems.  
"Looks like we got us some new recruits." She said in excitement. "We can always use more Amethyst and...who's this little guy?" She said looked at Steven.  
"H-Hi...I'm Steven," He started. "You were in my lion and...now you're in my house."  
"Well, it's nice to meet you." Bismuth smiled and shook his hand.  
The rest of the introductions lasted for about 15 more minutes as Bismuth learned that Steven was Rose's son and...that we were all that was left of the Crystal Gems.  
It was then we decided to show her.  
_~I didn't come here...even after I recovered my memories...~_ I thought in...fear.  
My eyes widened as I stepped off the warp pad...  
I grabbed my head in pain as the others continued ahead.  
_~Scarlet...it will be okay...~_ Crystal voiced.  
I...was sensitive to the memories here...and though I was healed...it did mess with my head.  
I didn't need to trigger my past vision here...memories this strong clung to the earth.  
I looked around the strawberry filled field. Unfortunately, I wasn't only seeing strawberries.

   
  
_"R-Rose! They are dying out there!! Combine your shield with my barrier, Homeworld is planning something!"_  
  
_"Pearl! Get back!"_  
  
_"We have to pull back!!"_  
  
_"Where's the others?!"_  
  
_"Retreat!!"_

  
  
I wandered away from the others caught between seeing memories of all different types of gems and looking at the plants that grew over this battlefield.  
I had already re-lived some of this in my mind, over and over again. I had watched it so many times that I couldn't shed tears over it anymore...not this...but...being here...in person...it was a strain.  
I might as well been frozen in time.  
There were so many gems.  
So much chaos.  
So much destruction and corruption.  
Shattered gems here...  
Unconscious gem there...  
\----------------------------  
"P-Pearl you know I can't take it when you cry like that," Bismuth said.  
"I...I'm sorry..."  
Garnet placed her hand on Bismuth shoulder as she started to cry.  
"No...don't be..."  
....  
**"...** **Wildflower** **blossoming,"**  
All of them looked up when they heard singing suddenly.  
Garnet's jaw dropped a little as she searched for her partner, worried.  
**" I beg of you tell me this so I know too..."**  
When she spotted her she frowned and they all slowly began to listen.  
\-------------------------  
**" Why do people fight?**  
They all act as if it's right  
Don't they know, that's no way to live?   
  
Valiant flower blossoming,   
What can you see, when you look down on me?   
Why can't people say   
That they're sorry for the way that they fought  
I thought we once could  
  
When the sky has cleared   
And rains have passed  
I still won't forget the past  
You are not alone on your own   
I remember you back then   
Trembling in front of me,  
Crying deep inside silently   
  
When you see loved ones withering   
What do you do with your remaining time   
When your leaves can't speak a word  
And your thoughts cannot be heard  
How do you convey your love?  
  
When the summer's sun is hiding and   
Winds are harsh against our backs  
Everything seems to overlap   
  
I'll sing in your memory   
All the times you've spent with me   
We've lost your name but I'll sing...for you."  
[Guilty Crown - "Euterpe" - Acapella | ENGLISH ver | AmaLee](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z-RqBqH6XMY#start=0:00;end=2:40;cycles=-1;autoreplay=true)  
I slowly stood up.  
Garnet laced her fingers with mine causing me to look over at her.  
I wouldn't cry...I can't cry.  
I grasped her gemmed hand tightly for support...  
And I didn't dare let go.  
"...I'll admit...at first...I never wanted to fight...but I couldn't possibly sit by and watch...all the pain..." a sob escaped...I won't cry. "...the pain they cause...the lives they step on and have destroyed." I gritted my teeth.  
Garnet squeezed my hand.  
"...I get you Bix." Bismuth said with a deep sigh.  
Seeing me angry released some of her anger.  
After all, I didn't get angry easy.  
"We'll get plenty of chances to go up against them, the fighting isn't over as long as they continue to come to this planet." Garnet voiced straightening her shades.  
  
"This is our home now...and we  **must**  protect it." I forced out determined.  
Bismuth laughed.  
"Then we need to pick back up where we left off. Let's go to the forge!" She said in excitement.  
"Yay! To the forge!" Steven said hugging Garnet's leg.  
...  
"Yo...what's a forge?" Amethyst asked.  
\--------  
I beamed as I looked at all the weapons totaling missing out on the conversation with stars in my eyes as I lost it over a huge Halberd.  
"Oh man..." I whispered in excitement.  
I wanted to pick it up so badly...  
"What!?" I shouted in amazement as I ran over to the smaller...more discrete weapons.   
A-Are these senbons?!" I picked one up.  
Since when did she start making these?  
"Bix! Get over here!" Bismuth laughed. " You still breaking your weapon?"  
I blushed as I turned to her and the others.  
"N-No!"  
"Hand it here." She said calmly holding her hand out.  
Curious I handed her my wind spear.  
"I see you guys were finally able to combine it." She paused for a moment looking over my weapon.  
Amethyst was swinging her modified whip around is pure excitement and Pearl and Garnet were also enjoying their upgraded weapons.  
"Hmm, I have an idea give me a few minutes." She voices catching my attention again.  
"I'd wait forever for your works of magic," I said grinning.  
  
20 minutes later and I was left with my mouth wide open.  
"Try this exotic pole arm. It's a little different than a normal polearm but..."  
I grasped the beautifully modified weapon in awe.  
The pole was wonderfully designed and detailed at that.  
The...blade was shaped much like a fan but more blades came off of it and its edges were sharp.  
"I know your good with magic so the crests should help." She beamed. "You don't know how long I wanted to get a shot at upgrading your weapon."  
"Well, I'm just glad you got to if that's really what you wanted to do."  
I glanced at my partner as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder.  
She whistled.  
"Now that's a beaut." She said.  
I smiled giddily.  
"I know right?! I can not wait to try it out." I smirked at Garnet. "Bet I could beat you one on one with it."  
She grinned.  
"I don't know about that."  
"Hmm...okay maybe give you a run for your money."  
The others laughed at us.  
"Well, it was a pleasure doing Bismuth with you."  
I cracked up.  
Man, I'd be lying if I ever said I didn't make friends with Bismuth back then despite my 'no friends but Rose and Garnet' rule.  
_~Man...I had been in serious denial back then.~_  
I smiled at Garnet...I am so glad we somehow found each other again.  
She looked down at me in curiosity.  
_~I don't know what I would do if...she wasn't by my side..~_  
"Focus Casanovas or we'll leave without you!" Amethyst called.  
We both tensed as we turned around separating.  
Garnet started straightening her shades as I fought to keep my hands from covering my face in embarrassment, it wasn't often we were called out like that.  
_~Thanks, Amethyst..~_  I grumbled in my mind.  
Bismuth started laughing again as we all walked out.  
"Wait!...You two?...really!?" She said in amazement.  
I couldn't fight the blush this time as Garnet cleared her throat awkwardly.  
I started to feel a bit unease...that is until...she grabbed my hand.  
"Yeah. For awhile now." Garnet said.  
My jaw dropped as I looked at her.  
...  
I gave a grin as I bumped lightly into her.  
"Yeah, she just can't seem to get rid of me." I voiced looking up at her. "Though, who would want to? I  _am_  pretty awesome." I smirked.  
...  
"...That's one way to put it." Garnet voiced.  
I pouted as the others laughed.  
\---------------------  
Garnet was slapped into the sand.  
I crouched down next to her head...and tried to hold in my laughter.  
As she pulled her face out of the sand she looked at me, then down at my hand that was reaching out to her.  
She spits out sand as she stands up.

 

"Steven! Come down and show me what you're made of!" Bismuth voiced.

I smiled up at the half gem.

"Um...I would but this is all a little too intense for me." He answered.

"Okay then...Bix! Don't think I forgot about you." She grinned at me.

I summoned my weapon and wasted no time launching at her unexpected, old habits die hard.

"Whoa! When'd you get so fast?" She said blocking me.

I simply beamed.

"Practice makes perfect."

"That's right! We are powerful! We are important! We are the Crystal Gems!!"

Bismuth shouted.

I looked up at Steven.

"Are you sure you don't want to come down and show off all your hard work?" I said.

"...it's really intense." He voiced again scratching his head.

"But it's a ritual for us Crystal Gems to spar before battle." Bismuth tried to reason.

I put my polearm away.

"Well...actually I have some rituals I like a little better," Steven said playfully.

_~Wait..does that mean?...~_  I trailed off.

\---

"Finally! Games!!!" I shouted running up to the badminton net with stars in my eyes. "I thought I would miss quality time day altogether," I said taking the racket Steven held out to me.

And that was how the rest of the day went.

 

I pushed my pizza over to Amethyst with a sigh. I couldn't eat any more, we made too much.

She happily took it.

"Garnet? Now that it's on my mind and before I forget again. We are going to have to sooner or later go to the Mountain Tower you spent me to." I started seriously. "We have to get the others in there and somehow shut down the vortex."

She nodded.

"Pearl or Amethyst will have to stay...Steven shouldn't go on that one."

"Agreed." I nodded.

Suddenly we all looked up at the sound of the Warp pad activating.

"Steven..." Pearl started.

I paled...

"...Guys...there's something I need to tell you..." He said sadly.

In his hand was Bismuth.

Bubbled.  
\----------------


	58. Chapter 55

I pressed my face into Garnet's back, hugging her from behind.  
"... **You**  are the lead of this group now," I started. "...no matter what you decide...I'll always be by your side...you know that right?"  
There was a long silence.  
"...I know..." She whispered.  
She placed her hands over mine.  
We stayed like that for a long time.  
"I'm so sorry it turned out this way...let's go back inside love," I said gently.  
She turned to me.  
"...will you just stay out here with me?"  
I blinked.  
"You already know my answer to that..." I said tracing a finger over one of the augments I made for her, they sat on top of the stars on her gauntlets.  
A star over a star...  
I knew her.  
I got into a fighting stance as we prepared to spar.  
\-------------  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Slowly I walked around the woods. There was plenty to see but it didn't catch my eye. I was here for something but what?  
Why was I here?  
I had to retrieve something.  
...  
I remembered.  
...  
  
I sighed as I looked at the gem's shatter pieces.  
_~T-There's...no way I can help her now...~_  
I thought sadly.  
These gem shards were what was left of the recon team. They all were in my bubble safe but...shattered.  
I had already taken a moment to mourn the loss and my failed mission.  
I frown as the tears came again.  
How could I forget this?  
Now wasn't the time to be crying. I had to get back to Garnet and the others.  
_~It would be best if we regrouped.~_  
"Bixbite!"  
I turned around as I heard my name being called.  
...  
Whoever had called me was far away but the wind had blown their cry towards me.  
I frowned as I listened.  
...  
"Bixbite! Help!!"  
My heart stopped and I took off running.  
Nothing made sense.  
Nothing was as it should be.  
Remember.  
What had happened?  
Why were they here?  
...And why did I suddenly not know where here was?  
It was like my world was turning, twisted, wrong.  
I didn't understand what was happening.  
The sky was dark.  
Unnaturally so.  
The ground felt like it was trying to keep me from moving forward.  
The trees and landscape around me were threatening to fall away.  
My heart hammered in my chest as I leaped forward...  
I had screamed in pain...there was so much pain and it was real.  
"R-Run!..." I turned to them.  
Ruby grabbed Sapphire's shoulders and they scurried into the undergrowth, me not far behind, limping after them.  
The enemy was only stunned.  
Quartz soldiers.  
More than I could count.  
What where are they doing here?  
I had barely managed to get us into a safe hiding spot.  
The base of a hollow tree covered in thick vines.  
I wheezed  as my eyes stayed locked on the searching soldiers.  
Minutes passed, they were still out there, I looked back at the two, they were frantic.  
Ruby with her teeth clenched.  
Sapphire with her mouth hung open slightly.  
"A-Are you guys okay?" I asked in a whisper.  
That seemed to snap them out of it as they looked at me.  
"...Yes..."  
It was Sapphire that answered.  
I flinched in pain as I shifted.  
"...I'll lead them away..at the...the first chance you get-"  
"No way!" Ruby hissed quietly.  
  I was quiet for a moment...  
\--------  
Crystal stumbled over to Sapphire as Bixbite suddenly separated. Sapphire already had her hands out for the gem as she weakly collapsed.  
"S-Scarlet..." She complained with a frown.  
The Beryl stretched between looking back at the two blue gems.  
"Ruby is right...Crystal you're hurt and neither you nor Sapphire can fight..."   
"Don't count us out just yet," Sapphire said sternly.  
Scarlet glanced at Ruby.  
"...is it just me or..."  
Ruby nodded.  
Sapphire and Crystal looked at each other then looked back at their partners.  
"W-what...what's the matter?" Crystal questioned.  
They both looked reluctant to explain. Gritting their teeth it was their turn to look at each other.  
"Uh...being fused...will..."  
Ruby shook her head stopping Scarlet.  
Scarlet bit her lip.  
"Over here!"  
All four of them paled at the booming voice.  
\---------  
My eyes flew open and a gasp escaped me. Flailing around wildly she had grasped my shoulders in a firm grip trying to contain me.  
I laid next to her in her bed as usual. She more than likely hadn't been sleeping but what had been up with that dream? It was like I had been back in the war but it wasn't a memory...or was it? No...Sapphire and Ruby hadn't meant my gems back then...  
"...Beryl..."  
Garnet called me.  
I frowned.  
"I...I'm okay...my dream just startled me..."  
She paused.  
"...tell me."  
So I did.  
We sat in silence for awhile after...  
"...can you dream more?"  
I tilted my head at the question.  
"Go back to sleep...and tell me what else you dream..."  
I hesitated for a moment but then gave a nod.  
\-------  
I groaned.  
"Why are we here again?" I mumbled grumpily.  
Nightmares all night that hadn't made any sense had plagued me.  
I looked at the bubbled Rubies not caring if they saw me.  
I was too tired to care.  
"Lapis seem to have this under control..."  
Garnet frowned at me.  
"I told you to just stay in the temple..."  
"Red Beryl! Ma'am!" One of the Rubies yelled.  
I glared at her.  
"Thank goodness we at least found you! We must get you to Yellow Diamond right away!"  
My eyes narrowed and the others looked at me in shock.  
"You don't have to be so loud..."  
Of course, I was ignored and Steven asked to find out why else they were here.  
When one of them tried to attack him I picked her up and she fought against me.  
"W-What are you doing ma'am?!" She protested.  
I looked at Garnet.  
"...I prefer my Rubae..." I said in a grumpy voice.  
Man, I was tired.  
I saw the others look over as Garnet kept a straight face.  
  
  
  
I was leaning on Garnet with my eyes closed when the next thing I know I was being pulled forward.  
"Get going prisoners! Come on uh...Red Beryl...Ma'am..."  
I glared at Amethyst.  
"I don't want to go to the moon! I want to go back to the-!"  
She nudged me  
looking around panicked.  
She was shapeshifted as Jasper and for the life of me, I couldn't understand how the Rubies were falling for this.  
Pearl shook her head.  
"Go back where?" Eyeball said tilting her head curious.  
....  
I just started blankly as they all looked at me...  
I heard someone facepalm.  
"T-Thhhee barn!" 'Jasper' rushed out still holding my arm. "We...uh we totally made it our base...uh to keep the prisoners!" She finished nervously.  
"Oh, great idea Jasper," They all took turns praising her.  
When all the Rubies continued onward seemingly content, even pleased with the answer, Amethyst sneaks a glare at me.  
  
"We have to 'file' our report." Amethyst  _urged_.  
"No...they want  _you_  to file a report...they want me...to go with them..."  
I whined under my breath and climbed in the ship...  
I felt my partner place her hand gently on my back as everyone stop to examine the ship. The gesture was comforting and discreet, that was the point of it.  
~...something...something's wrong with me.~  
  
  
~Crystal?~  
Gems don't need sleep. Clearly.  
But.  
 Everything was hazy and I realized why I was so tired...but I didn't understand why.   
  
My sparring match with Garnet the other day I had been perfectly fine so that wasn't the issue.  
I had done nothing to warrant this-  
  
"W-what?" I murmured as I looked around.  
I'd say I felt completely fine suddenly except I didn't remember the last...hour?Two hours? I...don't know...maybe....we were already on the moon and...  
"I'm still Jasper!"  
Amethyst shouted panicked.  
"We've been tricked? Again?!"  
I watched in a daze as all five Rubies came out of their ship and fused together.  
  
"W-what...is happening?" I murmured from behind Amethyst.  
It was like everything that was happening in front of me was one of those dreams or I was in one of those movie rooms Steven's taken me to before.  
None of this felt real...but I knew it was...I knew it had to be.    
I didn't know what I was doing when I moved forward my body moved on its own...  
I grabbed Garnet from behind.  
She can't fuse with Pearl.  
I shouldn't let her.  
No feelings were connected to those thoughts.  
Everything still felt like a daze.  
I don't know what my partner saw on my face and I can't describe the look on hers but they fused anyway and I watched unable to move again...unable to feel as Sardonyx used her Warhammer to knock the other Fusion out the airlock door.  
The force made them unfuse and Eyeball desperately grabbed Steven on her way out dragging him with her out the door.    
"Steven!!!"  
\--- ❤️ ---  
This time, I don't think the time skip was long but everyone was upset, shouting my name...I felt worst.  
"Beryl!! Talk to us!! Steven is out there dying!!! You can fly!! You have to get him!" Pearl had long passed solely anger and was on the verge of tears.  
"W-what?"  
The airlock door was still open.  
Garnet was standing at it looking back at me with a deep frown.  
Apparently, this was my first response.  
"Dude! What's with you? Get Steven!" Amethyst shouted.  
 My eyes widened.  
"R-right!"  
I made it one step.  
  
  
 3rd POV  
Garnet's jaw dropped as Bixbite collapsed to the ground with the first step she took.  
 Garnet had known her partner was tired but she shouldn't be this exhausted and out of it. She had been praying on her lucky stars they made it back to earth without all this happening. Some things she saw she hadn't understood, it didn't make sense or she honestly didn't see it coming.  
This was one of the things she hadn't seen coming.  
And it wasn't the worst...  
She gritted her teeth as she watched her light up and forcefully come apart.  
Scarlet slide across the ground sat up and grabbed her head.  
"Ouch...what the heck Crystal? What was that about?" She shouted in anger.  
Garnet's eyes narrowed under her shades.  
  
She looked over at her other smaller partner to see her missing.  
  
"Hey! W-wait! I can't fly in open space without you!!"  
Scarlet had already scurried up from the floor.  
They all watched the petite gem take the stairs two at a time back up to the control room...  
"Now what?!" Amethyst asked freaking out.  
....  
"...Scarlet..." Garnet called.  
She watched her careful.  
The Beryl was really tense still staring after Crystalline with widened eyes.  
"...No...fucking way..." she whispered.  
It started in a slow hesitate walk and then she took off running.  
"Scarlet..."Garnet called after her.  
She bit her tongue.  
She looked back out the airlock door.  
The definitely didn't have time for this.  
"Pearl get that ship up and running. I want it figured out by the time we get back because that's when we leave to find Steven."  
She left no room for debates and Pearl voiced none.  
Scarlet Pov  
My hands shook as I slowly approached the last of the stairs.  
"C-Crystal? Babe, there's nowhere else to go in this dump so I know you're up here so you might as well give me an answer." I gulped.  
Silence.  
I hate this.  
I hate silence.  
She's never given me silence.  
She always talks.  
I can never get her to stop talking sometimes.  
"Scar...don't come up."  
Her voice.  
Her voice is good.  
  
I rushed up.  
"You can't tell me...not...to...come...up..."  
I froze.  
"...No...no. no.no. This can't be happening...not now...not now...not ever!"  
3rd Pov  
Crystal sat on the floor wiping at her tear stained face.  
From the waist down scales were slowly growing on her form.  
"...No...No. No.No. This can't be happening...not now...not now...not ever!"  
  
Scarlet clung to her for dear life.  
"I-I'm afraid..."  
"Listen to me. You have to fight it."  
Scarlet buried her face in her hair in worry.  
They already knew who it was when another pair of arms wrapped around them observing what was happening.  
"Crystal..."  
Garnet ran her hand over the scales in concern.  
  
Scarlet frowned, thoughts racing.  
How did this happen?  
"Crystal...did I..." She started.  
"No!" Crystal shouted.  
"...How do you know that for sure?" Her reply was heartbreaking.  
Garnet intervened between her small lovers.   
"Don't start you two. Scarlet's right, though, there's a way out of this Crystal...I can see it" She smiled. "Thanks to your augments no doubt," She ruffled her hair.  
"But it's up to you...you gotta believe in yourself."  
Crystal wiped at her tears looking surprised.  
She looked down at her hands that were already growing fish scales on them too.  
She gulped.  
"C-can...can we do it on the ship?"  
Garnet nodded with another smile.  
"...and..." Tears came to her eyes again. "and...and I want to see Ruby..."  
  
Garnet looked surprised.  
Scarlet and Garnet looked at each other for a moment.


	59. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> Chapter for this note throwing me off so I'll put it here.  
> I have something to say.   
> I just want to let you guys know that I know my ideas for my Steven Universe story is mine own and it might not go with what you were hoping or what you believe but I just want to say don't let that disturb you from enjoying the story. It's just what I weaved out of my own imagination. Though I do try my best to keep in mind all the characters from Steven Universe personalities to make it as believable as possible and at times that is hard to do I'll admit.  
> Please don't be afraid to give feedback but also understand that this is all for fun and we are here to enjoy a (hopefully) good story. How everything turns out or don't turn out might surprise you. You never know. ^_^ Keep your mind open and you might even enjoy it more or might not lol. I enjoy all your guys support either way and thank you for taking the time to read my story.

" _We can't just leave you!" Ruby hissed low.  
"There's no time...Ruby...my gem is cracked...I don't know what I would do if something happened to you guys because of me...I should be the one-" Ruby covered her mouth.  
Crystal shook in fear._  
_The small escape into the mountain that the Ruby and had managed to create in the weakened wall had easily been big enough for them to squeeze Scarlet and then Sapphire through. When Ruby had turned to the injured Crystal is when she had heard the team of soldiers and pushed the startled red gem through the small hole covered in foliage.  
The hole was too tiny to hear her other two teammates protest and concern.   
"Check over there!" _  
_They all froze.  
Even Sapphire and Scarlet heard that.  
Everything happened so fast.  
"Crystal!"  
She pushed Ruby's head back into the hole as the foliage was ripped away.  
Thick sheets of raw crystal rapidly formed over the entrance.  
"Gotcha! You little runt!"   
Crystal heard the little muffled 'run' as she looked up at the huge Quartz gem.  
As soon as the gem grabbed her it spread up the huge quartz arm like corruption only faster, freezing her arm in the raw crystals.  
Crystal had already started stumbling through several huge thickets of grass, shrubs, and thorns._  
\------  
Neither gem was used to each...but they knew each other...and well.  
Crystal was inches taller than Ruby but Ruby was fuller then Crystal.  
The petite girl leaned against the ship...alone...patiently.  
She was concentrating...concentrating hard.  
She hadn't even got to welcome Steven back her corruption almost consuming her in the search.  
She had to stop searching to be alone so she cut out all sound, and focus, meditated.  
As sad as that sounded and as much as everyone on that ship including Steven when he had been located, wanted to go and comfort her she needed to concentrate.  
She only wanted one person right now and seeing the circumstances they'd give anything to help.  
They wanted to help.  
Ruby looked back at Sapphire then Scarlet hesitating.  
"...I feel like one of you would be better at this than me..." She mumbled.  
Sapphire placed her hand on her shoulder.  
"She wanted...you." She tried reassuring her.  
Ruby gulped and watched as Sapphire grabbed Scarlet's hand when she looked away guiltily.  
When Ruby reached the sphere shape light surrounding the gem she glanced back at the other two again.   
She saw Scarlet cover her face and Sapphire already delivering her own words in hush tones to sooth their partner...she stepped forward disturbing the sphere and placed her hand gently on her shoulder...  
\----  
"Guys, we'll be back on Earth in-"  
"Shush!"Ruby lightly glared at Pearl.  
Looking over, Crystal was curled tightly into Ruby's side with her head on her lap.  
She was fast asleep. The sweat of her hard work clung to her and was soaked through her hair making the locks cling to her. Her breathing was normal and she seemed relaxed in her slumber. There wasn't a sign of corruption in sight...as far as they could tell.   
Ruby had a hand gently placed on top her hand as she slept.  
"How is she holding up?"  
Scarlet asked over her shoulder quietly with her back still turned.  
"She's sleeping soundly now." Ruby gave her a smile.  
She bit her tongue though when Scarlet looked back out the window.  
...  
Ruby clung tighter to the hand on top of her own when the Sapphire that sat on the other side of her glazed a finger over its surface.  
"...Give her time." She murmured.  
It just barely reached her ears.  
The bright red gem tensed and looked down at Crystal as she shuddered and mumbled in her sleep.  
"...Scarlet"  
\------------  
Crystal's Dream State  
_Tears rolled down my face as I trembled.  
"I...I didn't...I..." I backed away from them in fear.  
I was exposed...I was in the open...I was on the battlefield.  
"S-Scarlet...Please..." I sobbed.  
She shook her head as she held her weapon tight also advancing on me with...with Garnet.  
"You lied to us." She looked hurt.  
Betrayed.  
Furious.  
"I...I never lied!" My tears sting my eyes as I stumbled on my way back. "I was frightened...I..."  
"...Maybe you should have stayed with your Diamond."   
I froze at those words.  
~...N-Neither...of them would say that to me...~  
"...Neither of them would ever say that to me..." I mumbled as more tears fell.  
What was happening?  
Everything felt wrong again.  
~Now that I think about it...~  
"...this isn't...real..." I was unsure.  
'Scarlet' gritted her teeth causing me to flinch.  
"How can you say that!?"  
I gulped and continued backward.  
Should I run?  
Should I summon my weapon?  
"Y-You're not her..."  
~...I'm...afraid...~_  
"...This never happened...this isn't a memory!"  
I closed my eyes as I shook my head.  
What was real?  
What was real?  
"...But it is Crystal,"  
The voice I heard...it was like mine.  
I frowned.  
"It is a memory." She finished.  
I looked at the Scarlet and Garnet of this false memory for a long time as I held tears in.  
I shuddered in fear then summoned my weapon and turned around flaring my nostrils and narrowing my eyes.  
\-------------------  
5 Days  
5 whole days.  
She wasn't hurt.  
She hadn't retreated to her gem.  
Her gem wasn't cracked.  
There wasn't even any sign, that they could see, of corruption on the petite gem and she still hadn't woken up since they got back to Earth.  
She'd break into a sweat occasionally, which was strange and to say Scarlet was losing her marbles would be such an understatement.  
If she didn't feel like crap before she sure as heck did now.  
Sometimes as soon as Garnet would enter back into her room from a mission the Beryl would zip out before she could catch her so she could go off somewhere and cry on her own and it was only because Garnet didn't want to leave Crystal alone that she couldn't go after her but it always left her feeling...torn in all these different directions.  
1\. She didn't want to leave Crystal alone.  
2\. Scarlet didn't want her to leave Crystal alone, _especially_ when she was away.  
3.On the other hand of all of that, Garnet didn't want to leave Scarlet to cry all alone.    
So this time she was prepared.  
Scarlet flew right into her enlarged outstretched hand.  
She held fast to her and she was only meant with silence.  
"Please, you have to stop running away..." Garnet quickly threw out.   
She was meant with a longer silence.  
She already knew what she had to say. She was just waiting for her to say it.  
"...I...what else can I do?" Scarlet looked at her for help. "...there's nothing else I can do..."  
"...You could try believing in her."  
Scarlet's eyes widened and she peeked back at Crystal as Garnet let her down.  
Distracted, she jumped when the taller gem leaned down from behind her and pressed her face against hers in an attempt at soothing her.  
"...I wasn't sure at first...because I've never experienced this." Scarlet leaned against her, practically begging for the support, she bit her lip. "...she's still fighting the corruption...inside."  
  
Garnet wrapped her arms around her tightly.  
  
"...All we _can_ do...is wait for her."  
Scarlet only sobbed.


	60. Chapter 57

_Dream State - False Memory  
"It is a memory." She finished.  
"It's not! Who are you?!" Crystal shouted nervously holding her weapon tight.  
The unstable form flickered much like bad reception on a T.v.  
"We can tell you...though we think you already know." She voiced.  
They voiced.  
Crystal heard many voices that sounded like a variation of her own.  
"W-What?" She questioned.  
"You...want to...remember..." They stated.  
Crystal took a step away._  
 _"You...can't...remember here...go...to the beginning..."_  
  
 _Crystal shook her head glaring at the intruder._  
  
 _"Why should I trust you?"  
She could barely put together the many voices even if they sounded like her.  
"Go...to the beginning Crystalline...if you want to know the truth...if you want to remember...then you must...go back to the Tower of Wind."  
Crystal held fast to her weapon.  
"I've been to the tower," The implanted memory was still set up around them. Something was off.  
"Why show me this if you needed me to go back...if you needed me to trust you?" _  
 _The fuzzy form in front of her couldn't form she knew but the presence was a strong one.  
"Crystalline...we...can't-"  
Crystal cut them off.  
"I'll go back there right now...if you give me a reason to..."she murmured firmly.  
There was a moment of silence.  
Crystal wanted something to go off of but she needed to be caution.  
"...For the very same reason, your fusion was afraid and was so willing to give the other fusion in your rebellion control of herself..."_  
 _Crystal's eyes widened.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Day 0- No Memory_  
  
  
"I don't care what anyone thinks!"  Scarlet bit out.  
  
"That's...that's not what I'm saying Scar," Crystal followed after her.  
  
"Why are you even concerned about what some gem said in the _past_?!"  
"Scarlet..."  
"Bixbite lost her once," Scarlet continually shook her head with this look on her face. " We're not doing this again."  
Crystal knew that look.  
"I'm not saying that we are," Crystal paused. "We have to become more stable...we have to work...I want to be with you forever...I _need_ to be with you forever...just as much as Bixbite needs Garnet and Ruby and Sapphire need each other."  
Crystal walked up to Scarlet.  
"...Garnet has something that Bixbite does not...time...we have a hard time staying fused for long periods of time."  
Scarlet cringed.  
"And I know this is hard for you to talk about..."  
Scarlet sighed.  
"...You know another reason why we have such a hard time don't you?"  
Crystal looked down at the floor.  
"...Yes...and I'm trying I...I promise you."  
"...I think it's time we mention this to Garnet."  
Crystal bit her lip but nodded.  
Scarlet paced around their head space in a frenzy while outward Bixbite had her legs crossed as she sat on Steven's bed watching him watch Crying Breakfast Friends with a blank look.  
\------------------  
"Right after that, those dreams started..." Scarlet covered her eyes.  
"We didn't think anything of it at first. I thought 'finally a breakthrough' but then they didn't make sense. I was too hard on her...as soon as I mentioned we should ask for your help...I think she pushed herself too far...while I wasn't looking...she insisted...I..."  
"So you haven't regained all your memories." Garnet sighed looking at Crystal.  
"No Garnet, I have all of my memories...Crystal can't access all of hers..."  
"Whatever she opened...wasn't good..."  
Garnet looked startled as she looked back at Scarlet.  
"...Remember when I said she was sensitive?"  
 Slowly she nodded.  
"You...you've had to have felt it in Iris..."  
"...there's...sometimes she seems afraid..." Garnet murmured in her monotone.  
"Right...in the safety of our own fusion she's afraid, where do you see that?" Scarlet grumbled slightly. "I'm right there...and she's afraid...afraid of something she can't even remember."  
Scarlet looked beyond frustrated.  
"It's so confusing Garnet!" She grabbed her head seething, " I thought 'She just needs time.' She told me, 'I just need time.' That's how memory works right?! It's her ability right?! Her area of expertise?!"  
Garnet gritted her teeth at her panic.  
"I take her lead on that stuff I...I...She said she could handle it..." Scarlet looked at Garnet in guilt as she vaguely told her the part she was holding back. "She said _we_ could handle it...I didn't know anything was wrong...until _everything_ went wrong..."  
Scarlet stood up and walked to Crystal's side.  
Now...Garnet could see the future...not read minds. Internal conflict and conversations weren't something she could predict.  
No talent or ability was flawless is what Scarlet was forgetting right now.  
"...Somehow I keep messing up." Scarlet stroked Crystal's hair. "...All I want to do is form Bixbite with you..." she whispered under her breath that even Garnet didn't hear.  
Before the fusion in the room could form words to try and help her eyes widened.  
...  
"S-Scarlet..."  
Crystal ran her hand slowly down her face.  
A sense of deja vu overtook Scarlet as she saw Crystal's light as she had many times before...her gem lit up.  
"C-Crystal we can't..."  
It was clear she deeply wanted to...she wants to fusion with her.  
Garnet sat quietly...she had no words to give them...if the situation was reversed...  
"D-Don't leave me all alone..." She whimpered.  
She was breaking into a sweat again and it was clear she wasn't completely present with them, she was in one of her hazes.  
"I'm not. I'm right here Crystal. I'm not going anywhere." Scarlet said firmly grasping her hand.  
"...She hurts me...them," She whimpered again. "I'm afraid..."  
Scarlet listened closely.  
It seemed a stray statement and it caught Garnet's ear too.  
"Who hurts you?" Scarlet tensed and glanced up at Garnet for a moment.  
She murmurs.  
"....a....Diamond...the tower...we...have to...go back...now..."  
....  
Scarlet clenched her teeth and held Crystal's hand tighter.  
"..."  
She allowed their lights to combine.  
"S-Scarlet..." Garnet started unsure.  
This was a new path in her visions but she was unsure where it would lead just yet.  
  
Garnet watched closely as she placed her hand on the fusion's.  
Minutes went by and Bixbite did not open her eyes but still she waited.  
When her eyes flew open and she sat up Garnet, of course, supported her.  
"...I'm coming with you..." She said firmly.  
Bixbite looked her over.  
"I...in the tower..."  
Garnet nodded.  
"Let's go."  
Bixbite quickly looked exhausted again.  
"I...I need to...I'll never-"  
"Don't worry. I'll get you where you need to go, Beryl."  
She placed her hand on the panicking fusion's thick hair grabbing her focus once more.  
"We'll find what's there...together."  
Slowly she helped her up as she stumbled.


	61. Chapter 58

Beryl Pov  
Slowly I stepped out of the temple.  
It had been a few days.  
My partner had seen me...and my parts at my worst for a few days and in that time I hadn't left the temple.  
Except to the tower...with her.  
After that, I hadn't left, not for anything.  
Not once.  
I gulped and pulled my hair back.  
I spotted Garnet right away.  
She was standing in the kitchen with Pearl, who was cooking. I was careful with my steps, not wanting to be noticed in case I changed my mind and needed to flee back into the temple.  
I chewed on my lip as I spotted Steven and Amethyst in the living room talking.  
Besides Garnet, none of them has seen me since the Rubies were blown into space.  
I felt...whole...  
I looked back at Garnet and saw her watching me but she didn't call me out as I lingered near the warp pad.  
It was beyond me at times why she put up with me but...I was glad that she did.  
She had told me once, whatever I couldn't go to the others for she would and could handle and she did just that just the other day.  
And because of it.  
Because she helped me.  
I was balanced.  
Complete.  
I knew I was two gems but now I knew what Garnet  _felt_  when she said she didn't feel like two gems.  
It was like...having complete control with what you share.  
That makes no sense when spoken aloud but it makes sense to me inside.  
"But do you know who beat Jasper?"  
I blinked and placed my hands gently on the wall still in the section of the house with the warp pad.  
"You two?" Pearl asked confused.  
"...Peridot." Garnet mumbled in her monotone which caused me to smile.  
That was something that hadn't happened in a few days too.  
I didn't catch Steven's and Amethyst's hushed whispered to each other before they cleared their throats.  
"We have someone we'd like you to meet," Amethyst stated.  
I gave another small smile happy to see I hadn't missed anything and everyone was okay.  
"Okay, let's meet this mysterious stranger."  
I was just about ready to retreat when-  
"...Beryl's up...so I'll go get her too." Garnet voiced.  
I frowned and stopped at the temple door and waited for her listening to the chorus of delight.  
Upon seeing my disapproving frown she gave a small grin as she calmly approached. She didn't waste time with words and simply pulled me into a small one arm hug kissing the top of my head before nonchalantly ushering me into the living room.  
"Beryl!"  
"Welcome back SB!"  
"Good to see you up and about!"  
I flushed.  
I hadn't a clue as to what to say.  
"Thanks, guys and I'm glad to see you're okay Steven...um what's this I'm hearing about a mysterious stranger?"  
I wanted back into the normal flow of things a quickly as possible.  
Steven and Amethyst looked at each other as I wiggled my fingers together to signify past vision.  
I hadn't ruined their surprise for myself but I also didn't want them to know I had been listening to them speaking just moments ago.  
They smiled at each other as I was the last to take a spot on the couch.  
My chest tighten as they both lit up and I couldn't take my eyes away at the third fusion that was suddenly in the room.  
...  
To say we were all shell shocked weren't have been enough.  
"Hiya! My name's Smoky Quartz! Nice to meet ya!"  
Things were just happening one after the other, this included but I was beyond excited and relieved for this.  
For something this amazing and-  
"W-what?!" Pearl shouted.  
Garnet could only gasp but it didn't stop there as I had to looked over at her as she freaked out in excitement.  
I giggled and grabbed her hand in my own excitement as I looked back at the new fusion.  
"Don't bother putting your socks back on because I'm about to knock them off again." Smoky stated cheeky.  
Summoning Steven's shield and Amethyst's whip she combined them forming a-  
"Oh my." I said in even more excitement looking at the exotic weapon. "It's a yo-yo..."   
I knew I was speaking to myself when I looked back at my partner and my teammate and tried to hold in laughter.  
Garnet was standing up now shaking Pearl in disbelief.  
When I heard the first crash I jumped and looked back at the new fusion.  
"This one is called Jog The Dog!"  
My eyes widened as I jumped out the way.  
I watched as Steven's poor Television was destroyed in all the excitement as Smoky continued to show us her moves.  
Somehow I kept ending up in the path of her throws.  
When one was flying towards my face and it was too late to get out the way I was grateful as another fusion stepped in.  
  
  
"You know the rules about weapons in the house," Sardonyx playful scolded holding the yo-yo away from my face.  
In fact, she'd caught all the yo-yos.  
"Mostly aloud really, but with some exceptions."  
The tall gem glanced back at me.  
"Bixbite darling, not a scratch I hope?"  
I blushed lightly.  
"I guess I haven't been very active as of late, Thank you for catching it in time."  
She beamed at me before we looked back at Smoky.  
"What a pleasure it is to meet you! You've already made quite the impression," She paused.  
  
  
"In fact...there's one in the wall over there and there..."  
I chuckled at her unintentional joke.  
Its not like we haven't had to work on the house before.  
I smiled as I suddenly had an idea.  
"Sardonyx, Smoky," both fusions looked at me.  
"Go ahead and take the time to get to know each other. Next time around it will be Garnet and I's turn to show you guys a surprise." I said staring at the larger fusion in the room.  
She looked confused for a moment but then a look of surprise crossed her face.  
After a moment she looked at me knowingly.  
"If you're sure, Darling."  
I walked passed them heading for the door.  
"And Smoky," The three armed fusion looked back at me in curiosity. "I am very very proud of you."  
She fought a blush as she started to scratch the back of her head.  
\----------  
Deck  
I hadn't gone far when I went out the door. I wanted things to go back to normal as soon as possible but I also needed to adjust, get out of my head for awhile.  
I sighed relaxing into the deck chair as I propped my feet up onto the table on the deck.  
I let go of thoughts and just relaxed into the chair for once as I began humming a soft tune.  
Who knew how long I had been out there humming that tune and who cares? Tense melted away slowly.  
"It's a pretty tune...I've never heard it before."  
I smiled at hearing Steven's voice.  
"Why are you still up Little Quartz?"  
Looking over I saw him smiling at the nickname.  
"I don't know..."  
He shuffled his feet around as I waited for a moment in silence.  
"...There's more to the tune...you want to hear the rest before bed?"  
His look of excitement told me that my response was one he was secretly hoping for.  
I followed the young teen to his room.  
"So how did today go?" I chuckled.  
"Pretty good! Smoky had to save Pearl and Garnet after they came undone, though."  
I laughter again at the way he said it.  
"Did you know that our rooms combine if we're in a fusion and separate if we're not?"  
I sat on the edge of his bed once I got him all tucked in.  
"I figured as much...I'm in Garnet's room a lot...though when I think about it..." I pondered that fact with a frown.  
How did she-  
"I'm ready!" Steven called.  
I pulled myself from my thought with a shake of my head and smiled down at him.  
I began humming the tune softly again without issue, though this time humming it through fully.  
He curled next to me listening as I patted his hair.  
It hadn't taken the child long to sleep at all.  
I watched him for awhile sleep peacefully as I continued to ruffle the side his hair gently.  
I had already known she was there waiting for me when I walked down the stairs.  
I smiled at her.  
She was sitting on the couch with her legs crossed patiently waiting.  
"Ready?"  
"The tune." She stated.  
I blinked and glanced back up at Steven sleeping.  
"What's the tune?" She started again.  
"...your first song with each other...I remember it...I remember mine."  
She stood up.  
"I want to hear it." She demanded passionately.  
I glanced at the sleeping Steven again.  
I swiftly walk up to her and grabbed her by the hand with a smile of excitement.  
\-------------------  
She had her arms wrapped tightly around my neck as we kissed under the moon's light. Neither of us let up as I to couldn't bring myself to pull away from her.  There weren't many words just yet despite the reason we came out here.  
She pulled me roughly into her and I fought her back searching, searching for more of her.  
When I gently pressed my nose to hers she suddenly relaxed as if it was some signal.  
When we pulled away but an inch I looked to the night sky.  
[Nana ED - "A Little Pain" | ENGLISH ver | AmaLee](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QsXVymwns64)

 

She wrapped her arm around me from behind and reach the other to meet my own, outstretched towards the sky as I smiled at her action.

"Travel to the moon, as the dream you weave slowly comes to life. Only you by my side, as we laugh and as we dance under the fragile starlight. Someday we will find the missing piece so long forgotten, maybe then we can smile again. Please understand, I'm here waiting for you, even if destiny lies to you and I."  
Tears came as I continued to smile.

She hugged me tightly as I just barely finished singing it with a giggle.

\---------------------------  
_Day 13- Waiting- Memory_  
_"Crystal Quartz."_  
 _The Beryl called in a stern monotone._  
 _She paused for only a moment._  
 _"Save travels." Crystal saluted to her gracefully her veil pulled back with her hair in a ponytail._  
 _She listened to the Scarlet truck away before being lead away herself hiding her melancholy._  
 _Her guardian had been called away for some kind of emergency._  
 _Crystal did not know when or if she would ever see her again._  
 _She fiddled with her hands all the way back to her rooms and when she had been left alone finally she bit her lip at the image she allowed to form in front of her using her past vision._  
 _She thought it funny that this was the only way she could 'see' **her**._  
 _Somehow she knew...it just wasn't the same._  
 _She hesitantly reached out and nearly cried when her fingers fazed through._  
 _She scolded herself for being foolish as she simply sat watching her past image of the Scarlet move about blankly as she watched and waited._


	62. Chapter 59

All we could do was stare at each other for a long time...and we enjoyed it. Our noses inches from touching as we laid out in the sand in the dark.  
Our bodies laying opposite directions much like a clock. Hers at 6 pointed towards the sea and mine at 12 pointed at the temple.  
I had stolen her shades hours ago and on we stared content for awhile until,  
"...Why not leave sooner?"  
I blinked.  
"...scouting...isn't easy...and sometimes isn't honorable work...with a small rebellion to start," I gulped slightly uneasy talking about Scarlet's agent work. "..knowledge that your enemy doesn't know you have?....is not only power but could mean the difference between being caught or not...or worst...being killed."  
I paused for a moment.   
"If it was not handled carefully...one if not both of them could have been shattered...running away in that specific situation could have put not just me...us...but everyone...in danger."  
I felt hurt a little as I remember a part.  
"It was also because of this...we had to keep how we felt a secret," Garnet's eyes hardened slightly. "...especially from each other."  
"Out of everything Garnet... _that_  was the hardest part." I finished in a whisper. "...It...it wasn't romantic...it wasn't endearing..." I glared up at the sky.  
This was one of many reasons I hated...Blue Diamond.  
"...It felt like something was taken from me...even though... _I'm_  sitting here right now," I jumped feeling selfish as I looked back over at Garnet. "Even though...I have more,"   
She glanced at my hand as it touched her face.  
"...more than I could ever ask for...I have you...and you put up with me," I half joked.  
Her hand was warm. She had placed it on top of mine.  
 "...It was more than hiding how we felt," I sighed. "...we needed to be rid of it, we needed to hate each other...Crystal was a glorified Prisoner and Scarlet, her glorified Warden. Yea we dressed up, we played a role, we had titles but at the end of the day, Crystal was a Prisoner for not only an unjust crime but an unjust crime she did not commit and as a sign of 'Good Favor' Crystal was named  _her_  Ward and Scarlet was just a Red Beryl that happened to pick the 'right' straw out of the other Red Beryl.  
"In normal circumstance ...they would have never meant, never spoke, possibly never even have looked at each other," I swallowed a knot in my throat. "...but we did meet, we did speak, and we did look...and somehow it's all brought me here to this moment."   
Silence spread for some time.  
"...Bixbite..."  
My eyes focused back on her.  
"What's wrong?" I could sense her question.  
"..."  
She paused for a long moment and I felt my chest tighten.  
"...What is it that we are doing?"  
The monotone for once made me falter.  
Was this some kind of test? Was she testing me?  
"...Garnet..."  
I felt terror breeze through me. Real gripping terror when she suddenly rolled away from me. My thoughts were barely registered when I followed swiftly and grabbed her by her waist before she could fully stand up to go. I pulled hard and the taller woman fell back, me hugging her tightly.  
"Stupid...your mine and I'm yours...I thought that was known...I don't care what anyone thinks. I don't care what anyone says. I don't care that we're fusion."  
 "...maybe it's selfish...but...we are not humans. We do not live by the humans rules...I...we wouldn't ever be allowed each other back home and I do not understand or fully know what we are allowed here besides what we make of it...I...it's too much too...I don't care about any of that!"  
Silence.  
I was met with silence.  
"All I care about is seeing you. Is being with you. Making sure your happy. Making sure your safe. I'm not leaving you..." More silence. "...is that your fear?"  
When she glanced back at me I was met by a glare...  
and tears.  
"...stupid," I whispered as I couldn't stop my own tears and somehow I got her to turn around. "...I can waste forever apologizing for leaving or I can be by your side now...and I've already decided to stay. I already promised to stay. I never had the plan to leave again." I sighed as I wiped her tears away. "I...I never thought I'd be a reason to make you cry...I don't like it. Please, don't hide how you feel from me...not something like this."  
Slowly her hands covered mine.  
"...We never spoke about it...because neither you nor I knew how to..."  
Her voice was very Sapphire influenced.  
"The only bit that's important now, is that we are speaking about it now." I voiced in reassurance.  
She paused.  
"...Don't worry...I love all of you." I stared at her seriously not breaking eye contact.  
She looked startled for once and it was a rare moment where I caught her full blush without her shades.  
"...it was hard you know?" I gulped and held her closer to me.  
"B-Beryl?"  
I placed my head gently on her to share this vision and the feelings with it. A simple vision of mere hours before I told her of my sudden leaving. The struggle of it, the debate, the back and forth, the despair, the pain, the longing, the fear, the planning, everything.  
All of it.  
It was such a long time ago now.

  
[Guilty Crown ED - "Departures" | ENGLISH ver | AmaLee](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bHtKt1xP6Oc)  
_"No longer can I call myself loved by you anymore,  
And neither can I say I'm still wanted or who you need,"_

 

I cling to her even though the vision and song had already passed.

"It is me that should be saying sorry..." She whispered.

"Stupid," I mumbled and pulled her closer.

When I felt her hand on my chin I met her eyes.

As soon as I did she leans toward me for a kiss.

Meeting her half way I placed my hand on her neck and deepened it.

\--------------------

I frowned as I skimmed my fingers over the cave's wall. Like many times before raw crystal grew covering the wall's surface and continued to grow along with it. Geode where it willed.  Spiking where it saw fit. Gingerly I traveled through the cave careful with my crystal. I was always careful with it to start less it crack like a spiderweb's pattern and shatter before it can solidify. 

I took careful observations of my work as it slowly hardens.

"Beryl-"

I hushed her and waved her over.

"Place your hand here...take my lead..."

She already knew why she was here. She usually looked into my future for simply things or important things. As far as I could tell never our conflicts. Never special surprises.

It was a mutual thing. I didn't go rooting around her past unless given strict vocal permission.

I trusted her.  
"Heat it here...go slow...or you'll break it." She placed her hand on top mine and I felt the heat right away.  
She followed my steps around the cave.  
"You're trying to help Steven." She finally voiced.  
"In my own way, yes..."  
"...No...you want to help them both...Stevonnie."  
I gave a small smile as we fell quiet after that.  
It took a bit but she helped me heat the whole cave and I locked the heat in. Allowing the last layer to harden.  
"You choose here..."  
"It's special to us...we'll always come here. It's safe. I couldn't think of a better place for the youngest of our family to go, to train, to relax, to feel safe that they don't already know of. This is new. This is...different. I...I know Stevonnie isn't around often as say you or I...I just wanted...them to have something they could call their own...besides...I want to try to help Steven...with his healing...I...I really think I can..."  
"And that depends on building this?" Garnet murmured.  
I nodded.  
"You need me to clear the rocks here..."  
I smiled as I followed her deeper into the cave.  
"Yes, my future reader..." I said playfully, jump down into a small dip in the ground.   
She wasted no time and it would not disturb the crystal.  
Her gauntlets disappeared and I easily avoided the rocks before the water came gushing down from above drenching me.  
My usually puffy hair laid flat on my head  reaching the backs of my calves because of the weight of the water soaking it and still the water continued to fall.  
A smile graced my lips.  
I looked up at Garnet her arms were crossed over her chest just watching.  
I turned and watched the water cascade further into the cave.  
I love the water.  
I lifted my hands enjoying the feeling. I felt a shudder go through me and I moaned.  
...  
I jumped when I felt her hands and pulled away as I turned towards her.  
...  
She looked startled at my own startled reaction.  
I looked down at the water as now we were both standing behind the waterfall she'd made.   
I felt sadness as a sudden thought overcame me...  
...  
I looked around guiltily.  
"Bixbite..."  
I finally met her eyes...  
 

"Here comes a thought...that has alarmed me...something you said...and how it harmed me...but there's something I did," my tears threatened me. "..that failed to be charming...things that were said are suddenly swarming and oh I'm losing sight I'm losing touch all these...things seems to matter so much, that it confuses me..." I paused.

"...That I might lose me..." she finished for me.

I shook my head.

"That I might lose  _you_..." I had choked on the words.

Her eyes widened I could tell even with her shades.

She moved the wet hair out of my face,"Take a moment. Remind yourself to take a moment and find yourself. Take a moment to ask yourself if this is how we fall apart. But it's not.   
It's okay. You've got nothing, n _othing_  to fear.  I'm here."

  
Her moment of fear...did not mean I'd lose her...  



	63. Chapter 60

_Day 24- Memory- Trapped between Awakening  
No One POV  
  
"Scarlet!" Steven called again trying to get the girl's attention but she simply grasped her head and  whimpered. In the corners of her eyes were small tears.  
She felt as if she was coming undone. Breaking.  
She felt she was losing something important...someone.  
Stay together.  
A strong sense of words,  
~Don't leave me alone...~_  
  
  
  
 _When a clear 'poof' sound could be heard the others froze._  
  
 _The fog concealed the blueish clear gem that slides across the ground into a pile of shards blending in.  
  
"Scarlet!!" Steven called in worry as he runs over and picked her up.   
  
"Steven that dangerous!" Pearl scolded as Garnet sighed.  
  
"Amethyst...Pearl...start bubbling." Garnet said looking down at Steven's tear filled face as he held Scarlet's Gem up to her.  
  
  
"Will she be okay Garnet?" he whispered.   
  
"She'll be just fine Steven..I promise." She said with a small smile taking the Gem.  
The clear gem went unnoticed still as it glowed for a moment slowly disappearing from view before reforming the petite gem.  
Her fear and instinct triggering her invisibility.   
She watched confused and trembling as gems she didn't know wander round her safe haven. It hadn't taken her long to spot what she was really quite frantically was looking for, her fusion partner.   
She understood that much if nothing else,  **her**  fusion partner.  
She understood what those words meant.  
She covered her mouth concealing her whimper of fear.   
Words wouldn't come even if she wanted them to.  
Crystal frowned as she struggled to stand. She had to protect-  
As she reached for her gem her physical form wavered and she shuddered in pain.  
Everything was falling apart. She held her head trying to clear it. She could reform the dragon to protect her partner, she herself didn't matter.   
She could reform the dragon but...her form wavered again.  
Tears formed in her eyes as these strangers finished their task.  
She waited too long.  
She looked towards the tallest of the group. She looked strong.  
Crystal was a damaged gem she wouldn't be any match for them...she couldn't even summon her weapon...she gulped.  
Her heart had long since arisen to her throat but still she shuffled after them as quietly as she could hugging herself._  
\------------------  
Garnet POV  
She stared at me long and hard.  
"She couldn't even speak..."  
Beryl shook her head.  
"...nor see too well...I...I did not know it was like that," Her visions were turning...changing...they were different somehow...they could be  _felt_ more vividly. As if you were actually there reliving that time or event.  
I looked up at Beryl, was this why it was hard for her at times...did she always  _feel_  them?  _All_ of them?  _Everyones_?  
The past. Everyone's past...the joys and the horrors?  
"How did you do it?" I voiced.  
She pulled her hands away from a bubbled gem she was trying to care for in my room.  
None of us knew what she could do with her healing...not fully anyway...not even her.  
Since she built the cave up to help Steven. The first thing they would both need were patients. Very specific gems we all would help her choice which was still hard with Pearl's and my own reluctance.  
But because of Crystal, Beryl had a good eye for picking gems.   
Crystal Quartz usually had a good eye for gems. Their type, their temperament , what they were supposed to do, what they were usually assigned to do, what they were made of, their strengths, weaknesses things like that.  
That is the part of the training a Crystal Quartz will go through before augmenting anything.  
The weakness in that talent though is the bigger the fusion the more impossible it is to tell anything of the gems that make the fusion.  
  
I looked back up at Beryl as she handed me a bubbled gem.  
Beryl would use this talent to try and help care for these gems instead, though.  
"Do what? Heal Scarlet? Turn invisible?" She landed in front of me passing off another gem. I sent it off to the caves and to Pearl. They would start with three.  
"No. How did you end up there in the caverns...where we found you? Were you trapped there? Did you both plan it that way? How did you-"  
She placed a finger to my lips.  
"You don't usually ask so many questions...but I get why you are. Your future vision can't answer something that's happened in the past and can't tell you something that I'm going to  _show_  you,"  
She hopped up onto the ledge leading out of the temple and gestured for me to follow.  
\-------  
Beryl POV  
I looked back at Garnet for a moment as she walked into the large crystal covered room a few moments after me.  
She was watching me. I could just feel it.  
"...Beryl...you've changed a lot since we found you here." She threw out.  
I looked back at what remained of the pillar.  
"I know..."  
Like the battlefield the past bleeds into this place...expect it's mine.  
"...I was hunted...endlessly...tirelessly. Like the human's animals...it lasted a long time."  
That draw her attention.  
"By who? How is that possible?" She seemed confused.  
I looked at Garnet.  
We were still a half a room apart when I pulled her into a vision.  
She was right. I had changed...and I was still changing.  
\-----------------  
 _Day 24- Memory- The Past  
The pain of my stomach grew as I walked through the trees. Our fusion was the only thing that brought us comfort, especially without Rose. It was the only thing that helped even a little bit with the corruption.  
There were several things I still needed before I could start my experiment and a safe location was one of them. Safe, secure, and far away from any human, gem, or living...anything really. It's always better to be safe than sorry. It's always what my...well Crystal's mentor would tell her.  
I frowned when I stumbled upon the human village.  
It would be annoying to go around...I pulled my scarf up more on my face as well as my hood. I did not fear humans and I wouldn't harm them on purpose but in past experience, they were more curious than they should be.  
I stood out in this small group of humans. I was about as tall as their tallest and they seemed wary of me just as much as I was of them. I may have fought to keep their planet safe but not all humans knew that and because of my weaknesses, I wouldn't let my guard down.  
I doubt they would cause me trouble and I wouldn't harm them but-  
"Who are you and why are you in our village?"  
I sighed and glanced behind me at the human male. There were three of them armed with spears while the rest were just onlookers still.  
"I'm just passing through I was not going to bring harm to anyone human."  
He looked at me oddly for some reason.  
The others looked angry, though.  
"Someone who isn't looking for trouble wouldn't hide their face like a common criminal." One snapped out.  
A few of the villagers seemed to agree.  
I glared at the human but what did I care about covering my face now?  
I didn't hesitate like they thought I would as I pulled at my scarf and lowered my hood.  
...  
A silence fell over them and I didn't wait.  
I slowly turned to leave.  
"W-wait you can't just walk away!"   
I didn't know which of them shouted and I didn't care.  
"I said Stop!"  
I wasn't surprised when I felt a hand on my shoulder but it didn't stop the annoyance that crept up.  
"Jared!" That stern call and the hand froze.  
Both Jared and I turned to the call.  
An older human had come out of a hut. I knew right away she was a female and she was up in age. Rose had told me how humans aged and how they lived   very short lives. Not that I had needed to be told. I had seen it first hand before I had found the rebellion when I landed on Earth.  
I had seen generations come and go and in that time the families that I made contact with had tried explaining to me as best they could.  
I don't think I'll ever understand...especially with so many different languages humans seem to have.  
"You let your fire burn too bright boy," she scolded with a glare walking up to us.  
She barely came to my wrists...  
She reached her walking stick up and whacked the man's own wrist with it.   
He pulled it off my shoulder with a hiss.  
The old woman turned to address everyone.  
"I know you all are afraid, but she won't hurt us. If you look in her hair you'll see a star shape clip. That star shape has represented something since I was a little girl and even before that," She laughed almost bitterly. "It will represent something even long after I'm dead and rotting in the ground. Long after all of us are dead and in the ground if the gods be willing."   
They all were looking around at  each other as they listened to their obvious leader.  
A sudden pain hit me and I gritted my teeth as I grasped my stomach.  
~The corruption is going to spread...I can't contain it much longer...I'm running out of time.~  
I couldn't focus on their conversations while having my own.  
Half of me wanted to unfuse and the other didn't. If this kept up I'd come undone.  
I clenched my stomach tightly and noticed in doing so I caught the old human's attention.  
"...Instead of arguing if we should stay together...please we should save our energy and rest..." I barely whispered it but the old woman was still with me it seemed.  
It was when my limbs began to shake that she spoke up.  
"Jared our guest isn't at her best...help me get her to my hut. Someone find me, Jing and Ana." She commanded.  
Jared frowned, "She looks just fine to me."   
At the woman's intense glare he got moving but it was my turn to frown when he suddenly picked me up.  
"I'm fine. There's no need to-"  
"Hush now dear, Gem or human it doesn't really matter. An injury is an injury no matter how it's presented."  
I frowned deeper at her.  
"This isn't just some mere injury you can't just-"  
"Clean it, wrap it and call it a day?"  
Her words surprised me.  
"While you are right the least we can do is give you the rest you were mumbling to yourselves about." She gave me a small smile.  
Jared stayed quiet looking between us in confusion but we continued to ignore him.  
\---------  
"Are you...not hungry miss Bixbite?"  
I raised an eyebrow as I looked at the short human girl.  
She had dark chestnut hair and equally dark eyes. She wore her tribe colors well. I believe this one was Jing.  
"Just Bixbite...I do not eat like humans. I mean I do not have the need to...like you do." I explained again.  
I paused as she hesitantly held out a wet cloth to me.  
I looked up at her.  
"I...I don't know where your injury is or how to..." She trailed off nervously.  
After a moment of silence, I moved the part of my scarf that was in the way.  
I opened a size-able hole on the front of my uniform to reveal my whole stomach.  
I ignored the girl when she squealed as I examined the corruption trying to bloom there.  
Black and orange moving circles.  
Taking the cloth from her gently I observed her reaction...  
"You're afraid. Why?"  
"I...well we've seen people with gems on their bodies like you have on yours before and they've given us trouble before in the past...they didn't have stars anywhere though like the Elder described today."  
My eyes narrowed. I wasn't surprised Homeworld gems made it through the war in one piece and without being corrupted but I was surprised they were repeatedly causing trouble for a small group of humans like this.  
Repeatedly being the keyword.  
Once, maybe even twice...but they apparently kept coming back.  
"When did they start showing up?"'  
"M-Maybe a month ago?"  
I frowned. This was odd.  
I loved the feel of the water on me...but it wouldn't help the corruption._  
 _I sighed.  
"Have you seen these Gems...for yourself?"  
She shook her head.  
I felt a slight panic rise in me.  
I felt like a sitting duck.  
Even if it was one Homeworld soldier it was cause for concern and in the state, I was in now I couldn't protect theses humans. I couldn't even protect myself.  
As my panic rise, we began to argue which was hard to do when only one of us could speak...  
When the images Scarlet was sending started to make no sense our frustration grew more.  
"Scarlet we have to calm down losing our head over this will make everything worst," I said firmly. There was still a quiver in my voice.  
"...U-um..."  
I looked up at Jing.  
She looked terrified.  
I sighed.  
Of course, none of this made sense to her and I didn't have time to explain it to her...  
"I...I didn't mean to scare you," I stood up. I couldn't stay here. "I'd explain if could but every second I'm here is another second everyone in this village is in danger."  
I let my scarf fall back into place as my uniform closed up.  
"So...I'll move on. I just planned on passing through anyway."  
I rushed toward the exit.  
"W-wait! You should at least-"  
  
She seemed concerned which was nice but-  
I tensed when I heard a scream.  
"I KNOW! FOR A FACT! WE ARE NOT WRONG THIS TIME!" A familiar voice boomed. "I smell her! I smell her  **magic**! Where is the Crystalline Quartz?!"  
I flinched at the tiny Gem that had zipped through the door suddenly and stopped directly in front of my face.  
When I say tiny I mean tiny. She could fit in the palm of my hand. Her gem was in her throat, a  White Sapphire.  
She smirked at me.  
"Star!!! She's over here!!!"   
I made a grab for her in desperation but she zipped back out the hut.  
"She's _ _in_ _a fusion!"  
~I should have_  
 _went_ _around.~ I gulped._


	64. Chapter 61

_"Why do you insist on staying in this disgusting fusion? She's beyond saving so it can't be to heal the Red Beryl. She's a rare gem so it would be a great lost," The Star Quartz shrugged nonchalantly as I held my fan tightly in front of me less I drop it._  
This fight was pointless I knew...I couldn't win...but what other choice did I have but to fight?  
"I'm a much better fusion partner choice then she is. We are both Quartz."   
I glared at her.  
She was a loud rambunctious gem. The type of gem that demanded your attention and spoke very loudly, very often.  
There were two other gems in her team not including the White Sapphire.  
This group of Homeworld gems had been coming to this village for a month because of the Sapphire's clairvoyance. They were looking for Crystal Quartz and the Sapphire's ability kept pointing them to this village. Me being here this very day was the reason why it kept pointing them to this village. For what reason they were looking for my counterpart, I didn't know...  
To recapture her?  
They had yet to read her crimes so that couldn't be it.  
I had met only one Sapphire before this one, a Blue Sapphire. It was hard to recall her but if   
 I remembered correctly, she definitely was gracious if not more radiant. I knew almost nothing of their divination ability expect it was different in a way for each Sapphire I'm sure, but that meant nothing probably because like my other counterpart, Sapphire were rare.   
I watched the White Sapphire whisper something to her commander.  
The Star Quartz had only been testing my skill in battle up until now but whatever the Sapphire whispered to her stirred her and brought out a new type of rage.  
I had seen many Star Quartz on the battlefield before so I knew this rage and going by the mischievous little smile on the Sapphire's face whatever she just told her was about me because the rage was directed towards me.  
"This will not stand at all! Crystalline Quartz this type of fusion is beneath you! Even with a rare gem! You are not simply battling with her! You are not simply healing her! Even for a Crystal, this is beneath you! This gem is not of your kind...she's a Beryl! A corrupt one at that!"  
So that was what the White Sapphire told her...  
She told her we were more than just partners...we were a coupling...I was their relationship, me Bixbite.  
\--------  
Garnet Pov  
The vision ripped. I'd never felt that before. It was torn to shreds. As if it was a photo that someone couldn't bare to look at anymore and rather then just put it away it was ripped to pieces, tiny little pieces. That was the feeling I got being pulled out of that vision.   
  
I was surprised to find her sitting on the broken pillar sobbing. It was quiet but I could hear it echo.  
She didn't hear me approach or at least she didn't look up. I squatted in front of her placing my hands on the tops of her thighs.  
I didn't need to ask her what was wrong...I saw...I felt.  
I not only understood.  
She'd shown me...  
"...That was the first time," She nodded before I could finish. "...first time anyone questioned or saw your fusion as just that, a fusion."  
  
I hesitated for a moment.  
"...you had spent so much time hiding...you forgot..." My voice died in my throat and I trailed off as she looked up at me as her tears chased each other down her cheeks.  
"T-there's so much...too much...I can't-"  
"You can. You already have," I cut her off. "Whatever you're thinking stop."  
I grasped her legs firmly staring at her.  
"Whatever they told you it's not true,"  
I paused.  
"If you believed it was...you wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be here."  
  
I placed my hand on her cheek.  
"You're happy being you and you're happy being with me, it's just like you said it doesn't matter what anyone else says or thinks. Don't lose yourself in a memory...One day, it will not hurt you. Not when you have each other and not when you have me and everyone else by your side." I frowned at her as her lips began to quiver. "Theses were buried away for so long for a reason...and now we're going to help you deal with them."  
She was a crying mess over what someone thought of her in the past and it was only the beginning. I had a sinking feeling that what Crystal had locked away in herself (willingly or not) in order to save Scarlet would only get darker from here and that the frightened fusion I had met in this very place came with it.  
"...I'm frightened..." She whispered.  
Her tears had stopped and she was suddenly back to normal.  
I searched her face asking a silent question.  
"...Of losing myself again...to my mind...to my memories."  
She was speaking vaguely but she knew something of these effects. Her odd behavior as of late. It hadn't gone unnoticed. All this mystery...she was a mystery. I trusted Bixbite but when it came to this...I never knew where to start.  
"Bixbite..."  
"...I had to save her Garnet....I had to save her...I'd do anything to save her...I'd do anything to save you too..."  
She was speaking in circles and it was frustrating but Sapphire urged Ruby to be patient...this was like a puzzle and if I wanted to help my partner I needed to wait and continue to gather the pieces like I have been. Practically since we'd been captured.  
She had spoken of an experiment three times now. I had been listening. I had been keeping up. This third time made it important more than ever.  
The first time she mentioned it was when she was explaining what she was doing in this...pod. It was almost right after we first found out she was a fusion and we all had escaped from the two Jasper and their ship, destroying it in the process.  
The second time was in a past vision we shared...the one where she left me...left the Crystal Gems to go in search of what she needed to start this experiment. An experiment she thought would be fruitless but was willing to try.  
The third time...was just now in another past vision...she was hurt, away from her allies, away from Rose, away from me, and surrounded by enemies.  
This is what I knew:  
At one point Scarlet's memories were gone. At one point Crystal's memories were gone too. As far as I can gather it was so corruption wouldn't spread...but at what point were they locked away? What was the experiment? What did Crystal do? What did Scarlet do that it all resulted in their torment now?  
"...S-Should I have just spent my last remaining time with you?" She whispered.  
I focused back on her my hand still on her cheek.  
"...I'd jump at the chance to spend forever with you too." It was barely a whisper.  
I didn't know what to say other than that.  
She was confused and I just kissed her.


	65. Chapter 62

Beryl pov  
"G-Garnet,"  
She placed her hands on my shoulders.  
"Don't push yourself...you don't have to show me it all in one day." She scolded.  
I gazed back at her for a moment, debating.  
"...I'll...I'll only show you...what matters..."  
She frowned at me but allowed it.  
 _Day 24- Memory- The Past  
"S-She...She's...She's blocking my vision..." White Sapphire said quietly, nervously.  
And she was rightfully so.  
The Star Quartz growled at her causing the tiny gem to shrink away and go absolutely silent like most Sapphire usually were.  
She levitated out of her commander's way before her commander could knock her tiny body out of the way.   
They had the element of surprise before so the fusion had no one to block, no reason to keep up a block. It was a waste of energy. She must have dealt with a Sapphire before to be smart enough to remember to block this one now.  
By a hair they had missed their chance to separate the fusion to get the Crystal Quartz. She knew she couldn't win, not in their condition.  
"So the War-tool ran..." She grumbled out.   
They didn't know it was an enemy. They hadn't even known that the Crystalline was in a fusion...  
 This Crystal Quartz was good, powerful.  
Enemy or not, she could fix it. She could get them to their ship.  
  
Star looked at what remained of her troops...  
Just two.  
And a Sapphire.  
They had looked as dark and as grim as ever. They had seen war and they just wanted to go home...  
"If we have to hunt them down like monsters...then so be it." She angrily growled out her eyes flashing.  
At her words, the Zircon soldier stepped forward with her crossbow summoned and at a ready and on the other side of the Star Quartz commander her other troop, also a Zircon walked up squeezing a bolas tightly in her hands.  
Star glanced at her two remain troops before taking a giant whiff of the air.  
The smell of the tool's magic could not escape her nose.  
\--------_  
I gasped as if I needed the air when I came out of the vision. As if I was breaking the surface of the sea.  
"Beryl-"  
"I'm okay, don't make me stop." I pleaded with her.  
I felt I needed to see this through. I needed to face this.  
I knew that this was nothing compared to what was to come. It was a feeling I had for awhile. Having my memories didn't mean I had to think of them...or that I had to look at them. I need only reach out and take a look. They were there I felt them...but I was afraid.  
The pretense in my counterparts mind had warned her against processing theses memories too quickly. It wasn't like showing Scarlet all of hers...Scarlet's were different.  
I took a deep breath and started another.  
\-------  
 _"Do you know why I'll catch you contraband?!"  
  
I watched the Star Quartz from my hiding place remaining perfectly still. She was in my domain now.  
It was getting dark and the wind was picking up.  
"Because Crystalline are weak minded gems...sensitive too," I frowned as she mocked me. "They are the sweetest little things really. Caring, honest, faithful, docile..." Even though her words angered me I wouldn't be stirred up into revealing myself. "...oh wait...that sounds like the perfect qualities to look for in a  **Trimmer**   **Mutt**!" I thought her words couldn't stir me and they didn't...to anger anyway ...suddenly unexpectedly they stirred me to tears.  
Their communication was throttled...so how could Scarlet bring Crystal the comfort she needed quick enough to hold it together?  
The bolt shot into my side hard and stuck there as I screamed. I was a few dozen feet in the air hiding in a tree...I hit the ground hard...luck wasn't on my side...the bolt dug deeper.  
"I told you that they were sensitive," The Star's glare was dark as she walked out of the bushes with the White Sapphire on her shoulder.  
I wiped at the tears with a glare of my own.  
  
For some reason now was the time I decided to get a good look at the Star Quartz. Maybe it was because she made Crystal cry and that gem was never on Scarlet's good list or maybe it was because she threatened my life, or maybe because she was the only gem to look at besides the Sapphire. And for some reason, I didn't like looking at the Sapphire. She reminded me of the other Sapphire...and her partner...it hurt to think of them and I didn't know why. This one was a joke compared to the one I knew...I hated looking at her...  
The Star Quartz was big and strong. Easily as tall as Rose, maybe taller. She was a pale gray with dark eyes and she wore the same uniform as every other Homeworld commander I had seen on battlefields and because she talked so much I knew her gem was on her tongue.   
"You have nowhere to go contraband. Just try to run and Zircon will put another bolt in you...only this time I'll tell her to aim for your head gem. Unfuse. Now." She demanded.  
I had only managed to pull myself from the ground but that's all I needed.  
It was dark...and it was windy.  
I snapped the bolt and disappeared from their sight...  
I heard her shouts of rage for awhile.  
\-----------_  
...  
The ground came rushing up too quickly.  
She was angry with me because of it.  
"I'm fine...I just need a moment."  
Her nose was flared as she picked me up.  
"Garnet." I protested.  
"You're doing it again," She said firmly as she continued to walk...we were leaving the caverns.  
My eyes widened and I paused.  
I slowly looked down at the ground as it clicked and I knew what she was talking about right away...  
"I...I'm sorry...I don't mean to act like I'm in this all alone..." I took a deep breath. "...Sometime...I get lost in trying to show you that I'm strong..." I admitted.  
She climbed onto the warp pad.  
"I don't think it's me you need to prove that too."  
I tensed as I looked back at her.  
I knew she was right...  
There was a moment of silence.  
"...What was it that she called you?"  
My eyes widened and I looked up at her slowly again.  
"W-which-"  
"All of them..."  
Garnet was looking ahead and we were still in the stream.  
"T-They...they're derogatory terms...I don't want to share them...at least not in our home...with our family..." I whispered low.  
I would be lying if I said this talk didn't make me uncomfortable but I'd shown her and if I couldn't confide in Garnet...who else was there?  
"...you're ashamed...these memories affect you."  
I looked away.  
She already knew this...so why was she repeating it?  
"You don't have to look away from me...I already knew you wouldn't want to go home right away."  
As we exited the stream I was surprised to see the mountains...  
She set me down.  
"First we're going to talk and then we're going to get your mind off of it for a bit."  
I turned to look at her.  
\----  
"I...well...I told you...Crystal was collared...and treated like a slave?" I whispered awkwardly.   
I was sitting next to Garnet in the grass.  
It was a nice day.  
"...I believe your exact words were 'Elite slave'." She said pondering.  
I frowned at her.  
When we had first spoke about it I had made a slight joke about it to lighten the mood and to not worry her. That was such a long time ago now.  
I sighed.  
"S-some magic users are collared...it's one method commonly used to suppress magic power...what I told Pearl wasn't a lie...some owners do use collars on their Pearls...but it's not the same...if we disobey or go over our magic limit set on the collar..." I trailed off as I rubbed my arm."...that's why she called me a mutt...she called me a Trimmer Mutt..." Tears came to my eyes. "...because...well...Trimmer is a mean term for Crystal's duty...augmentation is the process of making a gem greater...more powerful...Homeworld didn't care in what way that was achieved...that is...as long as it was the fastest, and the most powerful. It didn't matter if the gem hurt...it didn't matter if the gem died...it didn't matter if they didn't want it...it didn't even matter if it benefited them..."   
I tried to blink away my tears.  
"Crystal are trained to spot quality gems in hopes of saving the ones that would never make it..." I trailed off in fear...my chest pounded as I looked anywhere but at my partner.    
She wasn't running for the hills so she either didn't look into my future or she already knew...which was it?  
The tears dripped off my face.  
She grabbed my hand...  
"...never make the cut...never make the trim..." I trembled. "...not all gems are lucky like Lapis...they have to be trimmed to size...the beginning years are horrible...your measurements are never wrong after awhile...but that doesn't matter...if a Diamond changes her mind on what gem to use or if the gem...ends their own..."  
I covered my mouth and bit my lip suppressing a sob.       
I shook my head.  
"T-Trimmer Mutt..."  
Garnet Pov  
I hated that she was hiding from me.  
That she felt the need to.  
But I knew why she was in so much pain and I knew why it hurt her so much. Why she felt like she had so much ground to cover.  
She had found a safe clean way to do augmentation...and Blue Diamond had turned it down.  
She worked hard and no one knew.  
I doubt she was looking for praise.  
She just didn't want to be called something she wasn't.  
"What was the others?"  
Beryl Pov  
I looked back up at her...  
"...W-War tool...magic is just seen as a tool them...it's just basically how Peridot used to call you War machine..."  
She paused then slowly nodded in understanding.  
"...the difference being...you use mainly magic...and I'm melee?"  
I nodded.  
"Contraband." She threw out.  
It was the last term she'd heard...  
"...s-she was mocking fusion...no...she was mocking our...relationship."  
Garnet frowned.  
"...I see."  
I looked away rubbing my arm again.  
...  
"...Bixbite..."  
She had said my name several times today...I couldn't look at her.  
Why?  
Silence followed.  
"...Bixbite."  
I tensed at the voice.  
~Don't...turn around...don't turn around...~  
"Please, look at us."   
The other voice demanded.  
I had to turn around...I had to.  
...  
Sapphire and Ruby were behind me.  
"It's okay to cry," Sapphire said.  
"Stop thinking that you can't and that you've messed up when you have." Ruby scolded.  
I broke then.  
I wailed and pulled my legs to my chest.  
My heart was so heavy.  
Why was it so heavy?  
"Even your unintentional spell was flawed..." Ruby laughed coming closer.  
"You remembered us." Sapphire smiled.  
They both hugged me.  
They knew what buttons to press...they knew what made me feel better.  
"...I love you...both of you." I whispered with my face still buried.  
I feared they didn't hear me but I knew they did when they hugged me tighter and Sapphire gave a small laugh.  
\----------------------------  
I frowned as I watched Steven and Garnet. After he had handed her the money he scurried out Fish Stu Pizza.  
I didn't really want to come with them to get pizza but I apparently needed to get out of the house.  
Even Garnet wouldn't let me stay. I offered to go on a mission but that didn't stand either. I could tell the others were worried about me and while I knew Garnet didn't and wouldn't tell them everything she did tell them something. Enough to make them worry and agree that I need to get out of the house.  
I glanced around the family shop, there were a few humans here. I looked back at my partner wishing that she'd hurry. There was nothing wrong with the humans, there was nothing wrong with the shop.  
Okay, there was one thing wrong.  
"Excuse me, yes, you with the pink hair."  
I frowned as I looked at the human male that had been eyeing me since I walked in.  
"Yes?" I mumbled.  
When he smirked and nudged his friend sitting in the booth with him I knew I wasn't going to like this human. From what I could tell he wasn't from town.  
"We've been around town for a few days now and we've heard some rumors. Apparently your not quite human?"  
I raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
"Um...I'm not human at all..."  
He snickered to his friend.  
"I see. Well, we also heard you're a really good fighter and that you have all sorts of moves and tricks."  
My eyes widened and I blinked. Had I misjudged this human?  
"I...I am a really good fighter and I do all sorts of magic..."  
"Oh? Could you do some magic on me?" His other friend suddenly spoke up.  
It made me feel uncomfortable suddenly.  
"What do you do your magic with? Your hands? Your mouth?"  
I frowned as I shifted.  
"I-"  
"Bixbite." Garnet suddenly bit out.  
I looked up at her as she was now standing behind me...and she looked angry for some reason.  
"Garnet...what's wrong?"  
"You should ignore them...they are like barking dogs." She murmured so that only I could hear.  
I glanced around the shop and noticed the other humans that were in earshot of the two men look extremely uncomfortable.  
"I'm sorry I gotta know, does the carpet match the drapes?"  
The man's friend burst out laughing after he asked that.  
"Dude, what does that matter?"  
I jumped at the sudden noise next to me grabbing Garnet's arm.  
I didn't know what all of their statements meant but I knew by this point that they were insulting me.  
Garnet's nose was flared and the noise had caught not only the two men's attention but the rest of the restaurant.  
 _~Best wrap this up before Steven gets back...~_  
I stood up.  
"Okay,  _gentlemen_  do you see this very tall, very menacing but beautiful lady behind me?" I said with a deep glare. "...This is my...what do you humans call it? Ah! Girlfriend, I suggest you leave before she loses her lovely temper and punches your faces in," I said plainly.  
They scoffed at me.  
My glare deepened and my eyes narrowed.  
"Now don't get me wrong I could very well do it myself and show you  _exactly_  what my magical hands  _and_  magical mouth can do. What's that spell Garnet? That can melt a man's flesh off his bones?"  
  
"...Acid Splash?"  
My hand glowed green.  
Now anyone who lived in Beach City knows that the Crystal Gems don't hurt humans.  
Ever.  
So it was a good thing these guys were:  
A. Dumb  
B. Didn't know we were the Crystal Gems  
and  
C. Wasn't going to remember this anyway.  
Their eyes widened in horror.  
"S-She's a Witch!" One of them shouted.  
My eyes widened and they both got up and ran.  
By the time they ran out the door my memory spell already hit them.  
...  
The remain humans were laughing at the two grow men that had ran out the door.  
After Kofi and his family gave their thanks we went on our way.  
\-----  
"Do you think we brought enough pizza?" Steven asked.  
I smiled at the little boy.  
"I think we'll be fine. They should have picked a movie by now too."   
He hurried up the stairs in excitement.  
....  
"...Witch is another derogatory term..." Garnet said it as soon as Steven went in the house with the pizza and doughnuts.  
I froze and frowned.  
"...What did the guy mean when he said does the carpet match the drapes?" I said swiftly as I turned to her with a little bit of a defiant attitude.  
She said we'd talk about it and then we'd do something to take me mind off of it and here she was bringing it up again!  
At the house no less!  
She pulled me to her as she gave a small laugh through her nose.  
"You're adorable when you're angry."  
I grumbled at her.  
"You're right. You win. I'm sorry." She kissed the top of my head and ushered me into the house.


	66. Chapter 63

Chapter 63  
Beryl Pov  
  
I looked out at the setting sun from high up in the sky arena. I didn't come up here often but that would have to change and soon.  
  
  
My...recovery pulled me away from training and missions much to my displeasure.   
I sighed as I swung my leg back and forth over the edge of the arena.  
It had been a cloudy day and on days such as this, the clouds would drag over the arena. It gave it a mystical effect at night I noticed.  
The stars shined bright overhead and the wind blew gently through my hair. For now...I would stay in this moment and no other.  
I looked up as the stars became more and more visible. Sometimes...I missed my old home. Not so much the Gems or the backward elites, of course. There are very few gems that I missed...I didn't know if they were even still alive or not but to be honest they weren't what I missed the most about my old home. It was the beautiful sights...it was the smells, the sounds...things like that. As for the Gems...  
I stood up pushing those thoughts away.  
This was my home now and this was my family.  
A family was one of the many things I gained on Earth.  
...And I wouldn't trade it for anything.  
Clouds still dragged over the arena but I didn't want to wait any longer.  
I had a promise to fulfill.  
To fill it I had to make sure I didn't fall apart on her.  
I stretched upward before looking in front of me at my pretend partner. I took a deep breath in and walked forward slowly looking for my own rhythm.  
When I heard the music start it was a song I never heard before but...like Garnet had said:  
I've changed.  
My magic was bound to change with me...that was how magic worked.  
My new music box was simply a prototype, something Peridot had helped me with but it would serve its purpose for today.  
[ Cosmos (Outer Space)](https://youtu.be/zI8Ivl60cvQ)  
As my body moved the music seem to bleed with it. It started off slow but soon I was one with it. I ran my hands down my body as I turned with the flow.  
Swaying my hips with every move I began to sweat but I didn't let up. My hair flowed around me with every step and every twirl.  
Bending backward I came to my knees. I maneuvered my body pushing off from the ground from the balls of my feet.  
It was a complex move but I managed it just fine, finishing the curled flip to land on my front.  
The music surrounded me and I allowed myself to be lost in it as I tested this style of dance.  
The way my body moved continued to entice me. It made me want to dance more. There was always a joy to dancing for a gem but this form...it was my own.  
Not Scarlet's. Not Crystal's. But my own.  
With this...step...  
I didn't feel like two gems.  
I think...that was always the aim for a fusion like me.  
I smiled when I felt her pretense.  
"I thought you were on a mission?"  
She grabbed my waist and placed her chin on my shoulder from behind.  
"...I was...it's finished."  
"Am I ready to go on missions yet commander?" I smirked as I heard her click her tongue quietly.  
She hated to be called that...that's why none of us ever did.  
"Joke all you want but I won't send you on a solo until I know you can handle it."  
I caught her wording.  
"Solo...does that mean you have a group mission for me?"  
I lost my joking tone as I turned to her.  
She was quiet for a moment, her face unreadable.  
"...Maybe."  
I paused.  
"I know that face...what's wrong?" My voice softened.  
"I...I don't know just yet..."  
I smiled warmly.  
"Aw, you're worried about me." I lightly teased.  
Her expression didn't change.  
"Of course I am..."  
I frowned at her tone but looked out at the night sky.   
"...well...I'll have you know I feel completely fine...corruption wise anyway." I murmured the last part as a memory tried to pass through me.  
"Exactly." Garnet whispered into my ear.  
I sighed.  
"We should show them tomorrow."  
I changed the subject leaning against her with a mischievous smile.  
"...Are you sure?"   
I rolled my eyes.  
"Yes! You saw my moves and plus I promised."  
\-----------  
"Shes been dying to meet you the most." I smiled down at a starred eyed Steven as I patted his head.  
"Oh come on, can't you at least tell me her name?" He begged in excitement.  
I smiled at the others as they came out of the house one by one.  
"Even better," I gestured behind Steven. "You'll get to ask her yourself."  
They all sat in the sand as Garnet walked up to me.  
"Ready?"  
They were meeting a new fusion.  
Garnet and I's fusion. I nodded.  
We made eye contact I knew. We both got in position.  
Slowly we circled each other testing waters we already knew. When our gems lite up we smiled. We were resonating. We were in sync, it was then our dance began.  
Steven   
Steven's jaw dropped as he looked at the tall fusion gem.  
She was a bit shorter then Alexandrite. Her hair reached to the top half of her middle back and was an array of colors mixed into pink. The colors seemed to dance giving it's rainbow effect more of a flare. The shades that appeared were also an array of colors and Steven could barely see through them. He couldn't make out the fusion's eye colors but he could tell she had three.  
The new fusion glanced down at all of them and grinned.    
"It's about time!" She shouted in excitement.  
Kneeling down on one knee she placed two of her four hands down onto the sand as she came closer.  
"I've waited forever to meet you three."   
Her excitement was infectious.  
Pearl chuckled at her clear excitement. It was everywhere. The fusion was so excited that she was trembling slightly.  
"You must be Steven. Amethyst. Pearl." As she called through names one by one they all beamed.  
"Oh wow! You guys look amazing together!" Amethyst called.  
The fusion grinned again scratching her head in slight embarrassment.  
"My manners! I'm Iris. Iris Agate."  
She held out a finger to each of them shaking their hands.  
"Iris, can we see your weapon?" Steven said eagerly.  
Sure enough, she pulled out her counterparts weapons and fused them creating something new.  
"This is my Axe Hammer. I call her Haxe."   
She held the weapon out in front of her and smirked when Steven started to laugh.  
"I get it! Hammer. Axe. Haxe!"   
Iris pulled her shades from her face with her own laughter.  
Each eye was different in color much like Garnet's but her third eye drew the most attention.  
It was a spectrum of different colors making it stand out and giving her a foreign look.  
She looked at him lovingly.  
"I have one more thing to show you today Steven but first you have to call your friend Connie over."  
Iris loved her family.


	67. Chapter 64

A/N: Here's [Iris Agate](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/35325178311437619/)

 

 

Garnet and Beryl grinned at each other.  
"W-Wow...you guys...made this...for me?" Stevonnie turned around the cave looking in amazement.  
There were weapon racks made from different colored crystal. It already held a few weapons that Beryl had went in search of and some Pearl had offered up.   
There were also bookshelves filled with books.  
When Stevonnie looked over at them in curiosity Beryl explained.  
"Sometimes...your healing fails you...so I've been doing research...common human remedies...herbs mostly...I thought we could learn together..." She smiled.  
Stevonnie lite up, "That sounds amazing! I'd be happy to."  
"That's not all," Stevonnie lost their smile listening. "...I'm going to teach you...all of you what I know about healing."  
Beryl was surprised as the slightly shorter fusion ran up and hugged her. She looked at her partner who simply gestured her reassurance.  
Beryl hesitated for only a moment before she placed her hand on top the teen's head.  
"W-Wait..." Stevonnie suddenly pulled away. "I...I mean Connie's only human...how will she learn your healing magic?" They sounded worried.  
Beryl placed her hand on their shoulder.  
"I knew that would worry you. Don't worry about that. This is why we will learn about human remedies too."  
They laughed and ran up to the waterfall in excitement. "Thanks, you guys, this is awesome!"  
"Bixbite did most of the work," Garnet called slinging her arm around her.  
Beryl's eyes widened as she remembered. "Also the extra space you can do with what you want...er just leave some room so I can still train...you." She giggled.

It seemed she lost the teen's attention.

\------------------------------------------  
"...Well...at least you don't move as much as Scarlet..." I turned Garnet's hand over again to look at her gem trying to get the measurement right.  
We were sitting on the couch as Pearl swept. Somehow Garnet had managed to crack her augment during training so I was doing maintenance on it.  
"hmm..."  
I frowned as I heard Pearl pondering again.  
"...if your so curious Pearl I can still make you something...Speed? Accuracy? Dexterity?"   
I hadn't looked over at her but I could tell she was curious of my augmentations.  
"Hmm...it just doesn't seem natural..."  
I looked at her in confusion then looked back at my crystal filled hand hovering over Garnet's Augment.  
"um...Pearl..." Garnet gave a small laugh. "...its raw crystal from my gem...what's more natural than that?"  
She blushed.  
It was then we heard a honking outside.  
We all looked at each other...  
"...Sounds like Greg's van..." Pearl spoke up.  
\-------------  
Beryl POV  
"I trust you guys are okay?" I asked landing next to Amethyst.  
"Greg got your message and we came too." Pearl followed up.  
I looked over at the huge arm made out of water. High up in the air, it was holding tight onto a human man who looked angry and was struggling to get free.

When he was suddenly dropped to the ground I watched Greg approach him.

 

"That was totally not cool...Greg!?"   
  
I raised an eyebrow.

"It would seem they know each other..." I whispered.

At my words, everyone turned around in shock.

"Andy?" Greg seemed surprised to see this human just as much as the human was surprised to see him.

"They know each other?" Pearl tilted her head.

 

The strange human smiled, "This is great! Come on, help me chase off these freeloaders! They using some weird hippie mind tricks!" We all glanced at each other. 

"...What's a hippie?" I whispered.

 

"Who told you-you could move in here and mess this whole place up?" Andy glared at us.

I watched as Greg sighed and placed his hand on the man's shoulder.

"I did, Andy..."

 

I watched as the humans started to argue. The one named Andy didn't like that answer very much.

I leaned towards the others, "Is anyone as confused as I am yet?"  
I relaxed slightly as we learned that this Andy guy was a part of Steven's family...something called an uncle.  
I placed my hands on top of both Peridot and Lapis head as they tensed when the man grabbed Steven into a tight hug. When they looked up at me I smiled.  
"Clearly you guys need to be hugged more, calm down it's a friendly human gesture," I whispered to them.  
"That was like two decades ago!" Greg shouted in defense. I watched silently as I wasn't too sure what it was they were arguing about and it was more than likely not my business.  
"Um...Uncle Andy...can I get down now?" Steven voiced.  
"Oh, sorry Steven I'm not used to holding nephews...cause I didn't know I had one!" He glared at Greg again. "So...um which one of these girls is the wife? I gotta give my condolences," He laughed.  
I blinked and tilted my head.  
When I felt the sudden tension I looked around...I felt the uncomfortable air but I wasn't sure why...  
"Hey, what I gotta guess?" He pointed at Garnet causing me to shift as I suddenly felt awkward. "It's gotta be you. I bet this useless lug needs a big girl to keep him in line."  
"...What's a wife?" I whispered to Pearl.  
She tensed more and before she could say anything Andy pointed at me.  
"Or maybe you? Who else could have raised Steven? He's a good kid, I can tell." I blinked in confusion.  
"Oh...soo...a wife raises children? Wouldn't that make us all wives?" I asked looking at Garnet.  
She didn't answer me but Pearl and Amethyst looked like they could explode while Lapis and Peridot didn't seem to care much about the situation.  
When Andy started laughing I raised an eyebrow again.  
"And she's funny too!"  
"Um...Rose is no longer with us..." Greg murmured sadly.  
As soon as he said that it clicked for me.  
I paled and covered my mouth feeling stupid.  
~Okay... Note to self: Work on human family terms more.~  
\-------  
I gave a sigh as I stretched upward.   
"Stick with me." She demanded.  
I gave a nod as we continued to walk.  
"Will the others be okay?"  
She held her hand up signaling me to be silent.  
After a moment she waved me forward.  
"They will be...we need to get down there..." She crouched low over the edge of the cliff and the closer I got to her the more hot it became.  
Peeking over the cliff I frown.  
Down below is steaming, bubbling hot lava .  
"Garnet...I can't swim in lava like you..." I reminded her.  
She paused for a moment.  
"...That's why you're going to go around." She pointed to the path next to us.  
My eyes widened.  
This was my first group mission she let me on in a while and she was letting me go off on my own?  
"But..."  
"I know what I said...if we don't do this it's going to get away...the others will be in position by the time you get there so it will be fine...we'll have the corrupted gem boxed in." She sighed.  
I could tell this was hard for her...  
I wouldn't make it harder by questioning her orders or making her second guess.  
"...I understand...I'll see you on the other side and be safe."  
I stood up and took off down the path before she could change her mind.  
I had to show her I was okay and that I could do this.  
I gave a small smile.  
It was good to be on a mission again...and it was good to feel cared about.


	68. Chapter 65

Garnet pov  
The lava rolled off easily as I climbed out of the pool.  
All I had to do now was catch up with the others.  
As I continued out of the mountain I spotted the forest from my Visions below. We have been after this corrupted Gem for awhile and for awhile it has been about to avoid us.  
Without Bixbite's help we couldn't catch it but with her help, my visions showed me the results of the mission would be worse if I hadn't let her recover first. She wasn't anywhere near fully better I knew but she was okay enough for a simple recovery mission...besides I believed in her.  
I hoped off the edge and into the forest below with easy.  
It wasn't until I landed that I sensed something was wrong...very wrong...  
\-----------  
Beryl Pov   
I had to reach Garnet and the others.  
_~We have to...regroup.~_  
Something about that thought brought a sense of deja vu ...  
I frowned as I paused.  
  
"Bixbite!"  
I whipped around as I heard my name being called.  
The deja vu intensified and an uneasy feeling came over me.  
"G-Garnet..." I murmured.   
...  
"Bixbite! Help!!"  
My heart caught in my throats and I paled.  
"Garnet!" I called as I took off running.  
This didn't make sense.  
Why did this seem like it's happened already?  
That didn't matter I had to get to her!  
"I shouldn't have left..." I voiced as I flew up in the air hoping to see her faster.  
  
The sky was dark.  
Unnaturally so.  
Magic.  
  
The trees and landscape around me were threatening to fall away, definitely magic of some kind.  
My heart hammered in my chest.  
"Garnet!"  
Vines were tightly ensnaring her and she was fighting to beat back more from entangling her. The major problem was the plant looking gem that was hovered above her ready to strike.  
At the last moment, I pushed her out of the way.  
"No! Don't touch it!"  
  
I screamed in pain as I grabbed its mouth holding it open...it wasn't its teeth that pierced me.  
"W-What is this stuff?!"  
Some type of liquid oozed from its mouth and slowly ran down my arms as I struggled to keep the head from closing. It burned and I had to turn my face away to keep it from dropping into my eyes.  
It dripped down my neck and slowly ran down my back...  
I gritted my teeth.  
"B-Bixbite, get rid of it!" Garnet shouted.  
I panicked slightly.  
"I...I can't! Not with you still trapped," I thought frantically. "...Garnet unfuse! Hold on to each other tight!"  
I gritted my teeth more when I heard the crack...  
I gripped the gem tightly and crystal began forming over it in jagged chunks...I just needed to...  
I paled as it poofed...there was no...  
"R-Run!..." I turned to them.  
I didn't like this feeling of deja vu.  
Ruby grabbed Sapphire's shoulders and they scurried into the undergrowth, me not far behind, as more vines came to life around us.  
It didn't have a gem...which means that there's a mother somewhere.  
We were in a forest.  
This was its domain.  
Who knew how much offspring she had.  
I had barely managed to find somewhere safe.  
In the base of another mountain, there was a small cave nook covered in thick roots.  
I shuddered as my eyes stayed locked on the now quiet forest.  
I was in pain.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" I asked in a whisper.  
They looked at me.  
"Yes..."  
Sapphire answered.  
  
I flinched in pain as I shifted.  
"Bixbite-"  
I pulled away from Ruby frantically.  
"Don't touch me!"  
She paused looking confused.  
"W-What ever this stuff is...it burns..." I explained.  
"That's why I said not to touch it...your gem...you're hurt," Sapphire said in worry.  
"No way!" Ruby hissed quietly. "Let me see it!"  
I sighed.  
I was quiet for a moment...  
"...Okay."  
I unfused.  
\--------  
No One Pov  
Crystal stumbled over to Sapphire as Bixbite separated. Sapphire already had her hands out for the gem as she weakly collapsed.   
Crystal flinched away afraid to get some of the acids on her.  
  
Scarlet stretched before looking back at the two blue gems.  
"...It's Crystal's gem..."   
"Ruby..." Sapphire frowned.  
The acid had seeped over the petite gem's gem.  
The air grew tense.  
It was like the liquid was eating away at her gem and it was already destroying her outfit. It already formed a few cracks.  
"We have to get this stuff off of you...both of you." Sapphire declared forming a chunk of ice in her hands. "Get rid of your clothes. Ruby, I need you to melt some of this."   
Sapphire got straight to work.  
"I hope the others are okay..." Scarlet glanced back out the cave.  
\-----------------  
  
Scarlet glanced at Ruby.  
"...is it just me or..."  
Ruby nodded.  
Sapphire and Crystal looked at each other then looked back at their partners.  
"W-what...what's the matter?" Crystal questioned.  
It was already getting late and they hadn't seen or heard from the others. Both Scarlet and Crystal was cleaned up and in new attire resting.  
They both looked reluctant to explain. Gritting their teeth it was their turn to look at each other.  
"Crystal...Bixbite dreamed about this..." Scarlet explained. "She shared this dream with Garnet...that's why..."  
Crystal's eyes widened.  
"I...no...they were false memories..." She said in fear.  
Scarlet bit her lip.

"Maybe...maybe they mixed..." she murmured.

"What do you mean?" Sapphire tilted her head.

"Your visions..." Crystal's eyes widened. She and Sapphire looked to each other.

"I don't—" Crystal's mouth snapped shut as a screeching sound made them all go silent for a moment...

  
A screeching sound made them all go silent for a moment.  
"We can't just sit here we have to find Steven and the others!" Ruby argued.  
"Ruby you must calm down," Sapphire said calmly.  
She sighed.  
"We shouldn't have brought any of them on this mission!"  
They all watched as their red partner trailed back and forth burning the stone under her feet.  
"Ruby calm down we'll think of something." It was Scarlet that scolded her this time.  
When her red lover rounded on her she frowned.  
"Why would you both jump in its way like that Garnet had it under control?!"  
Scarlet froze confused.  
"I...we...we heard you both calling us for help."   
Ruby tilted her head confused.  
"I think I-"   
"Ruby this is not the time or the place for this." Sapphire cut in sternly.  
They all fell silent again.  
Everyone had so many questions but knew Sapphire was right.  
...  
"...the humans can't even enter this forest," They all looked over at Crystal, she was in a past vision. "This gem has been here for a long time...there's some other magic at work here though...I can sense it."  
Scarlet bit her lip, "We'll have to be careful then...we have to go back in the mountain and circle back to the other side."  
"...And flying would be a bad idea." Sapphire quickly throw out.  
Scarlet frowned. "Great..."  
\-------  
"This is the way Sapphire?" Scarlet asked again.  
Founding a way back into the mountains wasn't the hard part. It was going to be dealing with the corrupted gem they were sure but first, they all had to find Steven and the others and they had a good lead, Sapphire.  
"Yes, they already double back to the mountains we just have to catch up with them. They are trying to find us too. This is what my vision is telling me."  
Crystal smiled.  
The others were safe after all.  
Scarlet and Ruby took the lead as they traveled through the mountain tunnel. All four of their gems were lite helping to show the way.  
Sapphire's visions had told them they would meet up with the others down here. They needed to regroup and re-strategize before going back out in the forest in search of the corrupt gem and the magic source Crystal was sensing.  
They had been walking for a while when a part of Sapphire's vision came to pass.  
"Beryl! Garnet! Where are you guys?!"  
They froze.  
"I'd know that voice anywhere!" Scarlet said in excitement. "Steven! Guys!"  
They couldn't see him yet but they definitely heard them.  
"Garnet!!"   
"T-That was Pearl!" Crystal beamed looking down at Sapphire who chuckled.  
"SB!? Can you hear us?!"  
"And there's Amethyst." Ruby looked back at Sapphire.  
"They're all safe." Crystal voiced in relief.  
...  
Sapphire suddenly froze as they were rounding a corner.  
Ruby and Scarlet had sped up a little in their excitement and relief.  
It was then she saw another vision but it was too late.  
She quickly turned around when she heard Crystal scream.  
Everything was happening so fast.  
~Why didn't I see this sooner?~  
As she was flooded with more visions she glanced up at a worried Ruby and Scarlet before taking action.  
She quickly jumped into the pit that had just open under Crystal's feet just before it closed all the way.  
"S-Sapphire!" Crystal cried.  
She caught up with her easy.  
"I got you..."  
She grabbed her arms tightly slowing their fall...Sapphire wasn't sure what to do other than this.  
....  
As they landed Sapphire looked unnaturally nervous as she glanced around trying to get her bearings and make sense of the new set of visions she was receiving because of her quick decision.  
Crystal still held her hand in fear as she took deep breaths trying to calm herself.  
"...I've seemed to lead us into a trap..." Sapphire said quietly.  
Crystal looked up at her. "It's okay...you said it before: We all make mistakes...even with future vision." She grasped her hand tightly.  
"...We can't go back up...it closed after us..." Sapphire tried explaining thinking Crystal didn't understand the situation fully.  
Crystal shook her head standing finally. "I know."  
She didn't like how nervous her usually emotionless partner was.  
"...If...Ruby was here...Garnet could break it open..."  
Crystal fiddled with her hands for a moment before placing one gently on top her lover's head trying her best to calm her.  
"I...I'm here," Sapphire looked up at her revealing her eye, startled.  
"O-Of course, I didn't mean..."  
Crystal smiled and shook her head. "I know...my gem is damaged...so it will hurt but we're in this together," Crystal blushed as she held out her hand. "...Bixbite said it before...I said it before...I'd do anything to make sure you guys are safe."  
Sapphire looked at the hand offered to her in shock.   
"Even put aside my silly fear...I think I'm okay as  long as it's you, Ruby, or Garnet...of course Scarlet...for now...one day I'll get further.."  
Sapphire smiled and grasped her hand as their gems lite up.  
"We'll get out of this together." Sapphire met the shy gem's eyes before they fused.


	69. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue Hawk Eye: http://fav.me/dby1xbi

As my eyes opened I was startled by my sight...I...I had a third eye.  
I could see...everything...past...future...I was linked to both.  
It was different than the time spent as Iris Agate...really different.  
"S-Sapphire?" I found myself calling nervously.  
"It's okay I'm here. We'll learn how it works together." I voiced calmly.  
My third eye opened.  
\----  
"What do we do?! What do we do?!" Ruby grasped at her hair as she walked around. Her gauntlet was out but nothing we did could get us through the trap doors that had sealed after our partners.  
I remained frozen at her questions as I began to panic silently.  
I didn't know what to do...neither did Ruby.  
I frowned at my own feeling of weakness and helplessness. I had to be strong. I had to pull myself together.  
...  
For some reason, I felt alone...  
"Scarlet! Keep looking around here. I'm going to check up ahead. Something has to be here! A clue, something!" Ruby said in her own type of panic. She could just not sit still while I...  
I tensed up. "W-Wait..." She was already gone...it was so dark... "...don't leave me alone..." I whispered after her.  
I looked around trying to control myself.   
\-------  
I levitated slightly off the ground as I went forward. Ever vigilant and listening. Feeling a slight push I paused and looked down at the augment on my hand.  
_~Sapphire-~_  
~I felt it also...~  
~We must be careful.~ Sapphire.  
~I...I saw your vision too...so this is what future vision is like...can it really be possible?~ Crystal sounded in shock...emotional even.  
~Crystal...you know her...~  
Everything was...confusing.  
The visions I was having was a lot to take in so many possibilities, so many outcomes...the 'map' was huge and I was amazed to even be able to recall it all...I closed my third eye for a moment.  
"I...I can not fight it alone...I must find the others...must change this future..." I murmured.  
I glanced at my surroundings as I heard a screeching echo throughout the many tunnels around me.  
"...and soon...or a path will be picked for me."  
\-------  
I still stood frozen when she returned. I couldn't hear her words of anger as she yelled at me. There was too much on my mind...  
"Scarlet, are you even listening?!"  
"...what if...what if we don't find them...what if I'm...alone..." I hadn't realized or even meant to whisper the second part but it had caught her attention.  
"..." She stared at me startled.  
"...Ruby...I hate being alone..." Was the only hint I gave her.  
Her eyes widened and she grabbed my hand.  
"You won't ever be alone...you don't have to be...come on, we'll find them together. I promise." She said with a small grin calming down.  
Continuing forward is when we ran into the abyss.  
It wasn't clear how far the other side was...  
"uh...it's not that I mind going over this...but-"  
"Yeah, I get a bad feeling too," Ruby mumbled.  
We needed to find Steven and the others...but without needing to say anything we both knew descending into the abyss could maybe lead us to Crystal and Sapphire...and probably trouble.  
Splitting up was out of the question down here.  
We looked at each other.  
We needed to find the others but...I swallowed.  
"...We shouldn't risk getting separated so we should fuse." Ruby threw out.  
I looked over at her slowly baffled.  
"You're...you're probably right but..."  
I knew what she was doing...and I loved her for it.  
In an ideal situation, it would have been best if we split up but this situation isn't ideal, it's dangerous. I wouldn't be at my best even if I did find Steven and the others alone. I also needed to trust in Amethyst and Pearl ability more.  
Ruby wanted to share the strain of the choice with me. Wanted me to feel it being shared.  
"I'm sure whatever fusion we make...she'd be awesome." She smirked.  
I couldn't help but grin.  
She grabbed my hand tighter and there wasn't really much preparing we needed.  
\-------  
I took a deep breath feeling strength and vigor.  
I stretched up letting it spread through me.   
"Ready?" I smirked.  
"Do you need to ask? Imperial is ready for anything!"  
I leaped into the abyss.  
I think it was time I went and found my two gals.  
I grinned deeply.

AN: Scarlet and Ruby fusion revealed kinda xD.  
Picture is Hawk with her mask on.

 


	70. Chapter 67

Imperial Topaz

I frowned as I walked past more Homeworld junk. Tech that hadn't been used for ages. Some of it still functioned but that helped me little because I didn't care. It wasn't why I came down here.

Deep down into the abyss, I had found a spaceship dock in the dark...then another...and then another...it wasn't until I found the fourth one that I found a way inside this Kindergarten's Lab.

Which is also what I found out quickly coming down here:

This abyss was a Kindergarten site.

I paused as I peered down into a sizable hole in the ground. The room was trashed. Computers and equipment completely destroyed and smashed in pieces across the floor.

Looking up at the ceiling the same hole traveled up the tiers.

This place had clearly been attacked.

Likely during the war...but, this Kindergarten had a great location which meant a solid defense compared to the others I knew of...surely Rose hadn't sent any of us to attack it...had she?

I hopped into the hole and the lower I went...the worst the damage became. 

Ruby and Scarlet only knew of this place and had seen the mountains and the forests from afar. Neither of them or their normal fusions had ever actually been here, yet this place had been attacked.

"What?"

I grew tense looking down a dark corridor listening.

"...it's a song...magic."

 _~Is..this what...Crystal's magic feels like?~_  Ruby asked. 

_~It's...it's similar...~_

I summoned my weapon and started my way down the corridor with my head gem glowing brightly. The wall on both sides of the corridor had deep scuff marks as if something big had steamrolled its way down in this direction.

"R-Rudy..." I swallowed the stutter in my voice.

"Forced fusion," I growled out.

At the end of the corridor was a large room with more destroyed equipment and bubbled...

I stared at the bubbled gems along the ceiling undisturbed and...sealed behind some type of dome-like thick glass. Most were fused together.

I ground my teeth looking away.

In the middle of the room was another gaping hole. This time burrowing into the stone to the ground underneath and deeper still.

"An attack on this place was clear...but what else happened here?"

It was odd that the bubbled gems were left even though the attackers laid waste to this place. 

What were they after? Where they even apart of our group at one point?

"Tch...Crystal would be able to answer all these questions." 

I leaped deeper into the earth.

\--------

Hawk-Eye

The path I choose lead me to a vast cavern. I wasn't sure how far underground I was but I was sure it would be difficult for any type of plant life to grow down here without proper environment.

Vines clung to the walls and the ground as I glided into the huge cavern. 

Nowhere I looked wasn't there vines. I followed them to the source with my eyes and saw what looked to be a tree.

I frowned before following the vines instead to their destination.

Most of the vines stopped short and only two touched the large pool of water, it's destination.

I paused staring into the pool intensely.

A large creature resembling a fish was in the pool. It had four sets of whiskers and no eyes...or at least it eyes seemed to be damaged.

Its scales were luminescent, beautiful. It's fins raised and fell in a very majestic way.

There was no earth creature like this.

A corrupted gem.

"This is what I saw in my vision...Imperial Topaz will come from there..."

I looked up at the ceiling a gaping hole was barely covered vines in my vision that was wher-

I jumped.

My head snapped back in front of me.

One of the creatures whiskers was wrapped loosely around my wrist. I looked up at her.

 Oddly enough it felt as if she was looking back at me.

I tensed.

~W-wait!~

"Crystal." 

My words were barely a mumble and the creature's grip on me tightened.

 

~~~~~~Past~~~~~~~

_??? POV_

_"Jade this isn't the mission! You're going to just get us all killed!" The young gem pleaded with her commander._

_"...I'm not afraid of death...if you don't want to help me fine...go back to base...go back to Rose...this war is a lost cause anyway...I know how it will end...if it's to end I..." The Jade gem paused and looked up at Homeword's impregnable Mountain Kindergarten just peeking out above the forest trees._

_"Sunstone...tell Rose I'm sorry."_

_Some of the gems Jade commanded on this mission had left but many had stayed and it was with their help she would lay siege to this Kindergarten for Rose even if it killed her...but it wasn't for Rose alone that she did this._

_As she walked with her comrades and friends behind her, her hands glazed over every tree, shrub, and plant._

_Vines began to grow, plants came to life, and the forest suddenly became a deadly place._

_Difficult terrain for any reinforcements._

_Jade felt her magic pulse weakly again._

_She was dying._

_~I'm coming Quartz...Crystalline you better not shatter on me.~_

_Tears clouded Jade's sight for only a moment._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

A gruff bellow disturbed the vision.

I paled.

~Topaz!~

Vines entangled round me in a flash and I was ripped away from the pool and higher into the air.

When I opened my eyes I was surprised to also see the tree from before very much alive...as in moving around.

My eyes widened as I understood instantly.

She was holding me upside down looking into my face. She looked extremely angry, threatened even.

"Blue!"

My eyes widened in a panic.

"Topaz wait!"

The tree creature yowled as the red gem cut the vines freeing me.

I caught myself right before I touched the ground.

Looking back up at the Treant I see Imperial trying to fight the corrupted gem off. 

When I was about to try and intervene again I felt a pull of magic.

Slowly I turned to the pool and I was pulled into a vision again.

~~~~~~~~

_"Crystalline...XN9"_

_I froze at the facet number._

_My chest tightened and clung to my form for support._

_"...X-XN1?" Tears came to my eyes at the familiar twitch of her lips just before she would smile at my counterpart._


	71. Chapter 68

_They had been walking for awhile when a part of Sapphire's vision came to pass._  
"Beryl! Garnet! Where are you guys?!"  
They froze.  
"I'd know that voice anywhere!" Scarlet said in excitement. "Steven! Guys!"  
They couldn't see him yet but they definitely heard them.  
"Garnet!!"   
"T-That was Pearl!" Crystal beamed looking down at Sapphire who chuckled.  
"SB!? Can you hear us?!"  
"And there's Amethyst." Ruby looked back at Sapphire.  
"They're all safe." Crystal voiced in relief.

_\------_

_"XN9...I am sorry, my intentions were not to deceive you and your comrades. When I saw it was you,"_

_I shifted uncomfortably._

_"...I wanted to see my dear student again." Crystalline XN1 smile gently._

_~I...I'm sorry Sapphire...~ I thought in slight embarrassment._

_~It's okay.~ She whispered in a monotone._

_"XN1...I...I do not mean to come off as rude but...our name is Blue Hawk-Eye."_

_Her pale eyes widened and she placed her hands on her cheeks._

_"Oh my, my apologies...I hadn't realized you were in a fusion."_

_"How was it that you were about to mimic my friend's voices?" I asked warily._

_She shook her head._

_"Not mimic, hear a memory." She chuckled, "One's training is only as limited as their imagination."_

_I frowned at her old saying but now was not the time to-_

_"A last, we haven't much time. I am sorry to ask this of you Hawk Eye...but...only you can do it."_

_I glazed at the Crystal with short well-kept hair. I didn't know still if I should be surprised or not. Her physical form was corrupted but..._

_I glanced around...her mind-if I could call this place such-I did not know._

_"What is it?"_

_\----_

I stared at the raging gem as Imperial tried holding it off. This concept was new to me but XN1 had asked for my help.

The spell drew the corrupted gem's attention to me. I frowned as she went to attack smacking Imperial out of her way.

The water behind me erupted and a creature appeared in front of me shielding the incoming attack.

It was then I realized my mistake. 

Before me was a sea serpent...not a fish. She body uncoiled and her fins stretched revealing webbed claws. Her dorsal and finlets spiked out and also stretched all along her body. Her tentacles were long and there were many. 

Its when the Treant paused that I confirmed my suspension.

XN1 knew this gem.

Her physical form held no means of physically forming words.

As such, she had asked for my help...begged for my help. I would be her voice.

[Lost in Thoughts All Alone ~ Vocals x Super Smash Bros](youtu.be/lmpZgSB0ltE)

 

Their fight was hesitant and strained as XN1 tried to subdue the corrupt Jade. 

Her reason was far from lost as XN1 tried to restrain the raging Gem. Her corruption was great.

It wasn't until XN1 wrapped her snake-like body tightly around the Jade and halt her movement that my words, the spell seemed to sway her aggression.

I gave a small sigh of relief.

\-------------

Bixbite Pov

"Are you okay?"

I jumped slightly before looking back Garnet.

Instead of answering right away I looked back out at the ocean.

I sat on top of the time lost in deep thoughts I was reluctant to share just yet. The mission had taken a lot out of us and had been far more dangerous then any of us had thought it would be and not just on Garnet and my side.

While Blue Hawk-Eye and Imperial Topaz were dealing with Jade and Crystalline XN1 the others had been dealing with other corrupt gems we hadn't even known about. Which explain our delay in finding each other.

I had so many questions for XN1 but she had yet to come out of her gem and who knew if she would. I began to wonder recently if she just refused to regenerate.

Her Jade's mind and body were corrupt and though she had managed to calm her, her mind was still lost to the corruption. Her corruption still made her nothing more than a docile creature now. She couldn't understand anything we said to her it seemed.

After trying many times the others thought it best to let them rest bubbled in the temple.

I sighed.

"Yes...I seemed to just be digging up more and more questions about the past. It's frustrating...but all I can do is move forward."

Garnet sat next to me.

"You're afraid to look at the memories...I already know this."

I glanced at her.

"Yes but it seems the only way to get the answer to my questions...I wish I wasn't afraid." I frowned.

"You won't lose yourself. So there's no need to be afraid...because I'll make sure you won't."

I gave a small smile.

"I think I'm ready."

"For?" She asked.

"...To share another memory with you."

It was thanks to XN1 that I found this new confidence.

Garnet placed her head on mine.

"Okay," 


	72. Chapter 69

I sighed as I stretched upward. 

"You can't go there!"

I turned at the sudden outburst, pausing on my descent down the stairs. When Garnet was raising her voice something was definitely going on. The talk in the house was muffled but I can tell an argument was about to break out.

We had just come back from a simple patrol mission, it had been a few weeks since anything particularly dangerous had happened. Despite that, there was always work to be done.

"Does this have something to do with Pink Diamond?" 

I froze in the doorway.

While Steven, Amethyst, and Connie had their back's towards me, Pearl and Garnet looked particularly uncomfortable and torn.

"I already know mom shattered her so what is it about this that you can't tell me?"

Going by the way Steven sounded this was getting out of hand fast.

"Please Steven you're are making Pearl upset," Garnet begged.

I frowned at her.

"Garnet..." I started, stepping closer. 

She paid me no mind.

"No! I'm upset!" The teen threw back.

"This is clearly very important to him," I spoke up looking between the two as Steven looked back at me.

"Beryl you don't understand." Pearl voiced in almost a whisper.

My frown was kept in place.

"No, I do Pearl...without my sight. You may not have seen me around much but that does not mean I know nothing."  I shook my head.

"Bixbite?" 

I froze again as I looked at the pleading young boy.

"No! We're. Not. Going." Garnet forced out.

My eyelids lowered as I slowly looked back at her.

~ _What did she see?_ ~

"Rose never wanted you to see this place." She finished.

I felt the tension grow further.

 "What Rose wants..." 

I continued to stare at my Partner as Steven's frustration grow as I knew it would.

"What about what I want?!"

I shook my head and sighed.

\-----

"Surely you can compromise with him." I leaned against the couch looking at Garnet. One of us had to stay rational.

She gritted her teeth.

"He is not ready," Pearl spoke for her. "...and.." She paused.

Knowing we still had an audience I continued for her.

"Clearly." She looked at me in surprise. "That is why you don't tell him everything yet," 

I pushed off the couch and moved to follow my partner as she headed for the door. "And make him aware of that fact and why."

I didn't question the silence that followed but as we got closer to the entrance I focused back on Garnet.

"After all...wasn't it you that said the past is part of who you are?" I watched as she glanced back at me. "The good...and the bad?" Her shoulder's tensed as she glared.

I knew when she was glaring, even with her shades.

She sighed pausing at the top of the stairs, hesitating.

Looking past her, down the stairs I saw Steven looking over his book again. He had stormed out of the house when the argument had reached it's peep. 

I placed my hand on her arm gently when I noticed her slight tremble.

She was afraid.

I never knew Garnet to be afraid much.

"S-Steven don't go...you have to trust me." She begged him.

There was more to this. Telling him more about his history and taking him to a potentially lethal place, that's two different things. What could she have possibly seen?

"I don't understand Garnet...you're usually the one that's honest with me..." He said sadly.

I couldn't stand to see him sad, "Garnet, maybe if we-"

"No! We can't-"She cut herself off causing my eyes to widening as I felt her shudder under my fingertips. "I really want to be honest with you S-Steven," She started again. 

"but if I tell you why you shouldn't go...you're only going to want to go more..." 

I panicked slightly.

"Garnet that's not-" 

"What!?" Steven shouted.

~ _Too late_.~

"Well, now I really want to go..."

I sighed as I watched Garnet place her hand on her face.

"Uh, I shouldn't have said that!"

\----

I watched Garnet carefully. Her fear and melancholy had not subsided. My fingers itch to find some memory. Some cause to her fear.  I felt so helpless. 

"I...I can go after him...and make sure he is safe?"

Steven had left hours ago. Almost a whole day but I was sure I could catch up and stay out of sight if she wish it of me.

She snapped her head to look at me.

"No! She can  **not**  see you."

We stood up high on the Temple and I watched her melancholy and fear mix with an angst suddenly. 

I placed my hand on her face.

"What did you see? Who did you see?"

She looked away from me.

"...Blue Diamond."

"..."

 

 

I leaped into the air in pure terror as soon as the name left her mouth. The stars came into view quickly around me from the force of my jump.

~ _I have to find him._ ~

I quivered at the thought of Blue Diamond getting her hands on Steven. I felt my chest tighten painfully as the possibility of that was becoming more plausible by the minute. No! By the mere seconds was making my skin crawl.

I was a day behind I didn't want to waste any more time. I'd had to find him before-

"Garnet no!"

I had tried to get around her when she appeared even though she had startled me. 

I had jumped high, out of her reach, knowing she would try and stop me. At least...I thought I had.

I did not know she could come this high up. I froze.

~ _Sapphire..._ ~

"Garnet!" I struggled as a spike of panic went through me. "He'll die! She'll kill him!"

I pleaded with her.

"Bixbite calm down. You must."

It was her turn to be rational but I couldn't see that. I couldn't see the control I lost.

"Bixbite please..."

She grunted in pain before I felt her hands tighten on my forearms and pull them back forcing my back into an arch restraining me as we continued to fall from the sky.

\-----

Once they had landed safely Bixbite fell to her knee in exhaustion from her struggling and still her partner held firm.

"You have to calm down. She won't find him. She won't see him. He will be fine." She reassured. 

Garnet leaned over her wanting her words to comfort her, to assure her...but Bixbite is no fool. Steven is just a boy he did not go there alone.

Bixbite opened her eyes stared down the beach a moment. She forced her body to relax at Garnet's half-truth. She had to trust Garnet.

"Y-You are right...I'm sorry."

Garnet began to let go.

~ _I'm sorry..._ ~

Bixbite tensed up and swung a leg back as she leaned forward ripping away, kicking her lover in the stomach.

The permfusion want sliding back barely catching herself at the unexpected attack. She gritted her teeth looking back up at Bixbite. She watched as the other fusion stood slowly examining her hands before crushing the augmentations on them. 

Garnet's eyes narrowed when her hair moved wildly.

"Bixbite." She said in warning causing her to look up at her.

"I...I'm sorry." She said with a melancholy of her own.

Garnet summoned her weapons.

Her eyes widened when her partner was suddenly in front of her, her pink and blue hair wiping forward surrounding them at the speed she moved.

It was just as fast as the day Scarlet and her fought the corrupted forced fusion that had been her team.

A short-lived speed. A short-lived power.

"Bixbite!" She warned again.

When she heard the crack she froze just looking Bixbite in her eyes filled with tears and fears.

"I'm sorry." Her tears fell.

She had to trust Garnet to find another way. To find another path. To...what ever lies ahead.

....

She was too fast.

When Bixbite was long gone she looked down at the one half of her augment that sat on top of her gantlet.

 

 

It was cracked.


	73. Chapter 70

_~It will only slow her down.~_

_~I know...~_

_~What is the plan?~_

_~...~_

I frowned at my unease as I dropped my hand from Greg's van. They took off in a plane, in Andy's plane and tracking that would be trickier.

"You never saw me today." Was my simple command to the two smaller gems as I held back my guilt. I couldn't look at Peridot and Lapis long as they looked at me in confusion.

Lapis raised a brow,"What are you talking about?" 

"You're standing right there. We're looking right at you. Of course, we've seen you today." Peridot sneered, in agreement with her roommate.

I said nothing more as I quickly continue onward.

As soon as I was out of sight...they'd forget.

I frowned.

_~...I miss her.~_

I sighed. I couldn't help but get lost in my thoughts as I traveled. 

_Year 68~~ Memory ~~ The Past_

_A loud thunderous sound echoed throughout the mountain range._

_"No!"_

_A yowl was pulled from the creature's mouth as the larger Quartz pressed on the corrupted gem under her foot to keep it still as she reached for its gem that sat in the middle of its head just between its eyes._

_"If you hurt her I don't care what you do! I don't care what you say! I won't help you!" The Crystal yelled from where she was being restrained._

_Star Quartz paused._

_"The arrogance." She said simply._

_She started to pull away her hand causing Crystal to take in a shuddered breath in relief._

_"Very well..." She lifted her foot off._

_Crystalline dropped her head to her chest with the stress of it all. She would just help them, they would leave and this would all be over._

_"Ah!" She cried out in pain when the Zircon gripped her hair, yanking on it as to force her to look back up._

_The Star Quartz's glare was deep as she stomped down onto the cranberry colored gem._

_The young Quartz's eyes dilated as something between a shriek and cry escaped her lover again._

_The resounding noise that followed very nearly stopped her breathing._

_"N-No please..." She looked at her lover to the commander's hateful look in despair._

_"You don't seem to understand. You have no power in this position." She growled out. She pressed her foot down and the cracking sound continued._

_"...Beryl..no..." Her eyes locked back on her love. "Please..." The tears came easy._

_She tensed as her leg lifted slightly to..._

_"I'll do anything you want! I'm at your full_ _disposal! Use me, break me, send me back just leave Red Beryl alone please I'm begging you!?" In her complete desperation and plea, she used her partner's actual full name._

_68 years. They had evaded them for 68 years. They needed more than to evade them though. All this fleeing not only couldn't Bixbite find somewhere to hide, there was no time to hide. No time for them to stay safe. No time for Crystal to try her experiment. Such little time._

_Bixbite could get no further with all the corruption. Especially now that they were forced apart._

_~~~ Memory Year 68 end_

_Garnet places her hand gently on her head causing the pale gem to look up at her before stepping closer quietly. Since their trip to the Wind Tower Crystal looked...older somehow. Her hair had a wave to it rather than the innocent bounce her partners used to. Her bangs would now cover her eyes if she'd let it but they were swept to the sides._

_And even though Garnet was eager to ask. They all hadn't gotten on the topic involving the Tower or at least speaking about it yet._

_Scarlet peeked around Garnet also watching the gem quietly process and ponder the vision she just shared with them._

_The red-eyed gem pressed against the tall fusion harder from behind continuing to quietly observe, her demeanor completely neutral but empathetic._

_She too looked a little different. Her hair that usually framed her face was slightly longer and wilder, sticking out in loose spikes in random places._

_Her eyes narrowed when the tears silently slipped down the inner corners of Crystal's eyes. It was when Garnet pulled her closer engulfing her in her arms that Scarlet reached a hand forward to wipe a tear away._

_\-----_

I frowned as I landed looking around. Several humans looked my way pointing and whispering in astonishment.

I had no luck finding Andy's plane but I did find people that had seen Andy as well as Greg and Steven.

They had to stop several times in their flight to eat and rest. Every time they had stopped at the ports some number of people had seen them. If I hadn't been careful I'd have overwhelmed myself with all the past visions of random strangers.

I wouldn't even dwell on the fact the other wouldn't very much approve of me using my power to manipulate a few into speaking with me, into trusting me with the feigned memory of our friendship or recognizing me as some form of authority. They too would not remember me passing by.

That is how I ended up here in Korea, observing the humans that were also currently observing me as they glided by. Some wary. Some curious. Some just staring in shock.

It would take me too long to learn the language. I was antsy enough as it was. I just knew Steven and Greg were somewhere here in this small area in Korea. It would take too long to start interrogating humans again anyway. No. I needed to find a warp pad. If it was Gem related, the place that Steven wanted to go, would have been accessible by warp pad. That was how I would find them now and I had to hurry.

\------

Steven wiped the tears from his face again as they climbed further up the mountain. He was so close he could feel it. Glancing down at the palanquin once more he looked around...he knew it had to be-

"There...dad look.." A few feet away was indeed a palanquin. "This is it." 

Steven smiled looking over the huge vessel. All blue it sat empty and undisturbed in perfect condition.

After a moment Steven paused.

"I-it looks exactly the same...except the one in my dream was..." He frowned. "...It was all broken down and...and pink..."

Greg tilted his head pondering.

"Hm...maybe it got a paint job?" He nervously joked.

Steven shook his head, "But-"

They both paused as muffled talking could be heard. Cautiously they approached the tall shrubbery peeking over it.

Steven froze.

A colossus being sat on their knees in front of the exact palanquin he had been searching for. She was shrouded in a cloak but Steven could tell it was definitely a gem. Especially because the significantly smaller gem that sat knelt next to her as if in mourning.

Steven gulped.

"S-Steven do you know her?" Greg placed his hand gently on his shoulder as he notices his look of panic.

"I...I've been crying her tears...I've...I've been seeing through her eyes."

"What are you doing over there?"

They both stiffened becoming quiet.

"I thought I heard someone..." The small pearl was just a few feet from them. "I don't think we are alone."

Steven cringed as he realized he drew her attention in his panic.

"Don't worry I got this," Greg whispered.

But Steven's heart sunk at his words and before he could stop him his dad stood from their hiding spot.

\-------

I was too slow. I was way too slow. I trembled in fear just looking at her. I clamped down on my tongue hard as I observed the scene from my own hiding spot.

Her Pearl was vigilant but so was I. She wouldn't find me but that was the least of my problems now.

I looked back where Steven was hidden. He was safe but...

Greg was actually holding a conversation with Blue Diamond. Regardless of it not being hostile it did not mean he was not in danger. I needed to think.

_~What can I do if this turns lethal?~_

What was in the area? What did I have at my disposal?

I looked around desperately.

~...Nothing...~

The warp pad was miles back. There were no humans either. To serve as a distraction or to take his place of her attention.

I grimaced at that thought.

I stiffened.

"w-wait..."

_~...nothing...except...~_

_~I...I don't know if that will work.~_

_~It's worth a try though isn't it?~_

_~Is it?~_

"Whoa! Wait, your Majesty! Please put me down!"

...

I now didn't have much of a choice.

_~I'm sorry Garnet.~_

A structure appeared out of my gem. I pressed it to my head fondly implanting the memory before placing it gingerly on the ground.

I was absolutely terrified. My face covered in sweat I looked to Blue Diamond.

I immediately felt the difference then from doing it to the Pearl. The will. The sheer will only. She almost immediately stopped and when she did I slipped through like XN1 showed me.

_False Memory ~~ Head Space ~~_

_The scene had not changed but I knew this was not the waking, as I called it._

_I worked with cautious steps as the scene seemed to rewind itself._

_She moved back to the palanquin. Greg and she talked and then slowly he and the Pearl moved backwards towards the shrubbery._

_I felt myself tense up as a fatigue came over me._

_~I can't stop...I'm almost there...~_

_I felt the strain on my form as now Greg spoke to the Pearl climbing back into the bush._

_I just needed him to disappear from her mind's eye. The pain came in waves._

_~...J-Just a bit...more...~_

_"Ah, there you are."_

_My heart stopped._

_~"Ahhh!"~_

_I cried out mentally and physically as I was forced from her headspace._

_~~~~_

I felt something wrap tightly around me as I was yanked forward.

 _~I am so sorry Garnet...Steven, Pearl, Amethyst...~_  

Was all I could think as I watched my hiding spot get further from me.

"...How odd...what is a Bixbite doing here?"

I hung in the air in front of her wrapped in some type of strong fabric but I didn't dare look up at her.

There was now two Crystalline Quartz visible to me...more so a fusion. A Crystalline fusion. She is who holds me bond. She is who forced me from Blue Diamond's mind.

I stare at her starstruck but her eyes are hidden and her face expressionless.

"More so no corruption. Perfectly stable..."

I was too afraid to speak but it didn't matter she was not addressing me.

I was so tired...losing focus...

"...Yellow will want to see this...." She was speaking to herself once more. "Pink more of your legacy has survived then we know..."

I shook my head trying to remain conscious.

"...My Diamond...Pearl is better." The Crystalline fusion spoke.

Their words were fading.

"Yes..." 

Everything was muffled now and the world was blurring. Fading.

".....you will show the others how it is done."

 

 

_~...G-Garnet...~_

My thoughts would always be on her it seemed.

I failed her.


	74. Chapter 71

When Bixbite had awoken it was in relief that she was no longer in the pretense of Blue Diamond but that relief had quickly fled when she saw she was in a containment cell. The blue force field of energy in front of her hummed quietly.

Was she a prisoner? What had happened after she passed out? Was Steven's dad safe? Where even was he? She took in a deep breath trying to calm her panic.

_~I feel fear.~_

_~I...I can't do this! I can't possibly show them how this works. It's too dangerous! The others will be in danger!~_

_~Calm down. We will show them...why they will never be like us.~_

Hearing feet steps Bixbite schooled herself. Panicking outward would only cause trouble. For the most part, it was best to hide one's emotions when dealing with gems off planet is what she learned after so long away from Homeworld and gem controlled planets.

"Ah, I see that you are awake, that's good. We weren't sure what your temperament would be when you awoke, seeing as you foolishly attacked your Diamond....Crystalline Quartz is it?" The Moonstone looked up at her from her tablet. Pure white eyes peered out from behind dark blue hair styled in a bob cut with long bangs. Her white skin was even paler then Pearl's making the gem that sat over the place a human's heart would be stand out.

She looked down at her tablet again. "At least that is what the report says...Bixbite a war fusion experiment made from Red Beryl and Crystalline Quartz. It says here you advanced on Blue Diamond and her cortège in a mental assault in an attempt to protect Pink Diamond's resting place." She read from her tablet some more before looking up at Bixbite again in awe.

Bixbite clinched her fists, despite her anger the assumption that they came up with for finding her there on Earth, at Pink Diamond's Palanquin no less was convenient and could very well help keep her alive.

In some way shape or form Blue Diamond liked her-Well the idea of her, and even though that thought terrified her she'd have to use it to her advantage somehow.

"I'm going to let you out now to meet the head Doctor and Scientist. I don't know how things were on Earth but Pink Diamond is...unfortunately gone," Her eyes hardened slightly. "So that means you serve Blue Diamond Crystalline Quartz. Just like all the other Crystalline, you were made for originally her and  _you,_ you owe her your everything Red Beryl. It is because she is so merciful that she took all of Pink Diamond's subjects into her embrace and have been caring for them ever since." Moonstone punched something into her tablet. "So it's probably in both of your best interest not to lose control again and attack anyone." She warned.

A hand pad appeared next to the cell and she began typing quickly on that as well.

Bixbite took in a deep breath willing herself to calm as the blue energy of the cell faded away.

"Understood."

\----

"Unfuse." The command was given once more in annoyance from the Star Moonstone as she straightens her spectacles. She was the head Scientist that the Moonstone had spoke of her gaze was piercing and she quite easily commanded all the other slightly smaller Moonstone around her, while their hair varies in different shades of blue her's was silver, in fact, all of her was different shades of silver and gray and she seemed to be the only Star Moonstone, at least in this lab from what Bixbite could tell.

Bixbite looked on blankly despite her inner turmoil.

_~Stay strong for me. We'll be together again soon.~_

The fusion lite up, voluntarily separating.

Crystal Quartz and Red Beryl stood with their backs facing each other, both held neutral expressions as they turned to the Star Moonstone.

"Forgive us. It's been such a long time. It becomes difficult too." Beryl puts to words Bixbite's suspicious reluctance but it seems no good as the Star Moonstone frowns and starts to write something down on her digital tablet device.

"Noted." She stated in disdain causing the pair to tense.

"...you miss understand, being fused so long you lose your sense of self." Crystal voiced calmly.

This time the Star Moonstone paused.

"Yes well...let us proceed."

The two relaxed slightly as the air cleared.

They simply needed to play along, from what they could tell their roles had changed some in the long time they had been away from the Gem ranks.  

It wasn't a mass amount of Crystal and Red Beryl but it was more then either of them were used to in one place. And of course, there were more Crystal then there were Red Beryl. 

 

When the pale white gem turned from them they glanced at each other longingly.

"We'll have to run a few tests, standard protocols but then we'll send you both back to your new clusters. You're to wait for farther instruction from there. Do you understand?"

Both gems felt the nerves in them twist as they prepared for the time ahead of them without the other, and without their other smaller partners.

They had gotten themselves into this mess so somehow they had to achieve the impossible, escape...where ever this was before they departed too far from Earth's star system, retrieve Greg and somehow get back to Earth. They couldn't and wouldn't expect rescue.

"We understand." They both said at once.

\-----

Scarlet Pov

I glanced around at the observing panes up high above me as I stood in what looked to be an indoor training field of some kind.

The panes I knew were a one-way looking glass.

I wondered who would be looking in on this 'test' just as much as I wondered what the test was. The other tests had been simple enough. Displays of my shapeshifting abilities, summoning my weapon and recalling basic information about Red Beryl.

I had begun to panic when they had started to ask details about the war and as to what I could remember but when I started to recall false information I could pick through to cite to them I knew Crystal had put a precaution in place in case such a moment had happened.  

I had barely manage to cover my smirk when I realized.

"Red Beryl V5T29 pull out your weapon," The voice echoed around me from above, "We suggest you do not hold back," I frowned and my face scrunched in confusion. "This test is very dangerous, not many Beryl make it through but you have made it through a war. My Diamond will hold you at a very high standard and in high regard...if you can prove you're worthy. I suggest you do not disappoint...or you will die." 

The gem's voice sounded...familiar but...no one from waking up and up until this point.

My eyes darkened and I summoned my weapon. Whoever the gem was...she wasn't speaking about Blue Diamond.

"Step forward G9A you may proceed as you see fit as usual." The voice was that of a Moonstone again as I looked across the field.

She walked forward, her limb enhancers making a metallic ' _clink'_  as she stopped and placed her hand on her hip. She wore a short simple jumper with what looked to be a bodysuit underneath. Her hair was extremely short, a pixie cut midnight blue.  Like most I had seen in this place so far she was a blue gem and said gem sat in front of her left shoulder. Her mostly rounded features in some areas confirmed what I already knew,

"Begin."

She was an Aquamarine.

\----

Garnet sat blankly looking at the Augment. Part of her wanted to crush it but she knew it had been made for a reason and that she was just angry, not to mention worried.

She was more angry right now but she was no stranger to this, the worry would take hold of her soon as well as the frustration. 

Garnet bit her lip as she glanced at Steven. She was forced to do nothing but watch as Blue Diamond took not only Greg as she had first seen as a possibility but Bixbite also. The guilt was settling over her again as her angry subdued. If she had acted...if she had revealed herself...she shook her head and leaned against the wall of the Ruby ship.

She didn't know what the Augment was inscribed for but she trusted Bixbite...even if she really kind of wanted to punch her right now.

_~We have to get her and Greg back...~_

She glazed her finger over the new Augment she set in place.

~~~ _"I love you...so much."_  ~~~

She had to keep herself focused and in control...the short memory made it hard.

She sighed.

_~Bixbite....~_

Her eyes hardened. She'd find another path. She'd change the future.

"When will we get to the human zoo?"

Steven's question caught her attention.

When indeed.

\----

"I...I doubt you had to wear something like this in the war, for that I apologize." Crystal flinched when the command collar was locked and linked securely in place around her neck. To cover her reaction she lifted her hand to it hoping that-

"You mustn't pull on it o-or you'll shock yourself which will cause destabilization." The other Crystalline explained. She let her hand go with a small smile.

This Crystal had long hair that touched the floor a darker body but her translucency ran diagonally across her body in a unique pattern. The veil that would usually cover her face was pulled back at the moment. 

"You can call me XNI7. Your fusion partner is likely still dealing with her tests." She smiled.

Crystal frowned and tilted her head feigning confusion.

What surprised her was when XNI7 giggled.

"A...A lot of the other types around here are a little...slow if you ask me. Besides the fact you can not hide much from a Crystal Quartz you two saw war together I think it is safe to assume you would be worried about her."

Crystal swallowed her shock as best she could at the other's insightful look.

She spoke without actually saying what she knew so Crystal had to be careful not to reveal too much or give her too much information just in case this gem's output was false.   

"...You are not wrong...whatever happened to her happened to me...I am still stuck on that setting." She calmed herself as best she could. "I'll have to remind myself...that we are not fused or at war."

XNI7 nodded.

"Oh...also you have one other test. They will want to see an example of your skill to fuse and will pair you with several partners. A rather simple task really." XNI7 walked forward and Crystal was thankful no one else was around as they departed or they would have seen her absolute look of horror and distress when she pulled her own veil back as she slowly walked after her.


	75. Chapter 72

A/N: Hey guys...I believe I found the theme song for this story. It will be in this chapter.

Crystal watched quietly from behind her veil clinching her hands tightly in front of her. Her veil helping her feign an air of calm as she dug her nails into the flesh of her palm.

_~Stay strong for me...~_

Scarlet had requested it of her before Bixbite had to split up. 

Her 'new' cluster mates would glance at her curiously as they walked by. Their rooms were rather large to hold them all. In a style that was not at all odd or unfamiliar to her. Crystal Quartz were not fighter Gems...though it was clear they should be. Even with the collars, the magic pressed against her skin in here. It was not uncomfortable just...heavy. They all weren't petite like her but none were as broad as a Jasper or a Rose Quartz.

Water pooled in the middle of the room but she would not take joy in it.  She didn't know what part of the ship she was on but it was mostly occupied by her cluster mates. Since they all were just some experiment anyway the Beryl had to be somewhere close by right?

Maybe that was just wishful thinking.

_~I can't fuse with someone I don't know...I am I...~_

_\-----_

Crystal

I felt the panic trying to crush me. How was I to fuse with Gems I didn't even know. I can't even fuse with Pearl or Amethyst!

_~I've only fused with Sapphire once. That one time. I haven't even fused with Garnet by myself! Scarlet is always with me.~_

I had to calm down. I had to show them,

_~...why they will never be like us.~_

My eyes widen as I finally understood what Scarlet meant now.

_~They can't...fuse with me if they can't sync with my dance.~_

Homeworld Gems never grow, never change. For the most part, thing are pretty uniform. If anything does change all of them are forced to change with it to keep everything uniform.

A Red Beryl- No! Any Gem they tried to pair me with can't match my dance, I won't let them! They've never been on Earth! They've never seen the things I've seen. Experience the things I've experienced!

I looked to the sliding doors to the oasis, as a Holly Blue Agate and an Oolitic Jasper waltz into the room. My chest tightens. The Jasper was different of course but really the resemblance was striking.

Which was silly but even her gem was in the same place. Right on her chin. 

The only difference is her hair stood straight up on her head in a spike. She looked incredibly bored like she'd do anything not to be here. 

"Crystal Quartz Facet-" The Agate paused then glared down at her tablet, "No one recorded the facet!? Do you know how many Crystal Quartz we have!?"

For some reason she shouted at the Oolitic Jasper who tensed and looked off to the side, "Do I look like the lab assistant or nursemaid?" She mumbled.

The Agate's eye cut to her, "Would you like to repeat that?" She snapped.

"er...no ma'am." The Oolitic straightened nervously falling in line.

I shook my head and slowly started to the front as some of the others giggled at her.

The Agate grumbled before clearing her throat, "I'm looking for the new Gem in your cluster, surely one of you will be willing to-" She paused looking at me.

All eyes were on me now as I nervously walked around the room and to the front.

"Ah, yes Good I take it you are her." The Agate said.

I simply nodded.

"Yes, well your fusion partners for this demonstration are ready for you." She turned to the others. "Everyone else is to report to the observation rooms. I'm hearing she's to show you how a successful fusion is done."

Oh no...

"Someone has to." Holly Blue smirked as she walked away.

I didn't have the nerve to look back as I followed.

 _~I thought XNI7 said it was just an example...a test...not the whole cluster watching.~_ I frowned.

\------

Scarlet-  Theme: [Fight for it](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YhmBbGOcd04)

I looked on in confusion.

Aquamarines weren't combatting Gems. Yeah, they can annoy the hell out of you, make you wish they were so you can beat the hell out of them but they weren't fighters.

I watched her carefully from behind my fan. I was given my warning. I would not make the mistake of underestimating her.

I was a Crystal Gem, anyone can be taught to fight, I've seen that first hand. I just didn't expect to see it here.

Why her? Did something make her special? Was she some type of experiment also?

It didn't matter.

She didn't matter.

She was just one of the many obstacles in my way to getting to Crystal, to getting Greg and going home.

 

When something lightly hit my cheek I flinched.

_~What?~_

My eyes narrowed at the little white specks falling around me. I glanced at the ceiling, from nothing.

I looked back at her. She was still just standing there staring. The snowfall picked up.

Was this her plan? The scientist plan? I glanced at the observation panes.

They voiced no change in orders or in terrain simulation. 

 Were we to just be buried in snow?

I scowled.

Her face suddenly took on a maniacal smirk.

I tightened.

Grabbing my fan tight I arced my wrists.

The gale of wind blows the snow every which way...in front of me.

The Aquamarine looked on in shock, "How did you...

 

"I don't know what that was about but you have to do better than that." I needed to end this.

I did not like this Gem.

"...It doesn't matter." She looked at me blankly for a moment then smirked. "I already won."

 

My eyes widened when I suddenly couldn't feel my feet, then my legs, then arms, and it kept traveling up.

Looking down I saw ice climbing up firm. I gritted my teeth, as my weapon fell from my hand.

The Aquamarine laughed, "Ha, can't we just call the fight here?! We all know how it's going to end!" She calls up to the observation room.

I struggled to no avail glaring at her.

It could not end like this! I would not let it end like this.

Still, the ice crawled covering me. I couldn't see. I couldn't hear.

It was dark and I was alone...but then I felt a pressure. 

It was trying to destroy my firm. It was trying to destroy me.

And if I let that happen...

\-----

"G9A please proceed to the end." The voice came from above again.

The Aquamarine frowned, "What's the point? You can clearly see I've beaten her."

"G9A proceed until the end." The voice demanded.

She sucked her teeth, "Fine."

Turning to the entrapped Red Beryl she held her arms out wanting to speed the process along.

The process was going just fine until she heard the unmistakable sound of a crack, something she never heard immediately after a fight in this room.

The sound again, another cracking.

She frowned looking at the Red Beryl.

She couldn't possibly be-

The ice began to fragment all across the Red Beryl.

"Grrr, no you don't!" Aquamarine held her hands out freezing over the fragmented ice.

All was quiet for several moments, "...T-There it's handl-" She clenched her teeth as all at once it shattered to pieces throwing the Aquamarine back as a blast of wind pushed outwards. 

"Uuahh!" Scarlet cried out in a strain of the Force Push.

Looking up shards of jagged ice pierced the walls around her.

Under one was an Aquamarine gem and her limb enhancers.

"Excellent job Red Beryl V5T29. You shall meet your new cluster mates and then someone will come to prepare you to meet Yellow Diamond."

I froze.

_~W-what?!~_

\----

_Crystal_

I frowned at the Red Beryl as I pulled my hand away.

My eyes flashed.  _She'd remember her instructor's disapproving glare the last time she failed so horribly at holding up her fusion partner so._  I bit the inside of my cheek as my collar shocked me.

She cringed and looked at me guiltily as she stepped away.

They weren't bad dances and I felt a little bad but I would not fuse with them. I would not show them Bixbite's power.

She had long hair. It was darker then Scarlet's, her eyes were lighter too. Everything was wrong.

 The outfit, the moves, everything.

As we tried again I twisted around her just out of her reach and she frowned, as she inwardly berated herself no doubt.

I only needed to push a little. I needed strategy not strength for this moment.

My eyes darken. The false ideas I set in each of them was enough to win me this moment.

I bit my lip,

 _~I wouldn't be saying this to you if I wasn't trying to get home~_  I said to the Beryl in my head in apology.  _~So I'm sorry ahead of time.~_

 

"Are you even trying to sync with my dance?" I said lightly in feigned frustration.

"I...I'm sorry. I'm not usually this unfocused. Bad day I guess." She murmured the last part rubbing her head.

 

This was almost done. She was last one. She was the last one and I would be finish with these test and I could see Scarlet maybe.

I stood tall in my starting position, and that seemed to intimidate her...

I watched as the Red Beryl walked away.

"..."

"Good show, though ruined by inefficient Red Beryl I think Blue Diamond will be ready to see you now." Holly Blue Agate said. "She's not on the Ship though. She's returned to the human zoo. If your Fusion partner is still alive. That means she's passed her tests. If that is the case. I can send you down to Holly Blue Agate P62J, from there she would escort you."

...

 I struggled to keep myself together.

I gave a nod then pulled my veil back into place.

I didn't want to see Blue Diamond again. I just want to go home, with Scarlet and be with everyone but if we were at the human zoo...that's where Greg would be.

\-----

Theme song: [Fight for it](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YhmBbGOcd04)-Estelle 

Oh goodness, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I kind of struggled with it. A lot of debate. A LOT of debate. Enjoy!


	76. Chapter 73

"Do you remember the hymn?"

I froze.

The Human Zoo was Pink Diamond's sanctuary but it wasn't really a sanctuary it was a prison. It was where she kept humans she abducted from Earth. I never understood why but it was still here even though its founder was long gone.

_~The hymns...I have minutes to...how could I forget something like that!?~_

I hesitated. I did not remember the Greeting they spoke of. How? How could I forget something so important? The custom of even having it. At least I could have watched the others perform perhaps, before getting to this point...

I began to panic,

_~Sure...I thought I was going to fool Blue Diamond. That I could just walk in here, hide my face under a veil and...and what?~_

...I couldn't do this cluster's hymns anyway, we weren't of the same generation.

Every Gem was within a Generation which was within an Era...which was told by their facet.

I was Crystal Quartz XN9

The Crystal I had met before was...XNI7

That makes me Second Gen and her Third Gen.

As I said I couldn't just do their hymns I had to do my own..which meant...if I try to go through those memories I could...I didn't have a choice. 

I bit my lip and took a deep breath as I tried to touch a memory...a dread fills me and everything around me flips off like a switch and I'm left in darkness.

_~Headspace~_

_**-You're back...why are you back?-** _

_The voices sounded. It was familiar. A mix of many different voices speaking at once._

_~Everything I've been working towards... **we've**  been working towards...I don't want to lose it!~_

_Looking around there was nothing. A huge empty space._

_Here in the darkness, I was alone. No war. No soldiers. No forest. No Garnet. No Scarlet. No Light._

_Scarlet and Garnet are my light._

...

_And without them...I couldn't face what lay inside the darkness..._

_A choked growl filled my ears and I paled._

_I looked every which way...but I...couldn't see it...just blackness._

_I waved my trembling hands out slowly as the fear started to raise more..._

 

 

_A wet gurgled snarl, a_ _low guttural ruckle._

_I was frozen._

_The terror kept climbing._

_I could feel my heart pounding in my chest,_

_It was becoming painful,_

_**-You...need us?-** _

_~Nooo! I don't want to lose myself...Scarlet...Garnet.~_

_Tears filled my eyes and I couldn't answer the question being throw my way._

_The frighting sounds grew closer..._

_~I...couldn't just...I~_

_I didn't know what to do. I just didn't want to be here, I wanted Scarlet, I wanted to go back!_

 

_The mix of voices that sounded so much like my own in this place was all I had, I didn't have anyone else..._

**_-Where is your light?-_ **

_The cries grew closer..._

_**-Do not let them near. If they grab you...-** _

_~I'll do anything.~_

_And closer..._

_I started in a whisper,_

_~...take it away.~_

**_-What?-_ **

_~...take it away.~_

**_-Do you mean?...but that..-_ **

_~Take it away.Take It Away!~_

_~PLEASE!~_

_~~~~_

Crystal Quartz

Everything stopped.

"Do you know the hymns or not? We will all get in trouble if even one of us messes it up." 

The other Crystal Quartz asks me. 

There were four including me...she wanted a hymn?

"...I know only one..." They couldn't see my look of confusion as I question my own speech.

My voice didn't even sound like my own to me but I questioned that too.

I observed them for a moment,

"...You all look younger...I will not know you're hymn."

They all looked at me oddly but it was as if a fog was blanketing my mind. I couldn't recall certain things.

Why was I afraid moments ago?

"What is your facet?"

The one that spoke seemed like the youngest but she was not the smallest. I was the smallest. I was not a defect, Crystalline comes in varies sizes, fight that fact with the leaders of Gems if you want, you'd be wasting your breath.

Something in me warned me to lie. My gem was already hidden, something I somehow knew 3rd Gen could not do. My mind thought back to that fusion I...Bixbite saw with Blue Diamond.

One of them had to be from 2nd Gen or possibly both. Did they recognize me? Would they in a fusion? XN1 hadn't...even realized I was in a fusion.

I think it would be safe to say they would just assume my gem wasn't in an obvious place. Having Blue Diamond especially see my gem was too big of a risk, while Gems could be made and happen to have the same gem placement, they would never have the same facet and cut...unless somehow they came from the same hole...but that's me guessing and getting off topic. I'm not a Peridot.

I shook my head slightly willing myself to focus.

"...YX4." I said quietly.

Their eyes widened slightly looking at each other,

"Y-you're an S-second Generation?" XNI7 shifted as she looked at me awestruck.

It was very possible she was a defect with how much she stuttered but that didn't matter.

"We all thought you were made on Earth..." I looked at the one who appeared to be the youngest again, WNI2. I think that was it.

She looked kind of sheepish as she looked at me as her veil only covered her eyes.

"So you were apart of Pink Diamond's entourage...or were you sent down from Homeworld?" 

The last one said in excitement her veil only covering the bottom half of her face. XNT5.

I looked at all three of them in slight surprise at all their sudden looks of wonder and curiosity.

My veil covers my whole face, even if I were to lift it you'd only see my eyes. To go into the dynamics of veils would take too much time but I had to say I was surprised at how things seems to change.

"Oh, what was the war like?" 

"Forget that! What is fusion like?!"

I didn't hear the footsteps coming up behind them until it was too late,

"What are you four doing?!"

I watched as they all tensed and piled beside me. One by one we all folded our hands in the Diamond salute with our heads bowed.

 

"We were discussing hymns for the Greeting Holly Blue Agate." XNT5 started up in a deadpan.

"Now we will be on our way to prepare for said Greeting." WNI2 finished in a monotone.

"........." I frowned when XNI7 twitched slightly. This definitely reminded me of something.

When I felt Holly Blue's eyes on me I knew this had to be the other Holly Blue, after all, we were in the Zoo now.

_"..."_

_"This_ is the Crystalline our Diamond found on Earth?" She sounded unimpressed. "...She's so small. I tell you it seems to me most of the Gems made there were weak. I don't-"

"T-this is a Crystalline Quartz?"

My hazy cleared some and my breathing stopped...it was good I didn't need it.

I wasn't allowed to look up but hearing her voice was...

As my hazy cleared more I suddenly felt far away, as if I was experiencing all of this from over someone's shoulder rather then through my own eyes.

I ignored it as I realized they both had to be here...they all had to be here.

"Yes, my Clarity, all four of them are, being your opposite in vision you probably don't meet or see many." Holly Blue said.

_~Please...all you have to...I want to see you...~_

My lips trembled as I held back tears.

She probably didn't want to see me.

"May I see one? I must admit, I am quite curious..."

There was silence for a moment that I dreaded.

"Well?! You heard her! Disarm your vision blocks and pick the best among you!" The Agate ordered. 

I hesitated.

"Second Gen YX4, step forward," XNT5 said in a monotone.

I eyes widened and still, I hesitated. Why did they think a second gen better?

"...YX4."

I stepped forward as I heard Blue Holly stutter for a moment in the background.

"...Look at me." I wanted her to say that, that I didn't hesitate to do.

Blue hair, Blue skin, Blue dress, Blue everything, just the way I like her. Just the way I'd always like her or whatever form she chooses.

_~Sapphire.~_


	77. Chapter 74

"Your Clarity..." I bowed my head slightly in greeting and she gave a small smile.

Behind her was Ruby and next to her was Pearl.

They all looked excited to see me. Relieved.

They came all the way out here to save us.

"What are they good at?" Sapphire asked.

Holly Blue jumped at the chance to speak once more, "Entertainment mostly. In fact, they are performing shortly if it pleases you to observe your Clarity. The newest one has to pay homage to her Diamond to ensure she is not an impostor or insurgent. You can't be too sure with a Gem with their type of abilities," She pauses and grabs XNI7 by her collar causing her to give a soft startled gasp.

"Even with these to keep them in line." 

When she grabbed her by her collar I looked away only to catch the tails end of Ruby clenching and unclenching her fists.

Pearl was looking at me worriedly and from the silence, I knew that was my cue. I stepped back in the lineup.

I felt that blanket, the hazy from before close over my mind again and I stopped listening to whatever Holly Blue was saying. I had to focus on that memory. I had to focus on that hymn.

As a fork was coming up in the hallway I glanced over at Ruby and Sapphire to see that they were also stealing glances at me, that lasted until the wall blocked our view and we could no longer see each other, going down different hallways. 

\----

"W-what should w-we tell her?"

I perked up.

"What?"

XNI7 glanced over at me. We were lined up in front of the entrance. Behind these doors were Blue Diamond...and maybe Scarlet and some of the others if I'm lucky.

All the attention would be on me though...if not both of us...I hope she didn't order us to fuse is Scarlet was there...

~She has to there. She wasn't...~

"Just tell her I don't know the hymns. I'll take it from there." I said in a monotone.

My [attire](https://jawitreen.deviantart.com/art/CLOSED-Adoptable-Outfit-Auction-53-54-519134569)(right) had changed, theirs' hadn't. A deep hood concealed my face. It was only in events such as these that we could go without veils.

The doors opened and we all stepped in.

\--------

Yellow Diamond stared at the Crystalline Quartz with a look boredom as they came in. They were already bowed in respect and she already knew they wouldn't be over the top with their praise but-

"Blue your Crystalline are here. Do something maybe they will make you feel better."

The sadden leader perked up looking away from the Sapphire and her Agate that had come in from another entrance.

The Quartz didn't even seem to be fazed that there was another Diamond in the room that hadn't counted on and stood straight again.

Blue raised an eyebrow, only one of them was prepared for the Greeting and before she could question it they spoke,

"My-"

"Diamond-"

"...she does not know the hymns."

They all spoke separately to finish the others' sentence together, stepping back so that the smallest Quartz among them was in front.

She did not cower. She accepted this statement and took one step forward. 

Yellow Diamond narrows her eyes suspicious, "How does one of your own not know the hymns?"

Blue looked the small Quartz over before looking at Yellow, "Because she wasn't made on Earth."

Yellow's eyes widened slightly, "That would mean...what is your Facet?" She snapped at Crystal. 

There was no mistaking where she was looking,

"YX4." The lie came smooth and was devoid of emotion.

The voice confused the ones that knew her.

"Second Gen..." Yellow Diamond still didn't seem convinced. "Red Beryl V5T29." She called.

From somewhere within the large room a voice called back,

"...My Diamond?"

"Can you see this Crystalline from where you are stationed?"

"...Yes...she plays with her sheer because she's nervous but her stance is firm, unwavering but so is her eyes. She's dedicated to her task."

Crystal frowned as Yellow looked at Blue.

" _That's_  a Gem from the war! She can observe all that from her position in this room. She is second gen."

Blue shook her head, "V5T29 is this your fusion partner from the war?"

There was a brief pause,

"...Yes, my Diamond she is."

Yellow rolled her eyes, "Well get on with it then. You should still make sure she isn't an insurgent."

"YX4, do you remember?."

 

"Yes, my Diamond." Crystal walked forward slowly towards the Blue Matriarch. 

She grabbed onto her hood looking for the cue, though she was slipping farther away in her mind as if backing away from watching anymore.

[NieR: Automata OST - Kainé Salvation](https://www.youtube.com/watch?annotation_id=annotation_2493178055&feature=iv&src_vid=a2-7Jh6FsL4&v=AWBlpBCIJrE)

~~~~

_~Look away little quartz...look away...~_

_I covered my ears and closed my eyes. I didn't want to know._

_~XN0? Why is she mad?~_

_~Look away...~_

_I didn't want to hear._

_~You will be broken for this!~_

_I didn't want to see._

~~~~

As she pulled down her hood a light blue silver fell with it at a length Crystal didn't sport. Her whole appearance had changed. It was her but..not. 

She sang so beautifully but even her singing voice didn't sound like her and of course, only the ones who knew her would know any of this.

From the south door, Sapphire and Ruby glanced at each other. So many possibilities but Sapphire knew they were so close. Everyone was here in this room or just outside it.

Somewhere in the northeast of the room, Scarlet waited. She was told to wait here out of sight as well as two others in her 'cluster' who were in different parts of the room. It was perfect. She could see them perfectly from where she sat. When one would look away she'd send a signal. Her eyes needed to constantly be on everyone in the room to make sure the two humans wouldn't be seen.

In the southeast, Greg and Steven stayed hidden behind the pillars avoiding the other to Red Beryl watching the room with Scarlet's help and sharp eyes.

Then there was Crystal...as strange as she looked and acted she was the centerpiece drawing everyone's attention to her. She didn't know where everyone was but she knew some type of plan was in play.

And lastly right outside the room Pearl and Amethyst waited.

Crystal didn't break gaze with Blue Diamond even when the song brought them both to tears. It ended all too soon and as soon as it did...

She waited patiently...only a Diamond could break the gaze first. She knew the pause was a test.

Blue Diamond nodded and broke her eyes away and when she did, as soon as she did she pulled her hood over her face again.

"Well done YX4."

"Thank you, my Diamond." She said quietly.

Crystal watched as Blue Diamond shooed the other third that had come with her away before turning to the Agate in the room.

"Holly Blue after you see your guest off please take YX4 and Red Beryl V5T29 up to the lab." 

Crystal tensed.

It was time to leave.

Blue looked to Yellow Diamond who a nod.

"Red Beryl V5T29 come." Yellow demanded.

In a flash Scarlet appeared holding up the diamond shape for only a moment,

\-------

Scarlet

"My Diamond."

I stood in front of Crystal who hadn't even glanced up...

We had strict roles to play.

I was glad she was safe.

"You know what to do. With the Blue Agate." Yellow Diamond ordered.

I held the Diamond salute once more hoping I'd never have to hold it again.

"You other two Beryl clear out." She called as she turned to Blue Diamond and put a comforting hand on her back as her shoulders started to shake.

Crystal goes out the door after the others as I linger a moment watching the Beryl leave...

Waving my finger Steven and Greg dash over to me and then out the door as I slip out last.

...

"Two Diamond!?" I watch as everyone jumps.

I look over at Pearl as she grabs my arm startled.

"I can't believe it! Can you believe it?!" Holly Agate shouts in excitement. 

I debate summoning my weapon as we begin to follow her down the hall all of us tense...I look over at Crystal.

Except her apparently. 

"Oh well, of course you can you probably foresaw the whole thing."

"Ooff course, no surprises here." Sapphire said nervously.

_~Aw, poor Sapphy...~_

I felt guilty.

She was probably driving herself crazy running down path after path on her map looking for a way to get through this.

"You can just feel strength and confidence radiating from her."

I snap to attention as she turns around and as I see the unmistakable glow of Amethyst shape shifting to hide Greg and Steven.

"I do enjoy serving Yellow Diamond. That is something I will never forget before the war." I say to catch her attention.

"Of course, don't misunderstood I'll always be in Blue's confidence but if I had been made for Yellow like you, you wouldn't see me complaining." She chuckled as she twisted to the front again and started walking.

I rolled my eyes, "...ugh.."

Earning a immediate elbow to the knee from my red girlfriend.

 

"I do hope they appreciate all my hard work to  preserve the Pink Diamond legacy. It would really make it worth being stationed here with theses sorry excuses for Gems."

As she continued to talk we continued to walk....right on by the Amethyst guarding the doors?

_~Don't ask any questions Scarlet. **They**  didn't ask any questions. I just want to go home. The ship is right there.~_

_"It's a shame though-"_

_~Okay I don't care what she's saying anymore. Tone her the hell out.~_

I think as I place my hand on Ruby's head urging her forward since the Agate's eyes are closed as she talks to herself.

Sapphire and Ruby

Check.

Crystal just walks on by...

Crystal.

Check.

Pearl ducks under her wearily.

Pearl.

Check.

~Hmm...maybe Steven and Greg should have went first.~

I think in dismay but it was too late to go back. I gesture for them to go faster as I know it's a toss up now. I can't read her movements she can look for Sapphire at any moment who was standing in the worst place possible, the entrance to the ship. It's not like we could fly away in the middle of her talking...I mean we could if we could get everyone on board without being seen before then.

As Amethyst, tries to sneak Steven and Greg by, Blue Holly Agate turns in her speech unexpectedly still talking to herself. I'm amazed when she closes her eyes and we get them to the entrance of the ship.

Okay

Amethyst, Steven, Greg

~~Check~~

Nope, unchecked cause right at that  _beautiful lovely_ moment she turned to finish her memoir with Sapphire.

I shook my head from behind the Agate and face palmed.

Of course she got mad and pulled her weapon out even when Sapphire tried to do damage control.

_~Well on the bright side they won't be split up anymore.~_

Sure enough right then they fused.

 

I looked at Crystal. She still was just standing there. I already knew that something was wrong.

"You! Why are you just standing there?! Do something! Their traitors!" I looked up at Holly Blue who was wrapped up in her whip. Then peeked around her.

Steven, Greg

Check.

"Oh right. Yeah, how could I forget." 

I walk around her and past Garnet and up to the ship.

"Anddd Scarlet. Check. I think that's everyone...as soon as Pearl and Garnet get their butts in here."

Everyone started laughing.

"W-What!? What are you doing?!" Holly yelled.

I rolled my eyes, "You said to do something. I  _am_  doing something,  **I'm going home**...with"  I turned to Crystal and lead her the rest of the way on the ship. "...her, ba-bye."

A group of Amethyst and Jasper were snickering and watching from the stairs as I climbed on board.

I really didn't want to hear anything else though I'd let the others handle it.

If I was honest, I was exhausted.

\-----

Crystal

I just stared at the floor of the ship. I could move. I could hear but...it didn't feel like  _my_  movement. I was holding tightly to Scarlet's gem. She had said she was tired and suddenly poofed. She knows that something is wrong. I'm sad that she's used to there being something wrong.

I feel my hood pulled on. I don't look up. I can't look up.

"Crystal..." 

It's Garnet. How do I-

"...Your Clarity..." I greet.

It's wasn't me...

Her hand paused just within my view.

"...Look at me."

That is when I look at her...my  _tears_  were my own. I felt them build in my eyes and spill over onto my cheeks.

She grasps at the collar absorbing the shocks as she worked on breaking it in silence.


	78. Chapter 75

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, updates may be a little slow I need to go back do some editing on this story. I may have to change things and figure some general wording I used. Idk tell me what you guys think. I have to go back anyway and fix basic grammar.

"...because I'm just your problem." Crystal said.

"What...o-okay first tell me what you did?"

Scarlet could only look at her in confusion. She wanted so badly to understand everything about Crystal but knew that would take more than a few thousand years.

When she had reformed the first thing she wanted to go was speak with Crystal of course but it had taken a little bit of time for the quartz to start acting like herself again. 

"A mind sweep was performed..."

"Oookay...that doesn't sound good...explain." Crystal has already told her outlandish stuff before. Scarlet was already use to outlandish.

"Gems are connected. Right?"

Scarlet nodded slowly, "Right."

"Gems of the same type especially are connected," It wasn't a question but the red Gem nodded again. " So it should come as no surprise when I say that magic users are connected, if we wanted to go even farther we could say opposites  _or_  different magics interlocks and makes something new and similar branches of magic simply work well toward."

"Okay wait, wait! Pause you're explaining too much." Scarlet said. You could hear the frustration in her voice.

Crystal frowned and looked at the waterfall from the bed. It had suddenly become more interesting as she thought, "...do you remember when Steven connected with his human friend...uh Lars?"

"You mean when he was him for a day? Yea."

"I...allowed a...someone to do that to handle things I could not..."

"Who? What?"

...

When Scarlet's usually timid but informative partner remained quiet Scarlet's eye widened.

Crystal wasn't going to tell her.

"What about this can't you tell me?" Scarlet shook her head. "Already, enough of this is shrouded in shadow and it hurts you."

Scarlet grasped her face. She looked ready to start pleading with her. For what she didn't know. There were so many questions unanswered...and Scarlet was tired.

"...it hurts me. It hurts...them."

At those words, Crystal look back at her looking guilty. She was quiet for a long time until, "Scarlet...I lied to you...I didn't take them unknowingly...and I didn't just take them...I destroyed them." Her eyes stayed locked on Scarlet. They were wide and she was stiffened waiting for a reaction. "...and now I'm trying to fix my mistake...piece them back together...but it's all going wrong."

Scarlet could only stare for a moment,

"...why" Crystal flinched. "Why lie?"

"...."

It was that abnormal silence again, and with it...a deep fear...

... 

 "...It's okay...if you want to leave..." She glanced behind her. "...both of you..."

At those words, her tears gathered in her eyes but she seemed stunned by her own words.

Scarlet looked up at Garnet at the same moment she had...both of their mouths' had fallen open...

That...chased away Scarlet's growing doubt and she just felt tired all over again because despite her confession it just left her with more questions.

"...And where am I going?" Scarlet crossed her arms in frustration.

Crystal didn't dare look up as if she wasn't worthy enough to. She stared widened eyed at the stone under her.

"If I recall,  _you_  are the one that yelled at me to  _never_  leave you alone!" Scarlet shouted looking away.

When the petite gem felt a large gemmed hand on her head she stiffened and slowly looked up,

"...Staying." Garnet said.

Crystal didn't know what to do...

She sobbed through her teeth as the tears finally rolled.

She didn't know but the reassurance felt amazing.

\--------------

_Several Days Later_

"...Now, will you tell me why she stormed off?" She asked quietly.

The smaller gem shifted from her position on top of her enjoying a simple embrace.

The temple was freezing but both Gems were unfazed.

The floor was like ice just as smooth and slick, Bixbite's long puffed hair the only thing cushioning their spread as she gazed up at the ceiling that mimicked the night sky on its surface. The ice stalactites protruding off of it disturbed the illusion but it was still beautiful. 

She could hear the waterfalls from where they laid.

"...It was inevitable."

"Sapphire-" She started.

"It is simply the truth." 

Bixbite frowned.

With Garnet gone that meant she was in Sapphire's space in the temple but what that also meant was that Ruby and Sapphire were on bad terms, her other partner was nowhere to be found.

"I...I just..."Bixbite stuttered.

Sapphire tensed then looked up at her, "...She's...just frustrated." She paused."She's fine."

Pale blue and cranberry red eyes glanced down to met her, "Frustrated enough, that you guys split up?"

Bixbite looked unconvinced.

"Ruby can be impatient at times and I've spoken to her on this before. Many times actually."

Bixbite caught the vague  _and_  subtle hint, though its very purpose was for her not to. She deflated.

"O-oh Bixbite," the smaller gem rushed out as some of the routes changed and branched out on her 'map' at her carefully placed comment being caught.

She sat up slowly causing Sapphire to slip onto her lap.

Bixbite crossed one leg under the other as she brought them closer, securing Sapphire and herself both. She bit her lip as the ground suddenly became more interesting to look at rather than the stunning azure blue iris she was fond of. 

Sapphire grasped her hand in both of her own.

Her eye was hidden again. A cue that Bixbite knew decently enough for a moment like this,

"...I know I'm not easy to deal with...between the breakdowns over my visions and..." She stopped, shaking her head. She lightly trails her finger over the gem on Sapphire's palm. "I can't ask you guys, Garnet to be patient with me. You've chosen to be. I...I just," Her face scrunches up in displeasure and guilt. 

"...wish  _I_  wasn't the cause of Garnet's frustration. I don't want to ruin you guys with our... _my_  turmoil."

"Bixbite it's not your fault. Ruby knows this. I know this. Garnet knows this. She's so eager to know everything as soon as possible because she wants to protect you. We both do...Garnet does." She explained calmly. "I  _also_  know that that's not how it works, piecing a fragmented...mind." The smaller gem paused.

Bixbite huffed.

 "I know that this will take time. Ruby  _will_  come to understand."

She leans into the taller gem bring her hand to her lips, "She always does."

 

After enjoying the moment, Bixbite grasps the Sapphire around her middle as she stood up and sat her down.

"I think its been long enough." She held her hand out to Sapphire."Let's go-"

The azure blue met her own eyes again, " Find Ruby?" 

The monotone voice was noted but the small smile wasn't missed.

"You just couldn't resist could you?" 

"It wasn't hard to know what you would say next, it was-"

Sapphire's eye widened as a kiss was stolen from her as Bixbite swoops in then away effectively quieting her.

"...Let me guess, inevitable?"

Her words pull the stunned gem back into focus, her cheeks turn a darker shade of blue as she blushes.

"...it...will be. You'll question it...it'll drive you crazy..."

Bixbite's brows lifted at her mysterious prediction but she said nothing more as they continued out the temple. 

\-------

Bixbite pulls the hair out of her face as she glances over the edge.

The murky water cascades over and into the river below in gushes creating a nice refreshing spray. 

It had taken them two days, Sapphire and her. The time frame didn't faze them but the time apart Bixbite could tell Sapphire did not like no matter how sound of a mask she put up.

Bixbite carefully followed the current with her eyes from the mouth of the cave.

She could hear them arguing,

"Listen to yourself. Listen to how you are carrying on-" Sapphire's calm lecture.

"Ohhh! So I'm the only one?! Nobody else. is interested. IN FINDING OUT!! WHY SHE IS AT!! CONSTANT RISK!! OF CORRUPTION!?!" The stone burned under Ruby's feet as her volume gradually increased.

"That is not true. You know this."

"No! No! We don't know anything! She's afraid to show us, Sapphire!" She sounded hurt.

"Ruby-"

"Don't 'Ruby'  _me_  you are the one-"

And they continued.

She bit her lip in guilt and debated on leaving but the topic involved her and the two Gems that made her.

How Garnet and her dynamic flowed at times, when their counterparts were in discord enough to split-depending on the reason- they both decided it best to let their own coupling work out the dispute. Until they were all more in sync, stable with each other it would be like that.

Garnet was rarely in dispute though and Bixbite...was usually more so find in distress nowadays, she  _wanted_  Garnet near.

Today, however, the shoe seemed to be on the other foot once again.

Ruby and Sapphire hadn't argued since...Pearl deceived Garnet, which Bixbite believed she made the correct call in supporting her feuding partners as well as themselves...well herself. 

Bixbite bites her lip thinking. 

_~...What can I do?~_

This time she knew it would be more complicated...

She pondered the idea that hit her.

...

"Stop fighting!" She rounded on them.

They both paused at her sudden outburst.

"...I wonder if you even hear yourselves?" She huffed. "I...would rather you take your frustrations out on me...then blindly on each other."

"Bixbite, I don't think-"

She shook her head. She would be heard.

"Listen to me!" She begged.

Sapphire paused.

She took a step towards them.

"I know you are upset."

She grasped the fronts of her uniform her eyes hidden.

"I know you are angry."

A good tug freed her shoulders.

 

Another step.

"It's not your fault, either of you."

And another.

They looked at each other. 

"It's...it's mine..." She ended in a whisper freezing where she stood.

Her uniform hangs off her voluptuous form rather than had been sent away, in case they denied her, in case Garnet denied her.

Bixbite knew her lovers were not stupid. They knew what she was doing, especially Sapphire, but was it actually okay? Was it not crossing some line?

She knew what would set them off already...but did she dare say it?

_~Bixbite it's not your fault. Ruby knows this. I know this. Garnet knows this.~_

She remembered Sapphire's words.

"I was the one that got captured. I was the one...that took Garnet's memory..."She fights to hold the tears in. " _I_  was...the one that left..."

...

The sound that Ruby made told her all that she needed to know.

The light from their fusion barely registered as her uniform fell away disappearing with a flash of its own light.

Something she was neither worried about or got to see as she was grabbed and slammed against the cave wall.

She grunted.

Immediately the hands around her forearms loosened.

Looking up she saw the three eyes she loved looking into the most. She saw the regret there...and the pain. 

"Garnet..." She didn't smile. This wasn't that type of moment, this was serious to her.

"Bixbite we shouldn't-" She started to pull away but the vixen wrapped her legs around her waist. " I don't want to hurt you..." She trailed off at the pure vision of beauty-with her markings and all- leaned half against the stone in front of her caressing herself and at the flashes of memory she would send through Garnet, attempting to sparkle her anger and frustration again.

"B-Bixbite don't. Stop."She demanded.

But she wouldn't, she knew.

All because she had initiated, because she couldn't control her anger, because  _she_ couldn't be patient.

_~Ruby...stop. You must calm down.~_

Garnet grinds her teeth at the thought.

_~How am I suppose to calm down when she's working us up!?~_

_~What I mean is let all the other stuff go for now. Focus what you're feeling on her. How we feel about her. Let Garnet focus on her.~_

Her eyes shuffled over Bixbite's form, her markings and locks of her long hair arced and curved around crevices she so deeply wanted to explore...

_~But...but what if I...~_

_~You won't, we won't.~_ Sapphire continued to encourage them.

...

Garnet gripped her waist.

_~...I won't.~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also for the ending part of this chapter, I have a one-shot that's based on it (it's like a continuation of their activities (nsfw)) if you're interested: http://archiveofourown.org/works/12998484  
> I'm not sure how I feel about how it came out though :/  
> So it might be crappy be warned.


	79. Chapter 76

"It doesn't just disappear into thin air! My healing doesn't work like Rose's!"

"Then how does it work?" Scarlet hissed quietly.

"...When I share the memory you get it back and the corruption is released...but in sharing it...in even holding it..."

Scarlet's eyes widened.

She's at constant risk of corruption.

"...Garnet knew."

"I did."

They both looked at the Sky Spire steps before looking away. If Crystal had blocked her future vision again that would infuriate her especially now. They both knew the likelihood of her showing up coming out here.

"Why do you two think you can hide from me?" Her monotone didn't faze them.

"Of course we don't think that." Crystal started.

"We leave it up to you to decide if you want to be in the discussion. If you think it's best to be." Scarlet finished.

She looked at Crystal, "There's more...isn't there?"

She sighed in her word, "Everyone has their own little piece of...darkness right? Somethings from the past that eats at them? Especially us...a species that never ages...never grows." Crystal gave a half-hearted smile. 

"It's harmless really. Everyone goes through the bad...a horror sometimes. It's harmless for us. We have  _plenty_  of time to work through it. Adapt. Forget. Move on."Her eyes were hidden by her hair. "It's harmless...unless it's touched by corruption."

"What?" Scarlet panicked while Garnet could only...she didn't know what to do.

She just realized how much at risk Crystal was...

_~Ruby breathe...she's made it this far.~_

_~R-Right.~_

Garnet took a deep breath, "...And we will continue to figure it out. Together."

Both snapped to look at her but her shades disappeared to stare at Crystal,

"Do you trust you can do this?"

"What?"

"Do you believe in yourself?"

She tilted her head at the question, "I'm afraid but...y-yes."

"Do you believe that we love you?" The answer instantaneous, 

"Of course, yes what kind of question is that?" She blushed at the speed of her words.

"Then you have to trust that we are here." She grabbed onto Scarlet's shoulders emphasizing 'we'." Even when you're afraid,"

"We'll be here." Scarlet finished. Scarlet promised.

Crystal stared at them, "...Then take me home." Garnet slowly nodded but she wasn't finished. "Take me home and I'll show y-you." Her voice cracked at the end.

She was afraid but she was only doing what they told her to do.

To trust them.

"But you have to be ready."

"For what?" Scarlet asked.

"What it is you are asking for..."

And take her home they did.

\---------------------

~Memory~~~~~Past Vision~~~~~

_Crystal barely gazed at the high peaks of the cavern, all her focus, and senses on the bubble in the commander's hand. Inside Scarlet's damaged gem._

_Why did she leave? Why did they leave? Was this worst then just spending time, as much time as she could with Scarlet...until she couldn't anymore, while she continued to search for another way with Rose?_

_She saw the others. They had to be contained in bubbles like animals. Something Rose and her had thought only temporary they were determined to find a way...but no._

_Millennia had gone by and nothing Rose and she did...at least everyone would be together._

_Corrupted or not corrupted._

_This was worst._

_The colorless Zircon shoved her forward through the docking bay doors of the transport._

_She looked on in pure horror at the size of the transport hidden within the stone._

_At the center of the transport was its commander working the computer's control hub. When the hub glitched she scowled but the transporter whirled to life._

_Sure enough, its sheer number of units, evac modules, and life support confirmed it as Crystal looked around the transporter._

_She couldn't see well but she wasn't in total darkness, this was an FLE transport, meaning she was an FLE commander, which meant she had an FLE ship._

_Crystal clinched her teeth trembling,_

_~...she's a fleet Admiral!~_

_" **Warning:**  Ejecting power source A through D.  **Warning** : Before power source has been ejected transporter will be placed on standby.  **Warning:**  Please check the efficiency of your current power source." The alert sounded throughout the transporter._

_She watched as the tubed crystal spiraled out of the ground one by one in the domed shaped transporter._

_She gripped her clothes as her eyes found the Admiral's._

_She needn't be told what to do..._

_\----_

_It was quiet as she worked but she felt them watching her, mostly the Admiral. She had finished with side A through D and now...E through H...she was taking a considerably longer amount of time on and she knew it was becoming noticeable._

_The Admirals eyes never left her now. She was too afraid to even sneak a peek at Scarlet anymore, fearing that just a glimmer would shatter her._

_All of her training. All of her training was useless. Sabotaging the transport would do them no good. She wasn't physically strong enough to take on four Gems. She didn't have enough spells either let alone the time to cast._

_Any of those options. All of those options Scarlet would be lost...and what would have been the point of any of this if she couldn't be with her?_

_She couldn't see a universe without her in it anymore._

_The stress was getting to her she knew. It would be okay. It would be okay._

_..._

_"...If you continue to stall I'll shatter her right here, make you watch **and**  clean up the pieces." She said darkly._

_It seems all her patience was gone as even her soldiers stiffened and looked on in an uneasiness._

_..._

_Crystal's hands started to shake uncontrollably as she looked up. Dark circles were under her eyes, from stress? From fatigue? From crying? It didn't matter but she looked truly disturbed. Tormented. Paranoid and she had every right to be, in the Star Quartz hand was Scarlet's already damaged gem making her threat very very real._

_"Y-y-yes!" She began to work faster._

_After a moment the commander spoke again,_

_"...she'll get a trial upon our return," The Admiral looks away. "...it's more than she deserves." She growls._

_..._

_"..."_

_The pain. The pain started first. A pain like none other. It was something that couldn't be described. It was something that couldn't be healed, she tried. Then the panic when she realized she wasn't the only one experiencing the pain._

_She hadn't...the thought trailed._

_She looked up. She didn't know when she had fallen. The Admiral. All of them had fallen. Some covering their ears, some holding their heads, and some on their hands and knees, in pain._

_The only one that was-_

_"S-Scarlet..."_

_Her damaged form glitched as the transport shifted slightly under the weight of the griffon. She looked up at her._

_It was then Crystal realized,_

_"Scarlet!"_

_Horror filled her to the brim as her gem activated and she doubled over as crystal caked over her form to protect as their cries grew savage._

_"Scarlet don't look... **please**  don't look!!" " She screamed in desperation as she wept._

_Her eyes a glow of white she begged her,_

_"Run away!"_

_And then there was a sound...a song, and a bright light._

\--------

_Garnet_

Scarlet and I just remain silent as we watched her.

No one had said anything. No one had moved...besides her. 

She had crossed the living room to stand at the window. She was hugging herself as if to hold herself together.

It was so late. Steven wasn't here though.

"Damage from the Diamonds." Scarlet finally said.

Crystal shook her head denying it.

"No! It's not like that...It was  **never**  supposed to be like that...I...I've done nothing wrong!" She went to immediately defending herself.

I tensed as I realized why, "...You can't control it...can you?"

"..." She twisted around to face me.

Her shell-shocked expression gave me my answer better then any explanation could. I knew this feeling well. When others blamed you for an outcome they assumed you knew to come or may come. At times maybe even took part in.

What she didn't realize was that we weren't blaming her.

No one was.

"You lose control of your magic."

She hid her eyes from me, her lips a straight line.

"You kept exhausting yourself. Healing Scarlet, a spell here, a spell there. Destroying memory in a sign of a lack of control." I hesitated. "I...I've never had to face anything like this before...maybe all of this...everything that you've been going through...is too."

She frowned as her tears started to chase each other down her cheeks, "...You wouldn't like it if I said that to you, Sapphire..." She whispered.

She sounded defeat.

I froze and then turned the words in on myself.

_~...O-oh...~_

I kind of just said 'I have no idea what you're going through but maybe it's your own fault you're going through it.'

"I didn't mean-" I paused as she looked to us.

"Either way if that is true what am I supposed to do...I can't just...not fight."

"Keep getting stronger at your magic." Scarlet stepped in crossing her arms.

She shook her head, "I can't..."

"Why not? You _just_  told us that you trusted yourself to. Crystal you've been doing fine so far. I don't see the problem." Scarlet pushed again with a slight annoyance.

"I can't!" 

My eyes widened.

"Okay, are you going to tell me why or just keep screaming you can't?!"

"I...I just...NO!"

"Crystal!!"

"I can't because she's gone okay?! She's gone! Their both gone!"

...

I clenched my teeth.

All the yelling and I wasn't surprised to see Amethyst and Pearl come from my left...

She was pointing at Roses picture above the door.

"I call myself her friend. She begged us not to go! She had so much more to teach me. I finally finally had some control! I corrupted Scarlet! Me! I wouldn't hurt anyone like I hurt her thanks to Rose..." She looked up at the picture. "...and I wasted it. I wasted it, hurt more gemsand I'll never get to see her again...just like I'll never get to see XN0 again..."

"Crystal..."Scarlet sighed and glanced up at Rose's picture.

"Guys! Guys! I'm back!"

We all tensed.

Scarlet rushed over to Crystal.

They hated Steven to see them upset but even I knew they were in no place-

I stared at Bixbite surprised,

"Hey, Steven! Want to go treasure hunting in my room?" Amethyst grinned at the half Gem as he stepped through the door.

"Would I!?" He shouted in excitement following the purple gem that just covered for us, Pearl chasing after them in protest.

"...That distraction won't last long." It was late.

"I know..." She headed for the temple at a brisk pace.

We walked in silence and it wasn't until we walked past the steam lava in our room did I address the trembling,

Gently I grasped her from behind pulling her into me, "...Stop fighting. Stop worrying. I'm tired of fighting...and you don't have to worry. I'm here."

It's funny she had said something similar just a few days ago. I wrapped my arms around her and after a moment the trembling stopped.

\--------

_Bixbite_

She twisted in her arms and leaned up towards her,

She shuddered when Garnet kissed her placing her hands on her shoulders to study herself when she deepened it.

Bixbite didn't know how long the kiss lasted as she had lost herself in it. She could kiss her for days and not even know it. She didn't know how long they had been standing there already but when Garnet started to pull away and she chased her the taller fusion laughed. 

Bixbite stared into her sultry gaze as Garnet grinned mischievously, "...Careful, your Rubae is showing." She mumbled still dazed.

Garnet laughed again, "Am I really the one that should be careful?"

She tilted her head, 

"What do you mean?"

She smirked and picked her up,

"You'll see...It'll drive you  _crazy_."


	80. Chapter 76b

_Bixbite_

Garnet and I walked in silence through the Burning Room but I could barely focus on the outward world. It wasn't real to me anyway...I was hallucinating. I ignored the corrupt monster staring at me as we walked by, 

. .·:*¨♡¨*:·.

~ _Is a power like that innate? Being able to corrupt-~ Scarlet_

_~No my best guess is it takes a lot to achieve it. A lot of magic...~Crystal_

_~I-I'm confused. So any magic user can just-~Scarlet_

_~No...I-I don't know Scarlet. I shouldn't be able to do this at all. I already told you..." Scarlet waited to hear her words within their entangled mind. ~I trusted her once...and she hurt me...let them hurt me too...~Crystal_

_~I...who?~Scarlet_

_~Blue Diamond. She had always overseen them, my augmentation processes...but then the war got worse. Others would lead the experiments when she was away...and the tests suddenly changed.~ Crystal_

_~Crystal-~_

_~I don't know what...was done...my vision has limits.~ Crystal_

. .·:*¨♡¨*:·.

Suddenly I felt Garnet pull me to her from behind,

"...Stop fighting. Stop worrying. I'm tired of fighting...and you don't have to worry. I'm here."

When she hugged me, my shaking stopped so did the hallucination.


	81. Chapter 77 Valentine's Day (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things guys:  
> Would any of you be interested in a short story for Bixbite During and After The Gem War (Active Service)? Message me let me know.
> 
> A/n: Hey guys I decided to make Valentine's day chapter. Posting it a little early because I'm horrible at waiting ;-; I tried I made it this far as I wrote this in December hoping to make it a surprise but I'm bad at waiting. It's a two-parter because it became too long to put in one do...anyway I hope you like it.
> 
> Hope you like it Happy early Valentine's day

_Bixbite_

"What's... Val-Valentine's day?"

...

Steven and Pearl looked over at me slowly...

"What?"

"You haven't figured that one out yet?"

Steven asked in surprise. I looked back at the giant stuffed bear with 'Happy Valentine's Day' written on its stomach in bright red.

"... it's a holiday?" I said a little nervously.

"How'd you guess from happy or day?" Steven laughed as Amethyst poked fun at me.

I frowned.

"We just figured that you knew seeing as...well you and Garnet..." At the mention of my love from Pearl and my eyes landing on heart-shaped chocolates, my eyes started to widen.

\------------

_Bixbite- Beach_

_~I can't believe we haven't...~_  Crystal started.

_~Well we didn't exactly know about it.~_

I sighed lightly as my counterparts started but they were right and I was panicking a little.

I bit my lip. I was sitting on the other side of the beach looking out at the water. All this time I've been here and I never did anything for Garnet for Valentine's Day.

I frowned again at the thought.

It's been a few years now.

That first year I was still figuring out who I was. I was still questioning how I felt. I didn't even know I was fusion. I'd forgotten, not to mention Homeworld was on our case.

The next, if I had the time frame correct, was...around the time-

I cringed.

It was around the time Pearl tricked Garnet.

And then...it was when I was recovering from Crystal almost completely corrupting...

This time...this time I'd do it right. We'd do it right.

·:*¨♡¨*:·. ·:*¨♡¨*:·. ·:*¨♡¨*:·. ·:*¨♡¨*:·. ·:*¨♡¨*:·. ·:*¨♡¨*:·.

_Bixbite- Time skip_

"Please Pearl, can you help me?" I looked at her pleadingly near tears.

She pondered for a moment, "Well...okay."

She smiled at me and I couldn't help the squeal that left my throat as my panic finally left me. If I hadn't gotten rid of it Garnet would have started to ask questions.

"What did you have in mind?"

I turned the recipe Sadie gave me to her, "Can I help?" I smiled down at Steven as he hopped up on the stool next to me trying to get a look at the recipe.

"How are you going to keep this a surprise?" Pearl asked lowering her voice some as she glances in the temple's direction.

"I'm hoping she trusts me enough not to check on every single detail of my future for the next couple of days," I said without hope.

I  _had_  gotten captured not too long ago,

"...though to be fair, if she's seen this conversation we're having right now in her future vision, she won't ruin the surprise for herself." I thought for a second. "Just...no one mention what we're doing...just in case."

They both nodded in excitement.

·:*¨♡¨*:·. ·:*¨♡¨*:·. ·:*¨♡¨*:·. ·:*¨♡¨*:·. ·:*¨♡¨*:·. ·:*¨♡¨*:·.

_Crystal-Time Skip The Special Day_

"Are you sure?" She asked me seriously.

"I...yes." I gave a firm nod looking at her dead in the eye.

"Did you want me there or..."

"No, I can do it. It's Garnet...besides Sapphire will be there too."

Scarlet smiled at me.

"Okay, let's go get her then."

I pouted at her, "Okay, but my gifts are horrible compared to yours."

She laughed leaning in to kiss me causing us to fuse.

\-------------------------------------------------

_Bixbite_

I tapped the top of the bubble watching as the gem inside disappeared as I turned to my Girlfriend.

I was excited but I was also a little mad. 

I was mad because she was on a mission and it was hot. It was hot because we were in a volcano.

I was excited because she had no clue about the surprise. There was no way she did because this monster could have waited. She would have stayed around for my surprise not go on a mission that could have waited for a day.

I wasn't mad at her of course, just the situation...and the fact that it was hot.

"Stupid corrupt monster..." I grumbled.

I felt the electric currents over my skin. Crystal couldn't take high temperatures of heat like this.

"Bixbite!" 

I turned to see her frown, " Garnet..."

"Why are you here? You know you can't stand these temperatures."

"I'm sorry." The last thing I wanted was a fight. "I missed you..."

Her mouth fell open into a little 'o'.

"I captured the gem..." I said hopefully.

_~Please don't be anymore. Please don't be anymore.~_

She sighed, "Come on then, let's get back to the temple."

I would have jumped out of my shoes if I was wearing any, those were the six words I wanted to hear since I found out she was on a mission.

I grinned like an idiot and grabbed her hand heading to the warp at a brisk pace.

 

When I didn't warp us to the house she paused and spoke up, "Mask Island? The warp is fixed? When? How?"

She turned to look at me. 

I had been busy these last few days. From Garnet's gifts to finding one of the robonoids we had dumped and asking Peridot to fix it.

"One of Peridot's robonoids. I asked her to fix it so that we could get back here. Now it's with her if we break anymore and need to fix it."

After a moment she gave a small smile.

I pulled her with me off the warp, we jumped over the large crap in the earth and continued forward and straight into the foliage. She knew the way...she remembered...

When I glanced at her I saw her smile grow slightly, "Bixbite...are you taking me where I think you're taking me?"

I blushed feeling kind of nervous for some reason now, "Um...just promise not to use your future vision and...I warn you now...things are about to get really...t-tacky."

She looked at me in slight confusion but nodded, "Oh! Give me your visors and close your eyes."

It seemed she was catching on now as she complied.

As I carefully lead her the rest of the way the heat would not leave my cheeks,

"O-Okay, open."

I felt her hands tense before the small intake of breath,

"..."

We were standing in the place where we shared our first kiss, over 5,000 years ago. 

The small beach front. It still had its huge trees one with the low hanging branch overlooking the water. 

I had cleared a space behind the hanging branch. A large hammock stretched out connecting to three different trees covered with large quilts that draped over the sides, soft blankets that cushioned it and plush pillows. All around the area small balls of light simply floated, the light shining dimly.

"...B-Bixbite...what is...all of this? You didn't have to do all of this." She looked over at me wonderstruck.

I looked up at her, "Let me be the first to say," I smiled. 

I was serious about how I felt for Garnet so of course, I did all of this.

"Happy Valentine's day."

Her eyes widened my words catching her completely off guard.

I giggled as I defused.

.·:*¨♡¨*:·. .·:*¨♡¨*:·. .·:*¨♡¨*:·. .·:*¨♡¨*:·. .·:*¨♡¨*:·. .·:*¨♡¨*:·.

_Crystal- Small Time Skip_

Sapphire grasped me under my arms and lifted me into the air simply enough. She floated us higher before gently letting me down on the hammock before landing next to me.

When we heard a sudden yelp we looked over.

Scarlet looked down at Ruby in shock...

"S-Sorry I just didn't expect you to pick me up..." She mumbled.

She slowly started to turn another shade of red when Sapphire started giggling which caused me to start.

"Crystal you want to go first or should I?" I frowned at the question.

"Maybe I should go first..."

Scarlet smiled at me encouragingly, "Yours are not bad."

 We all sat in the hammock in a semi-circle, "I can't believe you both did all this..." Ruby voiced.

"We didn't get you anything..." Sapphire.

"No, don't be sad. It is fine. We wanted to do this." I reassure.

I reach behind me pulling out my first gift, "Here..."

Both Ruby and Sapphire look over but Sapphire grabs the fruit from me...

"...It's a banana." Ruby points out. "Thank you."

I blush, "...I...t-turn it over."

Sapphire turns it over...and starts to chuckle...then giggle.

"Sapphire? Let me see." She takes it.

I slowly start to smile as I watch their reaction,

"There's little hearts...I am "Bananas" for you...ha! I get it! That is cute!" Ruby blushes as she beams at the simple fruit.

As I share my different fruits with 'romantic' puns it transitions into night and they all watch in amazement as my little balls of light brighten up lighting the area and just as we wanted the atmosphere changes became more enchanting.

I smiled and my face burned hotter as I pulled out my last gift in excitement.

I held it out without a word.

"65,159 months 283,135 weeks 1,981,950 days in counting." Sapphire read in a monotone...it took a moment but then a ghost of a smile came to her face.

Ruby tilted her head,

"That's how long we've loved you both...but f-flip it over! Flip it over!" I grabbed Sapphire's arm with both hands gently.

"∞ in counting."  They both held onto the card wearing huge smiles.

I had filled in the numbers but on the back in purple marker wrote '∞ in counting'.

I placed my hands back on my lap quite proud of myself now...

 

My eyes widen and I tip over,

"Sapphire! S-Sapphire nooo!! haha!" I screamed.

My feet kicked helplessly under me as I'm suddenly being tickled from a surprising source.

I wiggle around unable to escape the ice gem as tears come to my eyes and I giggle louder.

.·:*¨♡¨*:·. .·:*¨♡¨*:·. .·:*¨♡¨*:·. .·:*¨♡¨*:·. .·:*¨♡¨*:·. .·:*¨♡¨*:·.

_Scarlet_

I grin as I watch the two tittering pair. When Sapphire releases her I reach for my first gift.

"You still manage to surprise me, that's what I like the most about you Sapphire." Crystal mumbles shyly wiping her face. "While Ruby keeps me calm...you surprise me...there's never a dull moment."

She blushed beautifully at the compliment, "Well, we kind of have to make our own gifts up here on the fly. What better way then to make you both as happy as we possibly can?"

Ruby nodded, "Especially when you're spoiling us."

She said that looking at me with narrowed eyes causing me to laugh.

I place the bag down in front of them both.

...

"Really?" Ruby playfully glared at me as I smirked.

"How long did it take you to..." Sapphire trailed off as she moved her bang out of her eye.

In the decently sized clear bag in front of them was their favorite candy, gummy bears.

See the thing about this though, they only liked the blue raspberry and cherry ones. I had bought several bags and took the time to pick only those flavors out. The other thing about this it's not like this was a conversation we had. Them or Bixbite and Garnet. It was just a cute quirk that we had picked up on.

"How did you even know?" Laughed Ruby. 

Crystal and I looked at each other knowingly, "Magic." We both said.

They looked at us after glancing at each other as we moved closer together.

"Okay...this one you have to read as Garnet and with Garnet." I scratched at the blush on my face as I quickly handed them the letter I pulled from next to me.

Crystal patted my leg in excitement trying to move me, "Okay, okay I'm going!" I laughed.

We awkwardly covered each other switching places before sliding in front of the other two gems who was looking at us curiously.

Crystal and I glanced at each other again locking hands.

We leaned in and kissed them,

"We love you, Happy Valentine's day." We said together as we fused.

Their faces were funny and I was starting to love this holiday.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would any of you be interested in a short story for Bixbite During and After The Gem War (Active Service)? Message me let me know.


	82. Chapter 77 (part 2)

.·:*¨♡¨*:·. .·:*¨♡¨*:·. .·:*¨♡¨*:·. .·:*¨♡¨*:·. .·:*¨♡¨*:·.

Bixbite

I blinked stretching upwards,

"Your appearance changed..."

I paused before looking up at her and smiling. She reached up brushing her hand over my wavy hair. Bits of it spiked on the edges and sides while it now reached my calves.

I no longer had a bodysuit. It was as if a section was cut out in the middle giving me a form-fitting short shirt that exposed most of my stomach and the markings there that were usually covered. The sleeves were long, collar high and parts of the arms were see through. 

I wore something close to Crystal's sheer harem pants expect the sides were cut from thigh to ankle. Under the pants looked like the other half of my bodysuit...so basically at this point just shorts. More of my marks were exposed and my feet remained bare still.

"...You [look](http://fav.me/dc0osjo) great."

I grinned.

"I'm a little sad though..."

My smile vanished, "Why?"

I leaned closer to her in worry. What could possibly be wrong?

"I thought I'd be the only one that gets to see these." She brushed her fingers gently against my stomach.

...

I slowly turned from her and started to get up from the large hammock.

She laughed and grabbed me by my middle pulling me back,

"You're mean..."

She laughed again, "I'm only being honest."

"..."

I tried to hide my face but she found a way to look into it and smiled at the coy but sheepish look I give her.

 "Time for my gift!"

I popped up.

She groaned, "Uh, not you too, you do know I'm going to get you back for all this right?"

I didn't reply as I leaned over the hammock grabbing the container.

She looked on in curiosity as I popped the lid off.

Inside were heart-shaped tarts. They were strawberry flavored and topped with fresh strawberry and decorated. I was so thankful to Pearl and Steven for all their help in making these. They had come out great.

And Sadie had given me the recipe.

I place the container down between us before turning to grab her present.

"...Where did you get these?"

I looked up as I crawled back to her, "They are really good."

Her expression was blank but I sniggered as I watched her move on to her second tart in the 10 seconds I was gone.

"I made them." I paused. "Well...no Pearl and Steven helped me. We made them."

I looked at her in confusion as she paused mid-bite. 

...

"...Garnet?"

She seemed to snap out of it and finished the tart slowly...

...

My eyes widened as a tear slipped down her cheek...and then another.

"...Thank you Bixbite...it was a great day."

She still hadn't looked at me...

I laughed, "All that and the pastries did you in?"

She blushed looking away.

I laughed a little harder, "Maybe we should save Scarlet's letter and my present for another day then."

She looked at me finally, 

"N-no I'm fine."

Seeing the tears in her eyes I shook my head, "Nope, one of these you're getting later. What'll it be?"

She frowned at me, hesitated then picked up the folded letter I placed beside the wrapped gift.

I smiled gently.

·:*¨♡¨*:·. .·:*¨♡¨*:·. .·:*¨♡¨*:·. .·:*¨♡¨*:·. .·:*¨♡¨*:·.

Letter:

 

My Love and Joy,

Um, I don't know where to beginning. I've never had to write a love letter before...but this is the gift I decided on. Me. Scarlet. Silly, seeing as I'm horrible with words. I always have been. First I want to say I'm  ~~speaking~~  writing to all of you. So I hope all three of you are listening er I mean reading.  ~~I'm sorry, I'm no good with words.~~  I remember the first day I saw you. Actually saw you. Not in a fit of rage...which maybe you'll understand in a moment. You didn't see me but I saw you. It was...strange. - _Dark ink blocks the words clearly scratched over not wanting the sentence any longer.-_  I was small and insignificant. Something that most was wary of and feared. Looked down at in disgust. Why? Because I was corruption. I remember that time. I remember my part in the war. I remembered you. The first time you all were training. You moved with such finesse and elegance I knew you would be an excellent fighter. Someone feared on the field but you were always alone and distant. Though I know you can't actually argue with me that 'You're never alone', it's a letter, you can't give yourself a hand up, watch your own back, or carry yourself off the battlefield. And again I know you can't make another sound argument but I'd watch you train yourselves into your gems. And I know how it sounds like I bring all this up to lecture you but that's not why I bring this up...

I love you 

         I know how hard you all work to stay strong for all of us. I know the anxiety you all face and try to hide as to not worry us.  _-the ink is a little smudged as if drops of liquid got on some areas of the paper but it's still easy to read-_ There is no burden or mistake too big that Crystalline and I aren't willing to share or take for you. Even if everything falls to pieces, Bixbite will be right there to help pick them up and put them right back together. We'll never say goodbye again and if anything ever happened to you or we're taken from you we will be spending our forever finding a way to you three.

Yours Forever,

Scarlet Beryl

P.S Crystal- I love you too! D:

P.S.S Crystal got sad after she read what I wrote and now wish we wrote the letter together. xD

·:*¨♡¨*:·. .·:*¨♡¨*:·. .·:*¨♡¨*:·. .·:*¨♡¨*:·. .·:*¨♡¨*:·.·:*¨♡¨*:·. .·:*¨♡¨*:·. .·:*¨♡¨*:·

...

She stared at the letter for a moment but as soon as she brought it down I was there kissing her tears away.

 

[Cherry by Lana Del Rey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-yuBpUrvpLQ)

 

"Are you okay?" I pressed my head against hers.

"I'm fine...I can't believe you did all this...for me."

I smiled kissing her again as I pressed the lid back on the tarts and moved them and the present out of the way before one of us mistakenly smashed them.

"Why?"

She seemed at a lost for words at my question...

"...its always been so beautiful out here..."

I chuckled.

_~I love her so much.~_

I stared at her as she glanced up at the sky, "I see something I like better."

I climbed into her lap wrapping my arms around her neck. She flinched in surprise and grasped my waist as she looked back at me.

"...And what's that?" She smirked.

I sneered.

"If you don't know I'm not telling you."

"Oh, I think I know a few ways to make you tell me."

I rolled my eyes, "Pftt, I don't think that you-"

I squealed.

"G-Garnet!" I complained low in alarm. "You promised not to do that in public." My face hotted up as I stared up at her.

"No. I promised not to do that with anyone around. You should be careful with how you word things."

She spoke in a monotone as she stroke Crystal's gem again.

I moaned.

Her lips met mine but we didn't pull away this time. She licked my bottom lip asking for entrance.

I denied her and she bit me.

I denied her still.

When she opened her eyes she saw that I was already looking at her with a small smirk...that I lost quickly when she pulled and snapped the waistband of my shorts resulting in the resounding *crack* against my skin and the sting that followed. I hissed and she leaned in once more taking my lips and tongue.

As her tongue moved against mine my hands explored her in gentle touches.

She pulled away and started traveling. First, she kissed my gem, then my nose making laugh lightly as I simply watched her. My jawline. My neck...she lingered there.

"Aaah!" I groaned.

_~...S-She's going to leave marks...~_

I was pulled from my embarrassing thought when I felt her hands slip under my shirt pulling it up and over my head before it disappear in a flash of light.

She leaned into me making us fall back onto the soft blankets.

"W-Wait...I forgot to mention something," She started to come in for another kiss. "I-it's important..."

She paused,

"I...I'm ready to fuse with you." She tilted her head. "I-I mean we...I mean Crystal is...herself...I mean...t-that is if you'd even want toandofcoursewheneverything-"

Her lips press roughly to mine in a deep kiss as she grabbed my hips tightly pulling me closer, after a moment,

"Bixbite, I love you. Happy Valentine's Day."

Her words left me speechless and I didn't care to know why.

I simply wrapped my legs around her as I pulled at her uniform.

 

_Beach Front_

 

 The moon casting out over the water had the stars as company. A blissful trance for any onlookers on this night...but there were no onlookers to be found here on  _this_ night,

"G-Garnet!" She called out her lover's name in passion and pleasure.  
The calming sounds of the night mixed with her cries and the ocean, forever stretching is masked with a midnight color, mystic royal flowing into navy concealing them as small orbs of light flickered away.

The waves overlapping one another, and sending white bubbling crests descending to and fro, would leave the night in mystery for the two lovers.

*Scene*


	83. Chapter 78

...

I punched her in her butt.

"You play too much!" I shouted.

Amethyst just laughed as she ran away, probably leaving out of the temple.

"Bixbite!"

I frowned as I started out of the temple myself.

Walking out of the doors and into the house there was no Amethyst but there was everyone else.

I grab a paper towel from the kitchen.

"Uh...why is there...what is all of that actually?" 

Turning to Pearl I saw she was enjoying a fresh cup of tea and doing a puzzle with Steven.

"I think it's honey," I grumbled going to wrap it off.

"If it's honey you'll need something else to clean it off."

I looked to Garnet. She hadn't looked up from her book. "I'd help but..." She gestured to her book but with the small smirk, I knew better.

I shook my head and went to wash my face instead.

When I came back out I flopped on the couch next to my girlfriend taking half of the book from her,

"...Do you even know what you're reading?"

I shrugged, "I'll catch on. Today is Amethyst's day to get groceries...I hate when she gets the food. I hope she doesn't do what she did last time."

"She won't," Garnet assured with a laugh causing me to elbow her,

"I already got the clothes done so when she comes back we can spend LPGG time together." I glanced up at Pearl's words.

I knew she liked doing the clothes and everything but the fact she did them when it was Amethyst's turn without complaint is what amazed me.

_~Well it seems they are getting along.~_

I smiled at the thought.

"Okay Steven, what's the group activity for today?" I asked.

"I thought we could all play some Go Fish to start."

"Great idea Steven. We'll finish our puzzle later." Pearl moved to the coffee table as the boy went to get the cards.

"I'm game-"

"No future vision." Garnet looked down at me to see I was already staring up at her.

"I would never," She feigned her innocence as I rolled my eyes and sat up,

\------

"How dangerous are we talking?" I looked over Garnet's augments.

This one had taken me awhile. The very careful detailing had to be just right or I'd hurt her and it wouldn't work. 

"Steven can't come." 

I nodded now knowing how serious it was.

"Let me finish then we can head out."

I was getting better with my augments. This one would help her track. We had agreed on no augments to keep me from blocking her future vision. We should be able to trust each other more than that. If anything blocked her future vision besides me of course then we'd bring it up again. 

"Okay, you can brief me on the way. Come on, let's get the others." I slipped my own augments back on, something I also had to repair.

In a matter of minutes we were all on the warp pad ready to go, "Garnet, are you sure it's okay to leave Steven home alone?" Pearl as usual fretted.

"Pearl! He's not a baby anymore he'll be just fine." It was Amethyst that answered her worry as we warp away,

"Yea but this time it's is going to be for a few days..." She said low.

"Bye Steven!" I call right before the light consumed us.

We each held our conversation as we traveled through the stream,

 

"They actually should consider themselves lucky if they can never form Bixbite...er well me."

"Why?" Garnet asked curiously but seriously.

"It would be foolish to shatter anymore of our types especially if they are losing resources which makes them a little safer then others if you think about it." I pondered my words in our casual conversation. "The Diamonds already pause at the thought of shattering a Red Beryl to begin. But if any of them ever do succeed in fusing it will come to a point where they will force them to fuse if they have to I think...for whatever reason that may be."

Her mouth fell open slightly at the thought,

"I also...get the feeling that the Crystalline and Red Beryl clusters know this... fusion isn't impossible. I hard to believe that none of them has succeeded at it. So they either have and are hiding it or..."

"Feign failure...possibly...I'd rather think they have just not been able to." I nodded understanding Garnet's point.

"We're here..."

I looked around slowly in surprise.

The sheer size of the massive canyon around us surprised me. 

"What are we looking for exactly?" 

Pearl walked to the edge looking down into the canyon and to the large river below.

"I know it's a corrupt gem of a massive size. I can't see anything about it but it being here." Garnet explained.

Looking into the canyon I voiced a thought, " Should we split up? Even from here I can see it could have plenty of places to hide." 

I pointed out the water caves down below.

"Not alone. Bixbite. Amethyst top side. Check through the surrounding woods too." I watched Garnet walk to the edge of the cliff. "Pearl with me."

She started her climb down.

I was way too high to jump. She could but it would be a waste of energy before we even found what we were looking for or risk being too loud and it finding us.

"If you find it _don't_ engage. Come get us." 

I nodded, "Come on Amethyst off we go."

4 hours of searching got tiring fast. So image the whole day,

"Ughhh! There is nothing out here!" Amethyst shouted in frustration finally. My eyes narrowed and I tensed, "Amethyst you're voice." I whisper yelled.

"Why?! Why does it matter? We've been looking the whole day! We've been around this whole canyon five times already."

I paled, "Five! And that's saying something seeing as we walked each time."

"Amethyst..."

"Not fly, not glide, not swim, we walked! And you know I'm getting tired of Garnet always giving me the easy parts of the mission!"

I backed up some as I realized what I was seeing, "Amethyst!"

"You must have noticed it too you're her girlfriend! Don't you-"

"Amethyst shut up and get down!" I pushed her to the ground diving into a bush.

As soon as I did the creature screeched again. It could be heard as clear as day now that it was upon us.

Garnet wasn't lying when she said it was massive.

How could we have been here all day and not have seen this thing...it was impossible.

"We have to find Garnet and Pearl," I whispered.

This whole time we were searching we had not seen the two come out of the caves once.

Carefully and quietly we headed back to the canyon before we could get there though I heard what sounded like a crash or huge bang or something before the creature screeched again.

When we made it back to the canyon edge I felt my heart rise to my throat and both Amethyst and I paused.

I watched in complete horror as a gem hops off of the massive dragon-like beast and into a small crater picking up a blue and-

I ripped out my weapon reconizing the gem,

~ _Why is she here? How is she her?_ ~

She looked up at me slowly and smiled psychotically...something about it looked familiar but she-

"You have someone that belongs to me fusion," The Moonstone said. "About eight feet tall, green and black with light gray hair?" She bubbled the blue and red gems together.

She recognized me even back on the ship then...she had to, "Oh, you know gem on her lovely chin?"

My panic was growing as I stared at the Star Moonstone Scientist from Blue Diamond's courts then to the corrupt gem behind her...with a command collar.

There was no sign of Pearl anywhere.

~ _What are we going to do?_ ~


	84. Chapter 79

I stood motionless  and my face grew rigid with fear.

"Step quickly now, perhaps you should get the Amethyst to retrieve who it is I require." She taunted.

"Bixbite?" 

I couldn't even look at Amethyst.

I shifted in discomfort and my parts went into a frenzy as I continued to hesitate.

"Come now. Why do you falter? It is an even trade." The Star Moonstone stood with her arms behind her back as she waited for me.

_Crystal~If we release O-Oolitic-~_

_Scarlet~How do we know she'll keep her word?~_

_Crystal~I...I-~_

_Scarlet~We don't!~_

"My dear, sweet, stupid Oolitic for your...well it's not really a fair trade is it?" She smirked.

"Since you have...two... _admirers_ that is," She paused her taunting to stare at me. "I'll allow you to choose."

I paled.

"The Ruby?"

My eyes fell on the red gem.

"Or the Sapphire?"

They turned to the blue.

"Though that's not really fair either is it?"

Amethyst called out to me again as I trembled. Still Crystal and Scarlet argued.

"Why should traitors...get a choice?"

My hold on my weapon tightened as I glared at her.

She was playing me.

"Perhaps you have something else to offer me or rather someone?"

My thoughts immediately went to the corrupt Jasper that Smoky apprehended...

I turned to Amethyst,

"Bixbite no! We don't know if she'll keep her side of the deal!" 

"Amethyst-"

She shakes her head, "She still has Pearl somewhere!"

The Moonstone offered nothing pertaining to said gem as I look back at her.

"Ah, that makes it unfair again. Doesn't it?" She laughed. "What else can you offer me?"

I looked around helplessly.

_~Crystal! We can't just give in to her!~_

"The Peridot perhaps? Though that's a rather unlucky trade for you. A defective Pearl isn't worth much." She pulled the bubble from the air.

Where was Pearl if she didn't have her here?

"But you don't have much of a choice now do you?"

Of course...Pearl was missing for a reason. Moonstone wouldn't show _all_ her cards. I glanced at the corrupt gem behind her.

Not when she didn't have the muscle to fight herself.

"And still you falter." She glared in annoyance at my lack of movement. "I have ways to make you comply."

She pulled Sapphire's gem out of her bubble as a pendant of sorts appeared in her hand.

An empty pendant.

I gasped.

Everything turned dark.

* * *

_Crystal_

"Scarlet nooo!" Crystal shouted desperately.

Her fusion partner lunged at the gem in front of her.

The pale gem could only watch helplessly as she was shocked by an unseen force.

...

Scarlet's gem clattered to the ground.

"Hahaha! You Crystal Gems aren't very smart. The other Amalgam did the same thing!" 

Crystal could only stare in terror,

"Well, I now know who was the brains in your Amalgam." She teased smugly. "Which is rather surprising,"

She glances back at the static corruption, "Crystalline Quartz are just mindless servants, much like this corruption..."

Crystals weapon appeared in her hand as she realized just how worse the situation became at the Homeworld gem's words and actions.

"They're Crystalline also."

Picking the gem up she placed both, cranberry and blue, back into the stray bubble.

"They're fusion also. Something you should know."

Crystal gulped as she stared at the corrupt Crystalline fusion.

How many were fused together to create this monster?

"C-Crystal should we..." Amethyst now unsure what to do herself.

"I-I'm in no condition to...we've never fused before so I'd only slow you down." She said in shame. "Go...g-get what she asks for!"

"What!? But-" Amethyst paused.

As Crystal turned to look at her, her eyes flashed sending the memory.

Amethyst looked hesitant but nodded and ran for the Warp.

"If you delay any longer then necessary I _will_ take what I came for myself." She gave a light warning.

Crystal clenched her staff tightly. 

When Amethyst returned Crystal's hold tightened, her staff lighting a bit.

She watched as the purple gem sat the bubbles down.

Jasper, Oolitic, Peridot.

The Moonstone slowly picked them up, "Ah, it seems I misjudged you."

Crystal frowned.

The gem smirks as she climbs back on the corruption.

"...no please..." 

Crystal begged.

"Don't worry. There's no need to beg. I'll let them go."

The corruption lifted off the ground with a powerful flap of its wings.

"We had a deal didn't we?" She flew higher in the air as the bubble containing her three lovers floated towards Crystal.

"I believe your part of it...was to choose." The Moonstone smiled eerily.

"No!"

Crystal's chest tightens and her eyes dilated...

 

*Pop*

Blue, Red, Cranberry plummeted as she popped the bubble above the canyon.

"You aren't as smart as I gave you credit."

Running to the cliff edge she looked over its side,

"Nooo!"

Taking her staff in both hands she slammed into the ground.

The action seems to echo and everything around them turned black and white from the immense spell.

Her eyes turn white for a moment then markings appear on her body.

Slowly the world around her changes taking on a  _Relativity_  (M. C. Escher) effect. Desperately she looks around the new plane of existence.

Spotting a Ruby red sphere of light her eyes widens. She knew her spell. Nothing in this place was ever as it seemed and everything was different. She had to be careful.

She went after the sphere quickly but just as she took a step flames flare up standing in her way.

"Ah!"

Quickly she looked for a way around. When she found none she clenched her teeth. She had to hurry. Another Crystalline could be the very downfall of her spell. Corrupted or not. She wasn't the only one within her spell.

"Amethyst find Pearl!"

Before the Purple gem could protest she pushed her out of the spell.


	85. Chapter 80

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe I posted the wrong thing last chapter and fixed it.

[Lindsey Stirling - Take Flight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QAD0BtEv6-Q)

 

More flames raised up and the red sphere was simply floating away. Farther from her.

She raised her staff once more and a glyph appeared in the air. Stepping on and away from the flames she went after the red sphere hopping from glyph to glyph one at a time. 

For a while, it worked, that is until she reached for the red sphere. Flames rushed up around it burning her.

"Ah!"

The glyph disappeared from under her feet with her loss of focus.

Desperately she reached out her weapon. The side of the stairs stretched outward, elongating.

She slammed into them hard with a groan but quickly stood. Turning she watched the red sphere disappear down a flight of steps before reappearing above her floating up a flight.

She frowned jump up after it.

She just barely managed to catch the ledge of the steps it disappeared on before running after it.

As it appeared once more on a ledge directly below her...she jumped...

Gritting her teeth in pain she grasped tight onto the sphere the flames burning her.

As soon as she had though the world around her started to fall apart cover her in darkness.

And it was there she floated as the red sphere transformed back into Ruby's gem.

She places the gem against her chest in relief. Before she could completely compose herself a bright light filled her vision.

Rapidly the world reshaped itself around her again.

She quickly formed her bubble around Ruby before the ice cold water hit her.

Reeking havoc on her form from the extreme temperature change.

She pushed through the pain as she watches the forest appear on the floor of the ice-cold sea that was suddenly around her.

_~Sapphire!~_

She spotted the orb right away.

...

As well as a screeching roar again.

Her form started to change as she shapeshifted.

Her new form resembled that of a Plesiosauria. An old earth creature. She held the bubble as she quickly shot off through the water. As soon as she had the massive corruption appeared once more from out of the chilled blue.

She swam quickly through the odd seascape swirling this way and that around the moving trees.

As the seascape moved on its own she knew she was fighting for control over her spell.

She glanced back at the corruption closing in on her. 

The Star Moonstone was nowhere to be found. Her eyes widened as she dodges around the stalagmite of ice. The sharp edge slicing into her as chunks fly out at the slight impact slowing her down.

Still, the seascape moved, its strange forest of trees bending into her path, pillars, and structures of ice forcing her to move with it.

The glowing orb was barely vision now but still, she pushed, behind her the creature destroying everything in its path trying to gain on her.

As its jaws snapped down towards her changed direction using the seascape to her advantage.

An ice structure flew up into the monster path buying her time. It screeched as it slammed into the thick structure head-on. Its size making the turn harder. 

Crystal swam quickly up out of the canopy of trees after the orb. Impossible structures of ice formed from nothing as she grew closer. Bracing herself she plowed through them gaining on it.

At the last possible moment, the orb dived but her jaws snapped around it.

And as before as soon as it did the world fell away.

She was careful as she felt Ruby's and Sapphire's gem on her tongue.

Her form slowly returned to her as well as her staff. Exhausted she watched the portal behind her close in on the corrupt creature that tried to follow her out.

The world reformed around her once more as she landed hard in scorching sand.

Scrambling up she looking around only too see...Scarlet's actual gem falling past her.

Her eyes widened as she dived after it in a panic. She was losing control of her spell. The ravine was deep jagged and the landscape made little sense.

Between the waterfalling sand over its edges and the deep crevices below, and the mix in color. Crystal could see the planes were mixing.

Half ravine. Half canyon. 

This time she took the form of a large bird as she races after her parter's gem.

It took no time this time for obstacles to get in her way. Pillars of sand shooting from the sides of the ravine. Gravity having little to no meaning as she flew down one moment then to the side the next chasing her lover around pillar after pillar. Swirling and twirling just barely out of the way.

She reached out for Scarlet's gem with her talons when pain found her once more.

The corruption slammed into her from the side digging its claws into her. They wrapped around her tightly, crashing.

It was pure luck when a pillar broke out of the canyon wall again and slammed in the dragon fully.

It roared as it lite up.

She didn't waste time as she escapes around a corner after the gem again just narrowly making the turn. As it pulled up into the open air she was so close...

Her eyes darted to the side to spot the now smaller corrupt gem.

She glared as she slammed into its side.

She barely banked out of the way as another appeared.

 _~Scarlet...~_  She thought desperately.

They are so close to the water below.

Her talons dug deep into the corruptions back as it gained ahead of her now aiming for Scarlet.

She screeched.

Crystal's eyes widened as the corruption was knocked with another pillar as she quickly pulls away.

_~So close...~_

She dived once more forgetting around her.

Reaching for Scarlet's gem she ignores her focus and her pain as she crashes into the water.

As she sinks she puts all three gems in her bubble with the last of her strength. She looks at them lovely as she loses control of her spell and it starts to fade. The shadows above getting closer.

She clings to the bubbled gems for only a moment before sending them away as things grow darker and darker as she sinks farther and farther.

 

 


	86. Chapter 81

She pulled her fist all the way back before swinging...it landed dangerously close.

She swung again...

"Scarlet."

And again.

"S-Scarlet?"

And agai—

*Poof!!*

The corruption retreated into its gem as Pearl stabbed it through. Putting it out of its misery.

The red gem paused staring wide eyed at the now empty space as Pearl sent the captured gem away in her bubble.

"Whoa dude Scarlet...you almost damaged the gem."

"I...I'm sorry." She sighed as she looked at them all.

Scarlet simply watched as Garnet pulled herself up from the ground with ease.

"I sorta just..." 

The red gem stopped not wanting to continue, "Good job team."

She held in her sigh of relief when her partner pulled the attention away from her.

It had been months.

The Red Beryl couldn't take the looks of pity and sympathy anymore. Not only didn't Garnet treat her like that she also didn't treat her like she was made of glass but she also didn't leave her alone either.

She was where ever Scarlet wanted her to be, asked her to be and gladly too.

Because Garnet hadn't known what to do as much as Scarlet hadn't known what to do. 

That is when they hadn't found even a trace of Crystal Quartz. Their Crystal Quartz.

Garnet had fell apart— Ruby was a wreck. Sapphire had taken it even harder. She was absolutely devastated. Blamed herself. Scarlet was almost sure she still did:

She can't see her in her future vision. Not a block. Not a veil. Not a trick.  _She. Can't. See. Her._

Scarlet had begged her, pleaded with her as if that would change it. As if pure will alone would make the power different.

Future vision wasn't a ranged ability. It was just not how it worked. And it wouldn't just change for her. Because she begs and pleads.

Where was her lover? She couldn't just be—

"Scarlet."

She quivers.

She doesn't want to hear her name. She wants to hear the name of the fusion  _they_  make together.

All her thoughts. She had lost herself to all her thoughts.

When had they made it to the wrap pad?

"Come here."

No she had to be stronger then this. She had to—

She said all that out loud. In front of Steven. In front of the others.

Everything Crystal and herself ever argued about seemed rather silly now.

 Scarlet visibly deflated. She didn't even bother to look at the ground in shame, "I almost shattered a corruption. What if she was a Crystal Gem?"

Out of her side eye she could see Steven, Pearl, and Amethyst climb onto the pad.

"You didn't."

The white light consumed them.

"...I could have."

"But you didn't."

Scarlet looked away.

"...It's okay to cry—"

She scoffed, "I'm tired of crying..."

Her other two fused lovers shifted, "Then stop hesitating and ask the other thing instead."

The ache in the Red Beryl's chest tightened to new heights, "I-I..."

"I've been alone for months. I've been afraid for months. For Crystal..."

"...Scarlet—"

"For you."

Garnet pulled off her visors.

"Will you fuse with me Garnet?" Scarlet squeaked peeking up at her. "...Even if it's only for a little while?"

She hadn't fused in months. At first she just couldn't but then she down right refused to.

The rejection had hurt them both. Had even managed to hurt the others despite her every intentions for it not to.

It was clear that Scarlet wanted anything but to be alone.

Despite all her feigned and false words of being fine and reassurances. She still went into a wild rampage like the one they had all just seen moments ago. Especially if there was a chance the last remaining fusion on their team was in danger.

She covered her eyes and gritted her teeth breaking down finally.

The tall fusion pulled the one half of her partner into her, her own tears forming at her pain.

The turmoil and fuse was instant and easy,

"I don't know what to do."

The new fusion sunk to the ground hugging herself in despair, "I don't know what to do. I miss her so much."

Five eyes remained closed as tears flowed free from each,

"I miss her too Charoite."

* * *

_Crystal_

"Who even is she?"

"She's a Crystalline Quartz.

"A Trimmer? " The other Quartz gem bristled. "How'd she  get her collar off?"

"Forget that how did she get away from a Diamond?"

"From the looks of her she's from White Diamond's courts."

A rogue Ruby scoffed, "No way, she wouldn't be out here in the fighting Coliseum with these tumbled clods unless she's an off color."  

"Crystal ignore them."

Tucking a piece of dark blue hair back from my snow white skin I looked up at the green blue gem, "I'm not worried."

She smiled.

We listened to the mechanical buzz of the countdown of this hell hole as I prepared my hangers-on.

Months. I had been here for months. Where exactly? Sovereignty

I didn't know exactly where I was. All I knew was the name Sovereignty.

A large arena. Coliseum if you will. Where large feuding planet-galaxies would agree to settle conflicts usually. That was all I could really find out. Information always came with a price here. Alway. I found that out the hard way. I cringed remembering. If you didn't have something to offer...then you didn't get anywhere. Not in here.

"I've seen her dance. She doesn't have just one style."

I timed back in.

"Tch, that must mean she'd fuse with just about anyone. That's disgusting."

"I don't know Iolite her partner is a radioactive. A strong looking one to. It has been for a month or two now."

"QUIT YOUR CHATING IN THERE! WE DON'T PAY YOU TO TALK!" A guard shouted cracking a whip.  Probably an Agate.

Homeworld rules never change.

"WE DON'T PAY YOU AT ALL!" A few other guard's laugh could be heard from afar.

  "I think I'd fuse with just about anyone too...if it meant getting out of this gem forsaken place." A Topaz mumbled.

I remember when Star Moonstar dumped me here. I remember her every word to me.  _'This is your prison.'_  She had said. ' _A comfortable collared life under Blue Diamond's watch is too good for you._

 _'And being shattered is too kind._ '

_'A few days here Mutt and you'd have wish I shattered you.'_

At first I thought she was right.

At first—

What Star Moonstone didn't realize was,

I'd do  _anything_  to see Red Beryl and Garnet again.

"Vanden don't die."

_Anything._

"Same could be said to you, My darling." She cooed at me smirking.

I smiled coyly at her.

"Vandenbrandeite I mean it." I stare her down as the last alarm goes off.

"I wouldn't dream of it Quartz."

Everything turned black as the games began.

* * *

A/N: City is to Planet as State is to Galaxy 

Planet-Galaxy= City-State


	87. Chapter 82

"Um...Charoite?" Amethyst hesitated. "I sorta...kinda...just for a itty bitty moment..." She grimace.

"Need Garnet?"

"Amethyst!"

"What?! Charoite has been a sad sack for like a week! It isn't healthy! I would know..." 

Charoite frowned in guilt placing her lower half-set of arms on her knees. Her hood covered her eyes but tears were tears.

She just couldn't help herself.

"Amethyst is right..."

Charoite turned her head as she murmured to herself, "It'll work this way too..."

A big heavy breath forms around her words, "If only I had listened to her...she would still be here. She would—"

"Scarlet. Bargaining with yourself won't bring her back faster. We'll figure this out and we'll find her."

* * *

With a sudden bright light Scarlet was laying across the coffee table as they were forced apart.

"W-What if we don't?"

After a few moments of staring once Garnet righted herself, a piece of paper appeared in her hand. It was carefully and neatly folded...just as Scarlet had given it to her months ago but from where she sat she could see the creases were clearly worn from the constant opening and closing of the letter.

She paused remembering every word on that page.

"We will."

* * *

 

Scarlet looked around from the mouth of the cave before she dared to step in but when she had she ran her fingers along the crystal walls that were still warm to the touch.

Her eyes traveled over all the rackets of weapons and herds to the waterfalls in the back that they'd all made together for—

When something clattered to the ground Scarlet stiffened and reached for her weapon,

"Ow! Stupid—"

They stared at each other startled but she released her weapon.

"O-Oh, hi Connie." She greeted her awkwardly.

She'd never encountered her...well as herself. Did Connie even know who she—

"Hey, Scarlet! S-Sorry for the mess. I was just checking on the plants."

"Wha- plants?" Looking around. She cringed. How could she forget? This was something Bixbite and Stevonnie did together! If it was left up to her and Steven and Connie hadn't been around  _one_ of the few things she has left of Crystal would have withered away and died because of her.

She felt the water fill within her eyes.

"I'm stupid..."

The young girl bit her lip, "D-do...I mean do you want to help me rehome the rest of these yarrow? This pot is getting rather small for them."

Scarlet looked back up at the human girl and smirked lightly. 

"If it's with you kid-do sure thing."

Connie blushed as she started to laugh. When Bixbite had started to call her kiddo out of the blue it had been awkward and sounded out of place but it was the way she said it that made her laugh and accept it anyway.

"Scarlet, you know it's kid-dough right?"

She scrunched up her face in confusion, "Why don't they spell it that way then?"

Connie giggled. That was Bixbite's response every time also.

"Either way, I enjoy spending time with you too."

* * *

_Scarlet_

"This is Aloe Vera and Areca Palm both are good at purifying the air. Rosemary, Lavender, Jasmine." As the human girl point out the herbs I looked at each with quite the fascination.

"They are really pretty."

"Kavo Kavo. The Passionflower is  _really_  good at relieving stress and anxiety."

I smiled at the girl's attempt to help, "Yeah? I think I'll take some of that."

She looked ecstatic, "Really?! I mean, I grew these ones myself."

I accepted the herb gratefully. I wasn't ready to return to the house. I needed to keep my mind focus and busy, think of a plan and not sink into despair.

"What now?"

"Well, I was going to meet up with Steven if you want to come along?" 

I smiled, "Lead the way."

As soon as I finishing speaking her phone ring,

"Hello? Steven?"

 

And that's how I ended up back at the house anyway... Drawing,

"I think I made one eye bigger than the other..."

"I was going for a feeling."

"Really, I can't even draw a circle."

"..."

"Okay, Garnet you just drew yourself." Steven pointed out.

"Uhh...I like me..."

"...I."

"...er that's okay Scarlet, at least you tried." Steven smiled at me.

I glanced at my bubble person with a speech cloud of 'Where's my dad?' in it.

"Anyway I think Connie's is the closest."

"Thanks." The human girl smiled.

Back to the issue at hand none of this made sense. I frowned as I listened to the conversation. 

We needed to investigate.

I glared at her before she even said it for the half gem, "Scarlet, will go with Steven and Connie."

And so we searched.

"Steven, you worry too much. If there are other gems like you. That just means that there are even more gems that loved like your mom did. Your mom and dad had something really special, that not many find and even fewer accept and with their special bond they decided to make you." I ruffled his hair before lifting into the air.

"Yeah! Yeah you're right!" He exclaimed.

Connie giggled.

"I'll take a look from above. You two keep looking around here."

I  pulled from the trees as I scouted around.

My thoughts were pulled back to the description of the gem again. Definitely sounded familiar but I couldn't be sure without seeing her, especially since she hadn't used any powers or weapons.

"Can be anyone from Benitoite, to Aquamarine, to Iolite....hmm maybe not Iolite."

I shook my head thinking about what I knew about the violet blue gem from Blue Diamond's courts.

My thoughts were interrupted by a scream,

"Steven, Connie."

* * *

The Topaz barely managed to stagger back from the flying force that was aimed for the one part of her that didn't hold a human:

Her face.

She stared wide eyed before looking at the Red Beryl that stopped her from leaving. 

"I'd think again before turning my back fusion." Her apathetic expression didn't give way to her enraged tone.

"Oh please, what is this?" Scarlet hadn't missed the Aquamarine. Of course, there was one here. Her guess had been right.

She had knocked the poor boy behind Scarlet out. Connie waved to her franticly from within the fusion causing the red gem to narrow her eyes.

"We don't have time for this we have to find My Dad."

As the blue beam raced towards Scarlet she almost didn't move in time due to the shock.

She knew that tool and she knew that tool well. She'd fought an Aquamarine. That was not her weapon. Scarlet didn't know what  _her_  weapon was — heck she didn't know if they had inborn weapons but—

"You're an escort."

Aquamarine stared wide eyed at the empty stasis sphere. The tool looked like it had been updated and now they were letting escorts use it but the function seemed the same.

She was an escort like Jasper. Blue Diamond's court. Stasis Wand. Short Tempered. Especially when they don't get their way. Egocentric. Usually made at high altitudes. And the Topaz? Two from Yellow Diamond's courts. She knew plenty from her past alone.

It paid to be good at gathering intel.

"If you thought that this would be easy, you thought wrong because you just met me."


	88. Chapter 83

_Scarlet_

  _"UHHH!!! This archaic tech is annoying!!!"_

_I looked at the green gem as she raged._

_"Did you guys have to destroy it?! This makes things even harder. I'll never get this up and running again." I watched anxiously as she worked._

_"This is useless. I can't fix this system with these tools. There are just too primitive."_

_I looked down at the ground,_

_"It's okay Peridot. Thanks anyway for trying." I listened to Garnet thank her._

_The technician sighed,_

_"...You better hope the computer systems in the Beta Kindergarten still functions..." She mumbled._

_"What? Why didn't you take us there in the first place??" Amethyst complained._

_"Uhh...I kind of wanted to use it for something else?"_

_"Peridot!" Amethyst and Lapis scolded her as I was already heading for the warp._

_Any and all information would do. First Crystal. Now they had Steven. We had them on the ropes and he gave himself in. I huffed._

_I would see and understand subtle details that the others wouldn't. There had to be something. Anything. At worst I'd break into their system, steal their blueprints and we'd make a ship off the parts from both Kindergartens. I glanced over at Garnet._

_~We'll find you...We'll find you.~_

_-_ \--------

* * *

 

_Crystal([Fanart](http://fav.me/dc5vc7x))_

 

I held my hand out to the frighted Opal. "Quick give me your hand!"

"But you're a Crystal Gem!" 

I shook my head in anger and frustration, "That doesn't matter! If you don't grab my hand now you are going to die!"

"It's your fault! You traitor! We all suffer because of all of you Crystal Gems!" 

Tears came to my eyes. 

"You all get to live a peaceful life on your precious little planet while we all suffer! I hope you fail! I hope you never make it out of here alive!"

"If you don't give me your hand now you won't make—"

The walls closed in on her. Destroying her form and gem...

\---

My eyes flew open.

"Quartz...you okay?"

I glanced over at Vanden, "Yeah..."

"Doing that sleep thing of yours again?"

I frowned at her teasing, "I can't help it."

"Sure you can, just don't do it. It makes the others talk you know?" After a pause. "Why do you do it anyway My Crystal?"

I stiffened, "Don't call me that!" 

She paused and looked over at me in our shared cell...

"I don't like words of endearment like that..."

She said nothing for a moment but I knew she was still watching me from within her headgear that covered her face.

A device that was needed because of how dangerous her gem was. She was the key to my freedom and I hers.

"I can't help it. It reminds me-" I paused. "...of the things that are important. The things that I am fighting for."

"...I see. Then sleep away Quartz."

I stared at Vanden for a moment before I closed my eyes.

 

 

 

"Not that way..." I swiped through the screens in front of us pulling up the map. "As you've probably guessed this place is filled with traps and once one is triggered there's rarely a path that leads away from them after that."

The walls groaned arounded us as the mazed shifted again somewhere in this horrid place. "Hear that? The landscape changes every time another team triggers a trap. If we fall behind, we lose. If we trigger a trap, we lose. If we run out of time, we lose."

I watched as the taller gem sneered, "How many times have you been through these trials?"

"Let's go." I took off down the tunnel. "Unless you want to be shards at the bottom of one of these traps you'll ask less questions ' _my'_  Vanden,"

The truth was she didn't want to know the answer to that question. Vandenbrandeite was not my first partner in Sovereignty. She hasn't even been here that long. She's gone through a partner or two to know their fate but she knows nothing of Sovereignty truly. 

Given her towering figure she was a warrior of some type but not exactly like Jasper or Rose. She wasn't a powerhouse just quick on her feet. I'd seen her fight more then once by this point. She was a dual wielder but loved to dabble like Pearl. I've seen her use single-edged blades to crossbows.

"Crystal!" I looked up.

My eyes narrowed at the guillotine descending upon me from above. That wasn't possible. When I spotted the flash of red from above a part of me was was upset, another was angry.

 _~It's not her and you know it. Don't be foolish.~_  I tried to shake the thoughts as I jumped out of the way, diving across the floor.  _~ Has Earth made you just that, foolish?~_

The metal claws of her weapon raked across the ground, enraged that she had missed me. Something in me... Something told me to move. I rolled to the left and an arrow from high above penetrated the dirt.

   "The Ruby's partner is a sniper, Vanden don't just stand there move!" I said scrambling to my feet.

   "Muck! How'd they catch up so fast?" She vaulted up onto a platform yanking me up after her. "Why can't we just take them?" Vanden was busy glancing back at our two pursuers. 

   "If the next trap triggers before we can get past it—"

   "We lose got it."

   I nodded, "The name of the game in this one is survive. Not only has those two not figured that out yet but they have been after me since day one." I sighed. "They don't seem all that concerned with leaving here." Vanden glanced back at me.

 

   "That's because you're their target." I looked at her in confusion. "Come on, Quartz I thought that would be obvious. Even I know this place is rigged. Their way out of here is  **you**. Only single you out for months? It gotta be,"  she sniggered without any real humor in it. "Did you piss someone off outside of here?"

My thoughts immediately went to the Star Moonstone. I guess it  _hadn't_  taken her long to figure out the 'gems' Amethyst gave her were actually transmogged  _stones_.  "Seriously, no wonder you've not gotten out yet," I glared at her. "You can't play fair in this place, It's rigged. You're designed to fail. How'd you think that your last partner found out you were a Crystal Gem?"

I stopped in my tracks. She shouldn't know that. I didn't tell her that. How did she know that?

   "H-How did you..." She frowned.

   "This is not exactly the—"

   Sure enough I felt a piercing pain.

   "Quartz!"

I felt the heavy arrow protruding from me still, "I'm okay. I'll be okay it only grazed it..."

 

   "Your gem is cracked still you clod!" I grabbed her arm to steady myself when she grasped the arrow.

 

   "No, leave it. We are running out of time." 

 

   "What do you mean leave it?" she shouted.

Ignoring her I looked behind us into the quiet darkness. Now they were playing games.

   "...Verre." A few more moments of silence and a high pitch screech as well as a shout of pain before the living construct came flying from the darkness. "Let's move. Now."

As Verre landed on my head Vanden shuddered in disgust.

   "That thing still freaks me out."

The little dragon like creature hissed at her. 

   "It won't hold them long. We need to get as far away as possible." I warned.

   "Roger." Vanden lifted me under her arm and booked it. 

I couldn't wait to be rid of this trial. No. I couldn't wait to be rid of this place.


	89. Chapter 84

_Crystal_

I felt a warmth on my skin. I was cocooned in the feeling. It was nice; I summon my weapon as I opened my eyes, quickly sitting up. I stared at her as she raised her brow at me.

   "Is there a reason why you look like you're about to beat me up?" Scarlet still held her hands up slightly in surrender. The very same hands that had been wrapped around my waist just moments ago in slumber, only apart of the cocoon.

"Crystal." I felt her slender hand almost the same size as mine gently rest on top of my own, which told me they were unfused.

They were all here. I looked to Ruby. She was already in my line of sight, then to Sapphy. This was too much. It was too cruel. I let myself fall into Sapphire’s lap.

“What’s wrong?” she asked. Her voice was gentle. She stroked her hand through my hair.

“I’m tired. I don’t want to wake up. I don’t want to face the reality that you all are not there.” I wanted everything around me to be real so badly. My vision dealt with the mind. I knew better. I choose to ignore the dark blotches that laid almost out of view in this place. A sight I was used to: The corruption I constantly needed to contain and keep at bay. 

_“Where is your light?”_ A voice I had not heard since my time in the zoo, since my time in Blue Diamond’s presence. The lingering voice in my head was always something I felt. She-They never spoke much but I couldn’t ignore or deny their existence any longer. Especially once I created Verre. They were the reason I survived. They were the reason for _many_  things.

“But I have to endure. I must.” I'd enjoy the moment of calm. “I’ll be home soon.”

_“The sniper’s poison seeps from your gem.The darkness grows closer. What will you do?”_ The voice spoke again.

“I  _will_  be home soon.”

\-------------

 

“I see your awake.” The darkness of the maze made me want to scream and It was Scarlet that didn’t like the dark.

“Verre, scout ahead.” The creature took off. Vanden continued at a light jog being unnaturally quiet.

“So… A Sapphire, a Red Beryl and a Ruby. What’s the story there, Quartz? Friends of yours?”

I shrugged.

“Oh, come on!” She hoisted me higher onto her back as I felt my annoyance grow.

“I heard a rumor that you broke into a heavily guarded vault owned by a dignitary and at the time she was holding something of great importance for-“ I felt the gem bristle.

“Right, noted, mind my own business.”

* * *

_Scarlet_

I flinched and she immediately pulled away. She couldn't hide the hurt fast enough.

"Garnet I didn't-"

"It's... Over,"

My mouth fell in disbelief, "Wait, what?"

She turned to walk away instead of saying anything else.When I tried to follow her it was as if I could never cover enough ground to catch up, even when I started to run after her I just wasn't reaching her. And then she was just gone. 

"What's over?" I shouted after her. I felt the panic fill me. What had she meant?

"Scarlet."

        I turned quickly, "Oh my stars! Crystal. Are you okay?"  The panic left me for a moment as I dragged her into a hug. "Where have you been? How did you—" She pushed me away. It wasn't forceful but the look on her face told me its meaning. 

"Why did you leave me alone?" It was all that she said. It was different. She was different. She glowered up at me. "It's no one's fault but your own."

A guilt I thought I had left go of, swelled in me, "You're right. I know that. I should have listened to you. I should have—"

"No! Scarlet don't listen to her!" My eyes widened. I turned to look at the unexpected voice.

"Steven?"

"Scarlet it's not your fault! You were trying to protect her. You were trying to protect everyone!" I looked back at Crystal. What I didn't understand is why the little kid seemed so panicked.

"Steven it's okay. I need to face this. I need to speak with her." When I looked back at him I was startled. It was as if he was fading away.

"Scarlet! It's not real, it's a dream! Wake up!" As he said that I felt something familiar and dark. It was only then I took notice of my surrounds. I paled. A dark blotchy inner world. The beach, the sand, the sky, the houses, the buildings—Everything. It was like dark ink was slowly creeping over the once beautiful landscape to a center point.

Me.

"It's okay. You were meant to be alone." My head snapped to Garnet, who just suddenly appeared.

"As before. Alone." Crystal said agreeing.

I was panicking, "B-but I was never—"

"Wake up!"

\-------------------

"Scarlet! Scarlet!" Pearl shook at the gem that laid out on the ground. Tremors racked her body and she looked as if she was in pain. No gem there knew what was wrong. She had simply fallen to the ground grasping at her back before consciousness was lost. There was no physical damage anywhere on her body, so her form remained, but that did not dismiss her pain and delirious murmuring.

It was Amethyst that was able to awaken her, quite violently one might add, despite protect. It was likely for the best Garnet arrived  _after_ that 'alarming' wake up call which consisted of a slap to the face or two. They had simply been working on the drop ship. And Garnet did her best not to treat Scarlet like glass so hadn't foreseen this worrisome display coming, though she hadn't witness the start of it, it would be concerning to anyone to come back to a loved one sitting disorientated, trembling, frightened and completely confused in the dirt. Everyone surrounded her made the fusion quicken her pace.

"Garnet—"

"What happened? Are you okay?" She crouched down in front of the smaller gem. It took her a moment but the beryl looked up at her. 

"I was-I was trying to tell you something but you just...Turned and walked away from me. And then I—Crystal!" she looked around. She was completely hysterical her eyes darting every which way as they filled with desperation.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay." Garnet placed her hand on her face wanting her to focus. Scarlet was quick to try hiding how she felt, or playing things off. Sometimes she'd get angry but she'd never looked this disturbed before.

"She's hurt. She's in danger." The stoic gem paused in picking her up for a moment caught in her words. " Steven was there-on the beach...there was ink everywhere."

Everyone looked on in confusion as her slurred speech made little sense.

"Garnet?" She looked down at Connie. "Is Scarlet..."

"She's fine."  _Or she will be._  

She smiled to reassure them but she hated how stubborn the Red Beryl was sometimes because even with future vision she still could do very little to help her. She looked down at the resting gem in her arms as she turned to walk away. And that was because she could only imagine how she felt right in this moment. Sapphire and Ruby had never spent this much time apart in a very very long time. Not like this.

_She_  was worried. She was upset but she dare not compare it to how Scarlet felt. She chewed at her tongue in guilt as they warped away from the barn.

"...Garnet." She already knew what she was going to say. 

"No. Never. I never would go." 

Scarlet stared up at her all the way home.

* * *

Crystal

She clicked her tongue, "You should have listened to me. We should have been got rid of the arrow." Vanden glared at me as I sat a trembling mess on the hard floor. I was already working to fix the damage but that wasn't the problem. I didn't count on the arrow being contaminated but what kind of gem was she? She coats her arrows in a toxin of some type. A Nephrite? A Torbernite? Another pressing question: Why has she waited this long to use her poisons?

I watched Vanden pace back and forth in our shared containment ceil. They do not heal their prisoners. Even if they did I doubt I would have gotten much help anyway. We would start the next trail soon. I didn't know what it would be. I never did until we got there. I couldn't think straight anyway to remember.

"That is a horrible way to go out." She warned me but I simply stayed quiet. I wanted to slip into unconsciousness, maybe I'd see them again. "I'm not letting you go out that way."

My eyes widened slightly as she removed her head gear. A hand ran over a half shaved head. The over half dreadlocks that fell past her shoulders. Her gem sat neatly within her eye socket; a rare placement usually or maybe it was because of her gem type. I didn't know. I couldn't think. She stepped closer to me.

"W-what are you doing?" I leaned away as she crouched down besides me.

"You've been contaminated. That Ruby has another radio as a partner. Normal gems? Their poison don't work like this." She scoffed. "Talk about finishing blow. Who exactly did you piss off to get one of my breed after you?" I ignored her jokes.

"What are you going to do?" I tensed when her look turned serious and she grabbed my chin.

"To destroy the contamination you need another type of radioactive gem. Knowing this she mixed her radiation with poisons. It would be pointless if I could just get rid of the contaminate but that's amateurs play." She smirked.

I looked at her in confusion and discomfort.

"I know you have questions but the real question is," Her glare was frightening as she looked dead serious again. 

"What are you  _really_  willing to do to get out of here? Besides 'sleep' and 'dream'?" She placed something in my hand but didn't move away. "Because I don't plan to stay."

I stared at the bubbled gem shards of my would be assassins before looking back up at her,

"... _Anything_." I forced through my teeth.


	90. Chapter 85

I froze up as I stared at the newcomer.

"There's is no way they'll get through the trial. Off color or not she's a aristocrat." Vanden complained.

Her stoic demeanor was familiar but it didn't seem to fit her at all.

"Since when are we sent out in pairs of three?" Vanden raged at the guard again who simply shrug. The radioactive type gem clenched her fists. If she said anymore it would simply cause trouble.

"Great we'll never get out of here." I ignored the angry gem as I walked pass her and smiled at the newcomer. She was an off color, frightened, and Homeworld held tight to their rules.

"Your Clarity," She looked up at me in slight surprise. Vanden also paused her ranting. "I will of course not call you that, if that makes you uncomfortable Sapphire."

She stared at me from behind her hair for a moment,

"...I predict I'll meet a kind Crystalline Quartz." I smiled at the Orange Sapphire.I knew what our next  trial would be. Vandenbrandeite said this place was rigged. Why else give us a third team member that could hinder us?

"Did she just give a prediction of something that already happened?" I ignored Vanden's question as I browsed some of the Sapphire's memories. 

"Padparadscha, I presume?." She smiled at my question. Normally I wouldn't delve into someone's memory like this but we had no time and I only needed simple things. I did not dive were I knew I wouldn't be welcome... For now. 

Her name was indeed Padparadscha and she had a crew that she had been taken from. They would be looking for her... I watched as the guards left the holding area closing in my teammates and I again.

"Quartz what do you want to do?" She pulled out her weapons looking down at the small Sapphire.

"What ever we create won't be able to walk let alone do anything else out there." She rationalize but still I ignored her, debating.

"I predict the Vandenbrandeite is going to imply," she gulped. "Shattering me."

Her prediction caught my attention but not the prediction in its self.

"Padparadscha?" I wanted to laugh when she made that puzzed expression that Shapphy would at times.

"Have you ever fused before?" She paused but I was already pretty sure of the answer as her face lite up slightly.

"I know we just met. I know you don't know me."

"Like that matters!" Vanden shouts in the background.

"But I promise we'll get you out of here. We'll all get out of here." She looked up at me. " All you have to do is trust me for the time being." I held my hand out to her.

"Crystal this is never going to work! She's never fused before!" Vanden pointed to the timer that sat above the containment doors. In a few minutes those doors would open and we would be heading to the next trials.

"When those doors open we don't know what will be thrown at us! She'll only hold us back!  I'm pretty sure neither of us have fused with one of those blue blood types of any kind! Off color or no."

When I felt her place her hand in mine I looked back at her.

"I predict you will ask me about fusion and a way to escape this place." I grinned at Padparadscha. She was extremely different from Sapphire but lovely none the less.

"Vandenbrandeite that is where you are wrong. I have performed Fusion with two aristocrats before. You should not assume. Are you ready?"

She was nervous. I could tell. She squeezed my hand tight.

"Don't worry. I learned from the best." I giggled, something I haven't done in a very long time.

* * *

_New Fusion_

The warrior type gem stared at me wide eyed, her face flushed slightly. I looked at myself. The colors... They did not match. They bleed clumsily together. Is this what fusion was like? Is this what Rhodonite felt? Rhodonite? At the thought I felt myself start to panic. I wasn't alone anymore. I panicked more. I what could she see?

_"I...I...don't-"_

_~What did she know?~_

_"_ Padparadscha it's okay."

~ _Your thoughts and memories are your own if you want them to be, especially in fusion.~_

And then our vision mixed. I mean my vision came together and...I understood. I understood memories and past vision.

"Did you know they only started Sovereignty this Era?"

Vandenbrandeite looked at me in confusion.

"Okay two questions. One. Who are you? And two. So?"

"Oh yes. Crystalline would know this. A Crystal Quartz and Her Blue Sapphire. The fusion wouldn't change much. My name is... Hawk's Eye Quartz." My orange hair was short with blue tips and long bangs that covered my eyes.

"Sovereignty was made in second era after the Crystal Gems began to grow even stronger. No after the war. They used it to brag. They used it to punish. They used it in fury." Vandenbrandeite still watched me in confusion as I ranted. 

"Rose Quartz was defeated. The Crystal Gems lost the war." I shook my head. " We did not. She was not defeated. We still stand. Everyday I fight. I still stand." I clenched my fists as the memories of the months spent here pass through me.

"Trust in me Padparadscha. I'll get you back to your crew. I'll get you, Vandenbrandeite, and your crew somewhere way better then just transversing the stars forever. Somewhere where you don't have to feel ashamed and where it's okay not to. Right now I just need you to trust in Hawk's Eye."

The containment doors open with a blaring ring.

"Let's go."

As soon as we stepped into the jungled area I shifted. Verre curled around my shoulders.

"There's bound to be a Jade around here."

Vandenbrandeite glanced at me pulling her weapon. 

"What makes you say that?"

"They have never used this simulation before meaning this is a whole new trial that they have crafted. She really is trying to keep me from leaving here? But why go though so much effort?"

" Ah. So there is someone after you outside of here Quartz." I ignored her for a moment.

"...Hawk's Eye." I corrected.

"Don't go losing yourself in Fusion." She warned.

Again I ignored her.

"If this is a new trial we have to be prepared for anything. I don't know the name of the game in this one. Best to stay close is what I predict." I went to walk off my heels clicking into ruined stone when I heard a shout.

"Yeah! You want to tell me that before I step into a-" Vandenbrandeite slamed into the ground as Verre flew up to snap her loose from the vines that had ensnared her.

"...Trap." The young familiar worked with her fangs and claws digging deep into the vines quickly as they came to life.

"I told you it was a Jade, get moving Vanden! Best not to run into any more teams. Who knows how many others they let in earlier then us." I smiled at her as she grumbled after me.


	91. Chapter 86

_Scarlet_

"She's been sending me visions. She's okay I just-" Scarlet sighed as she paced the burning room. Half way through she stopped.

"What is wrong with me?"

" Nothing. If I couldn't predict Steven would find his own way home neither could you. There was no way you could. So don't beat yourself up about that..."

"I'm not the only one pondering about that am I?" Scarlet said. She stared into the lava pit of the burning room as Garnet paused.

"I know you by now Garnet. I'm not even the one with either vision and it bothers me. It bothers me not to _see_ anything!" The red gem groaned turning away from the pit. "Okay, that's not true. She's sending me visions like I said. I just don't have any control over it and... And I just want her here okay?"

Garnet smiled lightly. Scarlet was better and if Scarlet was better that meant Crystal was better. They didn't know how but she was better. Magic was often versatile and Crystal and Scarlet were connected by it. That was why the Diamonds were trying to get Crystalline Quartz and Red Beryl Fusion to work so badly. Red Beryl gems were like a conductor for Crystalline Quartz. As Bixbite explained to Garnet once before the two gem types resonate together naturally. Resonating together naturally did not mean Fusion would automatically work. That was one of the reasons that the Diamond's research failed to this point.

Neither Garnet or Bixbite were foolish, they knew someone would come looking for Bixbite sooner or later in the future again.

"So how was she injuried?" Scarlet bit her tongue.

"Radiation and poison. She fixed the crack. That barely was the problem." Both partners looked at each other nervously.

Radioactive Gems were only made in first era. Like Peridot had told them Gems weren't made like they were used to. Crystal was young still. One of the first few gems made in second era but second era nonetheless. Being made just a few decades out of era one could mean the difference between life and death here for two reasons.

"Garnet?"

"If a healer healed her it won't stick because of the poison. If a radioactive exposes her to more radiation... She'll die."

Scarlet went rigid listening.

"She needs a full healer and exposer to radiation at the same time."

Scarlet's eyes widened and she grinned.

"She already knows."

Garnet perked up.

"She's been buying herself time by matching her healing with small doses of radiation. There's another gem in her visions sometimes. I think she's been helping her. And I'd bet anything she's the radioactive."

"What makes you say that?"

"I've seen her physical gem nowhere. She hides it. No one does that... except for Steven. He's the exception. Radioactives hide their gems because they're dangerous. Because of the radiation." Scarlet frowned.

"She's fused right now. Her friend can't help her without harming the other gem and unfusing where they are..."she trailed off.

"Isn't on the table." The fusion concluded.

\-----

"I don't know." I hissed. 

"You and Pearl are the only ones that haven't tried yet. Please. I don't know what he could have seen up there." Greg begged me.

I shifted placing the case of water down on counter.

"Steven could have seen any number of things up there. If we're all being honest Gems aren't the only things up there. I wouldn't know where to begin. I can't see!" I felt the panic coming on. 

"I'm kind of missing my other half right now. _I'm_ not supposed to be here!" I felt my partner place her hand gently on my lower back. That reminded me to calm myself.

" Besides he doesn't exactly seem to want to talk about it." I sighed. I turned away to busy myself with filling the freezer in the ranch with bottles of water.

"Scarlet-"

"Anything I say to him will probably just make him feel worst and I've done that plenty of times _before_ he went to space... please don't make me. I don't want to make him feel worst..." I whispered in shame.

"Okay." Greg sighed.

Oh and thank goodness it was Pearl that got him to talk. He wasn't even worried about space, Homeworld, or the Diamond's right now. He was worried about Connie. And they were kids. They would learn how to interact. We had to. We're still learning. I just hoped thing would get better soon.

I watched his dad chase after him.

"...Scarlet," I looked over at Pearl. " When did you join the rebellion?"

I tilted my head.

"Officially?" I looked at their curious faces. "I was not made on Earth, though many seem to think I was. So no I did not meet Rose right away." I cleared the case remains from the counter as I began to clean the table.

"Though I suspect if I had I would have been right there by your sides sooner. She saved my life. She didn't have to. She didn't know me and I didn't know her." I sighed heading for the back door.

"Pink Diamond was still around so I didn't know that she was The Rose Quartz but that no longer mattered, you pay your debts but it was no longer simply a debt. She was just too kind for it to be." My girlfriend decided to surprise me with a cup of lemonade when I sat down at the picnic table at the back of the ranch. I'm sure Steven and Greg would join us soon.

"My duty was just too important to disappear without a trace and my position would grant her information that would be valuable. So I started her Special Task Unit." I leaned into Garnet when she finally took a seat. The other two were still intently listening with there own drinks in hand. "Once Pink Diamond gone, Blue Diamond called on me. Her calling hindered me but..." I shrugged as I knew they understood the rest.

 

 

 


	92. Chapter 87

* * *

A/N: if you haven't seen the latest episodes I'd wait too read this one. You don't have to it doesn't really spoiler anything but thought I'd warn you.

_Crystal_

 

 _There was a small child that followed me for a while...meeting her...sent me on the right path...I couldn't be lost, afraid, or confused anymore...because she needed me.  
She needed me to have the answers, she needed me to be brave to protect her, and she needed me to guide her..."_ -Bixbite

_~5000+ years ago-Past~_

_Smoke raised from the once burning buildings and homes around her and onwards Bixbite walked, unfazed, unfocused. She skirted around obstacles in her way and jumped over ones she couldn't just skirt. She couldn't just simply ignore the crying though. She perked up slightly looking around. Slowly she followed the sound._

_Turning the charred remains of a hut corner. She stared at the source of the cries. The small human was covered from head to toe in black soot. She tilted her head staring at the child. When she moved to walk away again the child began to whine causing her to pause._

_The small human held her arms out to her begging not to be left behind. Bixbite looked down at her in confusion as she cried._

_"Why do you cry tiny human?" She crouched down placing her hand on her head._

_~~~~_

I opened my eyes shaking violently. 

"Vanden." 

She popped up fulling coming into view.

"Quartz. Thank the stars. I didn't think you'd reform." Hearing the soft churning I looked around us.

_~Why did I dream about Iris?~_

When I spotted the fusion I reached for my gem. 

"Vanden!" I motioned behind her but that was when I noticed.

"Where's Padparadscha? I had promised her I would-"

Vanden grasped my shoulders, "Crystal calm down. We made it out. We're out." She pulled my hand away from my gem stopping me from pulling my weapon.

"The radiation is messing with you again. And Blue Blood's fine. She's up top side with the rest of her off colors."

That's right. That's right. We aren't in Sovereignty anymore. We're free. But when had I retreated to my gem? The radiation. My healing couldn't keep up anymore. I needed a full healer. I looked to the fusion standing behind Vandenbrandeite. She hadn't questioned anything, so they must have already filled her in.

"Got a full time healer in there by any chance?" Vanden mumbled. She simply looked back at her curiously. I guess that was a no.

"I can not die up here. I promised that I would get you guys to Earth. I need to get to Earth." Another shudder ran through me as I felt tears coming.

"... Earth?"

I looked up at the giant fusion. Fully taking her in.

"We are headed to Earth." She spoke slowly but I understood her words just fine.

~ _They are fused because they want to be. They choose to be_.~ When I realized this I blushed in embarrassment. I spent too long trapped in Sovereignty.

She gestured me to the stairs. Once I was top side I looked to the gems I saw there one by one. 

Another fusion. Rhodonite, if I remembered Hawk's Eye correctly. A Ruby and a Pearl. Easier to tell because less gems.

A Rutile? Twin Rutiles. I smiled at them.

Padparadscha.She was okay. I gave her a small wave and she smiled.

And-

"Lar?"

The human male looked at me in confusion.

"Do...I know you?" I was surprised he asked heistantly. 

Vanden held me up right because of the shakes.

"Like this no. You know Bixbite...well Beryl." He lite up at the name recognizing it.

"You're one of Steven's aunts...er guardians." I nodded. It was close enough.

"You don't look so good."

This Lar definitely seemed off.

"I kind of need to see Steven. He can heal me with Vanden help."

"Not kind of she definitely needs it." We ignored Vanden.

"I don't know when he'll be back but..." My eyes widened when he stuck his hands through his hair much like...Lion...wait-

"Why are you pink?" I pointed out with a Shakey finger.

The human waved my question off. 

" That doesn't matter. If you shrink down some you should be able to fit."

I pondered. It was hard to think. " I don't think I can travel through his familiars with out him. I don't think I'd make it on my own anyway...but I can send Verre." I looked around.

...

When I didn't see the little creature I frowned.

"What's a Verre?"I looked to the Rutiles.

"The little creature that was with me. She hung around my neck?" They all looked at each other.

I looked to Vanden and she shrugged.

I felt a weight on my chest as confusion filled me. Where could she be?

As if on cue Lar's hair lite up and Verre came flying though. In her mouth was a huge club sandwich...

She looked up at me causing me to blink as Lar snatched the sandwich away from her with a glare.

"Verre you went and got a sandwich but you didn't go get Steven?" It was my turn to glare at her...until Steven fell out of Lar's hair.

...

"Steven!"

"Crystal!"

I dropped to my knees hugging the half gem back as he ran into me. I didn't know I was crying. I didn't know until he was wiping his own tears and laughing.

 

 

 

"There! How do you feel?" I smiled.

"Drained."

He laughed.

"Wait here! I'll get her," I perked up. 

" I have someone I want you all to meet." He announced.

"Which one?" He avoided my call as he bickered with Lar's. I leaned against the ship near Padparadscha as he dived back into his hair. A few moments later he pulled a Steven shaped Garnet though and I couldn't help but smile.

"Just look at you all." She exclaimed in excitement.

"Oh, I think I've seen better days." I joked lightly. She stiffened then quickly turned to me causing me to smile.

"I'm home...sort of."

She smiled before speeding over to me.

"You're okay. I... Scarlet she—"

I hugged her. 

"I missed you both."

When I felt her arms snake around me I wanted her to never let go again.


	93. Chapter 88

"Garnet are you sure this is a good idea?" The Fusion crossed her arms looking out on the Cloud Arena. "Garnet?"

"Scarlet, let me do this." She turned to the voice she longed to hear for so long. "It's fine." Crystal smiled at the red gem so kindly. The determination wasn't new but the independence was. Scarlet glanced at Garnet.

"Crystal...no magic. I want to see what you learned." All of the Crystal Gems looked to their lead. Scarlet held in a sigh as she sat. This was duty. She had been benched and subtly ganged up on by both of her partners.

Though Sovereignty was a prison you'd learn something one way or another. Your choices were stand or die. Nothing else. They were well aware of that now because Crystal had told them.

"I understood." was her soft reply. Garnet glanced over the short petite gem...

"Pearl." A holo-Pearl formed before Crystal as she summoned her weapon.

" **Magic user detected. Rank set SS—** "

"I will not be using my magic in this spar." Crystal said. Her expression calm.

" **Opponent detected. Rank set C.**   **Do you wish to engage in combat?** "

"Yes, I am prepared." Crystal held her staff tight in front of her, stance prepared, faced away from the hologram but staring her down intently taking the defensive.

...

A cloud blow across the arena.The sword formed and the hologram sped forward. Crystal's eyes narrowed. She kicked her staff lightly up into her other waiting hand stepping forward to block the overhead sword swing.

\-----

"Are you done sulking at me?" Crystal watched Scarlet as she rubbed at the bruises on her arms. She had lost, twice but that didn't matter. That wasn't the point of them being here. Everyone was ahead, going to the warp. They were the ones lagging behind.

"Are _you_ done being reckless?" Scarlet grumbled. The fight was a good one. Crystal learned a lot. She was...different.

"Reckless?"

"Yes! Reckless! That big 'scary' word you usually scold me about?" Scarlet winced as she felt the anger rise in her. What was she doing? She didn't want to fight.

"That's because you are reckless." she said it so calmly and matter of fact it pissed Scarlet off again.

"And rash and impulsive." she clenched her fists.

"Well sorry that I don't take _centuries_ to plan _every little detail_ of something!" She growled out. Crystal froze at her words.

"Sorry, that I rather take action then just fall on my knees and **surrender!!** " 

"I Didn't Surrender!!" her shout caught Scarlet off guard. 

"I'm Here and I Fought To Be Here!" Crystal's glare was deep but the hurt was deeper.

"I've waited for you before Scarlet. To save me from Blue Diamond before the war and to emerge from my crystal after for _millennia_." she sighed as if exhausted. 

"I know you can't stand being separated or alone but..." she hesitated.

"Am I not worth waiting for?" 

...

Scarlet open her mouth then closed it. It was too much. She was angry. Why was she so angry, she didn't know. She never had been before. Her fan sliced into the pillar next to her as she turned and walked away.

* * *

"She called me reckless..." Amethyst halted eating her meal.

"Dude, Scarlet you are reckless." Scarlet frowned at the food offered to her.

"I know that! I just...I don't know why it made me so angry. I was sorta pissed off that she said it, sure but the majority of it wasn't towards her you know?" The purple gem shrugged.

"Not really. Maybe you should talk to Garnet about this. She's your girlfriend." Scarlet sighed.

"No. This is pretty serious. The stuff Crystal was bring up was before Garnet. It wouldn't be fair to drag her into this one.Besides we'd just be playing catch up the whole time." 

"Ketchup?"

"Yea, you know back story?" Amethyst rolled her eyes.

"No, really pass me the Ketchup." Scarlet shook her head as she handed it over for her to pour on her pizza.

"Maybe I'm angry at myself."

"About what?" the purple gem poured more than half the bottle on the pizza.

"I don't know. We were all freaking out that day and I made it worst by getting caught." Scarlet rubbed a hand through her hair.

"She warned me and I still didn't listen."

"Scarlet, she didn't know what to do either. None of us did." She shrugged. "Eat some food, chill out, and talk to her later. At least you don't have to freak out anymore because you know that she's home." The genuine look on Amethyst's face at her anxiety made her grab a slice of drowned pizza with a small smile.

"...Yeah."

* * *

Crystal sit at the top of the temple with her head rested on her knees deep in thought. When Sapphire appeared into her line of sight she sat up.

"She's fine. Everything is fine. Caught off guard on a mission." Crystal's hand dropped from her chest in relief looking rather bashful.

"Sorry...Everything still sort of freaks me out." She paused. "It was frightening...out there..." she murmured as the blue gem sat next to her.

"I understand. It's okay now." to which the Crystal shook her head.

"But its not really is it? We're in grave danger. And it took all you guys being put at risk and someone taking me from my home _three_ times for me to _fully_ grasp that. Everyone else understood but me." she sucked in air.

"I'd already seen it. Apparently I needed to _live_ it." she laughed mockingly. "Scarlet knew." Sapphire gave a small laugh baffling her petite lover.

"You know? I had to learn that very same thing." she looked at her in confusion.

"Crystal, I was an Aristocrat. The only thing I knew about war or fighting was the occasional whisper of outlandish gossip I'd hear in the halls of Homeworld as I passed." She smiled at her.

"It took me awhile to realize and remember when I jumped off of that arena that day with Ruby I wasn't a Aristocrat anymore. I gave that life up. I was a fighter...I was a soldier..."

The pale gem's eyes widened.

\-----

_Blue Hawk's Eye_

Crystal pulled away from the fusion for a moment but stopped. She wanted nothing more then to be closer to her. She need not refuse or resist that. It wasn't Vanden. It wasn't a stranger. It was Sapphire. It was her Sapphire. A presence she missed greatly. Blue had never felt so strongly connected or herself. She only had one other time to compare it to.

...

 _"Crystal, what is wrong?"_ Crystal clung tight to her in their head space.

 _"It's a foolish thing to care about but the amount of gems that have been shattered for me to be here...bothers me Sapphire."_ she took a sharp intake of breath.

 _"Do you really blame yourself for their deaths? In a place where you are put against each other to live?"_ Sapphire made her sit up grasping her face in her hands gently. Crystal gazed back at her. There were no tears just a lowness.

_"Not just in Sovereignty...My cluster...my actual cluster. I never told you guys about them. You make it an easy topic to avoid..."_

Sapphire tilts her head slightly.

_"There...there isn't much to tell really. Scarlet and I...Well because of our rarity we'd have emerged alone and Ruby cluster dynamics aren't...caring or even very social."_

_"I know...that's part of the reason why I never spoke of it but...They died...killed really. That is what's in that tower...what remains of them."_

_"...The Wind Tower?"_ slowly Crystal nodded as her partner tightened her hold.

_..._

_"How do you do it?"_ Crystal had to ask.

 _"Do what?"_ Sapphire's stared back at her.

_"Continue forward?"_

_"...I just keep getting back up..."_

* * *

[Rise](//www.youtube.com/embed/LF3lx02rl9Q)

 

Blue Hawk's Eye gazed out at the sky as she continued to sing,

"♪ There's a dream deep within the surface, Only there is that hope of salvation. _Don't_ you cry, _Hide_ the tears, For a new day will start, your fire, will ignite, generated by our hearts.You _must_ get up, _hide_ the pain, never fear, the one who's right, they _will_ win, _don't_ give in ,You're the key to end this fight...♪" she clenched her fists because she was holding back tears and pain as much as she didn't want that to be true.

She wanted to love being her. It wasn't like she got to often. She wanted to love her abilities but sometimes it was too much. It was confusing...and both of her counterparts understood this feeling they shared. One thing was for sure. They knew what they wouldn't do. Give up.

* * *

 


	94. Chapter 89

 

[Nier:Weight](https://soundcloud.com/onimegumi/keiichi-okabe-weight-of-the-world-onumi-piano-cover-nier-automata)

 

Crystal picked at the flower in her hand one petal at a time with a small smile on her face. It was just pass noon and the sun was shining down on her paled skin warming it. She wiggled her toes in the blades of green grass underneath her before pulling her attention away from the now petalless flower. She looked down to the sweeping waters below.

"Let's get back to Ruby. I'd love to see her and I'm sure you're done being split up." Crystal said. She heard the shuffling of the Sapphire beside her. 

They had fused again into Blue Hawk's Eye. Crystal marvelled over the experience as she thought of it. She hadn't got to before, not really. Being Blue was different, it was complex, a challenge but an exciting one mainly because of the visions. They mixed. The past and the future. Sapphire helped her to enjoy that, but it was important they kept the two apart, the past and the future...maybe.

"You have an idea." Sapphire said. The Quartz looked up at her before she stood.

"Yes, but let's find Ruby and the others first. I've the feeling she's about to blow her top off."

 

        Sure enough the red gem was shouting for the Sapphire as they drew closer to the temple beach front.

        "Ruby, chill! She went to check on Crystal." Both gems glanced at each other quietly giggling at the Amethyst's clear annoyance. 

        "You didn't think to go with her? Now I gotta find them both!" The small soldier type gem grabbed at her hair. "Where'd Scarlet go?"

        "Right here, love." Scarlet hung off a boulder that sat on the beach. She stared at Ruby from her upside down position.

        "Aren't you worried? Shouldn't we go find them?" A hesitant look crossed Scarlet's face.

        "I don't think Crystal wants to see me right now." As Scarlet started explaining she missed Amethyst trying to signal her from behind her now present lovers. "Besides, Sapphire isn't missing she's—" Scarlet stared at the smiling Sapphire standing behind Ruby then her eyes moved to—

        "Scarlet." Crystal greeted her awkwardly.

        "...She's right behind you." Ruby twisted around. Scarlet took a deep breath as Ruby ran to meet up with Sapphire. She moved from her boulder debating on the best plan of action. 

Crystal had just planned to be in one spot with all her teammates, which included Scarlet but yet here she was freezing in front of her. Crystal swallowed her nerves when she felt a small nudge from her right. _Sapphire._ The Quartz looked unsure but she reached out and grabbed Scarlet's hand with both her own. She didn't want to be apart from Scarlet. She already had been for so long...So her idea would have to wait, she had to apologize.

"Come with me?" Crystal asked. Her words surprised her, but Scarlet nodded.

 

They had walked aimlessly, and really Scarlet was just following Crystal. Neither cared about the weather or time, nothing matter at the moment because they were both stuck on thoughts about what to even say to the other. Crystal chewed on her lip as she walked through the town at a brisk pace. It wasn't hard for Scarlet to keep up but it was hard for her to stop when the smaller gem twirled around to face her unexpectedly.

"I'm sorry." She said.

Scarlet stared at her, caught off guard. _Why is she saying sorry?_ She shook her head. "Crystal—"

"I do give up. I freeze. And I fall to pieces thinking of all the 'what ifs' and trying to prepare for them obsessively." she sneered. "Sometimes I don't prepare at all. When Star Moonstone took all you guys, I gave up." she admitted. "I want to do more with my life then just give up. My risky idea to fool her worked but it didn't matter."

Scarlet stared at her for a moment, "I...I'm sorry...It was unfair for me to say that you simply surrendered," she sighed and combed her hand through her hair. "because if that was the case. You wouldn't be standing in front of me right now but what I really should be saying is of course you're worth waiting for...It's just the waiting part that's hard." she mumbled.

"Not knowing what's happening or if I'm going to see you..." The silence stretch on for a few seconds.

Crystal rubbed at her arm,"You know...when I was up there all I kept thinking was what would the others do?"

"What would Amethyst do? Steven? Garnet?" she looked back up at her. "When I ran into a problem I couldn't run away from...I often found myself asking, what would you do?" Scarlet frowned.

"I'm not stoic like Garnet or observant like Amethyst." the young gem paced. "I'm not even compassionate like Steven! I'm just—"

"You're just you." Crystal paused. "You don't need to be like anyone else. You definitely don't need to be like me. I'm reckless enough for the both of us." Scarlet's hand reach up to stroke Crystal's face. The pale blue gem sighed, leaning into her hand.

"...How I've missed you." Crystal mumbled.

They walked onward in silence, simply watching the humans walk by for a few minutes.

"You know? Steven says, You and Lapis would have been really good friends," Scarlet threw out."he really thinks you two could've helped each other," Crystal glanced over. "and I'm starting to get it...I can never _fully_ understand," Scarlet finished in a murmur. Crystal shook her head,

"Would have? What do you mean? We are friends." Scarlet tensed seeming to realize something. 

"You've not gone to the barn since you've been back have you?" The smaller gem squinted her eyes.

"N-No...just...going off...thinking.." Crystal trailed off warily. "Why?"

"No one has told you...Crystal, Lapis is gone. She left..."

* * *

Crystal stared at the hole where the barn used to sit. She moved at a steady pace as she took in the surrounds of the place. It was no wonder Peridot did not stay here...there was nothing. Their plants were dead now and their home uprooted. It was sad and even sadder to look at. Crystal picked up a wilted sunflower.

"Are you okay?" Scarlet stood behind her watching her actions but the smaller gem simply frowned at the question.

"...No...but it's not like I was a very good friend anyway..." She sighed holding onto the guilt of the time she'd taken Lapis's and Peridot's memory.

"Relax, it's not like I got a cup that says world's best friend or anything. Plus, we apologized."

"Yeah, an apology she didn't accept...it's only thanks to Steven we're not swimming with the fishes." Scarlet chuckled at her half joke. "Besides you and Amethyst are great friends."

"Crystal. _Bixbite_ and Amethyst are great friends. She's your friend too, heck we're teammates. We _all_ have each other's backs." Scarlet laughed. Crystal smiled back at her.

"I know...Maybe one day she'll come back...it could have been great."

...

"...Are you curious of...life?" Crystal looked up at her partner stunned. "I mean, do you want more friends, experiences?"

The small gem shifted, glancing around uneasy. The question seemed...difficult for her. Scarlet crossed her arms, observing her. Her question was a serious one. She had long since taken a note from Steven's book and the boy's advice. To put it simply her small partner needed to expand her world, meaning Bixbite needed to expand her world also...but for now—

"I...yes."

Crystal easily took her hand when Scarlet held it out.

"Then we have to push you outside of your comfort zone and really by 'we' I mean 'you'."

 

 

        Crystal's hands shook as she stood in front of them on the beach. Pearl, Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, Peridot, and of course, Scarlet.

"Garnet, what is this about again?" Instead of answering Pearl, the fusion simply gestured to the Crystalline.

"Guys...I don't know how..." Crystal pondered her words before looking at her two partners. She knew she could retreat at any point she wanted....but this was about stepping outside of her comfort zone. "From now on, on missions...if fusion comes about I-I want to try." she rushed the words out.

They looked at her surprised. "...but shouldn't we practice that?" Pearl looked to Garnet for a brief moment.

"P-Probably, I'm just saying if we're on a mission and it comes up or we don't have a choice don't think it's not an option..." Crystal crossed her arms.

"Does the thought of fusing with one of us—" her head snapped to Amethyst.

"No! It's not that! It's- I'm...I'm afraid." Crystal searched for words. "I'm _not_ corrupted. Corruption is like the fabric of the mind being injured. My mind is intact but I am a carrier of...injuries." she glances at Scarlet when she shifted. I must constantly keep those injuries in check but-to keep my metaphor, that goes for any old wounds that are my _own_ as well." She searched their faces.

"If I don't, that is what can lead to corruption for me. Do I need to explain why that is frightening? It's can be dangerous for you." she dropped her arms. They looked startled, besides Scarlet and Garnet.

"...but you're fine." They all looked at Peridot. She had also crossed her arms and had remained quiet up until this point. "...What? Why are you all staring at me like that?"

"Peridot is right." They looked at Steven. "You don't seem to have any issues controlling it." he smiled. "She's okay."

Crystal lifted her hand up, "I'm no fool though. I'd understand if you don't feel comfortable fusing. It will help neither of us to pretend that you are. So please **don't**."

"You fused with homegirl in that prison place, though didn't you?" Amethyst picked at her nose flicking the bugger away from her.

"Vanden? Y-Yes, we didn't have much choice in those circumstances..." she paused to look at her partners for a moment.

"Personally, I wish that we can be rid of that horrible place." They all nodded at Scarlet's comment.

* * *

        Scarlet sat in the sand next to the smaller gem, holding her hand gently. They both glanced back when they heard the rustling of the jungle behind them, the snapping of branches and crunch of leaves unmistakable in the dark. The one walking though the massive landscape wasn't trying to hind and they weren't in any type of hurry either. Light casted off the geode behind them until Garnet blocked it out when she finally emerged from the depth, they could continue their conversation.

        "Crystal, if what was in that mountain was your cluster...then that day in the Wind Tower...what did you do? What happened?" Crystal opened her eyes.

        " _I_ didn't do anything. They mended what I destroyed..." Garnet froze.

        "They? As in what remains of your cluster?" the small gem nodded watching her reaction carefully. "They repaired what? The memories you had destroyed?" Garnet looked at her in shock.

        "They warned me of the risk it could bring. They warn me constantly..." Crystal continued.

        "Constantly of what exactly?" Scarlet looked worried.

        "As we all know, when gems are shattered their subconscious doesn't simply disappear. It doesn't leave them." Crystal stood up allowing herself to feel the sand underneath her soles and in between her toes for a moment. "I remember XN1 would always say ' _One's training is only as limited as their imagination._ ' I don't know if it's a result of training somehow or not but _,_  there is, what I can only describe as a specter in my headspace...I _want_ to believe it's them...helping me." her two lovers simply listened, 

        "Sometimes I fear it's simply the corruption playing games with my mind...trying to drive me into the ground. Break me. But it seems like everytime I run into an almost impossible roadblock this entity appears." Scarlet grabbed her hand hoping to calm her when she sighed ending the conversation...They sat in silence for a moment, digesting all that was said.

"...Are you ready?" Crystal looked in Scarlet's bright set eyes.

...

And nodded.

Scarlet pressed forward kissing her gently as their partner watched with a small smile. The small Quartz melted into the kiss. Her hands trembled as she fought with herself whether to grab the red gem in her longing. Scarlet was here. She was real. _You've been with her almost all day. It's not a dream or a vision._ She scolded herself for thinking her a dream for a moment and still her hands trembled hesitant to touch her...

They hadn't fuse...not at all since she had been back and then that silly argument and—

Scarlet broke the kiss, "Come here, silly." Crystal's face blushed bright.

"I-I..." she allowed herself to be pulled closer but glanced at Garnet to see her grin...But then there was a familiar light and warmth.

 

 

Bixbite stood still on the sand. She looked around slowly but before she could fully get her bearings she was grabbed from behind causing her to squeal and giggle. She knew who it was.

"Garnet..." Bixbite cupped her cheek gently glancing back at her.

"I'm glad you two aren't split up anymore." She hugged her to her tighter.

"...Me too."

...

Bixbite gasped when she felt her hand on her stomach...

"I missed you."

The smaller fusion smiled and leaned her head back more when Garnet bent down to kiss her.


End file.
